Tales of the Steel Flower Princess
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang perempuan dari Beijing yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tertarik ke zaman tiga kerajaan. Written in Indonesian Language! Some events might not be the same as the real history! updated: chapter 22!
1. Just, where am I?

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

_**[Halo, Readers sekalian. Saya Kaien-Aerknard dan saya adalah author baru untuk fanfiction kategori Dynasty Warriors. Ini adalah fanfict Dynasty Warriors pertama milik saya. Di sini, saya akan memakai OC perempuan saya sebagai karakter utamanya, juga dengan Zhao Yun yang sama-sama akan menjadi karakter utamanya. ^^ Mungkin saya akan membuat cerita ini OC x Zhao Yun ^^ hehehe...**_

_**OC saya itu perempuan berambut hitam panjang, warna bola matanya coklat. Karena cerita awalnya ia masih kecil, jadi sekian dulu penjelasannya. Untuk setting tempat chapter pertama ini, ada di sebuah padang rumput. **_

_**Oh iya, Readers, jika kalian menemukan kesalahan bahasa di dalam cerita ini, kalian bisa mengkomentar melalui Review atau PM ke saya ^^ Kesalahan bahasa di sini maksudnya seperti kekurangan huruf/kata, bahasa yang terlalu kasar dan sebagainya. Saya berharap kalian menikmati ceritanya! **_

_**Eh iya, saya hampir lupa memberi tau, OC saya berusia 6 tahun dan ceritanya bermula dari pada saat Zhao Yun berusia 8 tahun. Baiklah, mungkin cukup sekian introduksi dari saya. Selamat menikmati ceritanya dan jangan lupa RnR ya! XD]**_

_**No..not again...aku hampir lupa taruh disclaimernya... #Facepalm**_

_**Disclaimer: Ingat! I don't own the Dynasty Warriors! I just own the OC and the storyline!**_

_**Warning: Some events might be not the same as the real history!**_

* * *

_**Title: Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (mungkin), Romance (mungkin), Hurt/Comfort. Sementara ini saja.**_

_**Rate: T sejak chapter 8.**_

_**Author: Kaien-Aerknard**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just... Where Am I? **

**[? P.O.V]**

"Hei! Bangun!"

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dan mengoyangkan badanku beberapa kali.

"Hei!" Kembali ia berteriak dan sekali lagi ia goncangkan badanku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku pelan-pelan dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda sedang berjongkok di sebelahku. Dia menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum padaku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku sudah panik setengah mati ketika aku memanggilmu sampai kuguncangkan badanmu. kau juga masih tidak bergerak dan sempat berpikir bahwa kau sudah mati!" Dia menjelaskan.

Aku duduk di atas rerumputan, melihat wajah laki-laki yang berusia kurang lebih delapan tahun itu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalaku dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlukis di wajahku. Aku melihat ke arah kananku dan ada sebuah hamparan ladang gandum berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang. Kulihat ke kiri dan melihat pepohonan dengan daun-daunnya yang bergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Aku melihat ke atas dan menemukan beberapa awan putih melintasi langit yang biru dan cerah.

"Dimana ini?" Aku bertanya. Mataku masih melihat langit biru yang membentang luas.

Anak itu tertawa. "Kau berada di Changshan." balasnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya "Chang... shan..?" Aku bertanya kembali dan sekarang aku merasa sedikit pusing.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" Aku bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau." Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Sebuah angin berhembus lembut dan rambut kami yang sama-sama panjang melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan anak itu memecahkan keheningan itu. Sekarang ia duduk di sampingku.

"Margaku Yang dan namaku adalah Xu Yin , salam kenal." Aku melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Xu Yin, hmm... nama yang bagus." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Namamu?"

"Margaku Zhao dan namaku Zilong tapi kau bisa memanggilku Zhao Yun ." Ia lalu melihat diriku dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. "Er..Xu Yin, kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang aneh dan terbuka itu?" Jarinya menunjuk bajuku.

Ya memang, saat ini aku sedang mengenakan baju t-shirt berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan motif bintang perak di bagian saku bajunya, celana jeans biru panjang dan sepasang sepatu hitam. Tapi bukankah seharusnya orang desapun mengetahui pakaian jenis ini? Ah, mungkin desa ini desa yang cukup terpencil sehingga tidak tau tentang baju-baju seperti ini dan menganggap baju-baju ini aneh.

"Ini adalah model baju yang biasa aku pakai."

"Hah?" Ia menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Tapi... pakaian seperti itu tidak sopan." Ia mengingatkan.

Kali ini aku yang memandangnya dari ujung kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya. Ia menggunakan baju terusan yang seperti kimono berwarna biru kusam, berlengan panjang dan lebar juga ikat pinggang dari kain yang ia lilitkan disekeliling pinggangnya untuk menahan agar bajunya tidak terbuka. Ia memakai sepasang sandal rotan sebagai alas kakinya. Yah... begitulah pakaian orang di desa tapi... masa pakaian seperti ini masih dipakai?

"Kau bajunya juga aneh." Aku berkata sambil menunjuk bajunya itu.

"Hush! Justru bajumu itu yang aneh!" Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi nan damai. Kami berdua duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan ladang gandum yang bagai permadani emas yang luas membentang sejauh mata memandang. Tangkai-tangkai gandum itu bergoyang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut, membuat pemandangan semakin indah. Mataku menangkap sebuah ember kayu yang berada di sebelah Zhao Yun.

"Ember milik siapa itu?"

Ia menengok ke arah ember yang berada di sebelahnya. "Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Aku harus membawa ember ini pulang ke rumah." Ia lalu bangun, menepuk bajunya untuk membersihkannya dari debu dan mengangkat ember itu. "Mau mampir ke rumahku?"

"Umm... tapi aku harus pulang."

"Memangnya rumahmu dimana?"

"Di Beijing."

"Beijing? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama tempat seperti itu." Ia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Masa kau tidak tau?!" Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Beijing loh! Ibukota negara kita yang berada di utara! Masa kau tak tau?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sungguh, aku tidak tau pernah mendengar nama tempat seperti itu." Balasnya. "Bukannya ibukota kita itu Luoyang?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Baiklah, lebih baik jangan dipikirkan lagi. Nanti stress." Aku berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Katamu tempat itu ada di daerah utara kan? Berarti pasti jauh dari sini." Ia membalas.

"Begitulah, Yun-Yun!"

Kali ini pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah. "Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu."

"Oh... _hao a_, Yun-Yun!" Aku membalas dengan kedipan dan jari 'peace'.

Ia memukul pelan dahinya dan menghela nafas. "Kalau gitu aku panggil kau Xu-Xu."

"Baiklah, Yun-Yun!"

"Hah... dasar. Ayo, tidak mungkin aku mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu yang berada di utara itu. Terlalu jauh dan bisa memakan waktu lebih dari dua minggu." Ia lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Memang kalau tempat ini benar adalah Changshan, jaraknya sangat jauh dari Beijing. Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Zhao Yun ke rumahnya. Aku mengikuti Zhao Yun yang sudah beberapa meter di depan. Perjalanan ini memakan kurang lebih satu jam tetapi terasa seperti hanya 15 menit karena percakapan kami yang membuat kami tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kami hanya beberapa belas meter dari rumahnya. Rumahnya terbuat dari kayu dan atapnya dari jerami. Aku bisa melihat segaris tipis asap yang datang dari belakang rumah. Zhao Yun berteriak "Aku pulang!" sembari kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 34 tahun keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang kuduga adalah dapur rumah ini. Ia langsung menyapa Zhao Yun dan memeluknya. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Mungkin ia malu karena ia dipeluk oleh ibunya di hadapan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"_Ma_, perkenalkan. Ini teman baruku, Xu Yin." Ia berkata sambil menunjukku.

"Margaku Yang dan namaku Xu Yin seperti yang Yun-Yun katakan." Aku tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Oh, teman baru Yun, ya? Wah... selamat datang." Ia membalas dengan senyuman dan ia melihat Zhao Yun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dan kau mendapatkan nama baru yang lucu dari temanmu ini, Yun."

"_Ma_... jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang ia berikan padaku." Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Harus kuakui, perbuatannya itu membuatnya tampak sangat lucu. Ibunya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku taruh dulu ember ini di dapur." Ia berjalan ke dalam dapur dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian. Hari sudah sore sekarang.

Matahari mulai terbenam menuju horizon dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Kicauan burung terdengar dan burung-burung terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Ibu Zhao mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama mereka dan saat aku ingin menolaknya, perutku mengeluarkan suara keroncongan yang cukup kencang. Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara tawa Zhao Yun memecahkan suasana yang hening itu. Aku menunduk malu sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Ia lalu menepuk bahu kananku.

"Lihat? Bahkan perutmu saja sudah menggertu seperti itu." Ia meledekku dan masih tertawa.

Aku menjitak dahinya dan tertawa bersamanya. Ibu Zhao kembali ke dapur dan membawa makanan keluar yang kemudian ia letakan diatas meja kayu bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kemduian, kami duduk di atas tikar yang melapisi lantai err... mungkin lebih tepatnya tanah.

Kami lalu mengambil sumpit kami dan mulai makan. Aku makan dengan sangat lahap bagai orang yang tidak makan selama sehari. Memang ini bukanlah cara makan yang biasa kulakukan di rumah tapi karena aku sudah lapar sekali, ya sudahlah... aku bisa melihat senyuman hangat dari Ibu Zhao yang mengingatkanku pada senyuman ibuku. Setelah kami selesai, kami bertiga mulai bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, Xu Yin, kau datang darimana?" Ibu Zhao bertanya.

"Aku datang dari Beijing." Aku membalas sambil meletakan sumpitku diatas mangkuk kayu kecil yang kupakai.

Ia memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti Zhao Yun saat ia mendengar kata 'Beijing'. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Beijing?"

"Uh'huh." Aku mengangguk sekali. "Itu adalah sebuah kota besar yang berada di bagian utara negara kita. Tapi lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan." Aku membalas dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya, Xu-Xu." Zhao Yun memanggilku. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa tadi kau berada di padang rumput dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku... aku tak tau juga...," Aku mencoba berpikir kenapa aku bisa disini, di Changshan.

"Oh..."

Sekarang sudah malam tetapi aku tidak tau pastinya jam berapa karena tidak ada jam dinding dan aku tidak memakai jam arlojiku sehingga aku tidak bisa mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Ibu Zhao membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk yang tadi dipakai untuk makan malam. Aku duduk sambil menghadap jendela, melihat dewi malam bersinar dengan terang di langit yang hitam gelap yang dipenuh bintang-bintang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa sampai di Changshan?" Aku bergumam dalam hati.

Aku kembali mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku, Ayah dan Ibu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Gugong_ dan... mobil kami menabrak tiang listrik karena berusaha menghindari seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan sedang menyebrang. Setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri dan begitu aku sadar, aku menemukan diriku diatas padang rumput tadi dan Yun-Yun di sebelahku. Lalu ia berkata aku berada di Changshan... tapi... kenapa bisa begitu ya?" Batinku. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil terus menatapi rembulan yang bersinar di langit malam.

"Hei." Zhao Yun tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu kananku dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun." Aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Zhao Yun hanya diam saja. Matanya terus menatapku seakan-akan seperti mengatakan 'Aku tau kau berbohong'. Karena ditatap seperti itu terus-menerus, akhirnya aku merasa tidak enak dan langsung memalingkan wajahku. Suara jangkrik semakin nyaring dan kencang. Angin berhembus dengan pelan dan suara desiran angin bisa terdengar.

"Xu Yin." Ibu Zhao yang baru keluar dari dapur memanggilku. "Hari sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini?" Ia bertanya sambil sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Umm... baiklah." Aku mengangguk. "Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang ada yang mau main di rumah kami yang sederhana ini bukankah begitu, Zhao Yun?" Ia mengelus rambut Zhao Yun dengan lembut.

"Begitulah." Ia menatap Ibunya yang senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ibu Zhao, Yun-Yun." Aku membungkuk sekali.

Akhirnya aku harus menginap di rumah Zhao Yun karena aku tidak tau jalan pulang. Aku hanya berharap orang tuaku datang dan menjemputku pulang.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**K.A: Jadi bagaimana untuk chapter 1-nya? Apakah kurang memuaskan untuk para readers sekalian? Silahkan di RnR ya ^^**_

_**More 'bout Xu Yin:**_

_**Xu Yin memang asalnya dari Beijing dan dari sini saja Anda pasti sudah bisa mengetahuinya bahwa ia adalah anak dari masa depan. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar tentang [Three Kingdoms] atau [Sanguo] jadi ia mengira ia masih berada di zamannya yaitu tahun ini (jadi dia lahir tahun 2006). Tinggi Xu Yin sekitar 1 meter, panjang rambutnya sekitar 20 cm. Stay tuned on the story if you wanted to know more about this girl and her journey!**_

_**~Finishing Notes~**_

_**1. Kota Terlarang, lebih dikenal sebagai Forbidden City dalam bahasa inggris atau Gugong dalam bahasa mandarin, adalah sebuah kompleks istana yang dibangun pada zaman dinasti Ming. Tempat ini adalah salah satu daerah wisata terpopuler selain Wan Li Chang Cheng, Ming Shi San Ling, Beihai Park, Yuan Ming Yuan dan Summer Palace. Biasanya kita masuk melewati 3 gerbang yang ada di bagian selatan istana. Ada 3 gerbang yaitu Tian An Men yang merupakan gerbang pertama dan kalau masuk ini masih gratis (promosi? hahaha), Gerbang kedua kalau tidak salah bernama Duanwu Men (kalau mau masuk lebih dalam, di sini harus beli tiket dulu) dan yang ketiga adalah Wu Men (tidak perlu beli tiket lagi). Tian An Men digunakan oleh si Kaisar untuk mengumumkan peraturan baru. Wu Men memiliki fungsi seperti pengadilan sekaligus tempat eksekusi karena jika si Kaisar berkata bahwa tersangka ini harus dihukum mati, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh meminta keringanan hukuman untuknya karena hukum yang dijatuhkan sudah pasti dan si tersangka dihukum di Wu Men itu. Maaf saya tidak terlalu ingat nama gerbang kedua. Jika ada yang mengingat tentang gerbang kedua ataupun mendapatkan kesalahan informasi tentang Gugong di notes ini, silahkan review atau pm saya.**_

_**2. Mari kita berkeliling Beijing sejenak. Ya, saya sudah memperkenalkan Gugong sekarang kita maju ke Wan Li Chang Cheng. Great Wall ini pertama dibangung pada zaman kaisar pertama China - Shi Huang Di. Tembok ini dibangun untuk menghalangi serangan bangsa Hun di utara. Kalau kalian melihat Great Wall ini, setiap beberapa ratus meter terdapat sebuah bangunan, ya kan? Nah, bangunan ini berfungsi sebagai menara api untuk memperingatkan kalau-kalau ada musuh yang menyerang. Kalau di siang hari, mereka membakar kotoran serigala dan kalau di malam hari, mereka menggunakan api. Tembok ini adalah mahakarya manusia sebelum abad masehi dan katanya bisa dilihat dari bulan, hebat bukan? **_

_**3. Ming Shi San Ling - Makam 13 Kaisar Ming tidak terlalu jauh dari Wan Li Chang Cheng. Ada 13 Kaisar Ming yang dikuburkan di kompleks pemakaman bawah tanah ini. Yap, 13 tetapi kalau tidak salah ingat, semua makamnya ini replika. Kenapa replika? Karena yang asli sudah dibakar pada saat terjadi pemberontakan Li Zicheng. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Tetapi replikanya ini dibuat semirip mungkin sehingga suasana makamnya tetap terjaga kok. Dan saat kalian hendak keluar dari makam, jangan lupa tepuk seluruh badan kalian dan melangkah keluar dengan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu sambil berkata 'wo hui lai le' yang berarti 'saya sudah pulang' agar terhindar dari nasib buruk. Menurut orang China, masuk ke makam membawa nasib buruk dan harus melakukan yang saya sebutkan tadi untuk menghilangkan nasib buruk itu.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note: Click tombol 'Review' ya XD**_


	2. Start of a new life

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

_**[Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard! Chapter 2 'Tales of the Steel Flower Princess' updated! Jadi bagaimana cerita sebelumnya? Apakah cukup meng-entertained readers sekalian? Ini adalah reply untuk review di chapter 1:**_

_**1. PyroMystic: sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjadi first reviewer untuk cerita ini XD Ah, saya sengaja mengambil 'Yun-Yun' sebagai nama panggilan Zhao Yun dari OC saya begitu juga 'Xu-Xu' sebagai nama panggilan Xu Yin dari Zhao Yun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^**_

_**2. Zephyrus: sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review dari Anda. Wah... rupanya fanfict saya kesalahannya cukup banyak ya? Hahaha... terima kasih karena sudah mau mengkritik kekurangan dari fict saya ini. Baiklah saya akan perbaiki kesalahan saya. Jika masih ada kesalahan, silahkan dikritik dan maklumi karena saya masih author pemula hehehe. Ah ya mengenai beberapa typo itu, kadang saya mengetiknya terlalu cepat sehingga tidak menyadari typo itu. Maafkan saya ^^ Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya.**_

_**3. ShiYu and Aristashia: Wah... makasih untuk review dan pernyataan likenya ya ^^ Dan seperti yang ShiYu-san inginkan, ini updatenya! Enjoy!**_

_**4. Black Roses: salam kenal juga dan enjoy chapter 2 nya ^^ hahaha**_

_**Yak, sekian pesan dari author ini. Langsung saja... to the story!]**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the DW character. I just own the story, oc and oc's weapons. That's all.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start of a New Life**

**[Changshan, 7.00 a.m]**

Chip! Chip! Chip!

Aku mendengar suara burung pipit berkicau dan kadang ayam jantan berkokok, menandakan matahari sudah terbit dan ini saatnya untuk bangun. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan memang benar, keadaan kamar menjadi terang oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang berada di kiriku. Aku duduk di atas kasur, menguap sekali lalu menengok ke arah kanan, menemukan Zhao Yun sudah tidak ada. Tikar dan selimut yang ia gunakan untuk tidur sudah dibereskan.

"Kemana Yun-Yun?" Aku bertanya dalam hati dan menguap sekali lagi.

Aku turun dari kasur, merapihkan selimutku lalu berjalan keluar. Aku melihat Ibu Zhao sedang duduk sambil menyulam. Ia menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung menyapaku.

"Pagi, Xu Yin. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Ia bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baik. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan tidurku." Aku membalas. "Oh iya, dimana Yun-Yun?"

Hah! Heyah!

Heh? Suara itu... suara Yun-yun kan?

"Yun sedang latihan bela diri di bukit belakang sejak tadi pagi."

"Oh, baiklah." Aku hendak pergi ke bukit yang berada di belakang rumah tetapi Ibu Zhao menyuruhku untuk mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu sehingga aku pergi ke kamar dan mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian yang digunakan oleh orang-orang disini.

Setelah aku selesai mengganti pakaian, aku langsung pergi ke bukit belakang dan menemukan Zhao Yun sedang berlatih menggunakan tombak kayu. Aku mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia mengayunkannya dengan sangat lihai, bagaikan seorang ahli tombak. Ia memutarnya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara dan dibanting sekuat tenaga. Aku memandangnya dengan takjub dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil bertepuk tangan. Zhao Yun menyadari kehadiranku langsung menghentikan latihannya dan menyapaku.

"Pagi, Xu-Xu."

"Pagi, Yun-Yun!" Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mau ikut latihan bela diri bersamaku?" Ia bertanya dengan ramah.

"Loh? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan tombak. Mengangkatnya saja belum tentu kuat."

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi wajar juga ya... baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau berlatih lagi."

Ia mulai mengayunkan tombak kayunya lagi setelah kalimat itu selesai ia ucapkan. Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berlatih dan duduk di sana. Sambil menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk, kulihat Zhao Yun yang terus mengayunkan dan menusukan tombaknya. 10 menit telah berlalu dan Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia meletakkan tombaknya di atas tanah lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan tangannya lalu menghela nafas.

"Eh, kenapa sih kau latihan seperti itu? Hanya hobi saja atau apa?" Aku bertanya karena heran terhadapnya. Masa anak kecil diperbolehkan untuk berlatih senjata. Seharusnya kan tidak boleh. Apalagi meski senjata ini dari kayu, ujungnya mungkin setajam yang dari besi. Bisa melukai orang lain kan?

"Kalau kau mau hidup di dunia ini, kau harus bisa bertarung." Itulah balasannya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Aku menatapnya, mengangkat alis kananku dan kembali bertanya dengan penuh keheranan. "Hah? Memangnya sekarang sedang terjadi apa? Konflik? Bukannya seharusnya sudah damai-damai saja?"

"Hah... rupanya kau belum tau ya? Aku dengar kalau ada seseorang yang meramalkan akan terjadi pemberontakan terhadap kekaisaran sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melatih diri sebagai persiapan jika sewaktu-waktu pemberontakan itu terjadi." Ia mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang jendral yang bisa melindungi keluargaku, kaisar dan juga rakyat Han."

"Loh? Kaisar?"

"Yah... Kaisar Dinasti Han kita ini."

"HAAAH?!" Aku membelakkan mataku sambil berteriak padanya. "Dinasti Han?!"

"Iya. Jangan bilang kau tidak tau."

"Masa?!" Aku kembali berteriak sehingga Zhao Yun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya karena suaraku yang cukup keras.

"Iya. Masa kau tidak tau?" Terlihat ekspresi bingung terlukis di wajahnya.

Jadi... aku berada di zaman Dinasti Han?! Pantas saja mereka tidak tau tentang baju yang kukenakan dan tentang Beijing! Aku lalu memegang kedua bahunya dan mengoyangkan Zhao Yun. "Serius kau?!"

"A-aku serius... Xu-Xu. T-tolong j-jangan goncang-goncangkan b-badanku lagi! Pu-pusing...,"

"Oh maaf." Aku melepaskannya dan ia memegang kepalanya.

"Se-sepertinya aku melihat 5 naga kecil terbang berputar-putar mengelilingiku...," Ia berkata dengan lemas sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"Wah! Yun-yun!" Aku langsung panik dan menggoncangkan badannya lagi. "Bangun!" Aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik dan menemukan seember air dingin di dekat kami. Karena terlalu panik dan pikiranku sudah lari kemana-mana, aku langsung mengambilnya dan menyiramkan air didalamnya ke Zhao Yun. Ia langsung sadar dan melompat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan maksud untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Wah! Kau gila, Xu-Xu!"

"Ma-maaf! Ha-habisnya aku khawatir...," Aku mulai menangis. "Aku kira Yun-Yun sudah mati!"

**[Zhao Yun's P.O.V]**

"Xu-Xu! Jangan menangis!" Aku langsung memeluk Xu Yin dan menenangkannya supaya tidak menangis lagi. "Tenanglah. Aku kan tidak mungkin mati semudah yang kau kira." Aku mengelus rambutnya dan terus menenangkannya. "Sudah, sudah. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir."

Setelah beberapa saat, Xu Yin sudah mulai tenang dan akhirnya berhenti menangis. Hidungnya menjadi merah dan pipinya basah oleh air matanya. Aku menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dengan ibu jariku dan tangan kiriku mengelus rambutnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Xu-Xu!" Aku tersenyum lebar dan kelihatannya sangat berefek terhadapnya.

Ia tersenyum balik padaku. Senyum manis itu membuat ia tampak sangat lucu. Tanpa disadari, tanganku mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Yun-Yun! Sakit!"

"Oh, maaf." Aku langsung melepaskan cubitanku dan mengelus pipinya. "Tapi aku akui, wajahmu yang mengemaskan itu membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu lagi." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menerima sebuah jitakan pelan di dahiku. "Aduh!" Aku mengusap-usap dahiku dengan tangan kananku. "Nakal ya kau." Aku menegurnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan aku hadiahi dia dengan sebuah cubitan lembut di pipi kirinya. Aku berbalik dan mengambil tombakku yang tadinya aku letakkan di tanah. "Jadi, Xu-Xu, mau berlatih bersamaku?"

"Eh? Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk sekali. "Jadi, kau mau?"

Ia tampak berpikir sebentar dan menerima ajakanku. Aku langsung menariknya dengan semangat dan mulai melatihnya. Aku meminjamkan tombak kayu milikku karena pada saat ini, aku hanya memiliki sebuah tombak jadi ya... harus kupinjamkan agar ia bisa berlatih menggunakannya.

"Nih, biar aku beri contoh dulu. Perhatikan baik-baik ya."

Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung lalu mengayunkan tombakku ke kiri. Aku memutar-mutar tombakku ke atas, kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang lalu melompat berputar 270 derajat sambil mengangkat tombakku lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Aku menatapnya dan melihat bahwa Xu-xu memerhatikanku dengan takjub sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan seperti orang yang melihat sesosok err... Dewa?

"Wah... Hebat...," Ia memuji.

"Jadi, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Boleh boleh!" Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arahku dengan penuh keantusiasan. Aku memberikan tombakku padanya dan begitu ia mencoba mengangkatnya, ia tidak sanggup dan menjatuhkannya. "Yah... aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Aku belum pernah mengangkat benda yang berat seperti ini."

Aku menepuk bahu kirinya. "Sabar saja. Ini baru pertama kalinya kan kau memegang benda seperti ini? Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa kok. Santai saja." Aku menghiburnya.

"Baiklah!" Ia mengangguk dan semangatnya kembali berkobar lagi. Heh... dasar Xu-Xu.

"Kita coba dulu dari dasar kalau begitu." Aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah tongkat kayu tergeletak di dekat sebuah pohon. Aku berlari dan mengambil tongkat kayu itu lalu memberikannya kepada Xu Yin. Setidaknya tongkat ini lebih ringan dibanding tombak kayuku.

"Kau coba dulu mengangkat benda yang ringan seperti ini." Aku menyerahkan tongkat itu ke Xu Yin. "Coba ayunkan ke arah manapun yang kau sukai."

Ia menerimanya dan langsung mengayunkannya. Tetapi ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan arah ayunannya dan masih terpengaruh oleh berat pada ujung tongkat itu sehingga secara tidak sengaja tongkat itu hampir memukul kepalaku. Aku menghindari ayunan tongkat itu dengan menunduk dan langsung menghentikan Xu Yin agar ia tidak kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arahku. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kurasa kau harus mulai dari dasar yang paling dasar." Aku menyarankannya.

Ia pun terlihat menyetujuinya sehingga aku melatihnya dari dasar. Mulai dari mencoba mengangkat tongkat itu dengan benar, menjaga keseimbangan dan lain-lain. Satu jam sudah terlewati dan ia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikannya. Ia melompat dengan girang dan mulai mencoba memutarkan 'tombak'nya itu dengan gerakan seperti yang kuperagakan. Melihatnya, aku juga langsung mengambil tombakku dan berlatih bersamanya.

"Tusuk ke dapan!" Aku menusukkan tombakku ke depan dan ia mengikutinya.

"Balik!" Aku berbalik sambil memutarkan tombakku dan lalu membantingnya.

Ia juga melakukan hal yang serupa tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Aku memberinya komando dan aba-aba sambil memutarkan tombakku ke dapan, kiri, belakang, kanan dan atas. Ia kembali mengikutinya dan terlihat mulai lancar dengan gerakan itu.

"Banting!" Kami berdua secara bersamaan membanting tombak kami ke tanah.

"Yay! Aku mulai bisa! Hore! Hore!" Ia kembali melompat dan berteriak dengan girangnya. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Nah, coba dengan tombak kayu sekarang."

"Baik, _s__hi fu_!" Ia meletakkan tongkatnya di atas tanah dan aku memberikan tombakku padanya. Tidak seperti saat ia pertama mengangkatnya, kali ini ia sudah bisa mengangkat tombak itu dan langsung bisa menyesuaikan berat tombak itu.

"Coba ayunkan seperti tadi."

Ia langsung melakukan semua gerakan tadi dengan cepat dan mengulangnya sekali lagi yang ia akhiri dengan sebuah bantingan yang cukup kuat. Aku menepuk tangan dan memujinya.

"Kau memang hebat, Xu-Xu!" Aku memujinya sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku. "Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang jendral yang sangat hebat nantinya!"

"Ah... itu belum seberapa." Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahnya dan menepuk bahunya. "Nah, latihan hari ini kita sudahi dulu ya. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Tidak! Aku malah merasa lebih bersemangat!" Ia berkata dengan semangat membara. "Nanti sore latihan sekali lagi ya. Kumohon, _s__hi fu_~" Ia merengek.

"Baiklah." Aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Zhao Yun! Xu Yin! Tolong bantu ibu mengangkat jemuran!" Ibuku memanggil. Kami langsung berlari ke arahnya dan membantu ibuku mengangkat jemurannya. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan karena aku mendapatkan seorang teman latihan baru. Hahaha.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Huft... Ternyata mengetik itu memang melelahkan tetapi sangat menyenangkan. Okay, Xu Yin dan Zhao Yun~**_

_**Yin dan Yun: Ya, kakak?**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard: #wink**_

_**Yin dan Yun: Okay~ Mind to RnR, ge ge dan jie jie readers? :D**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo dan mungkin kesalahan bahasa, tolong diberi tau ya. Review, saran, komentar dan kritik Anda bisa membantu author untuk memajukan gaya cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih lagi bagi mereka yang sudah meng-review. ^^**_

* * *

_**~Finishing Note ~**_

_**1. Xu-xu adalah nama panggilan dari Zhao Yun untuk Xu Yin yang bernama lengkap Yang Xu Yin. Sementara Yun-yun adalah nama panggilan dari Xu Yin untuk Zhao Yun. Seperti yang tertera dalam review dari PyroMystic, memang biasanya anak kecil dipanggil dengan 'xiao' atau 'a' lalu namanya. Contoh: Xiao Yun. Tetapi kenapa saya pilih Xu-xu dan Yun-yun? Menurut saya, nama panggilan seperti ini lebih lucu saja hahaha ^^**_

_**2. Shi fu artinya guru. Tapi 'shi fu' ini adalah guru yang mengajari seni bela diri.**_

_**3. Dinasti Han adalah sebuah dinasti besar yang didirikan oleh Liu Bang alias Han Gao Zu. Dinasti ini umurnya kurang lebih 4 abad dan hancur setelah Cao Pi menurunkan kaisar dan meresmikan berdirinya Wei, mengakhiri zaman Dinasti Han dan sejak saat itu, Tiongkok terbagi menjadi 3 yaitu Wei di utara, Shu di barat dan Wu di selatan yang kemudian disatukan oleh keturunan Sima**__**. Dinasti Han terbagi menjadi 2 yaitu Han timur dan Han Barat. Kaisar terakhirnya adalah Han Xian Di.**_

_**4. Zhao Yun atau Zhao Zilong adalah orang yang berasal dari Changshan, Zhengding. Ia adalah salah seorang dari Wu Hu Jiang **__** dan salah satu jendral yang berperan besar dalam berdirinya Shu. Zhao Yun adalah seorang jendral yang sangat setia pada Liu Bei. Peristiwa yang paling heroik adalah pada saat ia menyelamatkan A Dou (**__**anak tungggal Liu Bei dengan nama asli Liu Shan**__**) di Changban, Dangyang. Ia meninggal pada tahun 229 tetapi tahun kelahirannya masih misterius. Banyak yang memperhitungkan ia lahirnya tahun 168.**_


	3. Learn to ride a horse, won't you?

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Seperti biasa, Kaien-Aerknard hadir dan mempersembahkan chapter ke-3 dari cerita 'Tales of the Steel Flower Princess'. Sebelum itu... repliesnya dulu ya ^^**

_**1. Yukimura: Wah... saya tidak menyangka kalau storynya bisa membuat Anda tertarik membacanya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^**_

_**2. Blackroses: Updatenya tergantung apakah saya ada waktu atau tidak. Bisa cepat, bisa lambat haha. Iya, untuk chapter awal masih kecil. Zhao Yun berumur 8 tahun dan Yin berumur 6 tahun. Hahaha, anak-anak pastinya sudah tau nama kota kelahiran mereka (biasanya...). Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.**_

_**3. PyroMystic: Bisa dibilang story ini tergolong historically accurate. Hahaha, karakter saya yang satu ini memang bisa dibilang fast-learner lol. Iya, mereka masih kecil. Tenang saja, fanfict GC yang saya janjikan akan di publish nanti (entah kapan karena masih rough fanfict). Thanks for the review **_

_**4. Maryskyes: Hahaha, memang itu tujuan dari finishing note saya, membagi sedikit pengetahuan tentang zaman imperial China dulu. Zhao Yun memang orang yang ramah dan sopan (khususnya ke Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang). Tenang, cerita ini ada dewasanya kok. Hahaha, makasih untuk pujiannya ^^ Oh, mengenai apakah OC Anda boleh ikut atau tidak? Hmm..lebih baik Anda PM saya, ok? :D**_

_**5. Mocca-marocchi: Yap, ceritanya belum masuk ke konflik utama. ^^ Hehehe, terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D**_

**Ok, mari langsung saja simak ceritanya! Hope you enjoy it, Readers!]**

* * *

**Disclaimer berlaku selamanya kecuali KOEI memberikan saya DW lol #dihajar orang-orang KOEI**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learn to ride a horse, won't you?**

Pagi yang cerah untuk kembali berlatih bela diri. Aku melangkah ke bukit kecil yang ada di belakang rumah Zhao Yun dengan semangat. Seperti biasa, Zhao Yun sudah lebih dulu sampai dan ia selalu menunggu diriku yang selalu datang terlambat. Ia sedang duduk di atas batu sambil memandang langit biru terang yang membentang luas di angkasa.

"Yun-Yun!" Aku memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Ia mendengarnya dan langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Xu-Xu, lagi-lagi kau terlambat." Ia menghela nafas lalu melompat turun dari batu itu. "Kan sudah kuperingatkan, kau tidak boleh terlambat lagi." Ia menjitak pelan dahiku.

"Ahaha... maaf, maaf...," Aku tertawa kecil. "Soalnya aku habis bermimpi tadi."

"Mimpi apa kau?" Ia bertanya dengan nada ramahnya.

"Hmm... aku bermimpi ada seekor naga terbang di daerah barat, seekor phoenix di daerah utara dan seekor macan menjelajahi daerah selatan. Dan aku menunggangi seekor naga dan terbang bersamanya di utara." Aku berkata sambil menari berputar mengelilingi Zhao Yun.

"Wah! Aku juga pernah bermimpi hal yang serupa!" Ia berseru.

"Eh? Memangnya seperti apa mimpimu?"

"Mimpiku sama sepertimu tapi, aku di barat."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, apakah mimpi kita punya arti?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Tapi aku yakin pasti ada hubungannya." Ia berkata sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Ya mungkin~" Aku juga ikut menengadah ke langit.

Terlihat beberapa ekor burung sedang terbang tinggi di langit dan seekor burung pipit mendarat di atas kepalaku.

"Eh?"

Ia mulai berkicau dengan riang. Zhao Yun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa burung itu menyukaimu." Ia berpendapat sambil menyenggol lengan kiriku dengan sikunya.

"Benarkah itu, burung kecil?" Aku mendekatkan jariku ke burung yang masih berada di atas kepalaku sebelum ia akhirnya terbang kembali ke langit untuk bergabung dengan kawanannya. "Yah... dia terbang...,"

"Ya, karena teman-temannya memanggilnya dan mereka akan terbang ke daerah baru. Ayo, ucapkan selamat tinggal ke mereka!"

Aku dan Zhao Yun melambaikan tangan ke kawanan burung itu dan sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mulai terbang menjauh dan akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai latihan kita." Ia berkata sambil melemparkan senyum jitunya kepadaku.

"Ok!" Dengan semangat pagi yang membara, aku langsung mengambil tombak kayu milikku sendiri yang dibeli belum lama yang lalu dan mulai berlatih.

"Ayunkan ke kiri!"

Aku mengayunkan tombakku ke kiri.

"Awas! Ada lawan di belakangmu!"

Aku menusukkan ujung tombak yang tumpul ke arah belakang.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu...," Ia langsung mengambil tongkat yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. "Ayo tahan seranganku!" Ia berkata sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dari atas.

Aku langsung berputar dan berusaha menahannya tapi ia langsung menarik tongkatnya dan menusukkannya ke perutku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan ia menghentikkan gerakannya sebelum ujung tongkat itu menghantam perutku. Aku hanya diam di tempat, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menarik tongkatnya dan pada saat itu, aku langsung jatuh duduk ke tanah dan menarik nafas.

"Itu benar-benar membuatku berdebar-debar. Sungguh menegangkan...!"

"Haha... maaf... kurasa aku terlalu terbawa suasana." Tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya dan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Perlu bantuan?" Ia tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menerima tangannya dan ia membantuku bangun. Aku mengusap keringat yang mengalir di leherku dan duduk di atas tanah.

"Huah... Yun-Yun terlalu hebat..." Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolku kepadanya.

"Ah... tidak juga. Kau saja yang belum banyak latihan." Ia membalas dan duduk di sebelahku.

Kami sama-sama menikmati suasana pagi yang cerah dan damai itu. Rambut kami melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Kicauan burung-burung terdengar dan beberapa dari mereka mendarat tidak jauh dari kami, melompat-lompat kecil dan terkadang mematuk tanah, mungkin sedang mencari cacing untuk dimakan. Desiran angin terdengar dan kami bisa melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain bola atau perang-perangan.

"Xiao Yun, bagaimana kabarmu dan ibumu?"

Kami menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu dan melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 36 tahun datang sambil menarik seekor kuda putih.

"_Shu shu _(叔叔)!" Zhao Yun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki itu. "Aku dan _mama_ baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan _shu shu _dan _a yi_ (阿姨)?"

"Kami berdua juga sehat-sehat saja, hahaha." Ia lalu mengalihkan matanya ke arahku. "Oh, teman barumu, Xiao Yun (小云)?"

"Ya." Zhao Yun mengangguk sekali lalu menepuk punggungku dengan perlahan. "Dia teman baru sekaligus teman latihanku."

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkuk kepada paman itu. "Selamat pagi. Namaku Yang Xu Yin."

"Pagi, Xu Yin." Sapanya. "Oh iya, Xiao Yun, waktu itu kau berkata pada _shu shu_ bahwa kau ingin mencoba untuk menunggangi seekor kuda, ya kan?"

"Iya, _shu shu_." Zhao Yun membalas sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Nah, ini paman bawakan kuda paman agar kau bisa belajar menunggangi kuda." Ia menarik kudanya dan mendekatkannya ke Zhao Yun.

Aku bisa melihat mata Zhao Yun berbinar-binar saat melihat kuda ini. Bulu dan rambut kuda ini begitu putih dan halus. Kuda ini sepertinya juga sangat kuat. Zhao Yun yang terlalu bersemangat langsung melompat ke atas punggung kuda itu tetapi karena perbuatannya itu, kuda tersebut terkejut dan ia melemparkan Zhao Yun dari punggungnya. Alhasil, Zhao Yun terlempar dan mendarat 3 meter dari tempat semula. Kami langsung menghampirinya.

"Xiao Yun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" _Shu shu_ membantunya bangun. "Apakah kau terluka?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, _shu shu_. Begini saja masih belum ada apa-apanya... aduh!" Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit akibat terbentur ke tanah saat ia mendarat tadi.

"Heh, kuda itu boleh juga rupanya!" Bukannya menangis ataupun kapok, ia malah terlihat lebih semangat dan aku bisa menduganya kalau ia akan mencoba untuk menaklukkan kuda ini.

"Kau tadi langsung main lompat saja sih jadi kudanya kaget, Yun-Yun."

"Ahahaha..." Ia tertawa dengan lugunya. "Kuda! Aku, Zhao Zilong dari Changshan akan menaklukkanmu!"

Ia langsung berlari ke arah kuda itu dan kembali melompat ke punggung kuda itu. Kuda itu terkejut dan ia langsung melempar Zhao Yun lagi. Beruntung Zhao _shu shu _sudah siaga sehingga pada saat Zhao Yun terlempar, ia langsung bisa menangkapnya.

"Kalau kau mau naik kuda, bukan begitu caranya." _Shu shu _menghela nafas lalu membawa Zhao Yun ke dekat kudanya itu.

"Pertama, kaki kirimu harus menginjak injakan ini. Lalu, kaki kananmu naik diikuti oleh semua badanmu."

Ia mengangkat Zhao Yun dan Zhao Yun melakukan seperti apa yang _shu shu_ katakan. Paman Zhao kemudia ikut naik ke atas kuda itu.

"Nah, pegang tali kekangnya dan pecut dia pelan-pelan. Jangan langsung pecut dia kuat-kuat." Ia lalu memecut kuda itu dan kuda itu mulai berjalan berkeliling di sekitarku. "Kau mengerti kan, sekarang?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, _shu shu_!"

"Bagus." Ia lalu menenggok ke arahku. "Kau juga ingin mencobanya, Xu Yin?"

"Boleh." Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku.

Zhao _shu shu _turun dari kuda lalu ia mengangkat Zhao Yun turun dari punggung kuda itu, kemudian menaikkanku ke atas punggung kuda dan ia naik kembali. Ia mengajariku cara memecut kuda dan aku melakukan sesuai instruksinya. Kuda itu meringik dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Hore! Aku bisa menunggangi kuda!" Aku berteriak dengan girang.

"Xu-xu memang hebat!" Zhao Yun mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku mengangkat tongkatku ke atas. "Menyerahlah, musuh-musuh! Yang _jiang jun_ ada di sini dan siap melawan siapapun yang melawan sang Kaisar!" Aku berkata bagai seorang jendral yang menantang musuhnya di medan perang. Zhao Yun dan _shu shu_ tertawa melihat tingkahku. Kami bertiga tertawa bersama dan Ibu Zhao keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Oh, _ge ge_ (哥哥). Aku tidak tahu kau datang kemari."

"Hahaha, maaf aku lupa mengabarimu." Ia turun dari kudanya dan mengangkatku turun.

"Wah, Yun dan Xu Yin sedang belajar menunggangi kuda ya?"

"Begitulah, _ma_!" Zhao Yun membalas dengan semangat. "_Shu shu_ mau mengajari kami caranya menunggangi kuda!"

"Begitulah, _mei mei _(妹妹)." Ia menepuk kepala kami berdua dengan lembut. "Kedua anak muda ini ingin belajar menunggangi kuda jadi kuajarkan saja. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias dalam hal ini."

Ibu Zhao tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri kami. '"Ayo masuk ke dalam. Sarapan sudah siap."

"Hmm...lebih baik aku makan dulu sebelum pulang." Ia berkata lalu mengajak kami masuk.

"Yah... _shu shu_ katanya mau mengajarkan kami...," Zhao Yun merengek.

"Tapi kau sudah bisa kan? Selebihnya kau harus belajar sendiri, Xiao Yun."

"Baiklah!" Zhao Yun mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Suatu saat aku akan menjadi _jiang jun_ nomor satu dan melindungi rakyat serta kaisar!"

"Aku juga!" Aku berseru dan mengangkat tanganku ke udara.

"Kalian berdua memang kompak sekali ya." Ibu Zhao berkata dan kami berempat tertawa sembari berjalan masuk ke rumah.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Jadi, bagaimana untuk chapter 3nya? Maaf jika humor yang saya berikan tidak terlalu humoris tapi setidaknya mungkin bisa menghibur readers sekalian, hehehe. ^^ Ok, Xu-xu dan Yun-yun! Kemari kalian!**_

_**Yin dan Yun: Ada apa, jie jie?**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Tolong bacakan note ini ya! Nanti akan kutraktir bao zi deh!**_

_**Yin dan Yun: Ok, kakak Author! Mind to RnR, readers? #mengeluarkan senyum imut**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Kyaaa~ Karena kalian mengeluarkan senyum imut kalian, kakak akan mentraktir kalian bao zi lebih banyak dari biasanya!**_

_**Yin dan Yun: Yay! Kaien jie jie baik deh! #memeluk author dan terjadilah pelukan ala teletubies (?)**_

_**Kaien: Jangan lupa beritau saya kalau ada Typo di cerita ini ^^b**_

* * *

_**~Finishing Note~**_

_**1. Shu shu artinya paman dan A yi adalah bibi.**_

_**2. Xiao Yun adalah nama panggilan Zhao Yun dari kerabatnya. Saya juga tidak tau apakah Zhao Yun sewaktu kecil dipanggil dengan Xiao Yun jadi ya sudahlah, saya buat saja seperti ini. Hahaha.**_

_**3. Ge ge artinya kakak laki-laki, mei mei artinya adik perempuan. Ada lagi jie jie (**__**姐姐**__**) yang berarti kakak perempuan dan di di (**__**弟弟**__**) yang berarti adik laki-laki. **_

_**3. Sebenarnya, jika Anda membaca buku-buku sejarah atau menonton film sejarah, seorang anak akan menyebut ibu dengan niang (**__**娘**__**) atau mu qin (**__**母亲**__**), bukan dengan sebutan ma (**__**妈**__**). Ma kupakai untuk menyederhanakan saja. Mulai chapter selanjutnya, akan kuganti 'ma' dan 'pa (ayah)' menjadi 'mu qin' dan 'fu qin (ayah)'.**_

* * *

_**Author's short note: Ah ya, saya memasukkan beberapa bahasa mandarin dalam cerita ini untuk menambah bumbu (?) hehehe. Jika komputer Anda tidak bisa mendeteksi hurufnya, silahkan PM saya atau cari hurufnya dengan google translator. Zai jian! XD**_


	4. How about a little duel, Yin?

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 4: How about a little duel, Yin?**

**[Autumn, Changshan, 6.53 a.m.]**

Sudah beberapa minggu aku tinggal bersama keluarga Zhao Yun dan mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan di sini. Setidaknya aku sudah memiliki beberapa pasang baju yang sama dengan orang-orang pada zaman ini pakai. Kalau aku terus pakai pakaian yang kugunakan saat aku tiba di sini, pasti orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh ataupun tanggapan aneh lainnya terlintas dibenak mereka. Kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu aku berulang tahun dan aku sudah menginjak usia tujuh tahun.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar tempat biasa Zhao Yun duduk sambil menungguku yang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku rasa malah dia yang terlambat hahaha! Akan kuberikan hukuman padanya saat ia datang! Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang yang sudah gila. Hey! Tapi aku masih waras!

Aku duduk di atas batu itu, menikmati ketenangan dan udara sejuk pedesaan serta pemandangannya yang sangat indah. Kulihat beberapa orang petani keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke ladang gandum mereka atau ke kandang hewan yang mereka pelihara untuk memungut hasil sekaligus merawatnya. Wangi rumput yang lembut menusuk hidungku, beberapa biji dandelion yang berwarna putih terbang melintas dan salah satunya mendarat di rambutku. Aku tertawa kecil, mengambil bunga itu lalu melepaskannya ke udara agar ia bisa terbang bersama kawanannya dan pergi ke tempat yang cocok untuk tumbuh. Biji dandelion tadi mengingatkanku pada sebuah lagu dari penyanyi yang sangat aku sukai. Aku menarik nafas dan mulai menyanyikan liriknya sebisaku sambil menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku.

"_Xiao xue li ba pang de pu gong ying_

_Shi ji yi li you wei dao de feng jing_

_Wu shei cao chang chuan lai chang de sheng yin_

_Duo shao nian hou ye hai shi hen hao ting..._

_Jiang yuan wang zhe zhi fei ji ji cheng xin_

_Yin wei wo men deng bu dao na liu xing_

_Ren zhen tou jue ding ming yu de ying bi_

_Que bu zhi dao dao di neng qu na li..._

_Yi qi zhang da de yue ding_

_Na yang qing xi_

_Da guo gou de wo xiang xin_

_Shuo hao yao yi qi lu xing_

_Shi ni ru jin_

_Wei yi jian chi de ren xing~"_

Aku berhenti menyanyi lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Suasana pedesaan memang jauh berbeda dibanding suasana perkotaan. Suasana kota yang sangat berisik oleh klakson-klakson kendaraan, bunyi mesin dan lain-lain membuat kota Beijing menjadi sangat berisik, padat dan banyaknya kendaraan bermotor serta pabrik-pabrik menyebabkan polusi udara. Berbeda dengan desa yang suasananya jauh lebih tenang dan segar tanpa polusi. Wajar saja orang-orang desa hidupnya lebih lama, hahaha.

Aku memandang langit cerah yang membentang tanpa batas ini sambil merenungkan saat-saat yang kuhabiskan bersama orang tuaku sebelum aku terlempar ke zaman ini. Secara tidak sadar, aku merenung sampai tidak sadar bahwa beberapa menit sudah berlalu.

"Pagi, Xu-Xu!" Sahutan yang tak lain dari Zhao Yun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah, Yun-Yun." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Pagi."

"Tumben benar kau bisa datang lebih duluan dariku." Ia tertawa.

"Huh, aku sudah menunggumu selama beberapa belas menit tahu!" Aku menyahut. "Sekarang kau harus dihukum."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus dihukum? Aku tidak datang terlambat kok. Kau saja yang datangnya terlalu awal."

Memang benar sih...

"Baiklah...padahal tadi aku berniat untuk menghukummu." Aku melompat turun dari batu besar yang kududuki.

Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Seribu tahun pun kau belum tentu bisa menghukumku karena alasan terlambat, Xu-xu! Aku selalu datang tepat waktu!" Ia tertawa puas dan bergaya layaknya seorang jendral yang baru saja menang perang. Dasar Yun-Yun.

Aku langsung mengacungkan tombak yang Zhao _shu shu _berikan sebagai hadiah saat ulang tahunku waktu itu.

"Wah... kelihatannya Xu-Xu ini mau menantangku ya?" Ia tersenyum menantang. "Baiklah, bagaimana kita adakan sebuah duel kecil, Xu-Xu?"

"Hah?!" Spontan saja aku cukup terjekut oleh perkataannya.

"Aku? Berduel dengan seorang ahli tombak seperti Yun-Yun? Wah... pastinya akan sangat menarik." Batinku.

Aku menerima tantangannya dan kami mengadakan duel persahabatan. Ia tertawa dan langsung mengambil... hah? Tongkat? Aku kira dia akan menggunakan tombaknya itu. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Masing-masing dari kami mengambil posisi bertarung kami dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Zhao Yun seperti biasa, terlihat sangat tenang dan bersemangat.

"Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau sudah berkembang, Xu-Xu." Ia menantang.

"Pasukanku, lihatlah _Jiangjun_ kalian, Zhao _Jiangjun_, melawan sang _Jiangjun _wanita ternama di zaman ini, Yang _Jiangjun_!" Ia berseru sebelum membanting tongkatnya ke tanah sebagai tanda dimulainya duel. "Ayo!"

Kami berdua saling mendekati dan mengayunkan senjata kami saat jarak kami hanya tinggal satu meter.

Brak!

Suara benturan tombak dengan tongkat terdengar nyaring di udara. Kami saling tidak mau menyerah dan terus bertahan dalam posisi sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk mendorong Zhao Yun ke belakang tetapi tentu saja dia justru yang bisa mendorongku karena seorang laki-laki memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibanding seorang perempuan. Aku melompat mundur dan langsung mengendalikan keseimbanganku. Zhao Yun melihat kesempatan semacam ini tentu saja tidak melewatkannya sehingga ia langsung menerjang ke depan dan mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke arahku. Aku tidak sempat mengerakkan tombakku untuk menangkisnya sehingga aku lebih memilik untuk menunduk dan berguling menjauh darinya. Untung saja aku berhasil menghindar kalau tidak pasti ujung tongkat itu sudah menghantamku dan aku akan kalah telak dalam satu kali serangan.

"Ah, meleset." Ia berkata dengan tenang dan senyuman mengejek muncul.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan langsung berdiri lalu menerjang ke arah Zhao Yun. Ia terlihat tetap tenang saja dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Aku siap menghajarnya dengan gagang tombakku ketika ia menunduk dan langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arahku. Sekali lagi aku menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

"Trik yang sama takkan bekerja dua kali, _Jiangjun _(将军)! Weeee!" Aku meledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Oh ya?" Dan ia langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arahku begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia kali ini melompat dan bersiap membanting tongkatnya ke arahku. "Terima ini!"

Aku langsung menahannya dengan gagang tombakku dan lagi-lagi, hal serupa terjadi lagi. Ia melompat mundur sedikit lalu menusuk-nusukkan tongkatnya ke arahku dengan cepat. "Waaaa!" Aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya tetapi malang, salah satu serangannya mengenai lenganku. Aku langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan meringis kesakitan. "Sa... sakit...,"

Zhao Yun langsung berlutut di hadapanku. "Waaa... maaf, Xu-xu! A-Aku tidak sengaja!" Zhao Yun berkata dengan panik. Ia menggenggam lenganku yang terkena serangan mautnya itu dan memeriksanya. "Aduh...gawat..sampai memar begini... maafkan aku, Xu-xu!" Ia lalu mengurut lenganku yang memar itu pelan-pelan.

"Aww!" Aku berteriak kesakitan dan ia langsung berhenti. Terlihat ekspresi khawatir itu masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak... ini bukan apa-apa kok." Aku berbohong.

Sekali lagi ia meminta maaf padaku dan tentu saja, aku memaafkannya. Lagipula ia tidak menyangka jika salah satu serangannya itu akan mengenaiku. Ya biasalah...orang yang sudah keseruan berduel pasti akan terlalu bersemangat dan akhirnya ya begitulah.

"Kalau begitu, kita hentikan dulu ya duelnya. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi. Maaf tadi aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Yun-yun!" Aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi... kau lagi yang menang...," Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Wahahaha! Tentu saja! Kau akan perlu lebih dari seribu tahun untuk mengalahkan tuan Zhao Yun yang hebat ini!" Ia membanggakan dirinya dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Aku langsung menjitak pelan kepalanya dan ia memegang kepalanya itu. "A-Aduh...,"

"Muh~! Aku akan membuatmu menelan kembali kata-kata itu!" Aku mengembungkan kedua pipiku sementara ia tertawa lagi. Kali ini, suara tawanya semakin kencang saja.

"Kenyataan, Xu-xu... jangan pernah melawan kenyataan...," Ia tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku kembali melayang sebuah jitakan ke dahinya sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Woohooo~ Akhirnya Chapter 4 bisa di release juga XD tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saya tutup saja chapter ini! Duo Y!**_

_**Yin dan Yun: Mind to RnR, ge ge dan jie jie sekalian? #senyum lebar nan imut**_

* * *

_**~Finishing note~**_

_**1. Lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Xu Yin judulnya adalah 'Pu Gong Ying De Yue Ding (**__**蒲公英的约定**__**)' yang berarti 'Dandelion's Promise'. Pu Gong Ying artinya Dandelion, de (**__**的**__**) artinya punya dan yue ding artinya janji. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Zhou Jie Lun (**__**周杰伦**__**) alias Jay Chou.**_

_**3. Jiang Jun (**__**将军**__**) artinya Jendral. Marga si jendral disebutkan sebelum pangkatnya itu. Cara penyebutan marga lebih dahulu sebelum pangkat berlaku untuk semua jenis pangkat. Contoh Zhao jiang jun, Liu huang shu.**_

_**Author note: Akhirnya author punya waktu luang untuk meng-edit...hahaha ^^**_

_**{Published at 1 December 2012...edited at 2 December 2012...}**_


	5. Saved

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

_**[Wah..kelihatannya tidak ada review untuk chapter sebelumnya…tak apalah kalau begitu ^^ Bagi yang sedang melaksanakan ujian ulangan semester, jia you ya! XD **_

_**Kalau begitu, Author mau ngobrol sedikit nih~**_

_**Kalian pernah dengar game Elsword? Nah, game ini sebenarnya dari korea dan sudah di release untuk Indonesia server. Author sempat main sebelum update story dan menurut author, bagus juga kok gamenya. Di rekomendasikan untuk kalian para penggemar game online action-adventure-fantasy-supranatural. Oh iya, game ini jauh lebih gampang dibanding Grand Chase kalau menurut saya. Menurut para gamer sekalian? ^^**_

_**Dan juga, di chapter 4 saya lupa kasih balasan review, jadi saya balas di sini ya ^^**_

_**1. Yukimura-kun: Begitulah. Tapi, menurut saya itu terlalu formal. Selain itu, mungkin tidak semua orang di keluarga Zhao Yun memanggilnya dengan style namenya itu. Jadi saya pakai saja panggilan-panggilan yang paling umum sekarang hahaha ^^**_

_**2. Maryskyess: Waduh...rupanya hp Anda tidak bisa mensensor tulisan mandarinnya ya? Kalau begitu, disarankan baca pakai komputer/laptop/hp yang bisa baca bahasa mandarinnya ^^**_

_**Baiklah, mari langsung saja ke storynya! Let's go!]**_

_**Disclaimer dulu...: Seperti biasa, Disclaimer bahwa DW milik Koei dan juga si karakter itu sendiri dahulu, berlaku selamanya. Yah..kecuali KOEI memberi saya DW hahaha XDDDD**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saved**

**[Spring 184 A.D., Chang Shan, 9.00 a.m.]**

Angin musim semi bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menyebarkan wangi bunga-bunga dan rerumputan. Bunga pohon persik sedang mekar-mekarnya dan tampak seperti lautan merah muda yang membentang luas di barat Chang Shan. Angin musim semi yang sangat sejuk ini malah membuatku ingin tidur. "Huah..." Aku menguap sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Musim semi memang musim yang terbaik di dunia! Aku menekukkan lututku dan memeluk kedua kakiku. Mataku fokus pada hutan pohon persik yang sudah bagai lautan merah muda. Angin kembali menghembus dan beberapa bunga persik tertiup, berterbangan di udara. Beberapa dari mereka menghampiriku dan aku dengan sigap menangkap salah satunya dengan jari kananku. Aku menatap bunga persik yang terjepit diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku.

Sudah kurang lebih 6 tahun aku tinggal bersama keluarga ini dan saat ini aku sudah menginjak usia 13 tahun. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku kembali memandang Chang Shan dari atas bukit tempat biasa aku latihan dengan Zhao Yun. Saat ini ia dan Ibu Zhao sedang pergi ke pasar jadinya ya...aku sendirian menjaga rumah. Aku merenungkan semua kejadian yang aku lalui selama 7 tahun hidup di sini, sebagai rakyat salah satu dinasti terbesar di China, Dinasti Han. Aku sempat mendengar beberapa gosip dari para ibu-ibu yang tinggal di Chang Shan ini bahwa kekaisaran sekarang sedang bobrok sekali. Banyak penjahat dimana-mana. Koruptor meraja-rela. Rakyat-rakyat hidup melarat. Kaisar sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa karena urusan negara sebenarnya dipegang oleh para pejabat jahat, itulah yang kudengar. Dan ada lagi kabar angin tentang akan ada gelombang pemberontakan petani dalam waktu dekat.

Aku mendesah panjang sambil menatap langit. Kata-kata Zhao Yun dulu rupanya akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kalau kau mau hidup di dunia ini, kau harus bisa bertarung."

Kalimat itu merupakan satu-satunya kalimat dari Zhao Yun yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Memang benar, dunia semakin kacau saja. Pemberontakan terhadap dinasti bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu, ya kan?

Manusia memang selalu berperang. Sekarang pertanyaanku adalah, apa yang membuat mereka menginginkan sebuah perang? Demi kekayaan? Demi ketenaran? Demi kekuasaan? Demi balas dendam? Ataukah demi rakyat dan perdamaian? Keegoisan dan kegelapan batin manusia menciptakan perang, itulah yang aku tau. Kembali aku mendesah sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasib para rakyat yang akan menjadi korban peperangan. Aku membayangkan anak-anak korban perang yang menjadi yatim-piatu, para janda-janda, keluarga yang kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka dan berapa banyak rakyat yang akan mati entah karena wabah penyakit, kelaparan atau karena dibunuh. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa jangan sampai perang terjadi. Aku melihat ke arah rumah dan melihat Zhao Yun bersama ibunya sudah pulang. Aku langsung turun dari bukit dan menghampiri mereka.

"Biar aku yang membawa belanjaan itu. Pastinya Ibu kelelahan karena membawa belanjaan-belanjaan ini." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan langsung mengambil keranjang belanjaan itu.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu ya, Xu Yin." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Malah aku senang bisa membantu Anda."

Aku membalas dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Zhao Yun dan Ibunya. Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan, aku dan Ibu Zhao mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Tentu saja Zhao Yun juga ikut membantu. Ia membersihkan sayur-sayur sementara aku memotong-motong daging dan sayuran. Setelah beberapa belas menit, akhirnya sarapan selesai dan kami berasama-sama menikmati sarapan yang kami buat. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Oh jam 10 rupanya. Tenang saja, perkiraanku tidak akan meleset karena aku sudah dilatih untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

"Oh iya, aku dengar bahwa telah terjadi pemberontakan terhadap dinasti Han oleh pasukan yang bernama _Huang Jin Jun_. Katanya pasukan ini dipimpin oleh seorang sakti bernama Zhang Jiao." Zhao Yun membuka topik pembicaraan. "Apa lebih baik kita segera mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman, _ma_?"

Ibu Zhao menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan ia menatap Zhao Yun. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum jawaban setuju dari ibu Zhao memecahkannya.

Setelah selesai makan, kami membereskan peralatan makan yang kami gunakan lalu aku dan Zhao Yun pergi ke bukit untuk berlatih lagi.

"Ayo Xu-xu! Coba lawan aku lagi!" Tantang Zhao Yun yang sudah siap dengan tombak kayunya itu.

"Hah! Yang _jiang jun _yang hebat ini akan menaklukanmu hari ini!"

HEYAH!

Kami berdua langsung maju dan bertukar jurus. Masing-masing menunjukkan kebolehan masing-masing. Zhao Yun dengan pengalamannya bermain tombak yang sudah dia asah jauh sebelum aku memang lebih unggul tapi bukan berarti aku akan kalah darinya!

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Suara tubrukan kayu terus terdengar. Sudah lebih dari 10 jurus kami lakukan tapi belum ada salah satu dari kami yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemenangan. Kami lalu berlari mundur, mengambil pedang kayu masing-masing dan kembali bertukar jurus.

"Hoah! Terima jurus milikku!" Zhao Yun berseru kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya itu. Aku berhasil menghindari semua gerakan itu tetapi hampir satu tusukan dari pedangnya itu berhasil mengenaiku. Aku melompat mundur dan langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Muh! Tidak buruk juga! Kali ini, akan kutunjukan jurus milikku!" Aku langsung melompat ke arahnya. Aku menebaskan tombak dan pedangku secara bergantian ke arahnya dan ia terus menghindar sambil bertahan pada posisinya. "Hiyah! Terima ini!" Aku mengangkat pedangku setinggi mungkin dan mengayunkannya ke bawah. Zhao Yun langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas dan...

Brak! ...Tuk!

Aku terdiam. Aku menenggok ke atas dan mendapati pedangku sudah tidak ada berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku menenggok ke belakang dan melihat pedangku tergeletak di atas tanah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang sanggup kukeluarkan dari mulutku yang terbuka. Aku menenggok ke Zhao Yun dan melihat sebuah senyum kemenangan menghias wajahnya itu. "Ahahaha...kekalahan ke-50 ku..." Aku langsung duduk di atas rerumputan dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau setidaknya sudah pernah menang sekali, bukankah begitu?" Yun berusaha menyemangatiku.

"Yah...tapi waktu itu kau kalah karena kau tersandung oleh sebuah balok kayu kecil! Bagiku itu kurang adil!" Aku mengertu.

"Hahaha, dasar." Ia menghadiahiku sebuah tepukan ringan di punggungku. "Ayolah semangat! Kau pasti bisa menang lagi nanti! Hidup masih panjang, Xu-xu. Begitu juga dengan latihan dan persaingan kita, ya kan? Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk menang!"

Kata-katanya itu cukup membuat semangatku kembali. "Ok! Aku akan berlatih lebih giat!" Aku mengacungkan kepalan tangan kananku ke udara.

"Oh iya, Xu-xu..."

"Ada apa, Yun-yun?"

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tusuk konde perak dengan ujungnya yang berbentuk bunga teratai. "Xu-xu...ini untukmu...aku harap kau menyukainya."

Aku melihat tusuk konde itu sebentar. "Aku menyukainya! Sangat menyukainya! Terima kasih ya, Yun-yun!"

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya..." Ia mendekatiku. "Coba kupasang..." Ia menusukkan tusuk konde itu ke rambutku yang kukonde. "Kau tampak cantik saat memakainya!"

"Heh? Be-benarkah itu...?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Te-terima kasih..." Wajahku mulai memerah.

Kami berdua duduk di hamparan rerumputan, beristirahat sambil menikmati pemandangan alam.

"Hei, Xu-xu. Kalau aku memukulmu?" Tiba-tiba Yun bertanya.

"Pasti akan kubalas pukul!" Aku menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kalau aku menjahilimu?"

"Akan kubalas!"

"Kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Aku juga- EH?!" Aku langsung berteriak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu?" Ia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

Wajahku memerah dan aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping. "A-aku..."

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara gemuruh dari arah utara. Kami berdua menenggok dan melihat debu tebal mengepul tinggi di udara. Sepasukan orang berlarian ke arah desa ini. Aku memerhatikan pasukan itu lebih teliti. Sebuah bendera besar berwarna kuning berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang itu dan mereka mengenakan seutas sorban kuning di kepala mereka. Sontak, kami semua langsung menyadari siapa orang-orang itu.

"_Huang Jin Jun_?!" Kami berdua teriak secara bersamaan.

"Gawat! Kita harus beri tau seluruh warga desa!" Zhao Yun langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah rumah-rumah itu. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengungsikan ibu terlebih dahulu sementara ia sendiri memperingatkan warga desa akan bahaya yang datang.

"Ibu!" Aku terburu-buru sampai kakiku tersandung dan akupun jatuh ke tanah.

"Xu Yin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia lalu membantuku bangun. "Kenapa kau terlihat panik seperti itu?"

"Ga-gawat! Huang Jin Jun! Mereka sekarang sudah hampir sampai ke desa! Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Ibu Zhao dan keluar dari rumah bersamanya untuk mencari Zhao Yun. Keadaan desa langsung menjadi sangat kacau. Kami berhasil menemukan Zhao Yun dan langsung pergi kemanapun kaki kami menuntun kami. Prajurit-prajurit itu menyerang desa kami dengan kejam. Harta-harta dijarah, warga-warga tak berdosa dibantai, rumah-rumah penduduk pun dibakarnya. Kami berlari ke arah sebuah kandang kuda dan langsung mengambil 2 ekor kuda. Zhao Yun bersama dengan ibunya sementara aku hanya sendiri. Kami langsung lari ke arah utara, hendak lari dari desa. Salah satu dari mereka menyadarinya dan langsung memperingatkan kawan-kawannya. Akhirnya, kamipun dikejar oleh mereka dan dalam kekacauan ini, aku terpisah dari Zhao Yun dan ibunya. Oh _Tian_! Sekarang bagaimana caraku menemukan mereka berdua padahal aku sendiri sedang dikejar oleh serigala-serigala ini?! Aku menenggok ke belakang dan benar saja, mereka masih megejarku dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Sial! Kali ini mereka menembakiku dengan anak panah! Aku langsung menunduk untuk menghindari serangan itu sambil terus lari dari mereka.

"Hiyah! Hiyah!" Aku memecut kudaku lebih kencang dan berhasil menjauh sedikit dari mereka. Tapi pelarianku tidak berjalan mulus setelah kuda yang kutunggangi kakinya tertembak oleh anak panah sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berlari lagi. Aku lalu berbalik dan karena tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, aku terpaksa melawan mereka.

"Majulah kalian, _Huang Jin_!" Teriakku dengan lantang.

Mereka berhenti dan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau? Perempuan seperti kau bisa mengalahkan kami? Jangan bercanda! Malah pakai sok jagoan pula! Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami dan melayani kami saja!" Salah satu dari mereka berkata dan yang lainnya tertawa dengan keras.

"Cih!" Aku mengertakkan gigiku dan membanting tombak kayuku ke tanah. "Bajingan! Lebih baik kalian serahkan nyawa kalian sekarang juga!" Kata-kata kasar itu keluar dari mulutku. Seumur hidupku, baru pertama kali ini aku mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti ini. Oh, _Tian_ Yang Agung, ampunilah dosaku...

Mereka berhenti tertawa dan kali ini memandangku dengan tatapan yang marah. "Perempuan kecil brengsek ini berani menghina kita! Ayo kita bunuh dia!"

Seruan itu didukung oleh teman-temannya dan mereka semua langsung menyerbuku. Aku tidak merasa ketakutkan sedikitpun, malah aku ladeni mereka. Aku mengayunkan tombakku dan menghajar wajah salah seorang dari mereka dengan kuat hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

"Brengsek!"

Mereka semua teriak dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku melemparkan pedang kayuku dan langsung mencabut pedang milik si prajurit _Huang Jin_ yang pingsan itu dan mengayunkannya ke arah mereka. Hanya dengan satu jurus saja, aku sudah menumbangkan 3 dari mereka. Oh, _Tian_, aku telah membunuh orang. Ini adalah suatu dosa yang sangat besar. Maafkan dosa-dosaku, _Tian_! Aku langsung menyerang mereka secara membabi buta, tidak peduli seberapa berat dosa yang telah kuperbuat, yang penting aku tetap hidup.

Aku berhasil membunuh mereka tetapi setiap aku membunuh 1, 5 datang, seakan-akan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Lama kelamaan aku mulai kehabisan tenaga dan merasa tidak sanggup melawan lagi. Aku terjatuh ke tanah, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh. Salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku hanya menutup mataku, pasrah akan nasibku.

Syuut - clap!

"Argh!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka mataku dan melihat orang yang hendak membunuhku tadi sudah terkapar di tanah. Sebuah anak panah menancap di dadanya. Sementara itu, yang lainnya melihat ke depan dengan pandangan yang menunjukan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aku menenggok ke belakang dan melihat sepasukan tentara datang. Sebuah bendera dengan tulisan '漢 (Han)' berada ditengah pasukan itu. Pasukan kerajaan? Syukurlah...

Kulihat seorang pria yang agak pendek menunggangi seekor kuda hitam. Mungkinkah ia pemimpin pasukan ini? Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengayunkannya ke bawah dan seketika itu juga, prajurit yang berada di sekelilingnya langsung maju menyerbu pasukan _Huang Jin_ hingga mereka lari tunggang langgang entah kemana. Jendral itu mendekatiku dan berhenti di sebelahku. Aku menenggok ke atas untuk melihat wajahnya. Matanya sipit dan ia terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin yang sangat hebat. Ia turun dari kudanya lalu berjongkok di depanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan dengan ramah ia bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Aku terdiam dan hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku lalu menepuk kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Ia bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya kemudian melihatku dengan seksama. Ia melihat pedangku yang tergeletak di sebelaku lalu mengambilnya. Ia memutar balikan pedang itu. "Kau pemilik pedang ini, anak muda?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Aku hanya memungutnya untuk melawan mereka."

Kembali ia melihat ke belakang dan mengangguk sekali lalu kembali melihatku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, anak muda." Ia lalu naik kembali ke atas kudanya dan hendak pergi dengan pasukannya.

"Tunggu! _Da ren_!"

Ia berbalik. "Ada apa, anak muda?"

"I-Ijinkan aku menjadi bawahanmu! Aku ingin membalas budi _da ren_ karena sudah menyelamatkan satu-satunya nyawaku!" Aku lalu menyembah di depannya. "Kumohon!"

Ia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kau menarik sekali." Ia bergumam. "Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Margaku Yang dan namaku Xu Yin."

"Oh, Xu Yin? Nama yang bagus." Pujinya. "Baiklah karena kau sangat menginginkannya, kau boleh ikut denganku. Ambilkan seekor kuda untuknya."

Seorang prajurit datang membawakan seekor kuda untukku. "Terima kasih, _da ren_. Tetapi akan sangat tidak sopan bila aku menerimanya. Aku minta maaf." Aku membungkuk hormat.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah tidak perlu sungkan."

"Ba-baiklah jika Anda memaksa..." Aku naik ke atas kuda itu dan kami semua pergi dari Chang Shan. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan tuan ini berbincang-bincang.

"Maaf jika aku bersikap lancang terhadap Anda. Aku belum mengetahui nama Anda. Bisakah _da ren _memberi tau siapa nama _da ren_?"

Ia tertawa. "Hahaha. Margaku Cao dan namaku Cao alias Mengde."

"Jadi, Xu Yin, sejak umur berapa kau belajar bermain pedang dan tombak?" Ia bertanya.

"Hamba berlatih sejak umur 7 tahun, Cao _da ren_."

"Oh, siapa yang mengajarimu, Xu Yin?"

"Teman hamba, Cao _da ren_."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Marganya Zhao, namanya Yun alias Zilong." Aku membalas.

"Lalu...dimana temanmu sekarang, Xu Yin?"

Raut wajahku berubah menjadi sedih. "A...aku tidak tau." Jawabku. "Karena penyerangan tadi, kami terpisah dan bahkan sekarang aku tidak tau dia masih hidup atau tidak."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berharap dia sudah berada di tempat yang aman dalam kondisi selamat dan baik-baik saja."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Terima kasih untuk simpati Anda."

"Jadi, Xu Yin, setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan terhadap pasukan _Huang Jin_ tadi, aku berpikir ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anakku. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Xu Yin? Apakah kau mau menjadi anakku?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut oleh perkataannya itu. "_Da-da ren_ serius?"

Ia tertawa. "Tentu saja, Xu Yin! Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anak angkatku." Ia menepuk kepalaku. "Dan sekarang namamu adalah Cao Yin."

"Te-terima kasih, _da ren_!" Aku membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Cao _da ren_' lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah ayahmu, Cao Yin."

"Ba-baik, _yi_ _fu_!

"Hahaha!" Ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali dan kami tertawa bersama.

Mulai sekarang, aku akan memulai hidup baruku bersama keluarga Cao. Aku akan terus mencari kabar tentang keberadaanmu, Yun-yun! Semoga saja suatu saat _Tian_ akan mempertemukan kita berdua! Aku mendoakan keselamatanmu, Yun!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Wah wah wah... Xu Yin terpisah dari Zhao Yun karena penyerangan Huang Jin tadi. Kasihan sekali mereka. **_

_**Xu Yin: Yun-yun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Huwaaaaaaaa! #menangis hebat**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Tenanglah, Xu Yin! Jangan menangis lagi! Aku tau bahwa ia baik-baik saja sekarang! #memeluk Xu Yin**_

_**Xu Yin: Be-benarkah? #terisak-isak**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Percayalah padaku, Yin!**_

_**Xu Yin: Syukurlah kalau begitu...**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard: Jangan lupa RnR ya! Klik tombol 'Review' ya! ^^**_

* * *

_**Author's Simple Note: Xu Yin sekarang akan dipanggil Yin. Ia sudah berganti marga menjadi Cao seperti yang tertulis di**__**dalam cerita chapter ini. Bagaimana kisah hidup Yin setelah ia menjadi anak angkat Cao Cao? Dan apakah ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Zhao Yun? Simak terus petualangannya di 'Tales of the Steel Flower Princess'!**_

* * *

_**~Finishing Note~**_

_**1. Huang Jin Jun artinya tentara sorban kuning. Tentara ini berada di bawah pimpinan Zhang Jiao dan 2 adiknya, Zhang Bao dan Zhang Liang. Pemberontakan ini berlangsung tidak terlalu lama tetapi memberikan dampak yang sangat besar terhadap dinasti Han. Berlangsung tahun 184 setelah masehi dan berakhir pada tahun itu juga. Meskipun begitu, sisa-sisa prajurit Huang Jin masih ada dan tetap melancarkan pemberontakan atau menjadi bandit gunung dan semua ini tidak separah sewaktu Zhang Jiao masih hidup. **_

_**2. Tahun 184 setelah masehi ini jika mengikuti sistem penanggalan pada saat itu bernama **__**Zhong Ping Yuan Nian / Tahun pertama Zhong Ping.**_

_**3. Cao Cao alias Cao Mengde adalah seorang jendral perang yang sangat pintar tetapi licik sehingga disegani kawan maupun lawannya. Nama kecilnya adalah A Man dan Ji Li. Marga aslinya adalah Xiahou tetapi karena ayahnya diadopsi oleh seorang kasim bermarga Cao, akhirnya ia menjadi bermarga Cao.**_

_**4. Da ren adalah panggilan seperti tuan. Sama seperti xian sheng yang berarti tuan hanya saja da ren dipakai oleh orang-orang dulu dan dipakai untuk memanggil orang yang statusnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Sekarang kata 'da ren' jarang dipakai. Marga orang yang dipanggil disebutkan terlebih dahulu sebelum kata 'da ren'. Misal: Cao da ren, Liu da ren.**_

_**5. Mulai sekarang, nama Yang Xu Yin menjadi Cao Yin karena Cao Cao mengangkatnya menjadi anak angkatnya.**_

_**6. Yi fu artinya ayah angkat. **_

_**7. Tian artinya langit. 'Wo de tian a' artinya 'Oh Tuhanku', 'Tian a' artinya 'Oh Tuhan'. Jadi mungkin Anda bisa bilang kalau menurut orang-orang dulu, langit adalah Tuhan.**_

* * *

_**Stay tuned on 'Tales of the Steel Flower Princess'! Have a good day, readers! Mulai chapter selanjutnya, POV awal akan selalu dilakukan Cao Yin, kecuali dalam beberapa chapter mungkin bukan Cao Yin yang tampil pertama hahaha :D**_

_**[Jika ada Typo, maafkan author yang kurang teliti ini... Thanks for keep reading and supporting this fanfiction! Hope the story will be more interesting than before to make readers wanted to keep reading the story :D**_

_**Kaien-Aerknard.]**_


	6. First rescue

**Tales fo the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

_**[Replies to your reviews on the previous chapter...**_

_**1. Teddygirl: Tenang...Kaien akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat nanti! XD Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! :D**_

_**2. Saika Tsuruhime: Salam kenal, Saika-san. Syukurlah kalau Anda menyukai cerita ini hahaha :D Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^**_

_**3. Shouta-warrior: Konfliknya mungkin bisa dibilang sudah mulai dari chapter sebelumnya :D Tapi belum klimaksnya saja sih ahahaha. Wah...kalau misalkan Anda menemukan typo, silahkan diberi tau di review ya ^^ Yap, karena ini masih permulaan, jadinya belum sebagaimana begitulah hahaha :D Terima kasih untuk review dan peringatannya ^^b**_

_**Thanks for reviewing... :D **_

_**Sebelum kita mulai ceritanya, Kaien ingin bercerita dikit nih hahaha :D**_

_**Ada yang sudah pernah main Shin Sangoku Musou multiraid 2? Kalau sudah, apa pendapat kalian tentang game ini? Menurut saya sih, game ini musuhnya lebih menyusahkan ._. controlnya juga sulit, apalagi kalau urusan ngelock-on musuh :v hahaha...**_

_**Mari langsung saja simak ceritanya! Enjoy the story, readers!]**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: First rescue**

**[Spring, 185 A.D., Chen Liu, Cao resident's living room, 10.00 a.m]**

"Hah...berapa banyak lagi yang harus kusalin?"

Aku meletakkan kuasku di tempat kuas lalu mendesah. Gulungan-gulungan buku dari bambu dan buku-buku bertumpuk di kiri dan kananku. Aku membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja. Buku tebal dan gulungan bambu yang bertumpuk seperti bukit ini bahkan menghalangiku untuk melihat lurus ke arah kiri ataupun kanan.

"Banyak sekali yang harus kusalin..." Aku mengeluh. "Memang karena kesalahanku tadi aku harus dihukum tapi...kenapa harus hukuman menulis...?" Aku menghela nafas panjang.

_**[Flashback...]**_

_Aku berjalan dari halaman belakang dengan seember air yang kutimba dari sumur. Rencananya aku akan menggunakan air ini untuk memandikan kuda milikku, Xue, yang belum lama lahir. Umurnya baru 1 minggu dan yi fu memberikan kuda itu untukku. Tentu saja dengan syarat aku sendirilah yang harus merawat Xue._

_Saat aku hendak melewati pintu yang membatasi halaman belakang dengan teras rumah, aku bertemu dengan yi fu tepat saat aku akan berbelok. Aku terkejut dan tanpa sengaja melemparkan ember itu. Tentu saja airnya tumpah dan...yi fu basah kuyup karenanya. Kami berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum suara yi fu memecahkan keheningan._

_"Yin!"_

_Aku langsung berdiri tegak sambil memasang wajah ketakutan. "Maafkan aku, yi fu! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku minta maaf!" Aku langsung membungkuk berkali-kali dan meminta maaf dengan panik._

_Aku kira yi fu akan memarahiku tetapi ia hanya menepuk bahuku dan memaafkanku. Aku melihat bajunya yang basah kuyup dan kepanikanku bertambah setelah menyadari bahwa baju yang dikenakan adalah baju untuk rapat istana! Aku langsung meminta maaf dan memintanya untuk menghukumku. Awalnya yi fu menolak tetapi karena aku memaksanya terus-menerus, akhirnya yi fu memutuskan untuk memberiku sebuah hukuman._

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Yin. Hukumanmu adalah..."_

_Aku menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat itu dengan penuh ketegangan._

_"Kau harus menyalin buku-buku yang ada di atas meja yi fu."_

_Mulutku menganga. Menyalin buku-buku?!_

_"Dan yi fu mau kau menyelesaikannya sebelum yi fu pulang dari rapat." Ia tambahkan._

_Mendengar tambahan itu, aku menjadi semakin murung. "Baiklah, yi fu."_

_**[End of Flashback...]**_

"2...3...4...5..." Aku menghitung sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang belum kusalin. "...6...7...Masih tersisa 7 buku?!" Aku langsung kembali duduk tegak dan menyalin kembali. Sial! Aku hanya memiliki waktu 2 jam lagi!

"Jika kau tidak menyelesaikannya, _yi fu_ akan menyuruhmu menyalin lagi."

Mengingat peringatan itu, kupercepat kecepatan menulisku sebisaku.

Akhirnya, 2 jam berlalu dan masih ada 5 buku yang belum kusalin. Aku dengan takut-takut menengok ke luar jendela dan melihat _yi fu _sudah hampir sampai di gerbang depan. Aku langsung pasrah melihatnya. Aku hanya terus menulis sambil beranggapan bahwa _yi fu _belum pulang. Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak bisa melawan realita saat mendengar salah seorang penjaga mengatakan bahwa _yi fu_ sudah pulang. Aku hanya mendesah, pasrah pada hukuman tambahan dari _yi fu_. Pintu kamar dibukanya dan aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"_Yi...yi fu..." _aku berkata dengan gugup, takut dengan hukuman tambahan yang akan diberikan oleh _yi fu_.

"Yin! Cepat siapkan dirimu! Kita akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan sebuah desa dari serangan bandit-bandit kuning itu!" _Yi fu_ langsung memasang pelindung lengan dan betisnya.

Eh?

"Ayo!" _yi fu_ langsung beranjak keluar.

Aku tersadar dari bengongku dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku kira _yi fu _akan menghukumku tadi.

**[4 li from Chen liu...]**

Kami sampai di desa tujuan kami dan kelihatannya kami belum begitu terlambat. Pada saat kami sampai, bandit-bandit ini masih berada di sini dan sedang asyik-asyiknya merampok rakyat. Jumlahnya memang tidak banyak tetapi...aku dan _yi fu _hanya ditemani oleh beberapa orang prajurit saja.

"Ayo, Yin!" _Y__i fu _mencabut pedangnya dan langsung maju menyerang bandit-bandit itu bersama dengan prajurit kami.

Melihat semangat _yi fu_ yang seperti itu, aku menjadi bersemangat dan langsung maju menyerang bandit-bandit dengan tombakku. Melihat kedatangan kami, bandit-bandit itu terkejut dan langsung lari tunggang langgang. _Yi fu_ adalah seorang yang oportunis . Saat ia melihat keaadan musuh yang kacau balau, ia langsung mengambil kesempatan ini dan menyerang habis-habisan bandit-bandit itu. Heh, kelihatannya jumlah bukanlah masalah bagi _yi fu_.

Aku menebas semua bandit yang menghadangku dengan tombak. Tetapi, aku menebas mereka pun sebenarnya tak tega. Mereka memang jahat dan pantas untuk mati tetapi bagaimanapun, mereka sebenarnya memiliki hak untuk hidup. Tanganku seperti hanya bergerak saja tanpa terpengaruh oleh perasaanku sekarang. Aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari orang-orang yang kubunuh dan darah mereka menciprat ke arahku, melapisi bajuku dengan warna merah darah. Aku berlari masuk ke dalam gang kecil untuk mencari sisa bandit yang kemungkinan lari kemari.

"Tolong!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan perempuan dan langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sedikit lebih tua dariku terpojok di ujung gang dan sekelompok bandit berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Teriakku dengan lantang dan mereka semua menenggok ke arahku.

"Hooo~ Jadi ada yang datang untuk mengantikan perempuan ini? Baiklah~ kemarilah, nona cantik~" Salah seorang dari bandit itu merayu.

Menggelikan.

"Kalian tidak tau kalian berurusan dengan siapa."

"Hah?"

"Majulah kalau kalian berani, hidung belang!" Aku langsung menerjang ke arah mereka dan tanpa ampun, aku menebas mereka.

Satu per satu, mereka jatuh ke tanah. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari lubang di perut atau dada mereka.

"Meskipun pemimpin mereka sudah mati tahun lalu, tetap saja masih ingin mengacau." Aku berjalan ke arah perempuan itu. "Kau..tidak apa-apa kan?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Ia bergemetar ketakutan dan sepertinya ingin menjauhiku.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ia terdiam sebentar dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia menerima uluran tanganku dan aku membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo, sekarang pasti bandit-bandit ini sudah pergi. Mari cari orang tuamu." Aku menariknya tetapi ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "Ayo."

"Orang tuaku...mereka sudah dibunuh oleh bandit-bandit itu." Ia mulai menangis.

Oh? Aku menenggok ke kiri dan melihat sepasang orang yang kuduga sebagai orang tua perempuan ini tergeletak di tanah bersimbah darah. Aku menghela nafas dan memeluk perempuan ini. Aku menyatakan simpatiku dan menenangkannya.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian orang tuamu. Andai saja aku datang lebih cepat..."

"Tidak...ini bukan salah _xiao jie_. Justru aku harus berterima kasih pada Anda karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan ia menyeka air mata yang tersisa di kelopak matanya.

"Yin!"

Aku mendengar _yi fu_ memanggilku dan aku langsung menenggok ke belakang. _Yi fu _sedang berdiri di depan gang bersama dengan prajurit yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, _yi fu_." Aku membungkuk sekali.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita pulang."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan bersama _yi fu_.

"Tunggu, _xiao jie_!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat peremuan muda itu berlari ke arahku.

"Ijinkan aku menjadi bawahanmu, _xiao jie_! Aku ingin membalas budi karena Anda sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku!" Ia langsung bersujud di depanku.

Aku terkejut oleh perilakunya. Aku langsung membantunya berdiri. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sampai berlutut seperti itu." Aku menoleh ke _yi fu_. "_Yi fu_, apakah ia boleh ikut dengan kita?"

_Yi fu_ hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman dan senyuman mengembang di wajah perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih, _da ren_!" Ia kembali bersujud dan aku kembali menghentikannya sebelum ia benar-benar bersujud.

_Yi fu_ tertawa-tawa dan kami semua kembali ke Chen Liu setelah membereskan para bandit-bandit kuning itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku berbincang dengan perempuan ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Margaku Liu dan namaku Xing Yun."

"Owh, baiklah. Kalau gitu aku akan memanggilmu..." Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata 'Yun'. Aku menunduk murung, mengingat kejadian yang telah memisahkan diriku dengan keluarga Yun-yun.

"_Xiao jie_?"

Eh? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat Xing Yun.

"Ada apa, _xiao jie_?"

"Ah..tidak...tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, tadi apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi?"

"_Xiao jie_ ingin memanggilku dengan-"

"Oh iya! Mulai saat ini, aku akan panggilkau Xing-xing dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku _xiao jie _lagi! Cukup panggil namaku saja, Cao Yin!"

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo coba panggil namaku tanpa sebutan _xiao jie_! Lagipula kau kan yang lebih tua!"

"Ba-baik...Yin..."

Aku menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum. "Nah, begitu dong!"

"Ta-tapi..._xiao jie_-"

"Hu...kau panggil dengan sebutan itu lagi..." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Baiklah, terserah padamu kalau begitu." Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

_Yi fu_ tertawa mendengar percakapan kami dan kami berdua tertawa bersamanya.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kaien: ...chapternya yang ini sedikit juga sih...Kaien meminta maaf pada readers sekalian atas kependekan cerita ini :( **

**Xing Yun: Mind to review, **_**xiao jie **_**dan **_**da ge**_** sekalian?**

* * *

_**~Finishing Note~**_

_**1. Liu Xing Yun tulisannya itu: Liu marganya Liu Bei, Xing Yun (**__**幸运**__**) yang artinya beruntung. Jika kalian mengambil huruf 'yun' yang berarti awan dari kata 'yun' yang dipakai oleh Xing Yun, huruf itu akan menjadi 'yun' yang dipakai Zhao Yun. Karena huruf 'Yun' inilah, Cao Yin teringat akan peristiwa itu dan menjadi murung.**_

_**2. Liu Xing Yun berumur 17 tahun sedangkan Cao Yin sekarang berumur 14 tahun. **_

_**2. Xiao jie artinya nona (biasanya si pemanggil lebih tua), kalau si pemanggil lebih muda, yang dipanggil itu disebut da jie. Gu niang dan fu ren artinya nyonya, bedanya fu ren untuk wanita yang sudah menikah. Niang niang artinya ibusuri dan hanya para kasim di istana yang boleh memanggil ibusuri dengan niang niang, yang lainnya memanggilnya dengan tai hou.**__** Huang hou artinya permaisuri. Gong zhu artinya putri (princess).**_

_**3. Arti utama da ge itu kakak tertua, bergantung pada kepada siapa yang dipanggil oleh si pembicara. Misalkan seperti memanggil kakak kandung lelaki, da ge artinya kakak tertua. Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei juga memanggil Liu Bei dengan sebutan da ge (kakak tertua) karena mereka saudara sumpah, kalau saudara sepupu, panggilnya bukan da ge biasanya. Da ge bisa berarti xian sheng yang muda (gentleman yang masih muda), digunakan oleh kaum muda.**_


	7. A new year, new friend, new experience

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

_**[Halo, readers sekalian! Jumpa lagi dengan Kaien di chapter ke-7 dari Tales of the Steel Flower Princess! Baiklah...sebelum mulai ceritanya, Kaien balas dulu review para reviewers sekalian :D**_

_**1. Teddygirl: Hahaha...kalau updatenya juga ga bisa terlalu sering, tergantung apakah saya punya waktu luang atau tidak :)**_

_**-o-**_

_**2. Saika Tsuruhime: Wah...makasih untuk pernyataannya, Saika-san ^^**_

_**-o-**_

_**3. Zephyrus 123: Hmm...setelah saya melihat 3 reviewan Anda, saya menyadari kesalahan pada chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, setau saya untuk penulisan 'dimana', 'nafas', 'gagang' seharusnya sudah betul. Tapi yang 'nafas' itu memang terkadang ada yang tulis nafas, ada yang tulis napas. Oh...namanya tidak terlalu sulit dihafal kok tapi mungkin karena tulisan han zi-nya saja yang membuat Anda sulit menghafalnya. Makasih untuk review dan comment-nya ^^**_

_**-o-**_

_**4. Black Roses 00: Iya, Yin kena timeslip hahaha. Kan asalnya dia dari Beijing dan pada saat terjadinya timeslip itu tahun ini :D. Kalau untuk pertanyaan yang dia bakal balik atau tidak, masih rahasia :D **_

_**-Zhao Yun: Huang Jin ganggu acara aku nembak cewe nih #ngambek**_

_**-Cao Yin: #ga sempet denger kata-kata Zhao Yun jadinya bingung kenapa Zhao Yun ngambek**_

_****__**Kalau cerita tentang Zhao Yun...nanti ada dimulai di chapter yang kelihatannya bakal jauh dari chapter sekarang..hahaha :D Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D**_

_**-o-**_

_**5. Anon desu: Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review dan kritik Anda. Saya akui kalau cerita saya memang cukup banyak typo-nya dan mengenai karakter saya yang Mary-sue itu, saya akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan mary-sue itu. Wah...malah saya tidak menganggap kritik Anda sebagai 'flame' loh. Ahaha..my bad... Baiklah, sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Mohon maklumi jika cerita saya masih ada typo dan lain-lain, saya masih author pemula di sini dan baru pertama kali ini bikin cerita seperti ini.**_

_**6. Mocca-Marrochi: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas follow dari Mocca-senpai :D Iya, di chapter 5 itu ada personal quotenya Cao Yin :D Terima kasih atas review dan follow dari Anda. Mengenai yang nasib mereka nanti... *smirk* ditunggu saja updatenya lol *ditusuk backstab***_

_**-o-**_

_**Baiklah...langsung ke ceritanya! #author hilang jadi asap (emang ninja?)]**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the DW charas and a new OC here that will be introduce in this chapter :D I just own the storyline, Cao Yin, Liu Xingyun and some others...and, there will be another new OC here but, this OC's not mine. The author Marysykess does own this OC. Thank you very much to Marysykess-san for lending me your OC. **_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new year, new friend, new experience.**

**[Winter, January, 186 A.D, Chenliu]**

Keadaan kota Chenliu tetap saja sibuk seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini adalah hari tersibuk Chenliu di tahun ini karena...hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh rakyat Han terjadi pada hari yang cerah ini! Seluruh warga kota sedang mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang tersisa untuk malam tahun baru ini. Hiruk pikuk kota bertambah seiring dengan hari yang semakin siang. Karena hari ini adalah tahun baru, tentu saja _yi fu_ mendapatkan ijin libur dari kaisar sehingga ia bisa pulang dan bersama kami merayakan tahun baru.

Di pagi yang sangat sibuk ini, aku, _yi fu_, Xing-Xing serta beberapa orang pelayan laki-laki pergi ke pasar untuk membeli berbagai macam barang-barang untuk merayakan tahun baru; mulai dari makanan, arak, pernak-pernik, baju baru dan lain-lain. Banyak sekali orang yang mengunjungi pasar sampai berjalan pun harus berhimpitan. Tak ayal, kami harus berdesak-desakan dan merasa sesak nafas akibat terjebak di lautan manusia ini.

Akhirnya, rombongan kami terpaksa meminggir dan mencari ruangan yang lebih terbuka. Kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sementara di tangga sebuah kelenteng. Aku berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku kembali. Uap dingin keluar dari hidung dan mulutku seiring dengan nafas yang kuhembuskan. _Yi fu_ duduk disampingku, menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Melihat _yi fu_ seperti itu, aku langsung melepas mantelku dan memakaikannya ke _yi fu_. _Yi fu_ menyadarinya, menatap ke arahku.

"_Yi fu_ pasti kedinginan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yin. Lebih baik kau pakai kembali mantelmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kau melepas mantelmu untukku." _Yi fu_ berkata sementara tangannya hendak melepas ikatan tali mantel yang mengintar di sekitar lehernya.

Melihatnya, tentu saja aku langsung memegang tangannya, menghentikannya. "Kesehatan _yi fu_ lebih penting dibandingku. _Yi fu_ telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan aku sangat berutang budi pada _yi fu_. Aku rela kedinginan asal _yi fu_ tetap hangat."

_Yi fu_ tampaknya bisa mengerti kemauanku dan tidak jadi melepas mantelnya. "Terima kasih, Yin."

Aku menghanturkan hormat sebelum kembali duduk di sebelahnya, menunggu sampai keadaan jalan sedikit lebih longgar.

"_Xiao jie_ tidak kedinginan?"

Aku menengok ke belakang, melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran yang terpasang di wajah Xingyun. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak."

"Tapi _xiao jie_, udaranya sangat dingin sampai menusuk sumsum. Kalau _xiao jie_ tidak memakai mantelmu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terlatih untuk terbiasa dengan udara dingin, tenang saja. Xing-Xing tidak perlu khawatir." Aku melemparkan seulas senyum kecil padanya.

"_Xiao jie_ yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangguk dan mengalihkan padanganku ke jalan. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yun-Yun sekarang."

"Yun-Yun?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Teman sekampungku, Zhao Yun." Kedua tanganku merangkul kedua lututku yang tertekuk.

"Memangnya...apa yang terjadi padanya, _xiao jie_?" Ia duduk di sebelahku.

Aku tau ia tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Yun-Yun.

"Aku...terpisah darinya pada saat penyerangan _Huang Jin _ke Changshan."

Ekspresi khawatirnya berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih bercampur simpati.

"Ah iya, aku pernah mendengar kalau _Huang Jin _pernah menyerang Changshan waktu itu."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku terpisah darinya dan..." Setetes air mata mengalir turun dari mataku. "Aku tidak tau keberadaannya sekarang."

Xingyun terkejut olehnya. "_Xiao_..._xiao jie_..."

"Aku tidak tau apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak!" Aku menunduk, menangis dalam rangkulan tanganku sendiri.

_Yi fu_ menyadarinya. "Xingyun, kenapa Yin menangis?" Ia lalu memelukku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Cao...Cao _da ren_...maafkan hamba. Hamba tidak bermaksud membuat _xiao jie_ menangis karena teringat akan temannya yang bernama Zhao Yun dari Changshan."

"Yin, sudahlah. Jangan menangis. Aku yakin ia pasti masih hidup, tenang saja. Sudah...jangan menangis." _Yi fu_ berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku terus menangis pelan selama beberapa menit. Setelah aku merasa lebih tenang, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berusaha tersenyum tetapi, semua itu nampaknya sia-sia.

"_Xi_-_xiao jie_...a-aku minta maaf...aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat _xiao jie _sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa, Xing-Xing. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku." Aku mengusap air mata yang tersisa di sudut mataku dengan lengan baju kananku.

"Yin, kau mau pulang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. _Yi fu_ tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku lalu berdiri. "Kelihatannya jalanannya sudah sedikit lebih sepi. Mari kita lanjutkan pencarian kita, _yi fu_, Xing-Xing!" Aku berbalik sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mengangguk dan berdiri lalu kami bersama-sama kembali berkeliling pasar, mencari barang-barang yang kami butuhkan untuk perayaan nanti malam. Baru beberapa menit saja, tangan-tangan pelayan sudah penuh dengan belanjaan. Kami lalu memutuskan untuk pulang karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dibeli. Aku hendak berbalik saat teriakan salah seorang dari pelayan terdengar.

"Anak perempuan itu mencuri barang kita!"

Ia berseru dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk seorang perempuan seumurku berbaju kusam yang sedang berlari menjauh dengan membawa daging yang telah kami beli.

"_Yi fu_, aku akan mengejar anak itu!" Aku langsung mengejar si pencuri itu.

"Ah, Yin-!"

**-X-**

"Hei! Tunggu kau!"

Aku mengejarnya keluar masuk pasar, hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah jalan buntu. Ia menengok ke kanan-kiri, hendak mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya mencapai atas tembok namun semuanya sia-sia karena tidak ada sama sekali kotak kayu atau apapun yang ia butuhkan. Merasa terjebak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Wajahnya mulus, matanya berwarna hitam dan rambutnya berwarna coklat tua.

"Akhirnya hah...kau hah...berhenti juga..." Aku berbicara sambil terus berusaha mengatur nafasku.

Ia meletakan daging curiannya lalu mengambil sebuah belati kecil dari dalam lengan bajunya, bersiaga dalam posisi bertarungnya. Heh, semangatnya sudah bagus hanya saja kuda-kudanya belum mantap.

"Kau ingin menempuh jalan kekerasan hah?"

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya membalasku dengan tatapan tajam yang matanya tunjukan. Tipe yang pendiam sekali, huh?

Ia langsung maju dan menusukan belatinya. Aku bergeser ke kanan dan menangkap lengannya lalu memelintirnya ke belakang.

"Hei, dengar. Aku tidak mau melukaimu."

Ia tidak menjawab dan sebuah belati muncul dari lengan bajunya yang lain. Ia mengayunkannya ke arahku dan aku langsung melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu. Ia langsung kembali berlari ke arahku dan hendak mengayunkan kedua belatinya ke arahku.

"Kau sih serius saja...aku tidak bersenjata begini mau kau lawan...tidak adil..." Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan meletakan kedua tanganku di pinggangku.

Ia menusukan belati di tangan kanannya dan aku langsung bergeser, menahan lengannya dengan lenganku sendiri. Kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin menempuh jalan kekerasan? Boleh saja..." Aku tersenyum menantang.

Ia menatap tajam dari sudut matanya dan langsung berputar ke belakangku, menusukan belati kirinya ke punggungku. Dengan sigap kutangkap pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang, kami berada dalam kondisi terkunci, tidak ada yang bisa bergerak.

"Kau ini...keras kepala sekali." Aku langsung mengerakkan kaki kananku, membungkuk dan berputar untuk membanting si perempuan.

"Heyah!"

Bruk!

"Ah!" Ia berteriak.

"A...aduh..." Tubuhku mengencet tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sementara belatinya sudah terlempar jauh darinya.

Aku memegang pinggangku, meringis kesakitan. "A-aduh...ternyata sakit juga teknik itu..."

Aku berdiri dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Oi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Ia berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakit karena kubanting tadi. Aku yang melihatnya merasa bersalah telah membantingnya seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk membantunya. Aku melingkari lengannya di sekitar leherku, membantunya berdiri. Ia menunjuk daging yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Aku mengambilnya dan kami berdua duduk di anak tangga yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami bertarung tadi.

"Bagaimana punggungmu? Apakah masih sakit?" Tanyaku setelah kami duduk.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aku mengulurkan daging itu padanya. "Kau mau ini kan?"

Ia mengangguk dan mengambil daging itu dari tanganku. Tidak ada dari kami yang memulai percakapan apapun setelahnya, membuat suasana terasa sangat canggung. Aku tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini dan memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan baru.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Hei...aku tau kau ini pendiam tapi jangan sampai tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dong!" Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Cao Malie."

Akhirnya kata-kata ia keluarkan dari mulutnya...

"Oh, tidak disangka kita mempunyai marga yang sama!" Seruku. "Perkenalkan, namaku Cao Yin." Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku tetapi ia tidak menyambutnya.

Kami berdua diam saja selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Akhirnya aku yang tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini langsung memulai percakapan baru.

"Kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Lie-Lie?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Lie-Lie. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau mencuri belanjaan kami?"

Ia menengok untuk menatap mataku secara langsung.

"Karena...aku harus memberi makan ibuku sakit dan juga adik-adikku yang sedang menantiku di rumah..."

"Ibumu sakit?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ibuku sakit sehingga tidak bisa mencari uang untuk aku dan adik-adikku. Aku terpaksa harus mencuri untuk ibu dan adik-adikku makan."

"Oh..." Aku mulai merasa simpati pada nasibnya. Ia seorang pendekar yang hebat tetapi sayang sekali, ia harus mencuri karena kondisi keluarganya yang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Akan kuajak kau bertemu dengan _yi fu_! Siapa tau ia bisa membantumu!" Aku langsung menarik lengannya namun ia tampaknya menolaknya.

"Ada apa? Ayolah...kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu!"

Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Huh, keras kepala sekali!

Aku terus saja memaksanya dan akhirnya, ia mau ikut denganku. Pada saat kami hendak berjalan, _yi fu _datang beserta rombongannya. Kami langsung menghampirinya dan aku membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Jadi, Yin, dia ini pencurinya?"

"Hormat _yi fu_. Ya, dia adalah pencuri tadi. Tapi, ia mencuri karena sebuah alasan!"

"Alasan?"

Aku langsung menceritakan kehidupan keras yang dijalani oleh Cao Malie dan _yi fu_ rupanya bisa memahami kondisi Lie-Lie. Aku juga berkata padanya bahwa Lie-Lie adalah seorang petarung yang sangat hebat.

"Ah, rupanya begitu ya." Ia mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Malie. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membiayai biaya pengobatan ibumu." Ia menghadap ke Xing-Xing. "Xingyun, kau pergi ke desa yang berjarak sekitar 3 li di selatan Chenliu."

Xing-Xing membungkuk hormat dan langsung pergi ke desa selatan untuk memanggil si tabib. Sementara itu, _yi fu_ menyuruh para pelayan pulang terlebih dahulu dan kami berdua ikut Lie-Lie ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah gubuk tua yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang memang merupakan daerah kumuh. Kami masuk ke dalam gubuk itu dan menemukan seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40-an yang terbaring lemas diatas sebuah tikar. Lie-Lie langsung membantu ibundanya duduk tegak.

"_Mu qin_, kita kedatangan tamu. Namanya Cao Mengde dan Cao Yin."

Ibunya langsung terkejut begitu mendengar marga 'Cao' disebut dan langsung sujud dihadapan kami. Aku langsung membantunya bangun dan memintanya untuk tidak bersujud dan berlutut di hadapan kami. Ibu itu langsung berterima kasih dan duduk tegak di atas tikarnya sementara Malie duduk di sebelahnya. Ibu Lie-Lie menanyakan kenapa orang terhormat seperti kami mau mampir ke gubuknya.

"Aku sudah dengar penyakit yang kau derita dari anakmu dan aku akan membiayai pengobatanmu hingga kau sembuh." _Yi fu_ menjelaskan.

Ibu itu hendak menolaknya tetapi _yi fu_ tetap ingin membiayai pengobatannya sehingga ibu Malie menerimanya dan berterima kasih pada _yi fu_.

"Terima kasih banyak, Cao _da ren_!" Ia bersujud kembali dan aku langsung menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia sepenuhnya mencapai lantai.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada anakmu." _Yi fu_ tersenyum ringan. "Kalau saja anakmu tidak bertemu dengan anakku, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa membantumu."

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia langsung memeluk Malie. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Isak tangis kebahagiaan terdengar dari keduanya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis tetapi apa daya, akhirnya aku larut dalam suasana dan menangis, bukan menangis sedih tetapi menangis bahagia.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, Xing-Xing datang bersama seorang pelayan dan si tabib. Mereka menghaturkan hormat pada kami.

"_Da ren_, hamba telah membawa tabib Dong."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, tabib Dong, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukankah begitu?"

"Hamba mengerti." Ia membungkuk hormat dan aku, _yi fu_, Xing-Xing dan si pelayan laki-laki keluar dari dalam gubuk.

Kami menunggu pemberitahuan hasil diagnosa si tabib di luar. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, si tabib keluar dari dalam gubuk bersama Malie.

"Wanita itu menderita tekanan darah rendah dan asma. Ia harus banyak istirahat dan makan makanan yang bisa menambah staminanya. Untuk meredakan penyakit asmanya, sebaiknya ia tidak tinggal di gubuk ini lagi. Hamba sudah memberinya obat untuk mengatasi tekanan darah rendahnya."

_Yi fu_ mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Xing-Xing memberi uang pada tabib Dong. Xing-Xing mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berisikan perak dan beberapa emas. _Yi fu_ hendak memberinya kepada tabib Dong tetapi tabib itu menolak.

"Anda tidak perlu membayar untuk pengobatannya. Apa yang _da ren_ lakukan untuk desa hamba sudah lebih dari cukup bagi hamba. Hamba tidak berani menerimanya." Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini sebagai tambahan untuk memajukan tempat pengobatanmu supaya kau bisa melayani masyarakat lebih baik lagi."

Tabib Dong menerimanya dan berterima kasih banyak pada _yi fu_. Ia kemudian pamit dan _yi fu _mengijinkannya pulang. Setelah tabib Dong pergi, kini saatnya bagi kami untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore dan kami harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta tahun baru. Atas saran tabib Dong, kami membawa serta Malie sekeluarga untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang baru. Ibu Malie awalnya menolak tetapi karena didesak oleh _yi fu_ terus-menerus, akhirnya mereka ikut bersama kami ke rumah baru mereka. Kebetulan di dekat rumah kami ada sebuah rumah yang baru saja selesai dibangun dan _yi fu _ langsung membelinya. Rumahnya cukup besar, luasnya sekitar 10 kali 12 meter. Letaknya juga tidak jauh dari rumah kami jadi...aku bisa kapan saja datang untuk berkunjung ke rumah Lie-Lie. Asyik!

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kalian tinggal di sini." _Yi fu_ menunjuk rumah yang baru saja dibelinya itu untuk keluarga Lie-Lie.

Mereka semua langsung berterima kasih dan _yi fu_ tersenyum puas melihat mereka senang. Malie maju dan menghormat pada _yi fu_.

"Cao _da ren_ telah banyak sekali membantu keluargaku. Aku berterima kasih sekali pada _da ren_ atas kebaikan _da ren_."_  
_

_Yi fu_ mengangguk. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Yin. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kau malah kena hukuman akibat perbuatan nekatmu tadi." Ia tertawa.

Malie menatapku dan menghormat padaku. "Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Cao _xi_-" _  
_

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku _xiao jie_! Cukup panggil aku Cao Yin saja!"

Tidak seperti Xing-Xing yang sedikit lebih keras kepala dibandingnya dalam urusan ini, ia mengangguk dan memanggilku dengan 'Cao Yin' saja. Aku tersenyum puas karena aku tidak harus beradu mulut dengannya sampai ia memanggilku dengan 'Cao Yin'.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian nanti malam datang ke rumahku untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama kami?" Tanya _yi fu_.

"Tapi..._da ren_..."_  
_

_Yi fu_ hanya diam saja menatap mereka.

"Ba-baiklah..." Ibu Malie menerima ajakan _yi fu_. "Maaf jadi merepotkan Cao _da ren_ seperti ini..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, f_u ren_."

"Horeee!" Aku langsung memeluk Malie. "Kita akan sama-sama merayakan tahun baru, Lie-Lie!"

Malie hanya diam saja dan ekspresinya datar seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi siang.

"Yah...dia jadi pendiam lagi..." Batinku.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Iya, Cao Yin."

Kami semua tertawa bersama dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap merayakan tahun baru.

Malam ini terasa begitu ramai. Suara petasan, genderang, musik-musik tahun baru, tawa canda, percakapan dan lain-lain memeriahkan suasana malam yang cerah ini. Bulan bersinar terang seperti menunjukan saat ini sang dewi rembulan sedang tersenyum senang melihat kegembiraan kami semua. Sungguh, aku merasa senang sekali malam ini, apalagi setelah melihat wajah gembira yang terlukiskan di wajah keluarga Lie-Lie dan dirinya. Tetapi...

Aku tidak tau apakah Yun-Yun dan ibu Zhao juga melewati malam tahun baru ini seperti yang sedang kami lakukan di sini...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Yin: Hore! Dapat teman baru! #memeluk Cao Malie**_

_**Malie: ...**_

_**Yin: Yah...mode diam lagi... #suram di pojok ruangan**_

_**Malie, Kaien, Cao Cao: *sweatdrop* ...**_

_**Malie: ...Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_**[Okay...untuk chapter ini tidak ada finishing notenya. Cao Malie bukan OC saya, dia adalah OC dari Marysykess-san yang ia pinjamkan untuk fict ini :D**_

_**Tabib Dong inipun saya rekayasa sendiri kok hahaha :D Author juga tidak yakin bahwa pada tahun 186, tahun barunya jatuh pada bulan Januari... :D**_

_**Dan jika ada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan di cerita ini bagi Anda seperti typo dan segala unsur lainnya, Anda bisa mengkritik saya lewat review atau PM tapi saya harap, jangan sampai bahasa yang terlalu kasar seperti (maaf...) 'Brengsek', 'Cacat' dan sejenis ini karena jika Anda mereview dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Anda mungkins secara sadar atau tidak sadar mampu melumpuhkan semangat si Author. Saya harap Anda sekalian bisa memahami hal ini. Tidak, ini bukan berarti saya tidak menerima flame. **_

_**Stay tuned on 'Tales of the Steel Flower Princess' :D]**_


	8. Warlords, let's defeat the tyrant!

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[_Wan an, readers-san. _**_**Wah~ Akhirnya perjalanan cerita ini sudah sampai chapter 8 XD Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang mendukung cerita ini melalui membaca dan meng-review sampai sekarang. Pertama-tama, ini balasan untuk reviewers sekalian:**_

_**1. Mocca-Marocchi: **_

_**-Malie: *angguk* Salam kenal. **_

_**-Kaien: ...Tolong maklumi dia...Marysykess-san bilang kalau OC-nya yang satu ini memang pendiam.**_

_**-o-**_

_**2. GanNingers: Ah, rupanya Anda ingin cerita tentang Zhao Yun? Baiklah...coba saya pikirkan chapter berapa yang pas untuknya hahaha ^^ Untuk sementara lebih menonjol ke Cao Yin. **_

_**Malie: Tapi itu bikin Yun terlihat seperti supporting character daripada main character.**_

_**Kaien: Iya juga sih... #pundung di pojokan**_

_**-o-**_

_**3. Zepyhrus: Ga apa-apa kok, Zephyrus-san. Malah saya senang membacanya hahaha. Oh iya, hampir lupa tentang Cao Pi. Ya, Cao Pi lahirnya tahun 187 jadi saya munculkan di sini. Kalau di chapter ini, Cao Pi sudah umur 3 tahun berarti ya hahaha ^^ Kalau sampai tahun 187, yang ada cuma Cao Ang si anak sulung dan Cao Pi si anak kedua. Sebenarnya kalau menurut saya ada 3 tapi karena yang namanya Cao Shuo itu saya tidak tau banyak tentangnya, akhirnya saya pakai si Ang sama Pi saja deh. **_

_** Hmm... berarti cara penulisan saya sudah benar tapi saya ragu jadi saya satukan dong hahaha :D baiklah makasih untuk info yang elipsis itu. Baiklah kalau untuk kata 'menghaturkan' itu, saya sering dengar dan baca lalu saya coba cek pakai google translator (malas buka kamus tuh) dan tulisannya itu benar menghaturkan tapi kalau kata ini kelihatannya tidak punya kata dasarnya. Yang point ke-3 saya sudah tau, mungkin itu tergabung karena tidak disengaja oleh saya aka typo ^^. Hmmm untuk point ke-4 saya terima :D Untuk point ke-5, saya akui saya salah. Begitu saya cek di novel Sanguo bahasa Indonesia (sengaja beli untuk mengetahui penulisan pangkatnya apa saja yang harus dikapitalkan), saya melihat si pengarang menulis pangkat seperti ini: 'Jiangjun', 'Taihou', 'Chengxiang', 'Da Jiangjun', 'Huangshu' dan sebagainya. Lalu untuk panggilan, ia menulisnya 'saosao', 'xiaodi', 'dage', 'daren'.**_

_**Seharusnya untuk penulisan panggilan tidak dipisah tetapi karena khawatir readers sulit membacanya, jadi saya pisah saja. Wah...Anda menemukan banyak sekali typo XD Saya senang karena Anda menemukannya dan bisa membantu saya memperbaiki mereka. Terima kasih atas review dan bantuan menemukan typonya ya ^^ Arigatou *bow***_

_**-o-**_

_**4. Black Roses 00: Sebenarnya saya biasa saja terhadap Cow Cow *disambit Cao Cao pakai Yi Tian Dao-nya* Eh ralat! Ralat! Maksud saya Cao Cao. Cao Malie itu perempuan. Memangnya saya belum jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya ya? *bingung* Kalau untuk chapternya Zhao Yun, harap ditunggu ya ^^**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer (terbaru): You know who owns Dynasty Warriors. I only own my OCs, my own created weapon, storyline and some others. Cao Malie belongs to the author Marysykess ^^ Marysykess-san, arigatou for lending me your OC :D  
**_

_**Note before the story: Baiklah, saya akan menaikan rating story ini menjadi T untuk jaga-jaga. Terima kasih untuk perhatian Anda. (^O^)**_

_** Baiklah, enjoy the story! XD #Author menghilang ke pluto (?)]**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Warlords, let's defeat the tyrant!**

**[190 A.D., Summer, Chenliu, Cao's family resident, 12.00 p.m]**

Saat ini aku sedang sendiri di kamarku yang berada di lantai kedua rumah ini. Tanganku memegang sebuah buku tentang seni perang dan mejaku dipenuhi oleh setumpuk buku-buku tebal tentang sejarah dinasti terdahulu. Aku menghadap ke luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh alam. Burung-burung bertengger di dahan pohon sambil berkicau dengan riang. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalan dan tampak beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain bola di pinggir jalan. Suara tawa mereka terdengar dan itu mengingatkanku pada Zhao Yun. Sudah enam tahun kami berpisah dan aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya. Kembali kuingat peristiwa itu dan kekhawatiran mulai menyelimuti pikiran serta hatiku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Tiba-tiba, pikiran negatif mulai muncul di benakku dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali membaca buku yang sedang kupegang ini.

"Cao _d__a ren _sudah pulang!"

"Eh? y_i fu _sudah pulang?"

Aku langsung menutup bukuku dan berlari ke kamar adikku yang masih berusia tiga tahun, Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi. Saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya, aku bertemu dengan Cao Zixiu alias Cao Ang, anak kandung pertama _yi fu_.

"Pagi, Zixiu." Sapaku.

"Pagi, Yin _jie_." Balasnya dengan seulas senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Wajar saja ia memanggilku 'Yin_ jie_', aku lebih tua enam tahun darinya. "Kau juga mau ke kamarnya Zihuan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Aku juga sedang menuju kamarnya."

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam kamarnya, aku menemukannya sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya, menatap langit-langit dan kelihatannya ia sedang berpikir akan sesuatu.

"_Di di_! _f__u qin_ sudah pulang!" Seruku yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia langsung melompat turun kemudian bersorak. "Yay! Ayo kita temui _fu qin! J__ie jie, da ge!__  
_

Kami bertiga pergi keluar, begitu juga dengan hampir semua penghuni rumah ini. Kami semua berdiri menunggu di gerbang depan dan derapan langkah kuda terdengar mendekat dari kejauhan. Aku melihat seseorang mendekat dan ternyata memang benar, ia adalah _yi fu._

"_Yi fu_!" Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya bersama Cao Pi.

Ia langsung melompat turun dari punggung kuda hitamnya dan menepuk kepalaku dan menggendong Cao Pi.

"_Fu qin_!" Ia merangkul _yi fu_. _  
_

"Zihuan, bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga kita?"

"Semuanya sehat-sehat saja kok!" Balasnya dengan riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." _Yi fu_ tersenyum lalu tangannya mengelus rambut Cao Pi.

"Oh iya, _fu qin_, banyak sekali yang kuingin ceritakan pada _fu qin_!_"_

"_Fu qin _tertarik untuk mendengar semua ceritamu, Zihuan." Ia tertawa pelan dan menurunkan Cao Pi dari gendongannya. "Tapi kau harus menceritakannya pelan-pelan karena _fu qin_ harus mengurus banyak sekali urusan negara."

"Yah... _fu qin_...," Desahnya. "Baiklah." Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Pengawal!"

Seorang pengawal datang dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Cepat sebarkan berita mobilisasi perang ke daerah-daerah sekitar!"

"Baik, Cao _da ren_!" Pengawal itu langsung pergi keluar rumah.

Tentu saja aku heran mendengar _yi fu_ memberikan perintah seperti ini secara tiba-tiba.

"_Yi fu_, memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Yin, persiapkan dirimu sekarang. Kau akan ikut dengan _yi fu_ ke medan perang!" Ia tegaskan.

"Medan perang? Apakah akan terjadi perang lagi dalam waktu dekat?"

"Begitulah. Ayo, bergegas. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Cao Ang. "Zixiu, kau jaga Zihuan dan semua yang ada di sini sementara kami pergi."

Cao Ang membungkuk hormat. "Baiklah, _fu qin_."

_Yi fu_ lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil terus mengeluarkan perintah kepada para pengawal. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dan sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutku.

_Perang? Perang apa lagi yang akan terjadi di dunia ini?_

Untunglah Cao Pi tidak mengerti apa artinya perang. Kalau ia mengerti... aku yakin ia pasti mau ikut atau mungkin sudah menangis karena ketakutan.

Kami semua langsung masuk ke dalam dan mempersiapkan semua yang kami perlukan untuk perang yang akan segera berlangsung. _Yi fu_ memanggil tukang besi untuk mulai membuat senjata dan baju zirah. Ia juga memesankan sebuah tombak yang ia rancang khusus untukku. Karena _yi fu_ terus menjadikannya rahasia, aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana rancangan tombak itu. Ia lalu menulis surat dan menyuruh para pengirim surat untuk mengirimkan surat-surat itu ke panglima pemimpin daerah lainnya. Keadaan di Chenliu sangatlah sibuk akibat persiapan perang ini, apalagi di kediaman keluarga Cao. Aku juga harus merasakan kesibukan yang amat sangat karena harus menemani Cao Pi bermain seharian di sela kesibukanku karena berpatisipasi dalam perang kali ini. Bahkan pada malam hari pun, kesibukan di kediaman keluarga Cao tidaklah berkurang sedikitpun, malah bertambah saja. Bahkan _yi fu_ bekerja sampai larut malam demi persiapan perang ini. Saat ini sudah jam 10 malam dan sebagian besar penghuni rumah sudah tidur lelap. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang masih bangun, diantaranya adalah aku, Cao Pi dan _yi fu_. Cao Pi yang sudah kelelahan setelah seharian bermain di kamarku akhirnya tertidur pulas di kasurku. Aku menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan Cao Pi di kasurnya sendiri, aku keluar , memutuskan untuk memeriksa _yi fu_. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan begitu sampai di depan pintunya, aku mengetuknya dengan perlahan.

"_Yi fu_, bolehkah aku masuk?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kembali kuketuk pintu itu namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan egan aku membuka pintu itu.

"_Yi fu_? Maaf kalau aku...,"

Aku masuk dan melihat ia sedang tidur dengan kepalanya di atas meja. Aku berjalan ke sampingnya dan melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Oh, rupanya ia sedang menulis beberapa surat titah untuk para panglima daerah. Aku mengambil selimut dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut agar ia tidak kedinginan. Aku pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, _yi fu_."

Aku menutup pintu itu dan segera menuju ke kamarku untuk tidur. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku. Mataku menatap langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari kayu. Kenapa perang harus selalu terjadi? Apakah mereka yang menginginkan perang tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana nasib rakyat yang menjadi korban perang? Padahal sejak pemberontakan Huang Jin sudah musnah, dunia sudah kembali damai tapi sekarang, entah karena apa, perang akan meletus kembali. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai aku tidak sadar aku tertidur.

**-X-**

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun oleh suara bising dari luar. Aku langsung mandi, berganti pakaian dan keluar rumah. Begitu aku berada di luar, aku melihat selaksa prajurit bebaris dengan teratur di luar kediaman kami. Mereka sudah mengenakan baju zirah mereka, lengkap dengan senjata seperti pedang, tombak dan busur serta anak panahnya. Aku menghampiri _yi fu_ yang berdiri di ambang gerbang rumah sambil memandangi prajurit-prajurit yang berada di depannya.

"_Yi fu_, maaf aku terlambat." Aku membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf.

Ia berbalik dan langsung menepuk bahu kananku.

"Berdirilah, Yin. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Wajar saja kau bangun kesiangan karena kau terus bekerja seharian kemarin."

Aku kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap ke arah prajurit-prajurit ini. Mereka tampaknya sudah siap untuk terjun ke medan laga dan membela junjungan mereka.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka, Yin?" _Yi fu_ bertanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Mereka tampaknya sudah siap terjun ke medan perang, _yi fu_." Aku balas.

_Yi fu _tertawa dan ia menepuk pundakku tiga kali.

"Bagaimana dengan Zihuan?" _Yi _fu bertanya.

"Dia masih tertidur pulas."

Ia mengangguk lalu memanggil seorang pengawal dan pengawal itu datang dengan membawa 1 set baju zirah, sebuah tombak dan sebilah pedang. Ia mengambil baju zirah itu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah seorang _Jiangjun_, Yin."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak, siapa lagi?" Ia tertawa-tawa.

Aku berlutut dan menerima baju zirah itu. "Terima kasih karena _yi fu_ telah mempercayakan jabatan seperti ini kepadaku."

Lagi-lagi _yi fu_ tertawa dan ia menyuruhku untuk bangun. Aku bangun lalu menerima tombak dan pedang yang diberikan oleh _yi fu_. Aku menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya dan aku menyadari di bilah pedangnya tertulis '新月剑' (Xin Yue Jian). Kuayunkan pedang itu beberapa kali dan menyarungkannya kembali. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahku, begitu juga dengan _yi fu_.

Seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa saudara _yi fu _sudah datang untuk membantu. Aku melihat ke arah utara dan melihat sekelompok orang datang sambil membawa senjata masing-masing. _Yi fu_ langsung berjalan ke arah orang-orang itu dan memeluk salah satu dari mereka.

"Yuanrang! Miaocai! Zixiao! Zilian! Aku senang kalian datang!"

"Tentu saja, Mengde! Kami pasti datang membantumu untuk melenyapkan tiran itu!" Salah satu dari mereka yang membawa busur berkata dengan semangat.

"Heh, kalian memang bisa kuandalkan!" _Yi fu_ menepuk bahu Xiahou Dun _shu shu _dan Xiahou Yuan _shu shu_.

"Oh, Yin. Rupanya kau juga ikut dalam perang ini." Xiahou Dun _shu shu _berkata padaku.

"Tentu saja! Kalau ini demi dinasti Han dan juga _yi fu_, aku pasti ikut!"

"Heh, bocah yang sangat bersemangat. Mengde, kau beruntung memliki anak angkat seperti dia." Puji Xiahou Dun _shu shu_.

"Sudah kubilang, Yuanrang, anak ini tidak akan mengecewakanku." _Yi fu_ lalu menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan kemudian ia menghadap ke para prajurit yang berbaris dengan rapi. "Semuanya! Ayo kita kalahkan si tiran marga Dong itu dan selamatkan kaisar!"

Semua prajurit itu serempak bersorak 'YA!' sambil mengangkat senjata mereka tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar sangat ingin mengalahkan tiran ini. Ha... begitulah seharusnya seorang prajurit, setia pada negara dan siap membela negara apapun resikonya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke _yi fu_. Ia juga tampak sangat bersemangat dan sudah bertekad untuk memenangkan perang ini. Semangat _yi fu_ itu selalu menjadi teladan bagiku dan mungkin, seluruh orang di sini. Aku menengadah ke langit dan terpikirkan kembali akan keberadaan Yun-yun. Kira-kira, dimana Yun-yun dan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini? Aku hanya bisa berdoa bahwa ia sehat-sehat saja dimanapun dia berada.

_Yi fu_ lalu menyuruh kurir untuk pergi mengirimkan surat pada para panglima daerah. Ia kemudian mengangkat Xiahou dan Cao _shu shu _menjadi J_iangjun_ lalu bersama dengan mereka melatih pasukannya.

Aku melatih 150 orang prajurit yang ada di bawah pimpinanku. Pasukanku terdiri dari 73 infranti ringan, 27 infanti tombak, 20 infranti pelindung, 20 pemanah dan 10 kavilari bertombak. Aku mewajibkan pasukanku menguasai ilmu bertombak dan ilmu memanah di atas atau tanpa kuda. Menyadari bahwa laki-laki mungkin sulit menuruti perintah perempuan, aku harus berperilaku seperti laki-laki.

"Ayo tusuk ke depan!" Teriakku dengan keras.

Mereka menusukan tombak masing-masing sesuai dengan komandoku. Bagus tapi kurang.

"Pakai tenaga kalian!"

Mereka melakukannya lagi tetapi tidak jauh berbeda dari yang tadi. Aku mengambil tombakku. Aku mengayunkan tombakku dan melakukan tiga jurusku.

"Tusuk yang kuat seperti itu! Bagaimana kalian bisa membunuh tiran itu dengan kekuatan tebas yang lemah! Ulangi!"

Para prajurit langsung terus berlatih tombak dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil mencapai hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Aku memutuskan untuk melatih mereka dengan cara lain. Aku memanggil mereka semua, memerintahkan mereka ikut denganku ke hutan yang ada di selatan Chen liu. Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk menukarkan senjata mereka menjadi pedang kayu, tombak tanpa bilah pedangnya serta busur dan anak panah tanpa ujung tajamnya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan _yi fu, _kami semua langsung ke hutan. Sesampainya di hutan itu, aku langsung meluncurkan beberapa perintah pada mereka.

"Kalian bentuklah 10 regu. Berarti satu regu ada 15 orang. Salah satu regu akan kupimpin sendiri. Segera laksanakan perintahku!"

Mereka langsung membentuk 10 regu.

"Regu pertama, lepaskan helm kalian dan kumpulkan di bawah pohon itu. Regu kedua, lepas pelindung lengan kanan. Regu ketiga lengan kiri. Regu keempat pelindung kaki kanan. Regu kelima pelindung kaki kiri. Regu keenam, lepas pedang kalian. Regu ketujuh pakai sorban warna putih ini di lengan kanan kalian. Regu kedelapan pakai sorban warna merah. Regu kesembilan sorban hijau. Regu kesepuluh sorban biru."

Mereka segera melakukan perintahku dan regu tujuh sampai 10 mengambil sorban warna regu masing-masing dari kotak yang kubawa.

"Sekarang giliranku..." Aku melirik setiap regu dan memutuskan untuk... "Aku regu ke-11."

Mereka semua bingung.

"Baiklah, tidak usah pusingkan tentang hal itu. Sekarang kujelaskan peraturannya."

"Kalian harus menyerang lawan kalian. Gunakan taktik apapun. Aku telah menyediakan tali, cangkul, kapak dan 5 set busur dengan anak panah tanpa kepala untuk setiap regu. Kalian boleh menjebak lawan kalian tapi ingat, jangan bunuh mereka. Ini hanya latihan. Kalian tentukan sendiri pemimpin regu kalian. Jika kalian terjebak dalam jebakan atau diserang pada bagian yang vital seperti perut, dada, kepala atau leher, artinya kalian gugur. Regu yang berhasil bertahan sampai akhir yang menang. Yang kalah akan diberi hukuman lari keliling Chenliu 10 kali. Apakah kalian semua setuju?"

"Setuju, J_iangjun_!" Mereka semua berkata serempak.

"Kalau begitu, berpencar sekarang! Aku beri kalian waktu tiga menit! Cepat!"

"Siap!"

Mereka langsung berpencar sementara aku sendiri mencari posisi dan naik ke atas pohon untuk menyergap. Sudah lima menit berlalu tetapi belum ada regu yang mendekat. Aku menyiapkan busur dan anak panahku, bersiaga untuk segala kemungkinan serangan mendadak. Aku kembali menunggu selama 10 menit dan akhirnya, satu regu kelihatannya mendekatiku.

Srek srek!

Aku mendengar suara dari semak-semak dan melihat ada satu regu yang berjalan mendekat. Aku tersenyum puas dan langsung menyiapkan anak panahku. Begitu jarak salah satunya sudah tinggal lima meter dariku...

Syuuut tak!

"Yes! Kena satu!" Seruku.

Aku langsung melompat turun dan menyerang sisanya sebelum akhirnya pergi dan mencari tempat persembunyian baru. Bersembunyi lalu meluncurkan sebuah serangan mendadak terhadap mereka, itulah taktikku kali ini. Aku terus mengulang taktik ini dengan cara yang bervariatif sampai seluruh regu kalah. Kami berkumpul di luar hutan dan aku menyuruh seluruh prajuritku untuk beristirahat. Mereka semua menghela nafas lega dan duduk di atas tanah.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalian sudah melakukannya dengan baik jadi aku tidak akan menghukum kalian."

"_Jie jie_!"

Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Cao Pi yang diikut oleh Xing-Xing dan Lie-Lie sedang berjalan ke arahku. Penampilan Lie-Lie berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan zirah perang dan sepasang pedang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya. Hoo... rupanya ia juga akan berpatisipasi dalam perang ini? Asyik, aku punya teman perempuan setidaknya hahaha.

"Ada apa, Zihuan?" Aku berjongkok dan mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"_Jie jie_! Kata Xingyun, _jie jie_ sedang bermain petak umpet di hutan. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Eh?

"_Jie jie_ jahat!" Mukanya mulai memerah karena menahan amarah. "_Jie jie_ tidak sayang sama aku!" Ia mengomel.

Aku hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria saja mendengar pernyataan Cao Pi ini. Ano... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Zihuan ya? Xing-Xing, semua ini salahmu. Dan Zihuan, nanti kalau kau sudah besar, kau pasti tau apa yang _jie jie_-mu ini lakukan tadi itu bukanlah bermain petak umpet. Betapa aku berharap engkau cepat besar sehingga kau mengerti akan apa yang telah terjadi dan tidak mengatakan _jie jie_-mu tidak sayang padamu.

**-X-**

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami kedatangan beberapa laksa pasukan yang mengaku sebagai pasukan aliansi yang didirikan oleh _yi fu_. Salah seorang prajurit datang sambil membawa sebuah gulungan, membukanya lalu membaca nama-nama pemimpin pasukan itu. Satu per satu jendral-jendral pemimpin pasukan keluar dari barisannya. Ada Yuan Shao dari Nanpi, Gongsun Zan dari Beiping, Yuan Shu dari Shouchun, Sun Jian dari Jiangdong dan masih ada beberapa lagi.

_Yi fu_ lalu mengundang semua pemimpin pasukan dan kami berempat masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berdiskusi siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan aliansi. Sesampainya di dalam, para pemimpin langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing sementara aku berdiri di sebelah y_i fu_ . Dalam pertemuan itu, semua kerabat _yi fu_ dan aku sendiri tentu saja memilih _yi fu_ sebagai pemimpinnya tetapi tidak dengan yang lain. Mereka lebih memilih Yuan Shao dibanding _yi fu_. Karena jumlah suara kami kalah dari mereka yang memilih Yuan Shao, akhirnya apa boleh buat, Yuan Shao lah yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Yuan awalnya menolak tetapi akhirnya menerimanya dengan alasan karena semuanya menginginkannya dan aku bisa melihatnya ia melemparkan sebuah senyum sinis yang disertai tatapan mengejek kepada _yi fu_. Tentu saja aku merasa kesal dan tidak tinggal diam. Bagaimana pun, _yi fu_ lah yang telah mengumpulkan mereka dan ia adalah orang yang lebih pantas menjadi pemimpin dibanding si bodoh marga Yuan ini. Tanganku sudah siap untuk menarik Xin Yue Jian dari pinggangku tetapi kelihatannya _yi fu _menyadarinya dan ia memberikan sebuah isyarat untuk tidak melakukannya. Dengan kesal, kuhentakkan kakiku dengan pelan ke tanah dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari pangkal pedangku. Cih, Yuan Shao... Ingin benar rasanya kutebas lehernya dengan pedang baru yang _yi fu_ berikan ini. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke belakang sambil menyembunyikan tatapan dengkiku terhadap si marga Yuan yang sok keren ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang dengan tergesa-gesa lalu berlutut sambil menghormat. Ia melaporkan bahwa sedang terjadi kekacauan kecil di gerbang utama Chenliu. Kami semua langsung ke gerbang utama dan menemukan tiga orang asing. _Yi fu_ menghampiri mereka lalu bertanya tentang mereka.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Liu Xuande alias Liu Bei." Ia memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk satu kali.

"Guan Yunchang alias Guan Yu."

"Zhang Yide alias Zhang Fei!"

"Hmm... kiranya, apa tujuan kalian kemari?"

Liu Bei membungkuk. "Untuk ikut serta menyelamatkan Kaisar dan dinasti, Cao _da ren_." Tuturnya dengan hormat.

"Hmm...," _Yi fu_ mengangguk. "Baiklah, _xian sheng_ sekalian, mari." Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat para panglima berkumpul.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka yang mereka balas dengan hal yang sama dan senyuman di wajah mereka.

"Namaku Cao Yin, anak angkat Cao Cao_ yi fu_. Kiranya _xian sheng_ sekalian mau memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi agar hubungan kita menjadi semakin dekat?" Aku bertanya dengan ramah.

Mereka semua mempekenalkan diri masing-masing dan aku teringat akan sebuah kabar angin tentang mereka.

"Oh! Bukankah Anda bertiga adalah tiga saudara yang berjasa besar dalam menumpas _Huang Jin Jun_? Wah! Sungguh beruntung saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda bertiga hari ini!" Aku langsung membungkuk.

"Hahaha, Yin _xiao jie_, anda terlalu memuji kami." Orang yang bernama Liu Bei itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

Dari kabar yang kudengar, Liu Bei adalah seseorang yang sangat sayang pada rakyat bagai menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Wajahnya memang sudah menunjukkan sifat itu dan senyuman ramahnya itu sudah mewakili perasaan yang ia miliki. Pastinya banyak rakyat yang sangat suka padanya dan dia bisa memikat hati semua rakyat Han! Benar-benar orang yang sangat hebat! Lalu kualihkan mataku ke Guan Yunchang, pria setinggi 9 kaki, berwajah merah dan memiliki janggut yang panjang. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah golok bertangkai panjang yang berwarna hijau dengan motif naga di bilah goloknya. Orang ini sangat tenang dan kelihatannya bukan orang dengan kemampuan biasa. Melihat senjatanya itu, aku ingin mencoba untuk mengangkatnya.

"Umm...Guan _xian sheng_, apakah aku boleh meminjam senjatamu sebentar?"

Guan Yu mengangguk dan memberikan senjatanya padaku. Pada saat aku mengangkatnya, saat itu juga aku menjatuhkan senjatanya itu. Astaga! Berat sekali! Aku mendengar suara tawa ramah dari Guan Yu.

"Guan _xian sheng_, berapakah beratnya senjata Anda?" Aku bertanya sambil masih berusaha mengangkat golok bertangkai panjang itu yang masih tertancap di tanah.

Ia mengatakan bahwa senjata itu beratnya kurang lebih 44 kilogram dan tentu saja aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"44 kilogram?! Yang benar saja! Orang ini pastinya benar-benar kuat sampai golok seberat ini pun dapat ia angkat dengan mudahnya seperti mengangkat tongkat kayu!" Batinku.

Guan Yu lalu mengangkat golok yang tertancap itu dengan mudahnya, tidak seperti aku yang kesulitan dalam mengangkatnya. Aku hanya terkagum-kagum oleh kekuatan yang ia miliki itu. Kali ini aku memandang orang yang bernama Zhang Fei itu. Penampilannya juga sepertinya mendukung bahwa ia bukan orang biasa. Ia menopang sebuah tombak yang panjangnya hampir tiga meter berbilah tombak yang berbentuk ular itu dengan santai di pundaknya.

"_Xian sheng_, mari."

"Yin _xiao jie_, mari."

Kami berempat berjalan ke tempat pertemuan sambil berbincang-bincang. Sesampainya kami di sana, para panglima langsung menyapa _yi fu_ lalu duduk kembali di kursi masing-masing. Aku berjalan ke belakang _yi fu_. Sementara itu, ketiga saudara malah hanya berdiri saja di hadapan kami semua, sekitar tujuh meter di depan Yuan Shao. Para panglima seperti tidak mengindahkan kehadiran ketiga saudara yang barus aja bergabung dengan kami.

"Hei, Yuan Shao!" Hardikan Zhang Fei membuat si pemilik nama terkejut dan melihatnya. "_Da ge_ datang kemari dengan susah payah dan kau tidak menghiraukan kami?" Ia kembali melanjutkan hardikannya.

"_San di_, kau tidak sopan." Liu Bei menegur adiknya itu dan Zhang Fei langsung diam.

Yuan Shao langsung bertanya pada _yi fu_.

"Mengde, apakah mereka perwiramu?"

"Bukan." _Yi fu_ lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke depan tiga saudara itu lalu menunjuk Liu Bei dengan sopan. "Dia adalah...," kalimatnya terhenti sebentar. "Maaf... aku tidak ingat namamu." Ia berkata dengan suara pelan tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku langsung menepuk jidatku. _Yi fu_...

Liu Bei lalu membungkuk di hadapan Yuan Shao yang sedang berdiri.

"Margaku Liu, nama Xuande alias Bei. Pejabat di kota Pingyuan." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Lalu mereka berdua...?" Yuan Shao bertanya kembali.

"Ini adalah adik keduaku, Guan Yu alias Guan Yunchang." Ia memperkenalkan Guan Yu lalu Guan Yu membungkuk hormat.

"Dia adalah adik ketigaku, Zhang Fei alias Zhang Yide."

Zhang Fei membungkuk hormat.

Yuan Shao diam sebentar lalu ia melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya. "Silsilahmu?"

Kali ini Liu Bei terdiam sebentar, begitu juga dengan semua orang di sini. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Saya adalah keturunan Raja Muda Sheng dari Zhongshan." Ia kembali membungkuk hormat.

Para panglima langsung tertawa mendengarnya tetapi Yuan Shao, _yi fu_, Guan _xian sheng_, Zhang _xian sheng_ dan aku tidak tertawa sama sekali.

"Turunan Raja Muda Sheng apanya? Kau hanya seorang rakyat biasa, mana mungkin turunan Kaisar?" Seorang panglima bernama Liu Dai mengejek Liu Bei. Liu Bei hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Hebat.

Para panglima yang lain juga setuju dengan pendapat Liu Dai itu. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku Zhang Fei hendak mencabut pedangnya untuk membunuh Liu Dai tapi Guan Yu terlebih dahulu menghentikannya sehingga Zhang Fei segera memasukan pedangnya yang sudah setengah ia tarik kembali ke sarungnya dan menggertu kesal.

"Seharusnya Guan _xian sheng_ tidak menghalangi Zhang _xian sheng_ untuk mencabut pedangnya~" Aku bergumam dalam hati dan berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku.

_Yi fu_ juga sepertinya menikmati pertunjukan ini dan seulas senyum mengembang sedikit di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau memang turunan kaisar... pengawal!" Yuan Shao memanggil seorang pengawal dan pengawal itu datang lalu menghormat pada Yuan Shao. "Bawakan bangku untuk dia!"

Pengawal itu pergi dan kembali dengan sebuah kursi kecil untuk Liu Bei. Ia meletakannya di sebelah salah seorang panglima dan menjadi orang yang duduknya paling jauh dari Yuan Shao. Meskipun dipelakukan sedemikian rupa, Liu Bei tetap berterima kasih, menghormat lalu duduk di kursi itu.

"Eh, _da ge_!"

Zhang Fei berusaha menghentikan _da ge_-nya itu tetapi Liu Bei tetap saja duduk di sana. Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu hanya bisa diam dan berjalan lalu berdiri di belakang _da ge_ mereka. Ok, kali ini ingin benar rasanya kucabut pedangku dan menggoresnya di leher Liu Dai, Yuan Shao dan beberapa orang lainnya. Memang apa yang Liu _xian sheng_ katakan kita tidak tau benar atau tidaknya tapi aku tau ia mengatakan kenyataannya dan seharusnya Yuan Shao tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu. Rupanya ini juga sebuah ledekan dari Yuan Shao dan mereka semua. Mereka tidak menghitung Liu Bei sebagai panglima ke-19 yang bergabung dengan mereka. Dasar sial.

"Nah, pemilihan ketua sudah selesai. Kalau begitu, ayo segera ke ibukota dan kalahkan si tiran Dong Zhuo itu!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat _yi fu_ mencabut pedangnya yang kemudian ia angkat tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Kami semua langsung keluar dan mereka bergegas menunggangi kuda masing-masing. Pasukan mereka mengikutnya sambil meneriakan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya. Baiklah!" Aku langsung melompat ke punggung kudaku, begitu juga dengan tiga saudara itu dan menyusul _yi fu_ yang sudah berada di depan.

"Ayo selamatkan Kaisar dan bunuh tiran itu!" Aku berteriak dan teriakanku disambut baik oleh para prajurit.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien dan Yin: Jangan lupa RnR ya! #acung jempol**_

_**Yin: Eh iya, Yun-yun?**_

_**Kaien: Yun kan sedang tidak diketahui keberadaannya jadi tidak bisa ikut minta RnR! **_

_**Yin: *suram di pojokan* Yun-yun...**_

_**Kaien: (Tapi bukannya sama Yuan Shao ya si Zhao Yun? A... suan le. ._."...)**_

* * *

_**~Finishing Note~**_

_**1. Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi adalah anak kedua dari Cao Cao serta pendiri dan Kaisar pertama kerajaan Cao Wei pada masa tiga kerajaan. Anak pertama dari Cao Cao dan Lady Bian. Pada tahun 220, Cao Pi memaksa sang Kaisar Han, Xian, untuk turun tahta dan akibatnya, berakhirlah Dinasti Han dan China memasuki masa tiga kerajaan (Wei, Shu dan Wu). Meninggal pada tahun 226 dan digantikan oleh Cao Rui. Titlenya adalah 'Emperor Wen of Wei'. **_

_**2. Ada 18 panglima yang ikut bergabung untuk membasmi Dong Zhuo. Pasukan aliansi ini didirikan oleh Cao Cao namun karena pada saat pemilihan ketua banyak yang memilih Yuan Shao, akhirnya dipimpin oleh Yuan Shao.**_

_**3. Yuan Shao atau Yuan Benchu (**__**袁本初**__**) berasal dari sebuah keluarga terhormat bermarga Yuan. Keluarga ini sangat disegani pada masa dinasti Han. Meskipun Yuan Shao memiliki sangat banyak pasukan, daerah yang luas dan ransum yang melimpah, ia adalah seorang yang sangat sulit mengambil keputusan dengan cepat dan juga sulit untuk membedakan mana nasihat yang berguna dan tidak berguna. Oleh karena itu, ia kalah telak dari Cao Cao di Guandu (**__**官渡**__**) dan Baima (**__**白马**__**). Yuan Shao memiliki 3 orang anak yaitu: Yuan Tan, Yuan Xi dan Yuan Shang. **_

_**4. Sun Jian atau Sun Wentai (**__**孙文台**__**) lebih dikenal sebagai 'Harimau dari Jiangdong' karena sewaktu masih berusia 17 tahun, ia pernah dengan gagah berani sendirian menyerang sekawanan bandit hingga bandit-bandit itu lari tunggang langgang. **_

_**5. Bai Ma Jiangjun atau Jendral Kuda Putih adalah julukan untuk Gongsun Zan. Bai (白) = putih, ma (马) = kuda, Jiangjun （将军) = Jendral.**_

_**6. Liu Bei, Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei adalah tiga saudara dan kisahnya dikenal sebagai 'Tao Yuan San Jie Yi (**__**桃园三结义**__**)'. Sebenarnya mereka bukan saudara kandung ataupun saudara sepupu, melainkan menjadi saudara karena sama-sama bersumpah untuk menjadi saudara.**_

_**7. Liu Bei / Liu Xuande, seorang patriot Han, pendiri sekaligus Kaisar pertama kerajaan Shu Han, seorang keturunan Kaisar dan juga Huangshu (Paman Kaisar). Ya, Beliau adalah seorang keturunan dari Pangeran Sheng yang merupakan anak dari Kaisar Jing. Dan konon, Liu Bei lah yang menciptakan sepatu karena sebelum ia menjadi tentara, ia menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya dengan nafkah yang ia dapatkan dari penjualan sepatu jerami yang ia buat sendiri. Tapi tentu saja, hal ini masih diragukan. Liu Bei digambarkan sebagai seorang yang sangat baik pada rakyat, pembela kebenaran dan sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan seperti saudara-saudaranya. Pada awalnya, kubu Liu Bei sangatlah lemah dan lebih sering menderita kekalahan dibandingkan kemenangan. Meskipun demikian, Liu Bei terus berjuang demi rakyat Han dan Dinasti Han. Liu Bei meninggal tahun 223 karena sakit setelah kekalahan yang ia derita di pertempuran Yiling. **_

_**8. Liu Bei mempunyai sepasang pedang yang ia beri nama Shuang Gu Jian. Guan Yu memiliki sebuah golok bertangkai panjang yang diberi nama Qing Long Yan Yue Dao sedangkah Zhang Fei memiliki sebuah tombak panjang bernama Ba Zhang She Mao.**_

_**9. Xin Yue Jian dan Qing Long Qiang (**__**青龙枪**__**) adalah senjata milik Yin. Qing (**__**青**__**) artinya hijau, Jian (**__**剑**__**) artinya pedang dan Qiang (**__**枪**__**) artinya tombak. Xin (**__**新**__**) artinya baru, Yue (**__**月**__**) artinya bulan, dan Jian (**__**剑**__**) artinya pedang. Jika Xin dan Yue digabung, akan menjadi xin yue yang artinya bulan sabit. Jadi, Xin Yue Jian artinya Pedang Bulan Sabit atau Crescent Sword.**_

_**10. Saat ini, Yin sudah berumur 19 tahun dan memiliki pangkat Jiangjun yang berarti Jendral.**_

_**11. Suan le (**__**算了**__**) artinya forget it.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Owowo...kok kayaknya chapter ini panjang banget ya? O.O Apakah akan menjadi chapter terpanjang dari cerita ini? Menurut readers-san? ^^ Oh iya hampir lupa. Saya sedang mengadakan polling untuk mengetahui para readers lebih suka saya release chapter terbarunya setiap berapa lama sekali. Silahkan vote untuk pilihan Anda :D Thanks for the attention. Jangan lupa beritau saya jika Anda menemukan typo. Review, kritik dan saran Anda akan sangat membantu saya dalam membuat cerita ini lebih baik :D **_

_**DAN! Setelah author hitung, ternyata Cao Ang lebih muda enam tahun dari Yin. Cao Ang lahir tahun 177 sedangkan Yin memang lahirnya tahun 2006 tetapi jika disamakan dengan zaman, Yin lahirnya tahun 171. Jadi: Cao Cao tahun 155, Zhao Yun tahun 169 (sebenarnya masih belum diketahui dan author mengeditnya saja), Cao Yin tahun 171, Cao Ang tahun 177, Cao Pi tahun 189. Maaf atas kelalaian author yang satu ini.**_

_**Duo xie...**_

_**Akhirnya author menemukan typo yang author incar sejak lama ^^"... hehehe...**_


	9. Never judge strength from the title

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

_**[Zao an (selamat pagi) dan Sheng Dan Jie Kuai Le (Merry Christmas), readers! Maaf Kaien mengucapkannya terlambat hahaha. Chapter kali ini adalah tentang peperangan di Sishui Guan: Aliansi melawan Hua Xiong! Ah iya, author mau mengakui kesalahan dari chapter sebelumnya soal Ang atau Yin siapa yang lebih tua. Setelah author hitung, ternyata Yin lebih tua. Cao Ang lahir tahun 177 dan memang Yin, lahir tahun 2006 tetapi kalau disamakan zamannya, Yin lahir tahun 171 (Yellow Turban Rebellion tahun 184, Yin saat itu berumur 13 jadi kalau disamakan zamannya, Yin lahir tahun 171, ya kan?). Kaien minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan ini... Gomen...**_

_**Nah, Repliesnya dulu ya!**_

_**1. Mocca-marocchi: Makasih telah memberi tau saya tentang typo. *berkowtow 100 kali*. Ah...rupanya 'menghaturkan' itu bahasa Jawa ya? Saya baru tau tentang ya itu. soalnya saya sering mendengar atau membaca kata itu dari buku bahasa Indonesia yang saya pernah baca. Jadi 'menghaturkan' ini lebih baik di ganti apa, senpai? Arigatou untuk pernyataan senpai :D Tenang, saya update sampai cerita ini benar-benar tamat.**_

_**-o-**_

_**2. Black Roses 00: Hmmm... saya cek di wikipedia, Zhao Yun tidak berpatisipasi dalam perang Hulao ataupun Sishui. Tapi karena ia anak buah Yuan Shao... -menghentikan spoiler- ehehehe... ^^ *dihajar Black Roses-san***_

_**-o-**_

_** Enjoy, readers!]**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Never judge someone's strength by his or her title.**

**[190 A.D., Summer, Si Shui Guan, 8.00 p.m]**

Dua hari sudah berlalu dan akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah benteng dekat dengan Sishui Guan (汜水关) dan pasukan aliansi menjadikan benteng ini sebagai basis untuk menyerang Luoyang (洛阳). Hari sudah malam begitu kami selesai menyiapkan segala keperluan perang besok. Aku berdiri di pintu depan tendaku sambil menatap gerbang Sishui yang berdiri dengan kokoh jauh di depan sana. Angin berhembus dan rambutku bergerak melambai-lambai mengikuti irama angin. Rembulan menyinari dunia dengan cahaya redupnya, begitu juga dengan ribuan bintang-bintang yang kelap-kelip di angkasa. Beberapa cahaya obor berlalu lalang di atas gerbang Sishui. Aku menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

Sishui Guan dijaga oleh seorang jendral Dong Zhuo yang bernama Hua Xiong. Dari kabar angin yang kudengar, Hua Xiong bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan.

"Lawan yang pantas untuk diuji." bantiku dan aku tersenyum. Aku ingin tau seperti apa tantangan yang menungguku besok.

"Kau belum tidur, Yin?"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu memanggilku dan aku melihat _yi fu_ berjalan keluar dari tendanya ke arahku. Aku langsung menghormat pada _yi fu_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Belum. Aku takut kalau-kalau musuh menyerang secara mendadak." Kujawab.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan soal itu, Yin." _Yi fu_ berdiri di sampingku dan menatap Sishui Guan. "Tidak mungkin orang seperti Dong Zhuo berani melancarkan serangan mendadak pada saat seperti ini." Ia tertawa.

Aku menghela nafas melihat _yi fu_ yang begitu tenang dan santai. "Manusia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benak setiap orang."

Kembali _yi fu_ tertawa dan kali ini sedikit lebih kencang dibanding yang tadi. Ia menepuk bahu kananku beberapa kali dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Yin. Kita akan menangkan perang ini. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Besok kita akan berperang dan kalau kau kelelahan karena tidak tidur, kau tidak bisa ikut bertempur, ya kan?"

Benar juga apa yang _yi fu_ katakan.

Aku menurut pada perintahnya. "Baiklah, _yi fu_. Selamat malam." Aku hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam tendaku.

"Malam, Yin." Itulah kata-kata _yi fu_ yang kudengar sebelum aku masuk ke dalam tenda.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Aku mencoba untuk tidur tetapi pikiranku selalu melayang ke apa yang akan terjadi di pertempuran besok sehingga aku tetap terjaga. Aku menghela nafas dan menarik selimutku lalu memaksa kedua mataku untuk menutup dan tidur.

**[The next morning]**

Dung dung dung!

Aku langsung melompat dari kasurku dan berlari keluar begitu mendengar suara genderang dibunyikan. Aku mengira itu adalah pertanda perang sudah dimulai namun ternyata hanya suara untuk membangunkan para prajurit. Hari masih subuh dan matahari baru terbit, hendak menjauhi horizon. Aku menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatku pelan. Sial, ternyata hanya pertanda untuk bangun. Aku mendengar suara tawa ringan dari belakangku dan begitu aku berbalik, aku melihat _yi fu_ berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Pagi, _yi fu_." Aku membungkuk.

"Pagi, Yin." Ia menyuruhku berdiri sambil menepuk pundakku. "Kau juga dibangunkan oleh suara genderang ini, ya kan?"

"Begitulah...," Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalaku.

_Yi fu_ berjalan ke depanku dan ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sishui Guan. "Pagi yang cerah untuk menjatuhkan Sishui Guan, Yin!"

"Ya!"

"Wah, wah, wah... kelihatannya ada yang sudah siap terjun ke medan laga!" Orang itu berkata sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kami berdua menenggok ke kanan dan melihat tiga saudara itu datang. Rupanya yang berbicara tadi adalah orang yang bernama Zhang Fei.

"Pagi, Cao _da ren_, Yin_ Jiangjun_." Liu Bei membungkuk hormat kepada kami.

"Pagi, Xuande." Balas _yi fu_.

Aku membungkuk pada Liu Bei sambil menyapanya. "Pagi, Liu _xian sheng_."

Kami bertiga lalu becakap-cakap sebentar sebelum perkataan Zhang Fei menyelip percakapan kami.

"Heh, Yin. Kulihat kau sepertinya seorang petarung yang tidak buruk. Bagaimana kalau kau berduel denganku sebagai pemanasan sebelum berperang?" Zhang Fei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku diam sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah jika itu yang Anda inginkan."

Senyum kepuasan terlukis di wajah Zhang Fei sementara itu _yi fu_, Liu Bei dan Guan Yu hanya diam saja. Kami berlima langsung pergi ke belakang perkemahan yang menurut kami cocok sebagai tempat duel. Aku dan Zhang Fei mengambil posisi masing-masing sementara Liu _xian sheng _dan _yi fu _menjadi semacam wasitnya.

"Duel dimulai!" _Yi fu_ berseru dan kami langsung memulai duel persahabatan ini.

Zhang Fei memang hanya seorang _bu gong shou _(步弓手) tetapi ia bukanlah orang yang bisa kau remehkan semudah itu. Pada masa-masa seperti sekarang, orang-orang hanya memandang seseorang dari jabatannya tetapi tidak denganku. Aku memandang seseorang dari kemampuannya. Pangkat bagiku tidaklah menjadi masalah. Pangkat hanya pangkat. Lagipula, belum tentu seorang jendral besar itu orang yang sangat lihai dan hebat, bukan? Dan semua itu terbukti oleh apa yang ia tunjukkan dalam duel ini. Serangannya mematikan dan juga cukup cepat karena ia sudah terlatih untuk berperang. Tidak mengherankan jika aku selalu dipojokan dan hanya bisa menghindar serta menangkis serangannya itu dengan _Qing Long Qiang_ milikku. Ia menusukkan _Ba Zhang She Mao _ke arahku dan aku langsung menahannya dengan gagang _Qing Long Qiang_. Dentingan senjata terdengar bergema di udara. Suasana pagi yang sepi itu menjadi bising karena dentingan senjata dan teriakan perang.

"Kau tidak buruk juga, Cao Yin!"

"Begitu juga dengan Anda, Zhang _san ye_. Kemampuan Anda memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi."

Kami melompat mundur dan kembali maju untuk bertukar jurus. Sudah 20 jurus dilakukan dan kelihatannya aku akan kalah telak darinya. Jurusnya yang cepat itu tidak membiarkan aku untuk istirahat apalagi untuk bernafas saja sudah sulit rasanya. Ia mengayunkan tombaknya ke arahku dan aku langsung membungkuk ke belakang, menjatuhkan diriku sendiri lalu berbaring di atas tanah kemudian menendang kakinya, berharap ia jatuh atau setidaknya menjadi goyah keseimbangannya. Rupanya, trik itu berhasil. Zhang Fei langsung goyah sedikit. Aku langsung bangun dan mengayunkan senjataku. Zhang Fei lagi-lagi berhasil menghentikan seranganku. Senjata kami kembali 'terkunci'. Zhang Fei menggenggam tongkat tombakku, menarik tombaknya sendiri dan menusukkannya ke arahku. Aku langsung berbelok ke arah kiri dan saat tombak itu sudah tidak ada di depanku, aku langsung mengangkat kaki kananku, menendang tangannya dengan kuat. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan aku langsung mundur beberapa meter. Kali ini aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik nafas dan istirahat sebentar. Aku melihat wajahnya yang berkeringat itu dan tampak sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya. Ia lalu menancapkan senjatanya ke tanah dan aku menganggapnya sebagai tanda ia mengakhiri duel ini. Aku langsung duduk di atas tanah dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku mengusap keringat yang mengalir turun di dahiku lalu berdiri sambil menepuk baju zirahku untuk membersihkannya dari debu. Aku berjalan ke arah Zhang Fei dan mengulurkan tangan kananku yang ia sambut dengan baik.

"Kau ternyata tidak buruk untuk seorang petarung wanita, Cao Yin!"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Anda memang sangat hebat, _san ye_."

Tak terasa pagi sudah tiba begitu kami menyelesaikan duel kami. Kami semua lalu berjalan kembali ke perkemahan dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Sishui Guan. Aku, _yi fu_ dan para panglima semuanya berkumpul dalam sebuah tenda besar dimana para panglima mengadakan sebuah rapat. Dari rapat itu disepakati bahwa Sun Jian lah yang menjadi _X__ianfeng _(先锋) dalam penyerangan ke Sishui Guan. Aku meliriki setiap panglima dan menemukan beberapa wajah yang menunjukkan ketidak senangannya atas keputusan ini. Setelah rapat itu selesai, aku berdiskusi dengan _yi fu_ mengenai hal ini di dalam tendanya. Saat ini, _yi fu _sedang membaca sebuah buku strategi ditemani oleh cahaya lilin-lilin sementara aku duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"_Yi fu_, tadi aku melihat ada seseorang yang tidak senang dengan pengangkatan Sun Jian _Jiangjun _sebagai _Xianfeng_."

"Aku juga tau akan hal itu." Ia berkata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku itu.

"Rupanya _yi fu _menyadarinya juga?"

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia lalu menutup bukunya dan menenggok ke arahku. "Itulah mengapa aku disebut sebagai ahli strategi ulung."

Memang gelar semacam itu tidak sia-sia diberikan pada _yi fu_. Dalam hati, aku tertawa bangga terhadap _yi fu-_ku ini.

"Aku tau orang itu pasti akan pergi diam-diam dan dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang tewas dalam pertempuran Sishui Guan ini."

Aku hanya diam dalam kekaguman. _Yi fu _seperti sudah bisa tau hasilnya padahal ceritanya baru sedikit terungkap. Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah buku kemudian membacanya. Benar saja seperti yang _yi fu_ katakan tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa ringikan kuda dan suara langkah orang yang semakin lama semakin kecil hingga tidak terdengar lagi. Aku keluar dari tenda bersama _yi fu_ dan melihat debu menggumpal tinggi di langit kemudian debu itu berangsur-angsur menhilang.

"_Zhao si a_ (cari mati)! Orang-orang seperti itu pasti akan menjadi korban pertama dalam perang ini. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Ingatlah, Yin." _Yi fu _tertawa ringan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kemudian kami berdua masuk ke dalam tenda dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas membaca buku seni perang.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sun Jian bersama pasukannya pergi.

-X-

Tidak lama setelah kepergiannya itu, sebuah berita yang sampai ke pasukan aliansi. Para panglima langsung berkumpul dalam tenda pertemuan dan aku pun turut hadir untuk mendengar berita itu.

Berita itu adalah sebuah berita bagus: salah seorang perwira Sun Jian yang bernama Cheng Pu berhasil membunuh salah seorang perwira Hua Xiong bernama Wu Zhen sehingga pihak Sun Jian menang. Meskipun begitu, Sun Jian tidak bisa mendobrak Sishui Guan karena setiap kali mereka mendekat, mereka selalu dihujani oleh anak panah dan batu-batu. Utusan yang mengirimkan berita itu juga memberi tau tentang permintaan bantuan ransum untuk pasukan Sun Jian. Yuan Shao yang sangat senang mendengar berita kemenangan itu langsung menyuruh adiknya, Yuan Shu untuk mengirim ransum ke Sun Jian.

Berita kedua adalah sebuah berita buruk: Bao Zhong kalah dalam perang dan kehilangan nyawanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar berita ini.

Setelah pertemuan itu selesai, para panglima bubar dan Yuan Shu memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mengepak ransum yang akan ia kirimkan ke Sun Jian yang berada di baris depan. Aku masuk ke dalam tendaku dan duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di dekat tempat tidurku. Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Aku mengambil tombakku yang bersandar pada dinding dan menyarungkan pedangku kemudian beranjak pergi dari tendaku. Aku hanya berkeliling kemah saja sambil melihat prajurit-prajurit yang sedang berlatih, beberapa orang jendral yang sedang mengadakan duel kecil serta para prajurit yang terluka diobati oleh para tabib. Akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa puluh meter, aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk beristirahat. Kutancapkan tombakku di tanah dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Aku menengok ke atas dan melihat dedaunan bergoyang lembut mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus. Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat perkemahan yang berjejer sekitar 1 li dari Sishui Guan dan menurutku, itu adalah perkemahan pasukan Sun Jian. Aku menguap sekali. Angin yang sejuk ini membuatku ingin menutup kedua mataku dan tidur sejenak tetapi aku tidak mungkin tidur kalau situasinya seperti ini. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk bangun dengan cara menepuk kedua pipiku pelan-pelan. Aku bangkit, mencabut tombakku lalu berjalan ke sebuah sungai kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari pohon itu. Aku berjongkok di pinggir sungai, mengambil air yang sejuk itu dengan kedua tanganku dan membasuh wajahku. Air itu terasa dingin begitu bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahku dan aku merasa segar kembali.

"Sejuknya!" Aku berkata lalu kembali membasuh wajahku dengan air sungai.

Aku mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang sempat kuselipkan dalam baju zirahku sebelum aku pergi dari perkemahan dan mengusap wajahku yang basah kemudian beranjak pergi dari sungai itu, kembali ke perkemahan. Begitu aku kembali, aku melihat seorang _Jiangjun_ muda keluar dari tenda Yuan Shao. Kuperhatikan pemuda yang keluar itu dengan teliti. Orangnya tinggi dan kelihatannya sangat bertalenta. Rambutnya dikuncir ke atas dan meskipun menghadap ke depan, aku sempat melihat iris matanya yang berwarna coklat tua. Ia mengenakan baju zirah berwarna perak dengan warna hijau di bagiaan pelindung lengan, pelindung pundak, pelindung kaki bawah dan lutut, pelindung pada dan ikat kepalanya yang dari besi. Sehelai selendang biru muda mengitar dari pundak kanan ke kiri dan sisanya ke bawah. Tangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah tombak dan sebuah pedang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya. Aku hanya terpana melihat pemuda itu, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku. Ia kelihatannya tidak mengetahui bahwa aku terus memerhatikannya. Ia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tenda itu dan naik ke punggung kuda putihnya.

"... Hiah!" Ia memecut kudanya dan pergi.

"O-oi!" Aku hendak mengejarnya tetapi ia sudah pergi terlalu jauh.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali ke tendaku. Aku terus mencoba mengingat tampangnya tetapi tidak bisa kuingat jelas karena hanya sebentar saja. Aku hanya bisa mengingat satu saja darinya: mata yang ia miliki itu. Mata itu... seperti mata dari seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Tapi... tidak mungkin 'kan itu Yun-Yun?

**-X-**

Dua hari setelah itu, berita tentang kekalahan pasukan Sun Jian sampai ke telinga kami dan para panglima langsung mengadakan sebuah rapat darurat dalam tenda. Yuan Shao membuka rapat dengan sebuah kalimat yang menurutku tidak sepatutnya ia katakan...

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa si 'Harimau dari Jiangdong' itu kalah telak dari seorang Hua Xiong."

Tidak mungkin! Aku tau Sun Jian adalah seorang panglima hebat dan ia tidak mungkin menderita kekalahan seperti itu! Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa ia bisa menderita kekalahan. Aku mulai merasa curiga dan kecurigaanku pertama jatuh pada Yuan Shu yang menjadi pengawas ransum. Orang ini menampakan sebuah ekspresi mencurigakan dan aku langsung menduga bahwa kekalahan Sun Jian disebabkan oleh orang ini.

Menurut aku dan _yi fu_, Yuan Shu adalah seorang rendahan yang tidak pantas untuk jabatan seperti itu. Ia mudah terhasut oleh omongan orang-orang.

Rupanya tidak hanya aku sendiri yang curiga pada Yuan Shu. _Yi fu_ juga menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga tetapi ia bisa dengan sempurna membuat tatapan itu tidak terlihat oleh siapapun selain diriku. Sementara para panglima sedang kebingungan, suara teriakan caci-maki terdengar dari luar. Kami semua langsung keluar dan melihat Hua Xiong bersama pasukannya hanya beberapa puluh meter dari perkemahan kami.

"Kalian tikus-tikus pengecut! Jangan bersembunyi saja dibalik selimut kalian! Lihatlah ini!" Ia mengangkat sebuah ketopang perang di tangannya. "Ini adalah milik si 'Kucing dari Jiangdong' itu, ya 'kan?" Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan pasukannya terus mengeluarkan caci-maki.

Tentu saja aku tidak terima mendengar caci-makinya itu. Aku hendak naik ke punggung kudaku dan turun untuk menantangnya berduel tetapi _yi fu_ segera menghentikanku.

"Kenapa Anda menghalangiku, _yi fu_?! Padahal ia jelas-jelas sedang mencaci-maki kita!"

_Yi fu_ tidak menjawab, melainkan ia memberi sebuah tatapan serius padaku. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa membatalkan niatku dan menghentakkan kakiku dengan penuh kekesalan. Caci-maki mereka terus datang dan aku merasa kesabaranku mulai habis lagi.

"Siapa yang berani melawannya?" Yuan Shao bertanya dengan roman yang menunjukkan ia sedang merasa sangat kesal. "Yang bisa membunuh bedebah itu akan diberikan pasukan, ransum dan uang!"

Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan hadiahnya.

Aku hendak merespon pertanyaannya saat seseorang maju dan menyatakan kesediaannya untuk mengalahkan Hua Xiong. Orang ini adalah Yu She. Menurutku, ia bahkan bukan tandingan untuk Hua Xiong. Yuan Shao memberi izin pada Yu She dan Yu She langsung berangkat ke medan perang. Para panglima hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam tenda dan pada saat itu juga, suara teriakan seseorang terdengar. Kami semua berbalik dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah teriakan orang yang bernama Yu She itu. Sudah kubilang, ia bukan tandingan Hua Xiong. Suara teriakan kemenangan keluar dari mulut-mulut tentara Hua Xiong sementara para panglima dan prajurit-prajurit kami berdiri diam. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memecahkan suasana tegang yang sedang terjadi.

"Izinkan aku untuk memenggal kepala Hua Xiong!" Rupanya si empunya suara adalah seorang perwira yang bernama Pan Feng.

Yuan Shao mengizinkannya dan Pan Feng langsung berangkat sementara para panglima masuk kembali ke dalam tenda. Baru saja saat mereka ingin duduk, seorang prajurit mengabarkan bahwa Pan Feng sudah tewas di tangan Hua Xiong. Tentu saja setelah mendengarnya, suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Kembali aku hendak mengajukan diri tetapi lagi-lagi seseorang menghalangiku untuk mengajukan diri. Kali ini, aku sudah benar-benar kesal karena selalu ada yang menghalangiku untuk mengajukan diri.

"Akan kupenggal kepala Hua Xiong jika panglima sekalian menginginkannya."

Mereka semua berdiri dan menatap ke si empunya suara. Ternyata ia adalah Guan Yu. Ia dan kedua saudaranya baru saja masuk ke tenda.

"Heh, apa pangkatmu?" Yuan Shao bertanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Pangkat hamba hanyalah sebagai seorang _ma gong shou _(马弓手)." Guan Yu membalas.

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin seorang _ma gong shou _sepertimu bisa mengalahkan Hua Xiong? Yang ada, aku akan menjadi bahan tertawaan bedebah itu!" Yuan Shao menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke meja dengan kencang.

Suasana tenda juga menjadi ramai. Mereka semua ragu akan kemampuan Guan Yu karena mereka melihat dari pangkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri ia kesempatan, Benchu?"

Semua langsung menghadap ke _yi fu_ yang sedang tersenyum mengejek Yuan Shao tetapi sepertinya mereka semua kecuali Yuan Shao seorang tidak menyadarinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur tapi karena menurutku sekarang masalah ini adalah masalah bersama...

"Benar yang dikatakan oleh _yi fu_. Yuan _Mengzhu_, berilah ia kesempatan. Lagipula, pangkat bukanlah sebuah alat ukur kekuatan, bukankah begitu?" Aku melihat senyuman mengejek _yi fu_ semakin melebar dan jujur saja, aku puas melihatnya.

_Yi fu_ lalu bangkit dan ia memberikan secawan arak hangat kepada Guan Yu tetapi Guan Yu menolaknya.

"Terima kasih! Tetapi akan kuminum nanti. Aku pergi sebentar." Ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kemah sementara para panglima masih berdiri diam di tempat masing-masing.

Aku lalu menatap _yi fu_ yang juga membalas tatapanku dengan senyuman itu masih ada di wajahnya.

"_Yi fu_, berapa lama yang Anda taruhkan kali ini?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Sepuluh detik." Jawabnya mantap. "Kau?"

"Tujuh detik."

"Baiklah..." Dan kami mulai menghitung mundur.

"Sepuluh."

"Sembilan."

"Delapan."

"Tujuh." Pada saat ini juga, para panglima hendak duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Enam." Teriakan terdengar dari luar. Para panglima yang hendak duduk membatalkan niatnya untuk duduk dan hanya berdiam dalam posisi mereka sekarang.

"Lima." Suara derap kaki kuda mulai terdengar mendekati tenda ini.

"Empat." Derap kaki kuda itu tidak terdengar dan tergantikan oleh ringkikannya.

"Tiga." Guan Yu masuk sambil menenteng kepala Hua Xiong yang kemudian ia lempar dan kepala itu menggelinding di atas tanah, berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah kami semua.

Aku dan _yi fu_ menghentikan hitungan kami. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara _yi fu_ sepertinya hendak tertawa pada saat itu juga. Guan Yu berjalan ke belakang _da ge_-nya. Panglima masih memerhatikan kepala Hua Xiong yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka. Lalu mereka mengalihkan padangan mereka ke Guan Yu yang sudah berdiri di belakang _da ge_-nya. Guan Yu lalu menancapkan ujung tumpul _Qing Long Yan Yue Dao_-nya itu ke lantai kayu dan lantai kayu yang naas itu berlubang, membuat golok panjang itu tertancap di lantai itu. Liu Bei hanya diam saja, tidak menatap para panglima sementara kedua _di di_-nya menatap para panglima yang masih terbengong itu.

_Yi fu_ memecah suasana hening itu dengan tepukan tangannya lalu seorang pengawal membungkuk di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan cawan arak itu. _Yi fu_ mengambil cawan itu lalu ia berikan ke Guan Yu sebagai tanda ia menghormati Guan Yu. Guan Yu membungkuk lalu mengambil cawan itu setelah berterima kasih pada _yi fu_.

Ia mengangkat cawan araknya yang masih mengepulkan asap putih dari dalamnya tinggi-tinggi lalu ia meminum arak hangat itu.

Para panglima hanya melongo melihatnya tetapi tidak untuk empat orang yaitu aku, _yi fu_, Liu Bei dan Zhang Fei. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka tersadarkan dari bengongnya dan sorakan kemenangan memenuhi tenda ini dan juga di luar tenda ini. Yuan Shao bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh seluruh orang-orang di dalam tenda.

"Selamat datang kuucapkan kepada panglima ke-19, Liu Xuande!" Ia berseru dan sorakan semakin kencang.

Sudah kubilang, orang berpangkat jendral pun belum tentu orang yang berkemampuan tinggi dan hal itu telah dibuktikan oleh kedua saudara Liu Bei ini.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien, Yin, Cao Cao: Mind to RnR?**_

_**Kaien: Eh, Cao da ren? Sejak kapan mau ikut minta RnR?**_

_**Cao Cao: Ini karena taruhan Yin tadi. Aku kalah dan aku harus meminta RnR. Hahaha.**_

_**Cao Yin: Yi fu, nanti kau harus mentraktirku makan, hao ma?**_

_**Cao Cao: hao a, hao a... hahaha.**_

.

**~Finishing Note~**

_**1. Ada 5 gerbang yang melindungi Luo Yang, dua diantaranya adalah Si Shui Guan dan Hu Lao Guan. 4 gerbang selain Hu Lao Guan adalah gerbang luar Luo Yang sedangkan Hu Lao adalah gerbang dalamnya. **_

_**2. Hua Xiong adalah salah seorang jendral Dong Zhuo. Ia tewas di tangan Guan Yu.**_

_**3. Penyebab kekalahan Sun Jian di Si Shui adalah karena Yuan Shu yang terhasut oleh omongan anak buahnya tidak mengirimkan Sun Jian perbekalan. Pasukan Sun Jian mengalami kelaparan dan semangat tentara menurun sehingga Hua Xiong berhasil memporak porandakan tentara Sun dan Sun terpaksa mundur. Salah seorang perwira Sun Jian mengorbankan dirinya dengan cara meminjam helm Sun Jian yang warnanya mencolok dan mengiring Hua Xiong menjauh dari Sun Jian. Hua Xiong baru sadar ia tertipu setelah ia menembakkan anak panah ke 'Sun Jian' itu dan tidak bereaksi. Rupanya perwira Sun Jian meletakkan helm tersebut pada sebuah batang pohon dan yang ditembak oleh Hua Xiong hanyalah batang pohon dan helmnya. Perwira ini lalu menyerang Hua Xiong dari belakang tetapi gagal karena Hua Xiong masih bersiaga penuh. Tapi sebenarnya cerita tentang Battle of Sishui and Hulao guan ini banyak yang meragukannya. Menurut 'Records of the Three Kingdoms', Sun Jian sebenarnya berhasil mengalahkan Hua Xiong dan Lu Bu dan sebenarnya, Liu Bei tidak bergabung dalam koalisi ini. Kalau menurut Luo Guanzhong, Liu Bei bersaudara bergabung dalam koalisi dan berhasil mengalahkan Hua Xiong dan Lu Bu. Jujur saja, saya sendiri ragu harus percaya yang mana. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kecuali kita kembali ke masa lalu dan menelitinya hingga akarnya. Inilah sejarah, banyak misterinya. Tidak ada misteri, bukan sejarah namanya hahaha.**_

_**4. Kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Cao Cao tadi, 'zhao si a (**__**找死啊**__**)', artinya 'cari mati'. Zhao (**__**找**__**) artinya cari, si (**__**死**__**) artinya mati, dan a (**__**啊**__**) yang hanya sebagai ungkapan tambahan seperti ah, akh; semacam itu. **_

_**5. Ma gong shou adalah jabatan Guan Yu. Ma gong shou artinya kavilari pemanah. Ya, pemanah berkuda lah arti sederhananya. Pemanah di atas kuda.**_

_**6. Mengzhu (**__**盟主**__**) berarti pemimpin. Sama seperti penyebutan pangkat, ingat...marga dulu, baru mengzhu. :D**_

_**7. San ye artinya tuan ketiga. Er ye artinya tuan kedua. Shao ye artinya tuan termuda. **_

_**8. Pada percakapan RnR, Cao Cao berkata 'Hao a' yang berarti 'baiklah'. Yin berkata 'Hao ma?' yang berarti 'ok?' **_


	10. The Next Day

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Akhirnya bisa mencapai chapter 10 juga! Yeah! Replies dulu seperti biasa~**

**1. Marysykess-san: Yang benar itu Zihuan. Sama-sama, saya juga berterima kasih pada Anda hahaha. Oh, kalau begitu baiklah. Sepertinya saya akan mengupdatenya tiap sabtu mulai tahun depan hahaha, itupun kalau saya sempat membuat sebuah chapter baru sebelum hari sabtu haha. Ga apa-apa kok kalau soal jarang review. Dan mengenai orang misterius itu... coba Anda baca sekali lagi dan tebak *evil grin dan ditebas* Wah! Makasih atas fave-mu terhadap OC saya yang satu ini (^O^). Hp marysykess-san tidak bisa membaca hurufnya? Hmm... copas hurufnya ke google translator, biasanya bisa ditampilkan. Kalau tidak, harus install bahasa mandarin ke Hp Anda agar bisa membaca tulisannya.**

**-o-**

**2. Mocca-Marocchi: Hahaha. Sebenarnya saya juga ga yakin kalau Cao Cao itu jahatnya seperti yang ada di novel, film ataupun komik yang saya baca. Sejahat apapun Cao Cao, ia pasti masih punya sisi baiknya. Saya mau memunculkan sifat baiknya dalam cerita agar semua orang tidak berpikiran bahwa Cao Cao itu jahatnya keteraluan. Hmm... saya rasa saya akan tetap menggunakan kata 'menghaturkan' itu saja. Kalau 'menyampaikan' itu seperti kurang cocok untuk 'menyampaikan hormat', ini pendapat saya. Tidak apa-apa kok, Mocca-senpai :D**

**-o-**

**3. Black Roses 00: Oh tidak! Jangan pukuli aku! *ngumpet di bawah meja* Lol, itulah kenyataan (pahit) sejarah hahaha :D Lol! Cao Cao ngambek tuh dikatain koplak hahahaha! XD**

**Cao Cao: *ngambek di pojok ruangan***

**Cao Yin: _Yi fu_... jangan ngambek dong...**

**Xiahou Dun: Mengde, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.**

**Cao Cao: Ini semua karena author itu... **

**-o-**

**4. Saika Tsuruhime: Tenang... saya update sampai tamat hahaha! XD**

**Cao Yin: Yang bener tadi itu Zhao Yun?! *mata berbinar-binar***

**Kaien: Bukan kok... tadi itu bukan Zhao Yun kok... bukan Zhao Yun. *dibackstab Saika-san***

**Cao Yin: *murung di pojokan* ...**

**Kaien: *evil smile***

**-o-**

**Enjoy the story!]**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The next day...**

Karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan Hua Xiong, kami berhasil mendobrak Sishui Guan dan menguasai gerbang itu. Moral pasukan aliansi melonjak sangat tinggi pasca kemenangan itu. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja aku merasa tidak puas atas kemenangan ini. Bukan karena Guan Yu hanya membunuh seorang amatiran yang dianggap oleh para panglima hampir setanding dengan orang yang bernama Lü Bu, tetapi karena Yuan Shao tidak menepati janjinya... mungkin lebih tepatnya si bodoh Yuan Shu. Masa ia tidak mengirimkan hadiah-hadian yang dijanjikan Yuan Shao?

Aku mendiskusikan hal ini dengan _yi fu_ dan Cao Hong _shu shu_.

"_Yi fu_," Aku mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. "masa Yuan Shu bodoh itu tidak mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah itu pada tiga saudara itu? Padahal Guan _xian sheng_ sudah membunuh Hua Xiong!" Aku menggebrak mejaku dengan kesal.

"_Zhi nü_, jangan berkata terlalu keras." Cao Hong_ shu shu_ memperingatkanku. "_Da ge_, apa yang _zhi nü_ katakan itu ada benarnya."

"Cao Hong, Yin, kalian tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

Kami berdua hanya menatap satu sama lain lalu menengok kembali ke _yi fu_ dan menggeleng kepala kami.

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan kalian." _Yi fu_ lalu bangkit dan melangkah keluar. "Aku berniat untuk mengirimkan hadiah dariku atas keberhasilan mereka sebagai ganti hadiah Yuan Shao itu."

"Pengawal!" Panggilnya saat ia berada di ambang pintu.

Seorang pengawal datang dan langsung berlutut di hadapan _yi fu_.

"Siapkan 1000 _jin_ gandum dan arak sebanyak 5 tong."

"Baik!" Pengawal itu langsung pergi dan menyiapkan semua hadiah itu.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke tempat Liu Bei?" Cao Hong _shu shu _bertanya.

"Tentu saja." _Yi fu_ membalas sambil tertawa.

Kami langsung bersiap-siap dan begitu si pengawal melaporkan bahwa hadiahnya sudah siap, kami langsung berangkat menuju kemahnya Liu bersaudara. Begitu sampai, salah seorang prajurit Liu Bei melaporkan kedatangan kami dan Liu Bei bersama kedua saudaranya keluar.

"Rupanya, Cao_ Jiangjun_ yang datang." Ia membungkuk dengan hormat sambil menyapa dengan ramah.

"Begitulah." _Yi fu_ membalas dengan ramah.

"Hei, Cao Cao rupanya. Aku kira kau itu menyebalkan seperti Yuan Shao jadinya tadi aku sempat memakimu. Maafkan aku." Zhang Fei langsung memberi hormat sambil tertawa.

"Jika aku boleh tau, memangnya kau memakiku apa?" Tanya _yi fu _dengan ramah.

"Ahahaha... Kau sama saja seperti Yuan Shao, sama-sama pelit dan tidak tau terima kasih. Tetapi ternyata aku salah. Hahaha!"

"Haha... kenyataannya, mungkin aku bisa saja sama dengannya." Ia menepuk pundak Zhang Fei beberapa kali.

"Oh, rupanya Yin _Jiangjun_ dan Cao Hong _Jiangjun _juga kemari. Maaf aku baru menyadari Anda berdua." Liu Bei membungkuk hormat.

Aku membalas menghormat. "Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, _xian sheng_."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Jiangjun_?"

"Baik. Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan kabar _xian sheng_ sendiri?"

"Kami juga baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

"Oh iya, Liu Bei. Aku datang untuk memberikanmu hadiah-hadiah ini." _Yi fu_ lalu menyuruh prajurit-prajurit yang menarik kereta itu untuk mendekat.

"Ah... apakah ini dari Yuan Shao?" Tanya Liu Bei.

"Ini adalah hadiah-hadiah dari _da ge_-ku, hahaha." Cao Hong _shu shu_ menjawab.

"Terima kasih banyak, Cao _Jiangjun." _Ketiga saudara itu membungkuk lalu berdiri tegak.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Ini ada 1000 _jin_ gandum untuk kalian... dan 5 tong arak juga." _Yi fu_ berkata sambil menunjuk satu per satu kereta-kereta itu. "Arak-arak ini adalah arak kualitas tinggi." Lanjutnya.

"Oh... _hao a! Hen hao!" _Zhang Fei gembira karena ia mendapat banyak arak berkualitas tinggi.

"Cao Hong dan Yin, kalian temani Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei minum. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Liu Bei sebentar."

"Baiklah, _da ge_." Cao Hong _shu shu_ membalas.

"_Yi fu_... aku...,"

"Temani mereka berbincang kalau begitu." _Yi fu_ berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"Ba... baiklah...,"

"Mari." Cao Hong _shu shu_ dan kami semua berjalan ke kereta-kereta itu sementara _yi fu_ dan Liu Bei masuk ke dalam tenda Liu Bei.

Zhang Fei lalu membuka tutup tong arak itu, mengambil secawan arak dan ia minum dengan semangat. Ia berteriak '_hao jiu_!' dan mengambil secawan lagi dan seterusnya. _Shu shu _dan Guan Yu juga mengambil cawan masing-masing dan minum bersama. Salah seorang prajurit menyerahkan sebuah cawan kepadaku. Aku dengan ragu mengisi cawan arak itu dan menatapnya sementara Zhang Fei sudah menghabiskan 10 cawan, _shu shu_ dan Guan Yu sudah 4. Cao Hong _shu shu_ menepuk pundakku dan menyuruhku untuk meminum isi cawanku. Aku dengan ragu menegak arak ini dan terdiam sesaat.

"Hei... tidak buruk juga rasanya!" Aku berseru.

Terlintaslah niat di benakku untuk meminum secawan lagi. Cao Hong _shu shu_, Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei tertawa dan melanjutkan minum mereka sementara aku mengambil secawan arak lagi.

"_Ganbei_!" Kami berempat melakukan toast dan dentingan kecil dari benturan cawan-cawan kami terdengar nyaring.

Ternyata rasanya arak itu manis, tetapi kalau kebanyakan minum...

Aku mulai merasa pusing dan mabuk karena minum terlalu banyak. Padahal baru 4 cawan!

"Ah~ Bintang-bintang malu bersembunyi di balik awan~ si pengecut bersembunyi di balik tembok~ hik!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tepukan ringan di pundak kiriku. Aku pun menengok ke belakang dan melihat Lie-Lie berdiri di belakangku dan menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang mengatakan 'jaga mulutmu, Cao Yin'. Seketika juga aku menyadari aku telah berbicara lancang dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan, berharap mereka tidak menyadarinya. Aku melihat mereka masih tertawa-tawa sambil meminum arak mereka. Syukurlah... kukira kata-kataku tadi terdengar oleh mereka. Lebih baik aku tidak minum lagi daripada aku kehilangan kepalaku karena berbicara lancang seperti tadi. Aku menaruh cawanku di atas kereta. Cao Hong _shu shu_ berjalan ke dekatku dan menepuk pundakku berkali-kali.

"Sudah tidak kuat, _zhi nü_?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Oh, Malie. Kau tidak minum?"

Lie-Lie hanya menggeleng kepalanya saja. _Shu shu_ tertawa lalu kembali ke acara minum mereka. Aku menengok ke dalam tong arak yang ada di sampingku dan aku bisa melihat pantulan bayanganku di sana. Aku meraba wajahku, mengamati bayanganku dan menyadari bahwa pipiku sedikit memerah. Jadi... inilah efek kebanyakan minum arak? Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri lalu menoleh ke _shu shu_. Ok, wajahnya sudah merah juga. Aku melirik Zhang Fei dan juga melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Untuk Guan Yu... aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya memang sudah merah tanpa harus minum arak setetes pun hahaha.

"_Shu shu_, kau sudah mabuk." Aku berkata sambil memapah tubuh _shu shu_ yang sepertinya hendak rubuh.

"Ini belum seberapa, _zhi nü_." Ia terkekeh-kekeh dan aku hanya bisa membisu saja. "Hik!"

"Tuhkan... _shu shu_ sudah mabuk!"

Setelah menegak habis isi cawannya, ia menyerahkan cawan itu pada salah seorang pengawal, begitu juga dengan Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei yang sudah tidak ingin minum lagi. Tunggu... Zhang Fei tidak mau minum lagi?! Dunia terbalik! Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dilakukan daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan karena dari kabar yang pernah kudengar, Liu bersaudara sempat menjadi buronan karena Zhang Fei menyiksa seorang inspektur saat ia mabuk, ditambah lagi dengan perasaan bencinya terhadap perbuatan si inspektur korup itu kepada Liu Bei. Aku melihat _yi fu_ dan Liu Bei berjalan keluar dari tenda. Segera Cao Hong _shu shu_ merapihkan penampilannya dan berdiri tegak lalu kami berempat berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Oh, bagaimana araknya?" Tanya _yi fu_ sesaat setelah ia menyadari kedatangan kami.

"Araknya bagus, Cao Cao! Hahaha!" Zhang Fei mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Begitulah." Cao Hong _shu shu_ mendukung pendapat Zhang Fei.

"Yin, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Araknya manis, _yi fu_."

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum, Yin?"

"A-aku..."

"_Zhi nü_ tidak minum terlalu banyak." Cao Hong _shu shu_ tiba-tiba menyelip. "Dia hanya minum 4 cawan saja dan sudah mabuk! Hahaha!"

_Yi fu_ tertawa mendengarnya dan ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali. "Wajar saja, ia baru pertama kali minum arak." Ia tertawa. "Tapi bukankah itu hebat? Cobaan pertama sudah bisa menegak habis 4 cawan!"

_Shu shu_ dan Zhang Fei tertawa.

"Baiklah, Xuande. Kami permisi dulu." _Yi fu_ memberi hormat.

"Mengde _xiong_, Cao Hong _Jiangjun _dan Cao Yin _Jiangjun_ jaga diri."

Liu Bei memberi hormat, diikuti dengan kedua adiknya dan kami membalas memberi hormat lalu beranjak pergi. Sambil berjalan, _shu shu_ dan _yi fu_ berbincang-bincang.

"_Da ge_, bagaimana orang yang bernama Liu Bei itu?" Tanya _shu shu_.

"Bagaimana menurutku?" _Yi fu _terdiam sebentar. "Cao Hong, jika kau menganggapku pahlawan, sebenarnya dialah pahlawan kita."

"Maksud _da ge_?"

"Kau akan tau nanti." _Yi fu _tertawa, membuat _shu shu_ bingung.

Begitulah. Kau bisa bilang Liu Bei adalah pahlawan jaman ini.

"Oh iya, Lie-Lie. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu kau sudah menyadarkanku tadi." Aku berbisik.

"Cao Yin, kalau kau tidak bisa minum arak, lebih baik jangan pernah menegak arak meski hanya setetes lagi." Balasnya datar.

... Lie-Lie, kau membuatku tersinggung...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Yin: Mind to RnR... hik!**_

_**Kaien: Yah... masih mabuk...**_

_**Zhang Fei: Lol**_

_**Kaien: Tunggu, Yide. Sejak kapan bisa ngomong 'Lol'?**_

* * *

_**~Finishing Note~**_

_**1. Lü Bu alias Lü Fengxian adalah seorang jendral perang yang sangat hebat dan hampir tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Ada pepatah seperti ini: '**__**人中吕布，马中赤兔－**__**ren zhong Lü Bu, ma zhong Chitu**__**' yang berarti: Diantara orang-orang, Lü Bu adalah yang terhebat, diantara kuda-kuda, Chitu (Red hare) lah yang terhebat. Meski Lü Bu adalah seorang yang sangat hebat, ia hanya setia pada sendiri, tidak pernah setia pada tuannya. Dia telah 2 kali menghianati ayah angkatnya yaitu Ding Yuan dan Dong Zhuo. Tahun kelahirannya tidak diketahui. Ia meninggal tahun 198 di menara Baimen, kota Xiapi, setelah tertangkap oleh Cao Cao. Bagaimana hukuman yang dijatuhkan Cao Cao masih tidak jelas. Ada yang bilang ia digantung, ada yang bilang ia dipanah hingga mati dan ada yang bilang ia dipenggal. Kalau di komik yang saya baca, ia digantung. Di film Sanguo terbarupun, ia juga digantung. Misteri memang.**_

_**2. Zhi nü artinya keponakan perempuan.**_

_**3. Jin adalah satuan ukur berat untuk gandum pada zaman dulu. 1 Kilogram itu 2 jin. Tolong dibedakan dengan kerajaan/dinasti Jin, hahaha ^^**_

_**4. Dan ya! Cao Yin tidak pernah minum arak sebelumnya! Hahaha!**_

_**5. Mengenai kalimat yang dikatakan Cao Yin sewaktu ia mabuk, ya...kau bisa bilang itu adalah isi hatinya. Menurutnya, para panglima aliansi itu terlalu pengecut dan hanya omong besar saja. Aneh juga ya kata-katanya? O.O**_


	11. Ren zhong Lü Bu, ma zhong Chitu

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Happy new year, minna! Goodbye 2012, hello 2013! Di tahun 2013 ini, Kaien akan terus berjuang untuk membuat chapter fict ini menjadi semakin menarik! XD Dan akhirnya, perjalanan cerita ini sudah sampai chapter 11! XD Kaien mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers dan reviewers yang terus mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang! Replies dulu seperti biasa :D**

**1. Mocca-Marocchi: Hohoho... bersabarlah untuk orang misterius...**

**Cao Yin: Itu terpaksa minum dan tergoda oleh rasanya kok... Iya aku berjanji ga bakal minum arak lagi... Kecuali dipaksa _yi fu_.**

**-o-**

**2. Black Roses 00: Hoo...kalau begitu artinya Lu Bu dieksekusi dengan cara dicekik atau digantung. Mungkin saya akan pakai salah satu dari ini dan kemungkinan besar adalah... -stop- *troll face***

**-o-**

**3. Saika Tsuruhime:**

**Cao Yin: Hah?! Jadi itu- *berhenti karena dipukul Kaien di leher dan pingsan.**

**Kaien: Rahasia aman... *sudah tegang***

**Beberapa saat kemudian, Yin bangun.**

**Kaien: Eh, Yin. Kata Saika-san kamu jangan minum arak lagi.**

**Cao Yin: _Hao a_... saya berjanji saya ga bakal minum arak lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kok aku bisa pingsan?**

**Kaien: Kamu kebanyakan minum arak.**

**Cao Yin: Eh? Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang kulupakan tapi apa ya?**

**Kaien: *bisik ke Saika-san* Saika-san, jangan dikasih tau, ok? *wink***

**-o-**

**Enjoy the chapter!]**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ren zhong Lü Bu, ma zhong Chitu**

**[190 A.D., Alliance's meeting camp]**

Para panglima saat ini sedang berdiskusi tentang taktik untuk menyerang Hulao Guan (虎牢关). Suasananya lumayan ribut karena perbincang-perbincang dan perdebatan kecil. Aku hanya diam berdiri di belakang _yi fu_, menatap para panglima yang sedang seru-serunya mengemukakan pendapat masing-masing. Liu bersaudara tidak datang kemari karena dari yang kudengar, mereka hendak meninggalkan tempat ini karena perlakukan Yuan bersaudara yang demikian. Oh _Tian_... jangan sampai orang seperti mereka pergi dari sini sebelum perang ini usai... hanya mereka yang bisa membantu kami melawan Dong Zhuo. Kembali kuteringat akan peristiwa Guan Yu membunuh Hua Xiong. Hanya mereka yang bisa melawan Lü Bu. Aku mendesah pelan dan _yi fu_ menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Yin? Kau terlihat murung sekali."

"_Yi fu_, aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Liu bersaudara meninggalkan kita."

"Hancur. Tentu saja, HANCUR." _Yi fu_ membalas dengan tekanan pada kata 'hancur' yang keduanya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban _yi fu_ yang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pengawal masuk dan melaporkan pasukan Dong Zhuo datang menantang perang. Semua panglima langsung menghentikan diskusi mereka dan kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Berapa banyak pasukan yang ia kirimkan?" Tanya Yuan Shao.

"Hanya satu orang."

_Serius kau hanya satu orang saja yang datang?_

"Hmm...? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Yuan Shao.

"Lü Bu!"

_Serasa berperang dengan 10 laksa prajurit._

Sontak setelah mendengar nama Lü Bu, semua terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja tiga orang panglima berdiri dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka telah mengirimkan jendral terbaik mereka untuk memenggal Lü Bu. Bodoh! Kalian telah mengantar nyawa jendral kalian sendiri!

Yuan Shao merasa tenang dan ia kembali duduk di kursinya, begitu pula dengan para panglima yang berdiri tadi. Tiba-tiba, seorang pengawal masuk, membawa kabar bahwa tiga jendral yang melawan Lü Bu telah tewas dalam tiga jurus dari Lü Bu saja. Semua jendral langsung panik mendengarnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari kening mereka, terkecuali untuk aku dan _yi fu_. Yuan Shao mendesah panjang.

"Siapa yang berani melawan Lü Bu? Yang bisa membunuhnya, akan kuberikan hadiah yang sangat banyak!" Janjinya.

Aku langsung naik pitam. "Yuan _Mengzhu_, kau lagi-lagi menjanjikan hadiah! Tapi lihat, kau saja tidak memberikan apa yang kau janjikan kepada Liu bersaudara! Hanya merekalah yang bisa melawan Lü Bu!" Bentakku.

"Apa yang dikatakan anakku benar, Benchu!" _Yi fu_ bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau tau, karena apakah Sun Jian kalah?! Karena Gonglu tidak mengirimkannya ransum!" Ia membanting cangkir araknya. "Lalu kenapa Liu bersaudara ingin meninggalkan kita?!" Ia menunjuk Yuan Shu. "Karena kau! Kau tidak mengirimkannya apa yang kau janjikan padanya!"

Tapi Liu Bei sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang menginginkan hadiah...

"Lihatlah apa akibatnya, Yuan Benchu!" Ia menambahkan.

Seketika setelah _yi fu_ selesai dengan pidato kecilnya, semua panglima langsung bangkit dan terjadi kerusuhan kecil. Aku dan _yi fu_ segera meninggalkan tempat pertemuan. Cao Hong _shu shu_ dan Lie-Lie menghampiri kami dan mengabarkan bahwa Liu bersaudara hendak pergi. Mendengar kabar demikian, kami langsung mempercepat langkah kami ke kemah mereka. Begitu kami sampai, kami menemui mereka dan _yi fu_ menghentikan mereka.

"Xuande, tunggu!" _Yi fu_ berdiri di depan mereka sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi Liu bersaudara melanjutkan perjalannya.

Liu Bei dan saudaranya turun dari kudanya, menghampiri kami dan membungkuk di hadapan kami.

"Ada apa, Cao _da ren_?" Ia bertanya dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"Xuande... apakah kalian bertiga benar-benar ingin meninggalkan kami?" Yi fu berkata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Liu Bei terdiam sebentar.

"Begitulah, Cao _da ren_."

"Lebih baik kau tidak meninggalkan kami." _Yi fu_ membalas. "Katanya kau bergabung dengan kami untuk menyelamatkan Kaisar, bukankah begitu?"

Bagus... _yi fu_!

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan Kaisar, bisa saja. Tapi!" _Yi fu_ menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Seekor monster bernama Lü Bu menghalangi kita untuk menyelamatkannya!" _Yi fu _melanjutkan.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Lü Bu ini, kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kaisar!" Tambahnya.

Aku bisa melihat Liu Bei mulai ragu untuk meninggalkan aliansi ini.

"Semua panglima sekarang sedang rusuh, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengalahkan Lü Bu!" Kembali _yi fu_ berbicara.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa. Hanya kalian bertigalah yang bisa!" Ia menepuk bahu kanan Liu Bei. "Xuande, kami perlu bantuanmu. Aku tau Yuan Shao... mereka semua keterlaluan terhadapmu tapi, tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang bisa menghadapi Lü Bu!"

"Apa yang Cao Cao katakan ada benarnya, _da ge_!" Zhang Fei mendukung pernyataan _yi fu_. "Ayo kita hajar si Lü Bu sialan ini!" Ia berkata dengan semangat membara.

Liu Bei masih tidak memberikan jawaban.

"_Da ge_, kali ini aku setuju dengan _san di_." Guan Yu yang sejak awal terus diam akhirnya berbicara.

Liu Bei terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, Cao _da ren_. Kami akan lawan Lü Bu. Tapi katakan pada Yuan _Mengzhu_, kami melawannya untuk menyelamatkan Kaisar!" Ia lalu berbalik. "_Er di_, _san di_! Ayo kita lawan Lü Bu!"

"Baiklah! Akan kuhajar si Lü Bu itu sampai aku puas!" Zhang Fei berseru dan mereka naik ke punggung kuda mereka masing-masing. "Akan kubuat dia menangis seperti bayi!" Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Yi fu_, aku juga ingin turun ke medan perang untuk melawan Lü Bu!"

"Kau yakin kau ingin ikut, Yin?" Tanyanya.

"Aku yakin!" Jawabku dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, Yin. Aku memberimu izin kali ini. Tapi, jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu. Lü Bu adalah seorang pendekar yang sangat kuat."

"Aku mengerti, _yi fu_."

"Kami akan membantumu, Cao _Jiangjun_." Liu Bei memberi hormat saat ia menyatakan kesediannya.

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian." Lie-Lie mengajukan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, _xian sheng men_, Lie-Lie!" Aku membalas menghormat.

"Xuande _xiong di_, Yin dan Malie berjuanglah!" _Yi fu_ memberi hormat.

Liu Bei dan kedua saudaranya memberi hormat lalu memecut kudanya setelah _yi fu_ meminggir. Aku dan Malie lalu menyusul mereka. Kami berlima langsung menuju gerbang utama untuk menemui Lü Bu. Begitu kami sampai di gerbang utama, memang benar, Lü Bu sendirian, tidak... tidak terlalu sendirian... ia ditemani oleh tiga mayat jendral yang ia bunuh tadi. Para panglima naik ke atas benteng untuk melihat duel yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Lü Bu adalah seorang jendral bertubuh tinggi dan besar, berpakaian zirah hitam, sebuah hiasan kepala hitam dengan ekor burung pegar berwarna merah terdapat di atas kepalanya, menunggangi seekor kuda merah dan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tombak cagak panjang. Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya dan ia menunjuk kami dengan tombak cagaknya itu.

"Kemarilah kalian jika tidak takut mati!" Ia tertawa. Sombong sekali.

"Aku yang akan melawanmu, Lü Bu!" seruku.

"Sebutkan namamu untuk kucatat dalam daftarku!"

"Cao Yin dari Changshan!" Aku berseru kembali.

"Hahaha! Aku kira kau seorang yang sudah terkenal tetapi ternyata kau bukan siapa-siapa! Dan dari namamu saja, kau itu apa sih? Namamu seperti perempuan!"

Memang aku perempuan.

"Liu _xian sheng_, aku harap Anda tidak mencampuri urusanku. Tetapi jika keadaan sudah gawat, Anda tau apa yang Anda harus lakukan, bukan?" Aku tersenyum kecil dan Liu Bei mengangguk.

Aku langsung maju dan menyerang Lü Bu. Lü Bu memecut kudanya dan begitu kami dekat, kami langsung bertukar jurus. Dentingan tombakku dengan tombak cagaknya terdengar, begitu juga dengan sorak-sorai dari prajurit-prajurit di atas benteng. Aku menghiraukannya, fokus pada serangan-seranganku tetapi sial, Lü Bu memang seorang pendekar yang sangat hebat. Lü Bu mengayunkan tombaknya yang kutahan dengan tombakku.

"Memang aku seorang perempuan, dasar tengil!" Aku tersenyum mengejek.

Lü Bu melanjutkan serangannya dan aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya yang sangat kuat itu membuat tanganku bergetar setiap kali senjata kami membentur.

_Ren zhong Lü Bu, ma zhong Chitu..._ rupanya memang benar.

Lü Bu mengayunkan tombaknya dan aku langsung menunduk untuk menghindarinya. Ia lalu menusukkan tombaknya ke aku yang baru saja duduk tegak kembali dan aku menahannya dengan gagang tombakku. Ia menarik tombaknya lalu mengayunkannya ke arahku. Aku menghindar, bertahan dan menyerangnya jika-jika ada kesempatan. Lü Bu memutar-mutarkan tombaknya bagai baling-baling dan aku langsung merebahkan diriku ke belakang untuk menghindarinya. Aku menahan tubuhku dengan tombakku lalu mendorong diriku sekuat tenaga sambil mencabut tombakku dari tanah untuk kembali duduk di atas kudaku. Ia menarik pelananya dan Chitu menggunakan kaki belakangnya untuk menendang kudaku. Alhasil, aku tidak sempat menghindar dan kudaku terkena tendangan Chitu yang cukup kuat. Aku terpental dari kudaku dan mendarat beberapa meter dari Lü Bu. Aku mencabut pedangku dari sarungnya dan langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarungku.

"Rupanya kau boleh juga. Bisa bertahan setelah 10 jurus dariku!" Ia berseru lalu memecut Chitu ma dan maju ke arahku dengan _Fang Tian Hua Ji-_nya siap menyerangku.

Aku lalu merendahkan posisiku dengan melakukan _split_ sambil membungkukan badanku ke belakang lalu kuayunkan tombakku untuk memukul kaki Chitu. Lü Bu yang menyadarinya langsung menarik pelana Chitu, membuat kuda itu melompat dan berhasil menghindari seranganku. Ia berhenti beberapa meter di belakangku dan kembali maju menyerangku. Aku langsung berdiri, berlari ke arah kudaku dan menunggangi kudaku yang sudah bisa berdiri kembali. Langsung kupecut kudaku dan kami kembali bertukar jurus. Sorak-sorai dari para prajurit semakin keras dan juga pukulan drum perang semakin kencang.

'Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa melakukannya tetapi, aku tidak boleh ragu!' Aku langsung mengangkat kedua kakiku dari injakkan dan dengan cepat mengambil posisi berdiri di atas saddle kudaku.

"Hiah!"

Aku mengayunkan _Xin Yue Jian_ tetapi Lü Bu berhasil mengindarinya. Aku langsung berputar sambil mengayunkan _Qing Long Qiang_, berharap setidaknya serangan itu mengenainya tetapi lagi-lagi ia berhasil menghindarinya. Karena tidak dapat menjaga kestabilan lebih lama lagi, aku langsung kembali duduk dan berputar untuk melawannya lagi. Aku mengayunkan _Xin Yue Jian_ dan Lü Bu langsung menahannya dengan _Fang Tian Hua Ji_-nya. Aku menusukkan tombakku ke arahnya dan ia menangkap _Qing Long Qiang_ dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ha! Kau memang menarik sekali. Setauku perempuan itu mahluk yang lemah tetapi tidak denganmu."

Aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam dan menggertakkan gigiku.

"Sayang sekali kau akan berakhir sebentar lagi!"

Lü Bu mengangkat tombakku dengan mudahnya. Aku juga terangkat dan ia melemparkanku ke udara. Genggamanku terhadap _Qing Long Qiang_ terlepas dan aku terpental ke udara setinggi delapan meter dari tanah. Lü Bu membalikkan tombakku dan ia tancapkan di tanah, dengan ujungnya yang tajam mengarah ke arahku. Aku lalu terjun bebas ke tanah dan hanya tersenyum gentir. Saat jarakku hanya tinggal empat kaki dari ujung tombakku sendiri, Zhang Fei beserta Malie datang melawan Lü Bu dan aku merasakan jubahku ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Rupanya Guan Yu lah yang telah menyelamatkanku. Ia langsung membawaku ke depan gerbang dan aku turun dari kudanya.

"Terima kasih, Guan _Jiangjun_! Jika tidak ada Anda, niscanya aku sudah mati tadi!"

"_Jiangjun_ tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Ia tersenyum lalu berbalik untuk melihat pertarungan antara Zhang Fei dengan Lü Bu sementara Malie sendiri kembali.

"Yin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" _Yi fu_ keluar dari benteng dan menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _yi fu_!" Aku tersenyum dan _yi fu_ menghela nafas lega. "Tapi maafkan aku, _yi fu_. Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan kepala Lü Bu." Aku menunduk.

"Kau lebih penting daripada kepala si bedebah itu, Yin." Ia menghiburku dan aku mengangkat kepalaku, tersenyum lebar.

Terima kasih, _yi fu_.

"Lü Bu itu benar-benar bagai harimau dengan cakar tajam dan sayap." Malie mengutarkan pendapatnya.

Kami berempat mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, sehebat apapun harimau itu, suatu saat pasti akan kalah juga." _Yi fu _berkata dengan pasti.

"_San xing jia nu_!" Teriakan Zhang Fei membuat kami berdua menoleh ke arahnya. "Kita duel 300 jurus kalau kau berani!"

Lü Bu yang tidak terima bahwa dirinya diledek dengan '_san xing jia nu_' oleh Zhang Fei langsung maju berduel dengan Zhang Fei. Pertarungan sengit pun tak terhindarkan. Dentingan senjata, suara genderang, teriakan perang menggema di udara. Sudah 50 jurus dilakukan tetapi mereka berdua masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda salah satu hendak kalah. Aku hanya bisa terdiam duduk di atas kudaku, menatap apa yang kulihat dengan rasa kagum yang teramat sangat. Baru kali ini aku melihat sebuah pertarungan yang seperti ini.

"He... hebat..." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Tetapi Lü Bu bukanlah orang biasa. Ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan mendesak Zhang Fei. Salah satu serangannya membuat tombak Zhang Fei terpental menjauh darinya dan menancap di tembok benteng. Lü Bu tentu saja tidak melepaskan kesempatan emas ini. Ia langsung mengarahkan _Fang Tian Hua Ji_-nya ke Zhang Fei. Guan Yu langsung maju, menahan serangan _Fang Tian Hua Ji _dan melawan Lü Bu sementara Zhang Fei tidak membuang waktunya langsung mencabut _Ba Zhang She Mao_-nya dari tembok lalu kembali membantu _er ge_-nya melawan Lü Bu.

Pang! Tang! Tang! Pang! Pang!

Dentingan _Fang Tian Hua Ji_, _Ba Zhang She Mao_ dan _Qing Long Yan Yue Dao_ terdengar nyaring di udara, menambah suasana duel menjadi semakin sengit dan seru. Meskipun sudah dikeroyok 2 orang hebat dari pasukan kami, Lü Bu tetap bisa mengimbangi mereka berdua, malah ia masih sanggup melancarkan serangan maut di setiap kesempatan. Aku melirik Liu Bei dan dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat ia menggenggam _Shuang Gu Jian_-nya yang masih dalam sarungnya dengan erat. Dentingan senjata terdengar dan aku langsung menatap kembali ke duel tapi aku menyadari Liu Bei yang mencabut kedua pedangnya dan maju menyerang Lü Bu, membantu kedua _di di_-nya melawan Lü Bu yang sangat tangguh.

Tang! Tang! Brak! Tang! Tang!

Ketiga saudara itu menyerang Lü Bu dengan kompak, Lü Bu menyerang dan bertahan dengan semua kemampuannya. Semangat pasukan melonjak tinggi setelah melihat bahwa Lü Bu semakin terdesak. Liu bersaudara tidak mengijinkan Lü Bu untuk melancarkan serangan balasan sehingga mereka menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi sambil terus berputar mengelilinginya. Lü Bu yang dikepung seperti itu tentu saja kewalahan dan akhirnya ia benar-benar terdesak.

"Ayo... kena... kena... kena!" Aku berseru dalam hati begitu melihat Zhang Fei melayangkan sebuah serangan maut ke arah Lü Bu.

Tapi serangan itu meleset dan hanya mengores sedikit wajah Lü Bu. Lü Bu yang murka langsung membalas menyerang Zhang Fei. Ah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Akhirnya beberapa jurus mereka lakukan lagi dan Lü Bu semakin terdesak. Melihat gerakannya, aku bisa menduga ia akan melarikan diri.

"Lü Bu akan melarikan diri!" Aku berseru pada mereka sebagai peringatan.

Lü Bu langsung menatapku seperti mengatakan 'mati kau, Cao Yin' dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman mengejek. Rasakan itu.

Tak terduga, Lü Bu menembakkan sebuah anak panah ke _yi fu_ dan aku langsung mencabut pedangku lalu menebas panah itu menjadi dua. Ujungnya yang tajam menancap di tanah tepat beberapa centimeter dariku. Aku menghela nafas, begitu juga dengan _yi fu_.

"Nyaris saja...," Kami berdua berkata secara bersamaan.

Karena hal itu, ketiga saudara itu hilang fokusnya terhadap Lü Bu, membuat Lü Bu bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lari. Lü Bu menyerang Liu Bei dengan tombaknya yang ia tahan dengan kedua pedangnya. Karena tenaga Lü Bu yang begitu besar, Liu Bei terdorong dan nyaris jatuh dari kudanya. Lü Bu langsung berbalik meninggalkannya, sementara Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei langsung kembali ke Liu Bei untuk menolongnya. Mereka berdua lega karena Liu Bei baik-baik saja. Menyadari musuhnya lari, Zhang Fei tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang sudah lelah seperti itu setelah melawan Lü Bu, hendak mengejar Lü Bu yang lari kembali ke Hulao Guan. Aku dan _yi fu_ menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"_Da ge_! Si bedebah itu sudah lari! Ayo kita kejar dia!" Zhang Fei langsung mengejar Lü Bu, tidak ingin lawannya lolos tanpa meninggalkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

"_San di_, tunggu! Kita tidak diperintahkan un-"

"Serang!"

Kami menoleh ke belakang dan rupanya Yuan Shao mengirimkan tentaranya untuk mengempur habis Hulao Guan.

"Kelihatannya kita di perintahkan untuk mengejar Lü Bu. Ayo!"

Aku, Malie, _yi fu_, Liu Bei dan Guan Yu langsung memecut kuda kami, bergegas menyusul Zhang Fei. Begitu kami sampai di Hulao Guan, jembatan sudah mereka angkat dan para pemanah bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Zhang _Jiaangjun_! Mereka akan memanahi kita semua!"

"Tidak takut! Maju!" Zhang Fei berseru.

Benar saja, kami semua dihujani dengan panah dan batu-batu besar begitu kami sampai sehingga kami semua terpaksa mundur.

"Mundur!" Perintah _yi fu_.

Aku hendak berbalik saat mataku menangkap seorang pemanah yang mengincar _yi fu_. Ia melepaskan tembakannya dan anak panah itu melesat ke arah _yi fu_.

"Lie-Lie!" Teriakku dan Lie-Lie langsung melompat dari kudanya.

Ia menangkap anak panah itu sebelum mencapai leher _yi fu _mematahkannya menjadi dua lalu ia lempat ke tanah.

"Oh syukurlah. Terima kasih, Malie."

Malie mengangguk. "Melindungi Anda adalah tugasku." Ia berdiri dan naik kembali ke punggung kudanya.

Seluruh pasukan aliansi mundur kembali ke benteng karena melihat tidak ada celah untuk menguasai Hulao Guan sekarang.

**-X-**

Para panglima dan jendral menyambut kedatangan kami dengan suka cita dan sebuah pesta besar dilangsungkan atas kemenangan kami. Kabar baik, Liu Bei bersaudara tidak jadi meninggalkan aliansi kami... syukurlah.

Hari sudah malam begitu pesta di langsungkan. Seluruh benteng dipenuhi dengan suara sorakan, tawaan dan bercandaan dari setiap penghuni benteng. Para panglima bersulang dengan Liu bersaudara dan meluncurkan berbagai macam pujian kepada mereka. Aku menatap cangkir arak yang berisi penuh dengan arak bening, ragu untuk meneguk arak ini padahal aku sudah pernah meneguk beberapa cawan arak sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tepukan ringan di bahu kiriku. Aku menoleh dan melihat _yi fu_ yang tersenyum ringan. Tangan kanannya memegang bahuku dan tangan kirinya memegang cangkir araknya.

"Ragu untuk meminumnya, Yin?"

"Begitulah, _yi fu_...," Aku tersenyum malu.

Liu bersaudara berjalan ke arah kami, tangan mereka membawa cangkir masing-masing.

"Ayo berdiri, Yin."

Aku langsung berdiri setelah mendengar perintah _yi fu_.

"Mari kita bersulang atas kemenangan kita hari ini!"

Ia mengangkat cangkirnya, diikuti oleh ketiga saudara itu. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat cangkirku. "Bersulang atas keberhasilan hari ini!"

Kami langsung bersulang dan menghabiskan arak di cangkir masing-masing. Tunggu... ah... lagi-lagi aku tidak sengaja menegak arak... gawat...

"Yin, aku salut padamu! Kau adalah perempuan pertama yang bisa melawanku dan Lü Bu!" Zhang Fei memuji. "Aku ingin tidak sabar ingin melihat kau melawan _er ge_!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Melihat kemampuan _Jiangjun_ bertiga, aku jadi ragu mengabulkan apa yang Zhang _Jiangjun _inginkan." Aku tertawa.

"Hai... _Jiangjun _apaan? Aku saja masih _bu gong shou_!" Zhang Fei tertawa. "Tapi sungguh, aku menantikan kau melawan _er ge_-ku!" Ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Kami semua tertawa-tawa.

1000 tahun pun aku tidak akan bisa menang dari kalian berdua karena... aku belum bisa menang dari sahabatku sendiri, Yun-Yun...

**-X-**

Dua hari setelahnya, Yuan Shao kembali mengadakan pesta. Berpesta terus, bukannya mengeluarkan tentara untuk berperang padahal Dong Zhuo sedang terpojok seperti itu!

Dalam pesta ini, _yi fu_ akhirnya mengutarkan pendapatnya. Ia berdiri 2 meter di depan Yuan Shao.

"Sekarang pasti Dong Zhuo sedang bersembunyi ketakutan di rumahnya," _Yi fu_ angkat bicara. "Kalau kita labrak habis Hulao Guan sekarang, kemenangan pasti ada di tangan kita."

"Ya tapi bagaimana sekarang kita istirahat dulu, nikmati saja pesta ini. Kita sudah menang, Mengde." Ia lalu menatap para panglima yang sedang duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Apakah ada dari para panglima sekalian ingin mengeluarkan tentara untuk berperang?" Ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan minum.

Semua panglima diam saja. Mereka sepertinya malas untuk mengeluarkan prajurit.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang ingin maju?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras menjawab pertanyaan Yuan Shao.

"Berikan aku tiga ribu orang kavilari! Akan kulabrak Dong _zei _hari ini juga! Jangankan Hulao, Luoyang pun akan kurebut hari ini juga!"

"Siapa itu?! Beraninya asal bicara seperti itu!" Yuan Shao menghardik balik.

"Aku, Zhang Fei dari Yan!" Zhang Fei masuk sementara Liu Bei menarik lengannya dengan panik.

"_Da ge_, kenapa kau menarikku terus?" Zhang Fei bertanya.

"_San di_, jangan asal bicara. Ayo ikut aku keluar!" Liu Bei terus menarik tangan _san di_-nya itu.

"_Da ge_! Ingin membasmi Dong _zei_, tapi mereka tidak ingin mengerahkan tentara! Mendingan kita saja yang pergi!"

Aku dan _yi fu_ hanya diam saja.

Yuan Shao menggebrak pelan mejanya. "Asal bicara kau! Memangnya kau ini-"

"Apanya aku asal bicara! Waktu itu _er ge_-ku lah yang mengalahkan Hua Xiong selagi arak masih hangat, kemudian kami bertiga mengalahkan Lü Bu!" Zhang Fei melangkah maju sambil membentak. Liu Bei terus berusaha menariknya. Guan Yu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Semuanya cuma diam disini, pesta mulu, tidak mau maju, kami juga tidak dibiarkan-" Kata-katanya terputus karena Liu Bei menutup mulutnya kali ini. "hu...!"

"Adikku ini asalnya dari desa di pegunungan, aku benar-benar minta maaf pada panglima sekalian...," Ia memaksa senyum sambil terus menutup mulut Zhang Fei.

Yuan Shao mendecih.

Aku melirik _yi fu_. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat pada Yuan Shao.

"Tolong _Mengzhu_ pikirkan lagi. Liu, Guan, Zhang mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sangat berkemampuan. Kalau kau tidak ingin meminjamkan tentara, ijinkan aku meminjamkan tentaraku sendiri."

"Cih! Keluarga Yuan-ku itu termansyur, aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Lebih baik kalian bertiga pergi dari sini!" Yuan Shao mengusir.

"Tidak akan! Kalau ini mencangkup urusan negara-!" Zhang Fei yang berhasil melepaskan tangan Liu Bei dari mulutnya kembali membentak.

"Kamu memang orang yang tidak tau mati-hidup ya!" Yuan Shao bangkit dan hendak mencabut pedangnya.

"_Mengzhu_, tolong jangan marah...," Liu Bei kembali membungkam mulut Zhang Fei dan ia sendiri meminta maaf pada Yuan Shao.

Guan Yu maju ke depan dan menatap Yuan Shao. Para prajurit sudah bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing ragu untuk maju melihat Guan Yu yang menatap mereka sedemikian rupa, tatapan tajam nan tenang.

"Xuande bersaudara! Kalian semua lebih baik keluar." Yuan Shao memerintahkan tetapi Zhang Fei masih berkeras untuk tetap di sini. "_En_? Kalian masih belum keluar?"

Tiba-tiba Sun Jian masuk bersama panglimanya. Kondisinya sangat... ugh... aku tidak berani menilainya. Ia kembali dengan pakaian compang-camping. Noda darah menghias wajah dan baju zirahnya serta pedangnya, ada beberapa sayatan luka di wajahnya dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Oh, Wentai sudah kembali rupanya...,"

Yuan Shao menyuruh seorang prajuritnya untuk membawakan arak untuk Sun Jian dan arak itu kemudian di berikan ke Yuan Shao yang akan ia sendiri berikan pada Sun Jian. Sun Jian berdiri di depan Yuan Shu yang mukanya sudah pucat. Ia terus menatap Yuan Shu dengan tajam.

"Oh, Sun _jiang jun_ sudah pulang...," Yuan Shu bangun sedikit dari tempat duduknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu...?"

Sun Jian tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap tajam Yuan Shu, seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Kata-kataku tadi belum selesai kuucapka- hu!" Liu Bei kembali menutup mulut _san di_-nya itu.

Semua orang melihat Liu bersaudara. Heh.. kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan ada-

Brak!

Sun Jian menggebrak meja Yuan Shu.

"Kau tau, secara pribadi, aku dan Dong Zhuo tidak bermusuhan! Aku berperang tanpa pamrih demi membasmi hama itu untuk menunjukkan bakti dan kesetiaan kami pada negara!" Sun Jian mencabut pedangnya dan menebas meja Yuan Shu hingga terpotong menjadi 2. Meja yang naas...

"Sun _Jiangjun_ salah paham! Sun _Jiangjun_ telah salah menilai!" Ia mengelak.

"Wentai! Hentikan!" Yuan Shao membentak. "Wentai! Apa maksudmu!"

_Yi fu _dan aku hanya terdiam saja melihat tindakan Sun Jian yang terhitung nekat dan di luar batas itu.

"Apa maksudku?! Aku berperang di baris depan habis-habisan, tapi kalian tidak mengirimkan ransum untukku, akhirnya saudara-saudara Jiangdong-ku menderita kekalahan!"

Zhang Fei berusaha berbicara lagi sehingga Liu Bei harus membungkamnya lebih erat. "Bantu aku tarik _san di_ keluar!" Ia meminta tolong pada Guan Yu dan tanpa basa-basi, Guan Yu langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Zhang Fei dan membawanya keluar.

"_Er ge_! Kau...,"

"Yide, jangan banyak bicara lagi! Ayo!" Liu Bei mendorong keluar _san di_-nya.

Aku langsung melangkah ke samping _yi fu_. "_Yi fu_, kurasa lebih baik aku keluar saja...,"

"Baiklah."

"Aku permisi dulu. Aku langsung keluar dari tenda dan berjalan menemui Liu bersaudara.

"Liu _da ren_!" Aku berlari menghampiri mereka yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Cao _Jiangjun_?" Ia berbalik dan langsung memberi hormat padaku. "Apa kabarmu?"

Aku membalas hormat. "Baik, terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan tuan sendiri?"

"Ya... seperti yang kau lihat... hahaha. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

Kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu duduk. Ia menyuguhkan teh untukku dan dirinya sendiri lalu kedua adiknya.

"Aku heran, kenapa Liu _da ren_ tidak biarkan saja Zhang _Jiangjun_ mengutarkan pendapatnya padahal pendapatanya itu didukung oleh _yi fu_." Aku membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Tuhkan, _da ge_! Bahkan Cao Yin juga menyetujui pendapat-"

"Yide." Liu Bei menegur _san di_-nya.

Zhang Fei langsung diam.

"Kau sendiri tadi lihat," Ia meletakkan teko tehnya. "Yuan Shao sudah bersiap menjatuhkan hukuman apapun pada Yide kalau saja tidak ada Yunchang. Yuan Shao lah yang berkuasa. Aku tau memang ide Yide itu benar tapi Yuan Shao lah yang memutuskan. Jadi kalau Yide terus memaksakan kemauannya, Yuan Shao pasti akan marah dan menghukumnya." Ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya. "_Jiangjun_, mari."

"Ah ya. Liu _da ren_, mari."

Aku meminum pelan teh yang ada di dalam cangkir kecil ini, begitu juga dengan Liu Bei. Ah, teh, minuman penenang yang jauh lebih baik daripada arak.

"Apa yang _da ren_ katakan memang benar." Aku meletakkan cangkirku. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersama tentaraku menyerang saja?"

"Pasti Yuan Shao melarang kita dan malah bisa menghukum kita." Ia meletakkan cangkirnya. "Lagipula... bila kita maju, mungkin bukan Dong Zhuo yang binasa. Kita yang malah mengantar nyawa sendiri."

"Benar juga..." Aku menunduk.

"Sekarang bukan saat yang baik untuk asal main serang saja." Ia menghela nafas. "Sun _Jiangjun_ sedang berseteru dengan Yuan _Mengzhu_ dan Yuan Shu. Suasananya sedang tidak mendukung." Lanjutnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Semua ini salah si bodoh Yuan Shu itu." Gertuku.

"Sudahlah, _Jiangjun_. Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Apa yang _da ge_ katakan benar. Cao _Jiangjun_, aku mengerti pemikiranmu dan Yide tapi kita harus tetap menuruti perintah Yuan _Mengzhu_." Guan Yu angkat bicara.

"Hah... aku merasa umur aliansi ini sebentar lagi akan selesai...," Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Padahal kita sudah hampir berhasil."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka bertiga. Aku melangkah keluar dan mereka ikut berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, Liu _da ren_, Guan _Jiangjun_, Zhang _Jiangjun_. Aku permisi dulu. Senang bisa berbagi pemikiran dengan kalian." Aku berbalik dan menghormat pada mereka.

Liu Bei menghormat. "Jaga dirimu, Cao _Jiangjun_."

"Begitu juga dengan Anda bertiga. Aku pamit dulu."

Aku langsung melangkah menjauh dan bertemu dengan Malie yang sedang berpatroli. Aku menyapa Malie yang ia balas dengan anggukan. Kami berdua berjalan menuju tendaku, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Aku sudah mendengar masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh aliansi kita." Malie membuka topik. "Kau kelihatannya murung karena hal ini, Yin."

"Hah... begitulah." Aku mendesah. "Sayang, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kita bisa mencapai tujuan kita."

Ia mengangguk. "Kalau saja Cao _da ren_ yang memimpin, hal ini takkan terjadi."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus melanjutkan patroliku." Ia lalu beranjak pergi dan aku masuk ke dalam kemahku.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas ranjang dan langsung tidur, tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian hari ini lagi karena...

Aliansi ini akan segera hancur.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Kaien: Bangun! Jangan tidur dulu sebelum melaksanakan tugas tambahan!**_

_**Cao Yin: Yah... author mah... Mind to RnR? ... Sekarang boleh tidur?**_

_**Kaien: Silahkan mulai berhibernasi...**_

_**Cao Yin: Aku bukan panda!**_

_**Kaien: Kau mirip panda!**_

.

**~Finishing Note~**

_**Yap yap! Ayo kita mulai notenya!**_

_**1. Hulao Guan adalah gerbang dalam milik Luoyang. Hulao artinya 'kurungan harimau' dan nama ini berasal dari kejadian saat Raja Mu dari Zhou menangkap seekor harimau di tempat ini. Hu (虎) artinya harimau, Lao (牢) aritnya penjara, Guan (关) artinya tutup tetapi jika Anda meletakkan 'guan' setelah nama tempat, itu menjadi gerbang. Guan memiliki banyak fungsi seperti untuk marga, gerbang dan juga untuk beberapa hal lain seperti 'guan xin (关心)' yang artinya care.**_

_**2. Gonglu adalah nama dari Yuan Shu, adiknya Yuan Shao dan penguasa daerah Shouchun.**_

_**3. Xian sheng men (先生们) artinya gentlemen. Xian sheng (先生) artinya itu tuan, men (们) itu tambahan untuk banyak seperti ta men - 他们 (mereka), ni men - 你们 (kalian) dan wo men - 我们 (kita).**_

_**4. Zei (**__**贼**__**) artinya maling. **_

_**5. San xing jia nu (三姓家奴) artinya budak tiga marga.**_

.

**~Quiz for readers~**

_**Kaien: Nah~ Di chapter ini, akhirnya saya bisa keluarin sebuah Quiz! Quiznya adalah...**_

"_**Kenapa Lü Bu dihina 'San xing jia nu' oleh Zhang Fei?"**_

_**Kaien: Yang bisa jawab dapat nilai 100! (?) #Lol**_

_**Cao Yin: Bisa dijawab di review ataupun PM, terserah readers! Jawabannya akan diungkap di chapter selanjutnya! Semoga berhasil!**_

_**Lü Bu: Sialan si muka hitam itu! **_

_**Cao Yin: Itu memang kenyataannya!**_

_**Lü Bu: Wu neng! (无能 - tidak berkemampuan; 'Wu' artinya no/without/nothing, 'Neng' artinya ability/can/capable)**_

_**Cao Yin: San xing jia nu!**_

_**Kaien: #mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi terlebih dahulu...**_


	12. Chasing the tyrant, trapped and runaway

**T****ales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Yap seperti yang saya janjikan, updatenya di hari Sabtu. Baiklah, di chapter sebelumnya, saya ada memberikan sebuah quiz kecil, ya 'kan? Nah, saya beri tau jawabannya ya! **

**Q: "Kenapa Lü Bu dihina 'san xing jia nu' oleh Zhang Fei?"**

**Kaien: Karena... pertama, marga Lü Bu adalah Lü, ya 'kan? Hitung satu.**

**Cao Yin: Lalu dia diadopsi oleh Ding Yuan dan mendapatkan marga keduanya, Ding meski tidak ia pakai di namanya. Hitung dua marga yaitu Lü dan Ding.**

**Kaien: Lalu setelah ia membunuh Ding Yuan, ia menjadi anak angkat Dong Zhuo dan dapat marga Dong tetapi ia tidak pakai di namanya. Hitung tiga marga yaitu Lü, Ding dan Dong.**

**Cao Yin: Itulah asal usulnya! Jadi 'san xing jia nu' itu asalnya dari ini. 'san (三)' artinya tiga, 'xing (姓)' artinya marga, 'jia nu (家奴)' artinya budak. Sekarang kalian paham kan? :D**

**Kaien: Selamat untuk Mocca Marocchi-senpai yang menjadi penebak pertama hahaha! *tembak mercon tahun baru* Baiklah, repliesnya ya sekarang:**

**1. Mocca Marrochi: Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat karena Anda berhasil menebak quiznya dengan benar. Iyap, aliansi 18 panglima daerah ini memang umurnya tinggal sebentar lagi karena terjadinya konflik internal. Kalau di sejarah, sebenarnya Liu bersaudara tidak meninggalkan aliansi tetapi ini saya dapat idenya dari film yang saya tonton. Tetapi tetap saja, Yuan Shao memang keteraluan karena ia memandang rendah seseorang.**

**Cao Yin: Hahaha. Saya sudah tidak mabuk lagi karena pernah minum arak sebelumnya dan itu untungnya hanya 1 cangkir saja. Kalau terlalu banyak, saya juga akhirannya pasti mabuk berat. Dan ahahaha... umm... ano... te-terima kasih untuk pujiannya! *membungkuk dan tersipu-sipu* Tapi tetap saja saya masih belum apa-apa karena tidak berhasil setidaknya mengalahkannya. **

**Cao Cao: Yang penting kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, Yin. *tersenyum***

**-o-**

**2. Saika Tsuruhime: Tebakan pertama salah, tebakan kedua hampir dan tebakan ketiga benar hahahah :D Ga apa-apa kok kalau salah jawab ^^ Iya updatenya jadi tiap hari Sabtu. **

**Cao Yin: Ya maaf... Saika-san... itu ga sengaja keminum... :(**

**Kaien: Cao _da ren_, harap jauhkan segala jenis arak ga peduli mau merek apa kek mau semahal apa kek pokoknya jauhkan dari Yin.**

**Cao Cao: _Hao a_...**

**Zhang Fei: *tertawa terbahak-bahak* Paling bentar lagi Cao Cao juga bakal lupa**

**Kaien: Jangan sampai OC saya yang ini jadi tukang minum arak dan tukang mabuk kayak Yide deh... *sighs***

**-o-**

**Let's continue with the story, shall we? ^^]**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chasing the tyrant, trapped and runaway**

**[190 A.D., alliance main camp, morning]**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian pertikaian antara Yuan Shao dan Sun Jian itu, para panglima masih saja belum mengerahkan seorang tentara pun untuk melawan Dong Zhuo. Bayangkan! Tidak ada yang mau mengerahkan pasukannya setelah kemenangan di Hulao Guan waktu itu! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja berpesta! Setiap hari selalu ada pesta, pesta kecil maupun pesta besar. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa mereka tidak mau mengerahkan pasukan untuk menghajar habis Dong Zhuo, si hama tikus yang sudah terpojok itu. Biaya perang dan ransum malah bisa habis karena pesta! Aku hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati karena aku pangkatku tidak lebih tinggi dari si Yuan Shao itu. Mereka semua memang menyebalkan!

_Yi fu_ tau bahwa memang seharusnya Yuan Shao mengirimkan pasukan untuk menggempur Dong Zhuo tetapi apa daya, status _yi fu_ pun tidak lebih tinggi dari Yuan Shao kali ini, sama sepertiku. Kami tidak bisa melawan perintah Yuan Shao, apalagi memaksakan kehendak kami. Kami hanya bisa diam saja. Ya, di sini, kami tidak lebih dari pion-pion catur milik Yuan Shao. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menghadiri pesta ini sehingga _yi fu_ ditemani oleh Cao Hong _shu shu_ dalam pesta kali ini. Aku memutuskan untuk berpatroli agar kebosanan yang sedang kurasakan hilang. Setelah puas berkeliling, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum berkeliling atau mencari teman untuk berlatih. Aku duduk di atas sebuah kotak kayu yang tidak jauh dari kemahku sendiri. Kucabut tusuk konde dari hiasan kepalaku (A.N.: Hiasan kepalanya itu mirip Lü Bu tetapi tidak ada hiasan ekor burung pegarnya) yang ada di atas kepalaku dan mengamatinya sambil memutar-mutar tusuk konde ini. Lapisan peraknya yang mulus memantulkan sinar matahari. Benda ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian 6 tahun lalu yang menyedihkan itu. Kembali terlintas di benakku tampang pemuda itu. Sorot matanya menunjukkan sebuah semangat yang sama seperti Yun-Yun. Aku mendesah saat mengingat sorot mata itu.

"Yun-Yun... jika benar orang itu adalah kau, kenapa kau tidak menyadariku?" Gumamku dengan sedih.

Aku menutup mataku dan menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundak kiriku dan aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat pelakunya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah, Cao Yin." Malie prihatin.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. "Kurasa begitulah."

Ia lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Tusuk konde yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah ajakan dari Lie-Lie memecahkan suasana hening ini.

"Kau mau berlatih bersamaku?" Tanyanya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Boleh! Kebetulan aku juga sedang mencari teman untuk berlatih!"

"Baiklah." Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Ayo kita cari tempat yang bagus untuk berlatih." Ajaknya.

Aku menusukkan kembali tusuk kondeku kemudian berjalan menyusulnya. Setelah kurang lebih beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah tempat bagus di belakang perkemahan. Kami berlari ke posisi masing-masing dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda kami. Lie-Lie mencabut kedua pedangnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu, Yin." Tantangnya.

"Dengan senang hati!"

Kami langsung maju ke depan dan mulai bertukar jurus. Dia mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara bergantian dengan cepat, membuatku cukup sulit untuk menemukan interval untuk balas menyerang dan aku hanya bisa bertahan saja. Ia mengayunkan pedang kanannya dari bawah dan aku langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya. Setelah mendapat jarak aman, aku mencabut _Xin Yue Jian_ dan maju menyerangnya lagi. Kuayunkan _Xin Yue Jian_ ke arahnya dan ia menangkisnya dengan salah satu pedangnya. Kami melompat mundur dan kembali melancarkan jurus masing-masing.

"Hiyah!" Aku menusukkan _Xin Yue Jian_ dan _Qing Long Qiang_ secara bergantian dan terus menerus.

Malie menangkisnya dengan lincah dan berhasil mematahkan jurusku. Ia lalu membalas seranganku dengan serangan kedua pedangnya yang cepat. Salah satu tebasannya berhasil menggores pipiku dan aku langsung mengayunkan pedangku. Ia kembali menangkisnya dan menusukkan pedang yang satunya ke arahku. Aku bergeser ke kanan untuk menghindari tusukan itu lalu berbalik dan mengayunkan tombakku. Lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkisnya dan kali ini, kami berada dalam keadaan 'terkunci' dengan ia di belakangku, menghadap punggungku. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di benakku dan membuatku lupa akan apa yang harus kulakukan. Ia lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang punggungku, membuatku terdorong ke depan dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerangku. Ia menusukkan kedua pedangnya ke arahku. Aku langsung berbalik, menahan serangannya dengan cara menyilangkan tombak dan pedangku, membuat kedua ujung pedangnya menyentuh gagang tombak dan bilah pedangku. Ia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah yang berlainan lalu melompat dan menendang senjataku dengan kuat. Aku terpukul mundur beberapa langkah karena kekuatan tendangnya itu. Ia menancapkan kedua pedangnya di tanah dan kembali dalam posisi bertarungnya. Pertarungan dengan tangan kosong, hah?

Aku langsung menancapkan tombakku dan pedangku lalu mengambil kuda-kuda. Kami lalu maju dan mulai menyerang. Tangan kirinya bergerak meninjuku dan aku menangkapnya dengan tangan kiriku. Ia langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya dan aku kembali menangkapnya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas. Kugenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat sambil menatap sepasang matanya. Ia lalu menyilangkan tangannya dan melemparnya ke atas, membuat genggamanku terlepas dan kedua tangannya bebas. Kami melompat secara bersamaan dan bertukar tendangan. Tendangan kami mengenai perut lawannya, membuat kami berdua terpental ke belakang. Aku langsung berdiri tegak begitu mendarat di permukaan tanah, begitu juga dengannya. Kembali kami bertukar jurus dan mengadu kecepatan kami dalam memukul dan menendang. Ia merendahkan posisi tubuhnya lalu menyengkatku. Aku langsung melakukan berjengkolit ke belakang dan melakukan _back handspring _sebanyak tiga kali, menjauhkan diriku dari jangkauannya. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal dan aku merasa sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak menggeluarkan tenaga untuk melawannya. Aku berlutut di hadapannya sambil menunduk menatap tanah. Ia mencabut kedua pedangnya, menyarungkannya pedangnya kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkan, Yin?" Tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanan padaku.

Aku menengok ke atas dan menatap Lie-Lie. "Hahaha... kurasa aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya." Aku menerima uluran tangannya.

Ia menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita istirahat dulu."

Kami berdua berjalan dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Lie-Lie menawarkan sebuah botol air dari batang bambu dan aku menerimanya.

"Yin, kelihatannya kali ini kau sedang tidak fokus ya?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Lie-Lie?"

"Hah... mudah saja." Ia mengambil botol bambu itu dari tanganku. "Sebenarnya tadi saat kita berdua dalam posisi 'terkunci' seperti itu, kau bisa menendangku tetapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Jawabannya mudah saja." Ia mengangkat botolnya dan meminum airnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Karena kau tidak fokus, itu saja. Pikiranmu sedang kacau balau."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kurasa begitulah."

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Aku... sedang memikirkan tentang pemuda yang aku temui di depan tenda Yuan Shao beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Pemuda?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dikuncir, bermata coklat, berbaju zirah perak dengan warna hijau di beberapa bagiannya. Ia juga menggenakan sehelai selendang biru muda dan sebuah ikat kepala besi." Aku menengok ke arah Lie-Lie.

"Memangnya, apa yang membuatmu memikirkannya?"

"... Sorot matanya."

Lie-Lie terdiam sebentar. "Sorot mata?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sorot matanya itu mirip dengan kawan kecilku dulu, Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun dari Changshan."

Ia menengadah ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu. "Oh ya. Kau pernah menceritakan tentangnya padaku dulu."

Aku menengadah ke langit. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku.

"Kelihatannya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." Lie-Lie bangkit dari duduknya. "Lebih baik kita kembali daripada basah kuyup karena hujan." Ia melangkah pergi. "Kalau sampai kau jatuh sakit, aku yang akan repot nantinya."

Aku berdiri dan menyusulnya. "Hei! Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang gampang jatuh sakit, tau!"

**-X-**

Tiga hari kemudian, Yuan Shao kembali mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil dan dia mengundang semua panglima. Semua panglima datang tetapi Liu bersaudara tampaknya tidak mau menghadiri pesta ini. Dalam kemeriahan pesta kecil ini, tiba-tiba saja seorang prajurit masuk dan melaporkan bahwa terjadi kebakaran besar di Luoyang. Kami semua langsung naik ke atas benteng, melihat bahwa langit Luoyang menjadi terang benderang bermandikan cahaya merah darah dan kuning keemasan. Lidah-lidah api menjulur tinggi, menari-nari dengan bebas di balik tembok kota Luoyang. Asap hitam mengepul tinggi di langit dan sama-samar terdengar suara jeritan dari Luoyang. Mungkinkah suara jeritan itu adalah dari rakyat yang terbakar di dalam Luoyang?!

"Cepat turunkan pasukan untuk memadamkan Luoyang!" Yuan Shao yang panik memberi perintah.

Kami semua langsung turun dari benteng dan memimpin pasukan menuju Luoyang. Kebakaran sudah sangat besar begitu kami mencapai Luoyang. Luoyang sudah hampir habis dilumat oleh si jago merah. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Mayat perempuan ataupun laki-laki, yang muda atau yang tua, prajurit atau orang biasa; semuanya bergelimpangan di sekitar kami. Saat melewati sebuah persimpangan, aku melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang kakinya tertimpa oleh kayu yang runtuh. Aku dan Malie langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengangkat kayu itu. Rupanya ia dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Malie, cepat kau bawa anak ini ke benteng!" Malie langsung menggendong anak yang terluka itu dan membawanya ke benteng.

Kami langsung berlari ke arah istana, menemukan istana itu sudah hampir habis dilalap oleh api. Sun Jian memerintahkan pasukannya untuk cepat memadamkan api yang membakar istana sementara pasukan yang lain memadamkan api di seluruh kota. Aku juga ikut membantu sebisaku tetapi apinya yang sudah terlalu ganas ini ditambah lagi dengan angin kencang, membuatnya sulit untuk ditaklukan. Setelah kurang lebih selama 1 jam mencoba memadamkan api, hujan turun dengan deras dan api berhasil dipadamkan. Seluruh prajurit langsung berisitirahat sementara para panglima berjalan-jalan keliling kota yang sekarang tinggal puing-puing ini. Aku bersama _yi fu, shu shu _dan beberapa jendral _yi fu_ seperti Xiahou Dun _shu shu_ dan Xiahou Yuan_ shu shu_ berkeliling melihat kondisi Luoyang yang mengenaskan ini. Aku memerintahkan prajurit kami untuk mengangkat mayat-mayat tersebut dan menguburkan mereka di sebuah lahan yang beruntung, tidak tersentuh oleh jangkauan api ganas tadi.

Lubang-lubang digali dan jenazah-jenazah itu dikuburkan di dalamnya. Aku menyaksikan pemakaman massal itu sambil berdoa agar jiwa mereka tenang di surga.

Dong Zhuo takut kami akan mengempur habis dirinya dalam waktu dekat sehingga ia membakar Luo Yang. Seorang mata-mata mengatakan bahwa ia lari ke Chang'an (长安) bersama dengan Kaisar dan pegawai-pegawainya. Ia mengurung rakyat-rakyat Luoyang, membakar mereka hidup-hidup di dalamnya, bersama dengan tempat tinggal mereka, Luoyang. Aku tidak habis berpikir, kenapa orang sekeji dirinya harus lahir di dunia ini. Tidakkah ia pernah terpikirkan oleh rakyat-rakyat yang sengsara? Orang seperti ini sepatutnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini. _Tian a..._

Kami kembali ke benteng. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, keadaan benteng menjadi sangat sunyi. Para prajurit kembali dengan lesu dan langsung membaringkan diri mereka, tidur dimana saja yang mereka anggap cocok sebagai tempat tidur. Aku dan para panglima kembali ke kemah pertemuan. Wajah semua panglima tampak sangat kusut. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi keceriaan yang tadi terlukis di wajah para panglima. Suasana menjadi sunyi, penuh dengan duka.

"Kalian semua kenapa malah murung seperti ini?! Hal seperti ini sudah biasa dalam perang! Kehilangan Luoyang bukan berarti kita kehilangan semuanya!" _Yi fu_ berseru, berusaha untuk menyemangati mereka namun semuanya sia-sia.

_Yi fu_ hanya menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat melihat para panglima yang di hadapannya ini semuanya tidak bersemangat lagi. Ia langsung menggebrakan tangannya ke meja dengan kesal.

"Yuan Benchu! Lebih baik kau segera perintahkan pasukan untuk mengejar Dong Zhuo yang masih dalam pelarian ke-"

"Cao Mengde! Kau tidak bisa lihat situasi hah?!" Teriak Yuan Shao. "Kau lihat! Kau lihat semangat pasukan kita sudah runtuh seperti ini! Kau masih mengharapkan kami untuk mengerahkan pasukan?! Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang pergi untuk menghabisinya!"

_Yi fu_ mendecih. Ekspresi kemarahan dan kecewa tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat _yi fu_ yang marahnya sampai seperti ini.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Benchu!" Ia menantang. "Ayo, Yin! Kita pergi dari sini!" _Yi fu_ bangkit dan mengibaskan jubahnya lalu berjalan keluar dengan kesal.

Aku langsung berlari menyusulnya. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, ia sedang mengatur pasukan pengejarnya. Aku berjalan mendekat dan berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"_Yi fu_ benar-benar ingin pergi sendiri untuk mengejar Dong Zhuo?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekhawatiranku saat bertanya padanya.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Kita tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan tetapi para panglima bodoh itu tidak mau mengerahkan pasukan. Terpaksa kita yang harus melakukannya, Yin." Ia berbalik untuk menatapku. "Aku akan pergi bersama selaksa prajurit disertai oleh Yuanrang, Miaocai dan Zixiao."

Cao Hong _shu shu_ dan yang lainnya segera berkumpul di sekitar kami. "Kau, Malie dan Zilian lebih baik tetap di sini. Aku takut kalau-kalau si bedebah tua itu menyerang kita dari belakang."

"Baik!" Kami berdua menjawab secara serempak sedangkan Lie-Lie hanya mengangguk.

"_Da ge_, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

_Yi fu_ langsung pergi mengejar Dong Zhuo bersama pasukannya.

"Lie-Lie, bagaimana keadaan anak laki-laki itu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"... Kakinya patah dan luka bakarnya cukup parah." Ia membalas. "Ia juga masih trauma akan apa yang telah menimpanya tadi dan masih belum sadar karena syok."

"Oh... begitu rupanya." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mengunjunginya saat ia sudah sadar."

"Oh, Cao _Jiangjun_." Liu Bei tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan menyapaku.

"Liu _da ren_ masih di sini rupanya." Jawabku disertai seulas senyum.

"Begitulah. Tetapi kami sebentar lagi akan pergi."

Senyuman tadi langsung pudar dari wajahku. "Maksud _da ren_?"

"Gongsun Zan hendak menarik kembali pasukannya. Kami juga akan pergi."

"Oh..." Raut wajahku menjadi sedih.

"Hmph! Kita pergi pun juga tidak sia-sia! Kita bisa saja kembali kapanpun untuk membasmi Dong _zei _itu!"

Aku, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Lie-Lie dan Cao Hong _shu shu_ hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Zhang Fei lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah tiang kecil yang tertancap di tanah.

"Apaan yang 18 panglima?! Mereka semua itu tidak lebih dari pengecut!" Ia lalu menendang tiang kecil itu dengan kuat, menyebabkan tiang itu patah. "Kalau tidak mau perang ya sudah! Lebih baik orang-orang sialan itu semuanya pulang ke kemah tidur saja!" Ia menggertu lalu melangkah pergi dengan marah.

Kami tidak berani berbicara apa-apa selama beberapa saat, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku, _shu shu _dan Lie-Lie memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Kami bertiga memohon pamit lalu beranjak pergi. Aku dan Malie masuk ke tendaku dan langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam tenda. Kami duduk bersebrangan dan tidak berbicara apapun. Malie membuka perkamen yang ada di meja lalu membaca isinya. Aku menengok ke kiri, melihat selusin lilin yang menyala di ujung ruangan. Tenda ini rasanya sunyi sekali selama beberapa belas menit.

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang bertiup masuk ke dalam tenda dan membuat semua lilin itu mati. Untungnya masih siang sehingga tenda masih terang jadi, lilin mati pun tidak masalah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang sedang kubaca ke kain pintu yang masih melambai-lambai pasca tertiup angin kencang tadi. Angin kencang kembali bertiup dan kali ini menjatuhkan kotak yang berisi kayu-kayu kecil yang biasa diserahkan pada orang yang melaksanakan perintah jatuh berserakan di lantai. Kertas-kertas di meja berterbangan, beberapa di antaranya hampir mengenai kami berdua. Mataku menangkap selembar peta yang terbuka dan aku langsung mengambilnya. Aku mengamati peta itu dengan seksama dan meletakkannya ke meja. Kugerakan jariku pada sebuah garis yang menghubungkan Luoyang dengan Chang'an. Aku terdiam begitu melihat sebuah bagian jalan yang diapit oleh pegunungan.

Lie-Lie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Ada apa, Cao Yin?"

Aku membalas menatapnya. "Lie-Lie! Cepat panggil Cao Hong _shu shu_! Kita harus menyusul _yi fu_ sekarang!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk bagian jalan itu. "Kau lihat ini, Lie-Lie." Jariku mengetuk tempat itu beberapa kali. "Jalan ini sangat cocok untuk menyergap musuh." Lalu aku menggerakan jariku melingkari jalan itu. "Aku memperkirakan Dong Zhuo seharusnya sudah melewati jalan itu. Li Ru adalah orang yang cukup perhitungan jadi ia pasti tau bahwa _yi fu_ mengejar mereka. Ia pasti akan menempatkan pasukan penyergap di sini. Aku takut kalau _yi fu_ tidak menyadari jebakan ini." Aku langsung berlari keluar dan Malie mengikutiku. "Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan. Kau cepat panggil _shu shu_!"

Lie-Lie mengangguk dan langsung pergi mencari _shu shu_ sementara aku sendiri menyiapkan pasukanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua datang dan kami langsung pergi untuk menyusul _yi fu_. Aku sempat melihat prajurit-prajurit sedang membereskan beberapa tenda sebelum keluar dari benteng dan pergi menjauh.

**-X-**

**[Xingyang, Cao Cao P.O.V]**

"Cao Mengde! Tinggalkan kepalamu terlebih dahulu baru boleh pergi!" Lü Bu berteriak dari belakang, terus mengejarku.

'Sial!' Gertuku dalam hati dan langsung kupecut kudaku kencang-kencang. "Hiyah!"

"Lü Bu! Lawanmu adalah kami!"_  
_

Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Yuanrang, Miaocai dan Zixiao sedang berusaha untuk menghalangi Lü Bu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu mereka tetapi aku bukanlah tandingan untuk Lü Bu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menjauh sebisaku selagi mereka menghalangi Lü Bu. Setelah berlari beberapa ratus meter, akhirnya aku dan pasukanku yang tersisa sampai ke sebuah jalur kecil yang diapit oleh perbukitan. Aku melihat sekeliling lalu menutup mataku. Samar-samar terdengar suara burung gagak berkicau disertai kepakan sayap mereka dan semak-belukar yang bergerak-gerak. Sial!

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Ada serangan mendadak!" Teriakku pada pasukanku tetapi sudah terlambat.

_Mai fu bing _keluar dari persembunyian dan sudah siap dengan anak panah masing-masing. 'Celaka!' Pikirku dan aku langsung memecut kudaku, hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Orang yang berpakaian biru itu adalah Cao Cao! Jangan biarkan ia lolos!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang kuduga sebagai pemimpin _mai fu bing_. "Tembak!"

"Hiah!" Aku langsung memecut kudaku sekencang mungkin dan ia meringkik kemudian berlari.

Ribuan anak panah menghujani pasukanku dan banyak yang tewas akibat terkena panah ataupun terinjak oleh kawan sendiri. Aku mengayunkan pedangku dan menangkis anak panah nyasar yang menuju ke arahku. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah anak panah melesat dari belakang dan berhasil mengenai lengan kananku dan beberapa mengenai kudaku. Aku terjatuh dari kudaku dan langsung lari ke sebuah hutan yang berada tepat di depan jalur ini. Tanpa memedulikan pasukanku lagi, aku terus berlari, berharap ada yang datang untuk menolong atau setidaknya, tidak ada _mai fu bing_ lagi. Kesialanku tidak berhenti sampai tadi saja. Saat aku berlari, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung oleh sebuah tali jebakan dan aku pun terjatuh. Sekelompok kecil pasukan keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka langsung menindihku dan menodongkan pedangnya ke leherku, disertai dengan ancaman aku akan dibunuhnya jika melawan. Kawannya menendang pedangku menjauh dari jangkauanku dan tertawa penuh kemenangan bersama kelompoknya.

"Heh, rupanya mangsa kita hari ini adalah seorang _Da Jiangjun_ dan orang yang diincar oleh Dong _da ren_!" Seru salah seorangnya. "Mari kita bawa dia ke Dong _da ren_! Pasti kita akan mendapatkan imbalan yang sangat besar!" Sahut yang lain.

Sial! Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja saat ini. Apakah _Tian _mentakdirkan aku, Cao Mengde, berakhir di sini sementara Dong _zei _itu terus seenak jidatnya menguasai kekaisaran?!

"Menjauhlah kalian dari _da ge_-ku!"

Di saat pasrah itulah, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dan membunuh orang-orang yang menangkapku. Aku menengok ke atas dan melihat rupanya Zilian lah orang yang menolongku.

"_Da ge_!" Ia turun dari kudanya dan langsung membantuku bangun. "_Da ge_, ayo cepat naik ke kudaku dan segera lari bersama _zhi nü_! Aku akan menghadang pasukan mereka!"

_Zhi nü_? Apakah itu artinya...

"_Yi fu_!"

Aku melihat Yin sedang mendekat bersama pasukannya. Syukurlah bantuan datang...

"Ayo cepat naik ke kudaku!" Ia memaksaku.

"Tapi kita harus menolong Yuanrang, Miaocai dan Zixiao!"

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu." Ia menyuruhku melihat ke belakang.

Syukurlah mereka bertiga tidak apa-apa.

"_Zhu gong_! Syukurlah Anda tidak apa-apa!" Yuanrang beserta yang lainnya turun dari kuda mereka dan langsung berlutut di hadapanku.

Aku bisa melihat luka-luka yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka dan darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka itu. Aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihanku, melihat mereka yang terluka seperti itu karena melindungiku. Meski begitu, aku mencoba menahan agar aku tidak menangis.

"Aku senang kalian selamat." Aku berkata disertai dengan seulas senyuman.

"_Da ge_! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Cepat naik ke-"

"Cao Mengde! Kau tidak akan lolos kali ini!" Suara teriakan Lü Bu terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sial! Lagi-lagi si monster itu datang! Tamatlah riwayat kami!

Tiba-tiba Yin turun dari kudanya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia lalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghalangi Lü Bu agar aku bisa lolos. Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkan dia untuk menghalang Lü Bu seorang diri.

"_Yi fu _tidak perlu khawatir." Ia berbalik dan menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya. "Aku pernah melawan Lü Bu sebelumnya." Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. "_Yi fu _pakai saja kudaku!"

"Kami akan membantunya juga. _Zhu gong_ lebih baik cepat pergi sekarang!" Yuanrang langsung berdiri di sebelah Yin.

"Ayo, _da ge_!"

Aku langsung naik ke atas punggung kuda Yin. Aku lalu berbalik dan diam.

"Yin, kembalilah dengan selamat." Aku langsung memecut kudaku dan pergi bersama Zilian.

**[Cao Yin P.O.V]**

'_Yi fu_ tenang saja. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat.' Janjiku dalam hati.

"Mereka datang!" Xiahou Dun _shu shu_ memperingatkan dan kami langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarung kami.

Lü Bu datang bersama prajurit dan beberapa orang jendaral di bawah pimpinannya. Sepasang iris mata hitamnya bertemu dengan kedua iris mataku. Tidak ada dari kami yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan dingin. Lü Bu membanting _Fang Tian Hua Ji_-nya ke tanah.

"Oh, rupanya kita bertemu lagi, Cao Yin dari Changshan."

Aku mendecih dan mengutuk nasib kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Melawannya sekali saja waktu itu di Hulao Guan sudah cukup bagiku, kenapa sekarang harus melawannya lagi? Apakah Tian tidak memihakku kali ini? Sial! Meskipun begitu, aku harus memberanikan diriku untuk menghadangnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu melukai _yi fu_!" Teriakku dengan lantang.

Ia tertawa sekencang-kencangnya dan mengarahkan tombak cagaknya ke arahku.

"Cao Yin, jangan harap hari ini kau pulang dengan keadaan hidup dan utuh." Ia lalu memecut kudanya dan maju menyerang kami bertiga.

"Yin! Cepat naik ke kudaku!" Xiahou Yuan _shu shu_ memberi perintah dan aku langsung naik ke kudanya sementara ia turun dan menyiapkan anak panahnya.

Aku memecut kudaku dan maju melawan Lü Bu bersama dengan Xiahou Dun _shu shu _dan Cao Ren _shu shu_. Cao Ren _shu shu _melemparkan kepala senjatanya dan rantainya melilit di gagang _Fang Tian Hua Ji_, membuat Lü Bu tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Aku dan Xiahou Dun _shu shu _langsung menyerangnya dari kiri dan kanan tetapi dihentikan oleh dua orang jendral Lü Bu. Jendral yang melawanku berpakaian zirah hitam, dengan helm perang yang memiliki sedikit design kebaratan dan bersenjatakan dua tombak cagak.

Saat aku hendak menusukkan tombakku ke Lü Bu, ia menahan tombakku dengan salah satu tombak cagaknya dan menghunushkan tombak cagaknya yang satunya ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku menarik _Xin Yue Jian _dan menahan bilah pedang tombak cagak itu sebelum berhasil menebas pinggangku. Xiahou Yuan _shu shu_ langsung menembakkan sebuah anak panah ke arahnya, membuat ia menjauh dariku untuk menghindari tembakkan itu dan karenanya aku berhasil selamat. Lü Bu menarik _Fang Tian Hua Ji_-nya dan dengan tangannya sendiri, ia menghancurkan rantai tersebut dan maju menyerang Cao Ren _shu shu_. Melihat Cao Ren _shu shu_ yang sedang dalam bahaya, aku langsung melemparkan tombakku ke Lü Bu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lü Bu menyadarinya dan ia langsung menghindar lalu menangkap tombak itu. Jendral yang tadi melawanku maju dan kembali menyerangku dengan kedua tombak cagaknya. Ia mengayunkan kedua tombak cagaknya dari atas dan aku menahannya dengan pedangku. Ia terus mendorongnya ke bawah, membuatku membungkuk ke belakang dan telapak tangan kananku mulai berdarah akibat tertekan oleh bilah pedangku. Lü Bu melemparkan tombakku itu ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ditahan oleh jendral bertombak cagak dua ini.

"Sial! Mioacai!" Teriak Xiahou Dun _shu shu _sambil menebas jendral yang ia lawan.

Xiahou Yuan _shu shu _langsung melepaskan tiga anak panahnya dan berhasil mengenai bilah pedang tombak itu, membuatnya berbelok arah dan menancap di tanah dengan jarak lima meter dariku. Ia lalu menembakkan anak panah ke jendral yang menahanku dan si jendral itu langsung mengangkat kedua tombak cagaknya dan menangkis serangan anak panah _shu shu_. Aku langsung duduk tegak dan menghunuskan pedangku ke arahnya. Ia mengayunkan tombak cagak kirinya dan menahan seranganku. Xiahou Dun _shu shu _langsung maju membantuku. Lü Bu yang hendak menghalanginya ditahan oleh serangan anak panah dari Xiahou Yuan _shu shu_. Xiahou Dun _shu shu _langsung mengayunkan _Dao_-nya dan membantuku melawan jendral bertombak cagak dua ini. Sementara _shu shu_ melawan jendral itu, aku langsung berbalik dan mengambil tombakku kemudian kembali untuk melawannya. Pertempuran sengit pun tak terhindarkan. Jendral bertombak cagak dua ini pun tidak kalah hebat dari Lü Bu, membuat kami berdua kerepotan melawannya. Argh, sial!

Si jendral bertombak cagak dua itu dengan gesit maju ke belakangku lalu tangannya bergerak menarik jubahku. Ia menarikku kuat-kuat lalu membantingku ke tanah.

"Akh!" Rintihku saat punggungku membentur tanah dengan kencang.

"Yin!" Xiahou Dun _shu shu_ hendak menolongku tetapi ia dihalangi oleh si jendral yang lain.

Jendral itu berbalik dan ia menusukkan tombak cagak kanannya ke arahku yang masih terbaring di permukaan tanah. Melihat serangan itu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung melakukan _roll _belakang dan menghindari serangan itu, lalu menancapkan tombakku dan melompat ke udara kemudian mendarat tepat di belakang tombakku. Tak kusangka aku berhasil melakukannya! Oh, terima kasih, _Tian_!

Tangan kananku tetap memegang gagang tombakku sementara aku langsung kembali menyarungkan pedangku. Ia berbalik dan menusukkan tombak cagak kirinya ke arahku. Aku menghindari serangan itu dengan berputar ke kiri sembari mencabut jubahku lalu saat ia menarik kembali tombaknya, aku melemparkan jubahku dengan maksud mengalihkan pandangnya sementara. Pandangannya teralihkan dan aku langsung memukul leher kudanya, membuat kuda itu terjatuh bersama dengan tuannya. Sebelum mereka menyentuh permukaan tanah, si jendral itu langsung melompat ke arah yang berlawanan dan berhasil selamat dari timpaan kudanya. Ia langsung berdiri tegak dan menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Nafasku mulai terasa berat. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Tetapi si jendral itu tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun, masih sanggup melanjutkan pertempurannya. Kedua kakiku tidak kuat menopang tubuhku lagi sehingga aku jatuh berlutut ke tanah.

"Kau hebat juga."

"Hah... hah... hah... sebutkan namamu..."

"Zhang Wenyuan alias Zhang Liao."

Zhang Liao... sayang sekali bakatmu yang seperti ini harus digunakan untuk membantu si jahanam Dong Zhuo.

Merasa keadaan kami berempat semakin terdesak, aku hanya bisa berharap Lie-Lie datang tepat waktu bersama dengan bala bantuan. Kalau ia tidak datang tepat waktu... aku jamin aku akan kehilangan kepalaku di sini nanti.

"Namamu, _Jiangjun_?" Tanyanya.

"Cao Yin... dari Changshan..." Balasku.

Ia melangkah mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. "Kalau begitu, Cao Yin dari Changshan," Ia mengangkat salah satu tombaknya. "Aku akan mengambil kepalamu sekarang."

Apakah perjalanan hidupku hanya akan sampai di sini saja? Apakah aku tidak bisa melihat dunia yang damai? Apakah aku tidak bisa membantu _yi fu_ untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya? Dan... apakah aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat jendral muda itu lagi?

Zhang Liao menghunuskan tombaknya dan aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu ajalku. Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan bilah pedang tombak itu mencabut nyawaku.

Trang!

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat bilah tombak yang tajam itu berada tepat di atasku. Mataku bergerak ke bawah dan melihat Xiahou Dun _shu shu_ menahan laju tombak itu dengan _Dao_-nya.

"Bodoh kau, Yin!" Bentaknya sambil menahan tombak cagak Zhang Liao. "Kau sudah berjanji pada _zhu gong_ kalau kau akan kembali dengan selamat, ya 'kan?!"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Benar... aku telah berjanji pada _yi fu_ dan aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

Zhang Liao mengayunkan tombaknya yang masih bebas ke arah Xiahou Dun _shu shu_. Aku langsung mengarahkan tombakku ke arahnya, menahan serangannya sebelum tombak cagak itu berhasil melukai _shu shu_.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara derap kaki kuda dan melihat Lü Bu melesat ke arah kami, hendak membunuh kami berdua dengan _Fang Tian Hua Ji_-nya. Kami yang dalam posisi terkunci seperti itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku menarik pedangku dan menusukkannya ke arah perut Zhang Liao. Zhang Liao melompat ke belakang dan kami terbebas. Aku dan _shu shu _langsung menghindari serangan dari Lü Bu. Kami mundur sejauh 10 meter darinya. Ia hendak maju menyerang kami lagi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan peringatan dari salah seorang prajuritnya.

"Bala bantuan pasukan aliansi datang!"

Aku langsung melihat ke arah kiri dan menemukan Liu bersaudara beserta Malie mendekat.

"Sial! Mereka bertiga lagi!" Lü Bu menggertakan giginya. "Ayo kita mundur!" Ia langsung memecut kudanya dan pergi bersama pasukannya.

Zhang Liao tanpa banyak bicara langsung menunggangi kuda yang kupakai tadi dan pergi menyusul tuannya.

"Cao Yin _Jiangjun_!" Suara teriakan Liu Bei terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Yin, kau masih kuat berjalan, 'kan?" Tanya Xiahou Dun _shu shu_. Ia lalu melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"_Jiangjun _sekalian tidak apa-apa? Aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatanku." Liu Bei turun dari kudanya dan langsung menghampiri kami.

"Tidak apa... Liu _da ren_. Kalian semua... sama sekali tidak... terlambat..." Aku membalas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera kembali ke benteng. Cao _da ren_ pastinya sudah sampai di sana."

Xiahou Dun _shu shu_ menaikkanku ke atas kuda Lie-Lie dan kami semua langsung kembali ke benteng.

**-X-**

Sesampainya di benteng, prajurit-prajurit langsung menghampiri kami. Aku turun dari kuda Lie-Lie dan tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung pergi ke tenda pengobatan untuk menemui _yi fu_, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Saat aku memasuki tenda, aku melihat _yi fu_ yang terbaring di atas kasur. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"_Yi fu_!"

"Yin! Syukurlah kau kembali!" Ia langsung berdiri dan memelukku."Apakah kau terluka, Yin?" Ia bertanya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya yang hangat itu._  
_

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia melihat tangan kananku, mengambilnya kemudian mengamatinya. "Yin, tanganmu..."

"_Yi fu_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Luka ini akan sembuh kok nanti." Aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

_Yi fu_ langsung memanggil seorang tabib dan menyuruhnya untuk mengobati lukaku. Tabib itu dengan cepat menyiapkan obat beserta perban. Ia mengoleskan obat itu pada tanganku dan saat obat itu bersentuhan dengan lukaku, aku langsung merintih. Tentu saja rasanya sangat menyengat, seperti di sengat tawon. Lalu ia mengoleskan obat itu, menutup luka tanganku dengan perban. Setelah selesai, ia memohon pamit lalu pergi dari tenda itu untuk pergi ke tenda pengobatan lainnya. Aku melihat telapak tangan kananku yang terbalut oleh perban dan mengepalkan tanganku berulang-ulang untuk melemaskannya. Rasa sengatan itu kembali terasa setiap kali aku mengepalkan tanganku. _Yi fu_ memegang tangan kananku.

"Yin, aku minta maaf karena telapak tanganmu harus terluka sampai seperti ini untuk menyelamatkanku."

Aku menggeleng. "_Yi fu_ tidak perlu meminta maaf." Aku tersenyum. "Luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Seorang _Jiangjun_ harus bisa menahan rasa sakit dari luka seperti ini dan harus selalu melindungi tuannya."

Ia lalu memelukku. "Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

Aku membalas pelukannya. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, _yi fu_."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Liu Bei: Baiklah karena Mengde_ xiong _dan Cao Yin _Jiangjun_ sedang beristirahat, aku akan mengantikan tugasnya. *tersenyum* Mind to RnR? :)**

**Kaien: OMG! Senyuman maut _zhu gong _yang paling terkenal! *pingsan***

* * *

_**~Finishing Notes~**_

_**1. Chang'an adalah kota yang berjarak sekitar 378 kilometer dari Luoyang. Chang'an sekarang bernama Xi'an. Kota ini menjadi ibukota dinasti Han setelah Dong Zhuo membakar Luoyang. **_

_**2. Cao Cao yang mengejar Dong Zhuo disergap oleh pasukan Dong Zhuo dibawah pimpinan Xu Rong. Menurut sejarahnya, Xu Rong berhasil menyergap Cao Cao. Menurut Luo Guanzhong, Xu Rong memang berhasil menyergap Cao Cao tetapi ia terbunuh oleh Xiahou Dun. Ya, jendral yang saya tidak sebutkan namanya itu adalah Xu Rong dan dia terbunuh dalam cerita ini. Kalau Anda membaca di wikipedia, disebutkan bahwa Xu Rong itu tewas terbunuh pada saat pemberontakan Li Jue-Guo Si dan kalau versi Luo Guanzhong, ia terbunuh oleh Xiahou Dun pada saaat ia menyergap Cao Cao.**_

_**3. Mai fu bing (埋伏兵) artinya pasukan penyergap. Mai fu (埋伏) artinya penyergapan (ambush) dan bing (兵) artinya pasukan/tentara - bersinonim dengan jun (军).**_

_**4. Zhu gong (主公) artinya tuan (majikan).**_

_**5. Zhang Wenyuan alias Zhang Liao adalah seorang jendral dibawah pimpinan Lü Bu. Ia kemudian bekerja untuk Cao Cao setelah Lü Bu dieksekusi oleh Cao Cao. Zhang Liao adalah soerang ksatria hebat, setia dan jujur. Ia juga bersahabat baik dengan Guan Yu dan Guan Yu lah yang menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati saat Cao Cao hendak mengeksekusinya. Karena Guan Yu menjamin kalau Zhang Liao adalah orang yang sangat berbakat, Cao Cao mengampuninya dan Zhang Liao menyatakan kesetiaannya pada Cao Cao. Ia lahir pada tahun 169 dan meninggal pada tahun 224 akibat terluka oleh panah (tetapi kalau Anda membacanya di wikipedia, ia meninggal akibat sakit). Peristiwa heroiknya adalah saat pertempuran Hefei. **_

* * *

_**Author's note: Yap, another long chapter ahahaha! XD **_


	13. Left the alliance and aftermath

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess.**

* * *

**[Hohoho, bagaimana kabar readers sekalian? :D Kaien sengaja update hari ini karena kemungkinan Kaien akan sangat sibuk pada hari sabtu jadi tidak bisa update. Baiklah, mungkin sekian pesan dari saya lol. Sekarang repliesnya...**

**1. BlackRoses: Hohoho, kalau liburan memang membuat seseorang gampang lola hahaha. XD Makasih untuk reviewnya. Hehehe**

**-o-**

**2. Saika: Makasih untuk reviewnya hahaha. Oh, kesalahan kata-kata yang mana maksud Saika-san ya? Harap diberi tau ^^**

**-o-**

**Let's go to the story! XD]**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Left the alliance and aftermath**

**[Two days after the defeat, Cao Cao's healing tent]**

"Bagaimana keadaan _yi fu_?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yin." Ia menggerakkan lengannya yang masih belum sembuh total. "Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baikan. Lihatlah." Tiba-tiba ia merintih, membuatku kaget hingga langsung berdiri dan memegang lengannya.

"... Lebih baik _yi fu_ jangan terlalu banyak menggerakkan lengan sampai luka _yi fu_ sembuh sepenuhnya." Saranku.

_Yi fu_ mengangguk setuju. Aku kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tangan kananmu?"

Aku menunduk untuk melihat telapak tangan kananku. "Tangan kananku sudah tidak sakit lagi." balasku sambil menengadah ke _yi fu_. "Meskipun begitu, lukanya belum sepenuhnya tertutup."

"Oh."

_Yi fu_ lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke belakangku. Aku berbalik lalu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yin, tolong panggil Xuande dan Wentai. Bilang pada mereka aku menunggu mereka di paviliun belakang perkemahan kita."

'Eh? Untuk apa _yi fu_ memanggil mereka berdua?' batinku.

Meski aku tidak tau apa tujuannya, aku hanya membungkuk hormat dan menyatakan kesediaanku. Aku beranjak keluar dari tenda ini dan langsung berjalan menuju tenda Sun Jiangjun.

"Mungkinkah _yi fu_ ingin membicarakan soal itu?" Gumamku pada diri sendiri.

**-X-**

Sesampainya di sana, aku melaporkan pada prajurit yang bertugas menjaga pintu tenda bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengan tuannya. Prajurit itu membungkuk hormat lalu masuk ke dalam, mengabari Sun _Jiangjun_ akan kedatanganku. Aku menunggu dengan sabar selama beberapa saat. Prajurit tadi keluar bersama Sun _Jiangjun_ dan beberapa _Jiangjun_ di bawah pimpinannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sun _Jiangjun_." sapaku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Cao Yin _Jiangjun_." sapanya balik dengan ramah. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat-sehat saja." Ia akhiri dengan tawa ramah. "Ada keperluan apa _Jiangjun_ kemari? Lebih baik kita beicarakan di dalam." Ia mengajakku masuk ke tendanya.

Aku membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih tetapi aku tidak akan masuk. Maksud kedatanganku adalah untuk memberitau _Jiangjun_ bahwa _yi fu_ mengundang Anda ke paviliun di belakang kemah kami."

"Hmm... Mengde _xiong_ mengundangku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"... Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sebentar."

Aku membungkuk hormat. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Cao Yin _Jiangjun_, jaga diri." Ia membalas membungkuk.

Aku berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya sementara ia sendiri kembali ke tendanya. Mendengar suara-suara berisik dari kiri, aku pun berhenti melangkah, memutuskan untuk melihat sebentar dan menemukan para prajurit Sun _Jiangjun_ sedang mengangkat tiang-tiang penyangga tenda. Terlintaslah di benakku bahwa Sun _Jiangjun_ juga akan pergi meninggalkan aliansi ini, kembali ke daerah asalnya - Jiangdong. Melihat pasukan Sun yang sudah membereskan beberapa tenda membuatku terpikirkan akan Liu Bei bersaudara. Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku, berharap setidaknya masih sempat menyampaikan undangan yi fu sebelum mereka pergi. Ya Tian... tolonglah aku kali ini...

**-X-**

Saat aku sampai, aku tidak melihat seorang prajurit pun di dekat rumah kecil mereka. Suasananya sunyi senyap, hanya desiran angin dan suara ringkikan kuda dari kejauhan yang terdengar. Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, menatap pintu kayu yang menghalangiku untuk masuk ke dalam. Awalnya aku ragu untuk menggetuk pintu itu, takut kalau orang yang kucari sudah tidak ada tetapi aku memutuskan untuk mengetuknya juga pada akhirnya. Mungkin memang tidak sopan karena siapa tau mereka sedang tidur tetapi ya... terpaksa kuketuk.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Liu _da ren_?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Aku mulai cemas mereka sudah tidak ada di sini. Kembali kuketuk pintu kayu yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Liu _da ren_!" Karena sangking paniknya, aku pun berteriak.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Aku langsung menjadi semakin panik dan gusar. Aiya! Kalau mereka sudah pergi, aku sudah gagal dalam melaksanakan perintah _yi fu_!

Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana untuk mencarinya. Saat aku baru berlari tiga meter, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga kami berdua terjatuh.

"A-aduh!" rintihku.

"A-! Cao Yin _Jiangjun_!"

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang kutabrak dan ternyata dia adalah Liu _da ren_. Oh _Tian_! Terima kasih karena telah membantuku kali ini! Ingin sekali rasanya aku berkowtow seribu kali pada _Tian_ Yang Agung karena hal ini!

Ia langsung bangun dan membantuku berdiri.

"Cao Yin _Jiangjun_, apakah Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku sudah menabrak _da ren_." Aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menabrakmu." Ia meminta maaf.

"Tapi aku yang salah karena suda-"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian itu saling meminta maaf terus, kapan selesainya? Sampai langit runtuh dan dunia terbelah jadi dua?" potong Zhang Fei.

"_San di_, kau tidak sopan!" tegur Liu Bei.

"Maafkan aku, _da ge_." Ia menunjukkan seulas senyum.

Liu Bei menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku maafkan kau kali ini. Jangan kau ulangi lagi,_ hao ma_?"

Zhang Fei mengangguk-angguk.

"Yin _Jiangjun_, ada keperluan apa kemari? Apakah ada yang Anda ingin bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya Liu Bei dengan ramah seperti biasa disertai senyuman.

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Begitulah. _Yi fu_ mengundang Anda sekalian ke paviliun di belakang kemah kami."

"Oh?"

"Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang _yi fu_ bicarakan dengan anda dan Sun _Jiangjun_."

"... Baiklah. Katakan pada Cao _da ren_, kami akan datang sebentar lagi."

Aku membungkuk hormat. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Liu _da ren_, Guan_ Jiangjun_, Zhang _Jiangjun_."

Mereka membungkuk hormat lalu aku berjalan kembali ke paviliun di mana ia menunggu kedatangan tamu-tamunya. Selusin prajurit pilihan berjaga di sekitar paviliun di tepi kolam itu dan _yi fu_ duduk membelakangi kolam itu.

"_Yi fu_, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Aku mengabarkan. "Lalu, kelihatannya mereka akan meninggalkan aliansi ini."

_Yi fu_ mengangguk pelan lalu menawarkan secawan arak padaku. Tentu saja aku menolaknya.

"_Yi fu_, aku tidak bisa minum arak."

Ia tertawa. "Oh iya. Maafkan _yi fu_ yang lalai ini, hahaha!"

"... _Yi fu_, kenapa kalian semua sangat suka minum arak?" tanyaku.

"Hmm...," Ia berpikir sebentar. "Karena arak itu minuman yang bisa membuatmu tenang." jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi, ia dapat merusak tubuh?"

"Oh ya?"

"_Wo sui ran shi ge Jiangjun, zai jiu ba zhi dian niu nai. Wei shen me bu he pi jiu? Yin wei pi jiu shang shen ti_."

(A.N: "Meskipun saya seorang jendral, aku memesan susu di bar. Kenapa tidak minum bir? Karena bir merusak tubuh.")

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Kau benar Yin. Kalau begitu, _yi fu_ tidak akan sering-sering minum arak lagi." janjinya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. _Yi fu_... _yi fu_...

**-X-**

**[Cao Cao P.O.V]**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Liu Bei datang bersama kedua _di di_-nya sedangkan Sun Jian bersama dengan Sun Ce, anak sekaligus jendral di bawah pimpinannya dan selusin prajuritnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyambut mereka lalu duduk kembali. Wentai duduk di bagian timur meja persegi ini sedangkan Xuande duduk di seberang Sun Jian. Sementara Yin, Yunchang, Yide dan Sun Ce berdiri di belakang masing-masing orang yang dikawalnya. Prajurit yang mengikuti Wentai langsung ikut berjaga bersama prajuritku.

Aku menuangkan arak hangat untuk mereka kemudian mempersilahkan mereka minum. Setelah minum seteguk, kuletakkan cangkirnya lalu mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Wentai _xiong_ dan Xuande _xiong_, apakah kalian berdua hendak meninggalkan aliansi ini?"

Orang yang ditanya diam sebentar. "Begitulah, Mengde_ xiong_." jawab Wentai.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Xuande _xiong_?"

"... Semua tergantung Gongsun _da ren_." Liu Bei meletakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Kalau Gongsung_ da ren_ hendak pergi, kami bertiga juga akan pergi dari sini." jawabnya dengan nada berat hati.

Aku menatap isi dari cangkir yang kupegang sekarang. "Sayang sekali kita harus bubar juga pada akhirnya. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi waktu itu." keluhku diakhiri dengan sebuah desahan.

"Yah... mau diapakan lagi? Yang memimpin kita saja orang seperti itu." Sun Jian mengangkat cangkirnya lalu memutarnya pelan-pelan. "Sudahlah, Mengde _xiong_. Lebih baik kita kembali dan bangun kekuatan kita sendiri untuk menaklukkan tiran itu."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki kecil berusia 8 tahun datang dan langsung memeluk Sun Jian.

"_Fu qin_!" Teriaknya dengan riang sambil memeluk Sun Jian.

"Quan_ 'er_, kau membuat _fu qin_ kaget sampai _fu qin_ hampir melompat." Sun Jian mengelus rambut anak kecil itu.

"Anakmu, Wentai _xiong_?"

Sun Jian mengangguk lalu menoleh ke anaknya. "Oh iya, Quan '_er_. Ayo, sapa mereka."

Anak kecil ini langsung berdiri tegak dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi, Cao _shu shu_ dan Liu _shu shu_." Ia lalu menengok ke arah Yin. "Selamat pagi, er...,"

Yin berjalan ke arahnya lalu berjongkok di depannya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. "Namaku Cao Yin." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

Ia langsung membungkuk hormat lagi. "Selamat pagi, Yin _jie jie_!" sapanya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Pagi, Quan _di_." Balasnya sambil menepuk pundak Sun Quan tiga kali.

"Quan '_er_, maukah kau bermain bersama Yin _jie jie_ dan _ge ge_?"

Sun Quan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Cao Yin_ Jiangjun_, kuharap Anda tidak keberatan untuk mengajaknya bermain sebentar."

Cao Yin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Sun_ Jiangjun_. Ayo, Quan _di_." Ajaknya.

"Aku duluan ya, _fu qin_!" Sun Quan pamit lalu bersama _ge ge_-nya dan Yin pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hahaha, anakmu sangat bersemangat, Wentai _xiong_." Pujiku.

Sun Jian hanya tertawa saja.

"Suatu saat pasti akan menjadi orang yang hebat pastinya, seperti _fu qin-_nya di sini." Liu Bei menambahkan.

Ya... mungkin orang hebat yang nantinya akan menjadi lawanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sun Jian. "Wentai _xiong_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Oh, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Mengde _xiong_?"_  
_

Aku terus menatap kedua matanya. "Apakah... Wentai _xiong_ benar-benar menyimpan stempel kerajaan?"

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah, seperti orang yang baru saja tersambar petir. Ia hanya menghela nafas sebagai balasannya.

"Tetapi... Wentai _xiong_, kau sudah menyatakan sumpah itu. Bagaimana kalau yang kau sumpahkan itu benar-benar terjadi?" Liu Bei bertanya dengan prihatin.

"... Yah... kalau itu memang benar terjadi, apa boleh buat. Memang itu takdirku mungkin." Ia lalu mengangkat cangkirnya. "Mari, Mengde _xiong_, Xuande _xiong_."

Kami bertiga lalu meminum arak masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat kembali ke Jiangdong. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman bagiku."

"Hmm... kalau kau kembali ke Jiangdong, berarti harus melewati daerah Jingzhou, ya 'kan?" Tanya Liu Bei.

"Benar sekali."

"Kalau begitu, sekalian titip salam pada Liu Jingzhou."

"Baiklah." Ia tertawa.

"Wentai _xiong_." Aku memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Mengde _xiong_?"

"Kalau kau melewati Jingzhou, sebaiknya secepat mungkin pergi dari sana dan jangan berhubungan dengan Liu Biao."

Ia terlihat heran dengan kata-kataku. "Memangnya ada apa, Mengde _xiong_?"

"Lebih baik kau jangan banyak tanya." Aku meletakkan cangkirku. "Kau ikuti saja saranku."

Mereka berdua menatapku dengan bingung. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menatap cangkirku.

**-X-**

**[Sementara itu di sebuah hutan di dekat benteng, third person P.O.V]**

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Pemuda yang adalah kakak dari Sun Quan bertanya pada Cao Yin.

"Margaku Cao dan namaku Yin." Yin membalas sambil menoleh ke arahnya."Kau?"

"Margaku Sun, namaku Bofu alias Ce." balasnya.

"Hmm... apakah aku harus memanggilmu Ce-Ce?" tanyanya dengan bercanda.

"Hahaha! Aku lebih pilih dipanggil Sun Ce daripada Ce-Ce." balasnya sambil tertawa. "Aku dengar kau itu punya hobi menyingkat nama orang, ya?"

Rasanya Cao Yin hendak tertawa saat itu juga. "Kau dengar dari mana?"

"Aku kenal dengan seorang jendral perempuan yang sangat pendiam tetapi bisa diajak berbicara dan dia memberitauku kalau kau suka memberi orang nama panggilan." jelasnya.

'... Lie-Lie pasti orang yang memberitaunya. Jendral perempuan di pihakku kalau bukan dia selain aku?' Batin Cao Yin.

Mereka bertiga berhenti lalu bertanya pada Sun Quan permainan apa yang ia ingin mainkan.

"Emm... bagaimana kalau petak umpet?" Tanyanya dengan ceria dan tak berdosa.

'Petak umpet?' Batin Cao Yin. 'Mengingatkanku pada kejadian waktu itu saat aku selesai melatih prajuritku. Aku jadi teringat seberapa merah wajah Cao Pi waktu itu karena menahan marah akibat katanya aku tidak mengajaknya 'bermain petak umpet'.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. 'Berbicara tentang Cao Pi, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya?'

"Petak umpet? Baiklah jika itu maumu, Quan _di_." Sun Ce menepuk kepala adiknya. "Jadi, siapa yang jaga?"

"_Ge ge_ saja!" Ia menunjuk Sun Ce.

"_Hao a_... _ge ge_ yang jaga. Kalian sana pergi bersembunyi, _ge ge_ hitung sampai 10 dan kalian harus sudah dapat tempat bersembunyi, _hao ma_?"

"_Ge ge_ tidak akan menemukanku dengan mudah kali ini!" Sun Quan tampak sangat yakin akan kata-katanya itu.

"Tenang saja, _ge ge_ akan menemukanmu dalam waktu tiga menit seperti waktu itu." Sun Ce berkata dengan yakin dan tersenyum menyeringai untuk menakut-nakuti Sun Quan.

"Weee! Tidak akan!" Sun Quan berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Hao le_, _hao le_. Kalau kalian terus seperti ini kapan mau main?" Cao Yin menegur.

"Ahahaha, maaf." Sun Ce lalu berbalik dan menutup kedua matanya. "Baiklah, aku mulai menghitungnya. Sepuluh!"

Mereka langsung pergi mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Sembilan.

"Yin _jie jie_, mari bersembunyi di atas pohon itu." Ia menunjuk sebuah pohon setinggi lima meter yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi itu berbahaya."

Delapan.

"Ah, Yin _jie jie_ tidak pelu khawatir! Aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Tukasnya. "Ayolah,_ jie jie_..." Rengeknya kali ini dengan _puppy eyes_.

"... Baiklah...," Cao Yin setuju sangking tidak tahan melihat ekspresinya yang sungguh imut itu.

Tujuh.

Ia mengangkat Sun Quan kecil ke pohon dan Sun Quan langsung naik ke dahan yang paling dekat dengannya. Cao Yin lalu naik dan berdiri di dahan yang lain tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dari Sun Quan. Ia takut kalau Sun Quan akan berbuat hal nekat seperti yang sedang terlintas di benaknya.

Enam.

Sun Quan berjinjit dan berusaha meraih dahan yang ada di atasnya tetapi sia-sia. Tiba-tiba, dahan yang ia injak retak dan Cao Yin langsung menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Cao Yin. Untung saja dahan itu cukup kuat untuk menopang dua orang. Kedua orang itu lalu melihat dahan yang retak itu, bersyukur karena dahan itu tidak patah dan jatuh ke tanah.

Lima.

"Quan _di a_, kau hampir saja membuat jantungku keluar dari mulut sangking kagetnya tadi!" bisiknya.

"Maafkan aku, _jie jie_."

"Hah... _jie jie _maafkan tapi kau jangan ulangi lagi, ya?"

"_Hao a_!" Sun Quan mengangguk.

Empat.

Mereka hanya menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sun Ce yang masih menghitung selesai. Sun Quan hanya tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi _ge ge_-nya jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan dirinya dalam waktu tiga menit.

Tiga. Dua.

Sun Ce mulai berbalik.

Satu.

"Siap tidak siap, aku datang!" Teriaknya dan ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Quan _di_! Cao Yin! Dimana kalian?"

Sun Quan terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku tidak akan termakan oleh jebakanmu lagi, _ge ge_!" bisiknya.

Yap, sewaktu kecil, Sun Quan yang masih berusia lima tahun pernah bermain petak umpet dengan kakaknya, Sun Ce dan saat Sun Ce berteriak 'Dimana kau, Quan _di_?', Sun Quan yang tidak tau bahwa itu adalah jebakan _ge ge_-nya langsung keluar dan berteriak 'Di sini!', membuat Sun Ce berhasil menemukannya tanpa perlu capai-capai menguras tenaganya hanya untuk mencari Sun Quan sampai ke seluruh pelosok rumahnya. Dasar Sun Quan...

"Quan? Yin? Dimana kalian?"

Sun Ce memeriksa daerah di dekat pohon yang menjadi tempat bersembunyi kedua orang itu. Ia lalu melihat ranting-ranting di tanah sekitar pohon itu dan mengetahui bahwa kedua orang yang sedang dicarinya sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon, membuat Yin tersadar kalau tempat persembunyian mereka sudah diketahui. Tetapi Sun Ce berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan berjalan ke tempat lain. Cao Yin merasa kalau tempat yang mereka jadikan tempat persembunyian sudah tidak aman, begitu pula dengan Sun Quan. Sun Quan langsung ingin turun tetapi saat ia menginjak dahan di bawahnya, ia terpeleset dan terjatuh, tak sempat tertolong oleh Cao Yin. Sun Ce langsung berlari ke arah _di di_-nya dan berhasil menangkapnya sebelum Sun Quan mencapai permukaan tanah.

'Nyaris saja.' batin kedua Sun bersaudara dan Cao Yin bersamaan.

Sun Ce menurunkan _di di_-nya yang sudah ketakutan itu. Cao Yin melompat turun dan mendarat dengan mulus.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" Cao Yin berkata dengan panik.

"Untung saja aku menyadari tempat kalian bersembunyi dan belum berjalan jauh karena takut hal ini terjadi. Siapa sangka, apa yang kupikirkan benar-benar terjadi." Sun Ce mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menepuk kepala _di di_-nya. "Quan, lain kali kau jangan bersembunyi di atas pohon. Berbahaya tau." Ia memperingatkan.

"Tapi kalau sembunyi di atas pohon, pasti _ge ge_ tidak akan tau." Sun Quan menjawab.

Kedua orang yang jauh lebih tua dari bocah itu hanya menepuk jidat masing-masing dan menghela nafas.

"Quan _di_, kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, Sun _Jiangjun_ pasti akan mengambil kepala kami." Cao Yin berkata.

Sun Quan meminta maaf karena telah membuat kedua orang itu khawatir sampai mereka merasakan bahwa roh mereka hampir melompat keluar dari tubuh mereka. Ketiga orang itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke paviliun. Dalam perjalanan, Cao Yin yang penasaran bagaimana Sun Ce bisa menemukan mereka bertanya pada Sun Ce.

"Sun Ce, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui bahwa kami bersembunyi di pohon itu?"

"Mudah saja. Aku melihat ranting-ranting di sekitar pohon itu dan berasumsi kalian bersembunyi di sana."

Cao Yin hanya tersenyum.

"Ah! Lain kali akan kutemukan _ge ge_ dalam waktu satu menit!" Teriak Sun Quan dengan semangat yang bercampur kesal karena berhasil ditemukan dalam waktu dua menit oleh Sun Ce.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan _ge ge_ dalam waktu satu menit?" Sun Ce menyengir.

"Aku tau kok di mana tempat persembunyian terfavorit _ge ge_!" serunya dengan kesal dan gemas sambil melompat kecil.

"Memangnya di mana tempat pesembunyian terfavoritku?"

"Di kamarnya Shangxiang _mei mei_!"

Sun Ce hanya diam saja mendengarnya dan Cao Yin tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Sun Quan.

**-X-**

Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, Sun Jian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan paviliun itu setelah kedua anaknya sudah kembali dari hutan. Sun Quan langsung menghampiri ayahnya dan seperti biasa, memeluknya dan langsung menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami saat bermain petak umpet tadi. Anehnya, Sun Jian tertawa dan menepuk pundak Sun Quan. Ia lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada kedua panglima yang sudah berdiri. Kedua _Jiangjun_ itu membungkuk dan Sun Jian meninggalkan tempat itu, disertai dengan prajurit mereka. Cao Yin hanya memandang kepergian mereka yang semakin menjauh. Ia lalu bertolak dan menantap ayahnya.

"_Yi fu_, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sun _Jiangjun_?" tanyanya dengan heran._  
_

"Orang itu benar-benar menyimpan benda itu." Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Eh? Benda apa?"

"... Sudah, lebih baik jangan kau pikirkan."

Liu Bei lalu menoleh ke arah Cao Cao dan membungkuk hormat. "Kelihatanya Gongsun _da ren_ sudah hendak pergi. Kalau begitu, kami bertiga permisi dulu."

"Xuande _xiongdi_, hati-hati di jalan." Cao Cao membalas sambi membungkuk hormat.

Liu Bei lalu meninggalkan paviliun bersama kedua saudaranya.

"Yin, kalau begitu ayo kita juga bersiap-siap kembali ke Chenliu." Ia lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tapi, _yi fu_-"_  
_

Ia berhenti melangkah. "Aliansi ini sudah tidak bisa diandalkan!" Cao Cao berkata dengan nada marah dan kecewa.

Cao Yin terkejut mendengar perkataan _yi fu_-nya itu. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya semarah dan sekecewa itu. Cao Yin membungkuk hormat dan berjalan bersamanya kembali ke kemah.

Cao Cao langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membereskan perkemahan Cao dan kembali ke Chenliu untuk membangun ulang kekuatan mereka.

**-X-**

**[Sementara itu di Bingzhou...]**

"Akhirnya aliansi itu hancur juga pada akhirnya, Xu-Xu." Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah kuil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menatap sekumpulan bunga teratai yang masih kuncup di tengah-tengah sebuah kolam kecil.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kaien: Wah... akhirnya Aliansinya hancur juga.**

**Sun Jian: Gimana ga hancur? Yang mimpin aja si Yuan Shao. **

**Cao Yin: Menyesal lah mereka tidak memilih _yi fu_!**

**Cao Cao: *sighs***

**Liu Bei: Ya sudah... yang lalu biarlah berlalu.**

**Cao Cao: Lebih baik kita kembali ke daerah masing-masing dan memperkuat armada perang kita. Nah, sudah dulu ya diskusinya. Aku ingin tidur siang dulu. *berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan***

**Cao Yin: Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**_~Finishing Notes~_  
**

**_1. Sun Bofu (孙伯符) alias Sun Ce (孙策) adalah anak tertua dari Sun Jian. Sun Ce adalah seorang jendral muda yang sangat berambisi dan seorang petarung yang hebat. Ia memiliki seorang teman terbaiknya yang bernama Zhou Gongjin (周公瑾) alias Zhou Yu (周瑜). Karena prestasinya dalam perang, ia mendapatkan julukan 'Xiao Ba Wang (小霸王)' yang berarti 'Little Conqueror' atau 'Raja Penakluk Kecil'. Xiao (小) artinya kecil, Ba Wang (霸王) artinya conqueror, Ba artinya menaklukkan. Sayang sekali ia meninggal pada usia yang muda karena pembunuhan yang menimpanya saat ia berburu._**

**_2. Sun Zhongmou (孙仲谋) alias Sun Quan (孙权) adalah adik dari Sun Ce dan kakak dari Sun Shangxiang (孙尚香). Dia adalah pendiri sekaligus kaisar pertama kerajaan Wu Timur / Eastern Wu. Ia meninggal pada usia 70 tahun. Sun Quan memang tidak jago bertarung seperti ayah dan ge ge-nya tetapi dia bisa memerintah lebih baik dibandingan mereka._**

**_3. Mengde xiong artinya saudara Mengde. Jadi 'xiong (兄)' artinya saudara._**

**_4. "__Wo sui ran shi ge Jiangjun, zai jiu ba zhi dian niu nai. Wei shen me bu he pi jiu? Yin wei pi jiu shang shen ti_." sebenarnya ini adalah bagian dari lagu 'Niu Zai Hen Mang (The Cowboy's very busy)' yang dinyanyikan oleh Jay Chou, lalu saya edit dibagian 'niu zai' menjadi 'Jiangjun'. Sebenarnya, seharusnya itu ****_"__Wo sui ran shi ge niu zai, zai jiu ba zhi dian niu nai. Wei shen me bu he pi jiu? Yin wei pi jiu shang shen ti_." yang artinya "Meskipun saya seorang cowboy, di bar saya pesan susu. Kenapa tidak minum bir? Karena bir merusak tubuh."**

**__****_Wo 我 - saya, sui ran 虽然 - meskipun, shi 是 - adalah, ge 个 - satuan, niu zai 牛仔 - cowboy, zai 在 - di, jiu ba 酒吧 - bar, dian 点 - memesan, niu nai 牛奶 - susu sapi, wei shen me 为什么 - kenapa, bu 不 - tidak, he 喝 - minum, pi jiu 啤酒 - bir, yin wei 因为 - karena, shang 伤 - menyakiti, shen ti 身体 - badan._**

**__****_#Author digebuk Jay Chou karena edit-edit lagunya._**

**__****_Disclaimer: [Niu Zai Hen Mang] bukan punya saya..._**

**__****_5. Liu Biao atau Liu Jingsheng adalah seorang gubenur daerah Jingzhou (Provinsi Jing). Dia memiliki 2 anak yaitu Liu Qi si sulung dan Liu Cong si bungsu._**

* * *

**__****_Quiz: Apakah sumpah yang diucapkan Sun Jian ada hubungannya dengan stempel kerajaan dan apakah yang diucapkan Sun Jian? (untuk apa yang ia ucapkan, Anda boleh menjawa langsung ke intinya saja. Tidak usah full sentencenya hahaha)._**

**__****_Jawaban akan diberitau di episode selanjutnya. Selamat menjawab~_**

**__****_Zai jian._**


	14. Below the silver full moon

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Hip hip horeee! Chapter 14 sudah bisa di-release dan aliansi bubar! Oh iya, jawaban Quiz dulu ya! XD**

**Q: "****__****_Apakah sumpah yang diucapkan Sun Jian ada hubungannya dengan stempel kerajaan dan apakah yang diucapkan Sun Jian?"_**

**Kaien: Kalian pasti tau 'kan kalau Sun Jian memegang stempel atau segel kerajaan itu? Nah, ia memang menyimpannya tetapi tidak memberitau siapapun kecuali anak buahnya sendiri. **

**Cao Yin: Tetapi siapa sangka, ada anak buahnya yang membocorkan rahasia itu sehingga Yuan Shao dan Yuan Shu jadi mencurigai Sun Jian. Yap, sumpah itu jadi ada hubungannya dengan stempel kerajaan.**

**Cao Cao: Demi menyembunyikan kebenaran itu, Sun Jian berkata, "Jika aku memang menyimpan segel kerajaan itu, maka aku akan tewas tertembak panah!".**

**Kaien: Wah... sayang sekali tidak ada yang berhasil menjawab yang satu itu. Namun ada yang berhasil menjawab apakah sumpah/segel itu ada kaitannya dengan kematian Sun Wentai. Nah, mari simak repliesnya...**

**-o-**

**1. Saika-Tsuruhime: Ooh, baiklah, saya sudah memperbaikinya. Terima kasih untuk peringatannya. :D Iya dia itu ZY :) Hooo... Iya, stempel itu disimpan Sun untuk membangun kekuatan. Sayang sekali anda tidak tau sumpahnya tapi tidak apa-apa kok :D**

**-o-**

**2. Mocca-Marocchi: Hohoho, makasih. LOL Lü Bu si kecoa susah mati XD Orang misteriusnya? Coba tebak siapa lololol. Mengenai jawaban Quiznya, anda sudah benar tapi sayang juga tidak tau apa sumpahnya. Iyap, sumpah itu yang konon mengakibatkan kematian Wentai ^^. **

**Sun Quan: *mengulurkan kedua tangan minta dipeluk***

**-o-**

**A/N: Maaf kalau semisal ada banyak typo di chapter ini. Karena Jakarta sedang dilanda banjir dan listrik dipadamkan sehingga harus memakai genset, saya harus mempublishnya secepat kilat selagi gensetnya kuat. Baiklah, silahkan membaca part ini ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Below the silver full moon.**

**[191 A.D., Summer, Chenliu, Cao's resident, night]**

Aku sedang berdiri di tepi sebuah paviliun di tengah kolam, menatap bulan purnama perak yang bersinar terang dan pucat di tengah warna hitam kelam langit malam. Aku lalu menunduk ke bawah, melihat pantulanku, langit-langit paviliun dan angkasa yang hitam di air kolam yang sedikit bergelombang akibat pergerakan ikan koi di dalam air.

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu semenjak aliansi bubar. Sejak saat itu, ke-18 panglima kembali ke daerah masing-masing dan berusaha untuk memperkuat militernya. Banyak sekali pertempuran yang terjadi antara beberapa panglima daerah yang dulunya kawan, diantaranya adalah pertempuran antara keluarga Sun dengan Liu Biao. Berbicara tentang keluarga Sun, aku jadi terpikirkan Sun Ce dan Quan _di_ yang telah kehilangan Sun Jian _Jiangjun _di tangan tentara-tentara Liu Biao. Mengingat kabar bagaimana Sun _Jiangjun_ tewas, aku hanya bisa berpikir kenapa dunia ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang serakah seperti Yuan Shu yang ingin menyerakahi stempel kerajaan itu. Demi mendapatkan stempel itu, dia sampai menggunakan Liu Biao untuk membunuh Sun _Jiangjun_! _  
_

Aku mendecih mengingatnya. "Sial! Seharusnya kubunuh saja bedebah itu tahun lalu!" Kugebrakkan tanganku ke pilar paviliun di sampingku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ini semua terjadi karena salahku, salahku untuk tidak membunuh Yuan Shu waktu itu. Kalau saja Yuan Shu kubunuh waktu itu, pasti pertempuran antara keluarga Sun dengan Liu Biao dan kematian Sun _Jiangjun_ tidak akan terjadi! Aku tau seberapa dalam perasaan kesedihan dan kehilangan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang telah ditinggalkan Sun _Jiangjun_.

"Bangsat kau, Yuan Shu... kau tidak tau bahwa keserakahanmu telah mengakibatkan kematian orang lain?!" geramku. "Kalau ada yang harus mati, seharusnya kau saja!"

Aku kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku dan _yi fu_ sedang bermain _weiqi_ di ruang kerjanya.

**-X-**

**_[Flashback]_**

**_._**

_"Yi fu, menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang? Sun Jiangjun atau Liu Biao?" tanyaku._

_"Hmm... menurutmu, Yin?" Ia meletakkan biji hitamnya di atas biji putihku._

_Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "... Aku yakin Sun Jiangjun lah pemenangnya." Aku meletakkan biji putihku._

_"Oh." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Yin. Kau keliru."_

_"Eh?"_

_Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya saat ia meletakkan biji hitam terakhirnya. "Lihatlah, yi fu menang lagi kali ini." tawanya. _

_Aku menghitungnya dan benar saja, aku kalah 10 biji darinya. "Ahahaha! Kalah lagi!" Aku menepuk jidatku pelan._

_Ia tertawa pelan. "Menurut yi fu, hidup Wentai tidak akan lama lagi."_

_Aku terkejut mendengar pendapatnya. "... Maksud yi fu?"_

_Ia mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan minum seteguk. "Wentai memang orang yang gagah tetapi menurutku, dia kurang was-was."_

_"Kurang was-was?" Aku berpikir sejenak. "Maksud yi fu adalah ia mudah terkena jebakan?"_

_Ia mengangguk lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari rak bukunya kemudian duduk di tempat semula. Ia membereskan papan weiqi, meletekkannya di kolong meja lalu meletakkan gulungan itu di atas meja dan membukanya. Jarinya bergerak melingkari kota Xiangyang lalu bergerak lurus ke arah timur dan berhenti menunjuk sungai Han. _

_"Kau lihat tempat ini, Yin. Sungai Han diapit oleh barisan pegunungan." Yi fu memulai penjelasannya. "Jika perkiraanku benar, Wentai akan tamat di sini." Ia mengetuk garis sungai itu berkali-kali dengan telunjuknya._

_"Hmm... tempat itu cocok juga untuk menjebak musuh." Gumamku. "Berarti kemungkinan Liu Biao akan menyiapkan pasukan penyergap di sana?"_

_Ia manggut-manggut. "Ya."_

_"Tapi... kenapa bisa yi fu memperkirakan Sun Jiangjun akan tamat di sana walau sekarang ia berada di bukit Xian yang jaraknya hanya beberapa belas li dari Xiangyang?"_

_"Orang-orang dari Jiangdong terkenal akan keahliannya bertarung di atas air. Aku dengar pasukan bala bantuan Wentai datang dan pasti akan mengambil jalur sungai. Selain itu, melalui sungai jauh lebih cepat bila dibanding dengan melewati daratan." Jelasnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya ke perkemahan Sun Jiangjun di bukit Xian. "Wentai yang mendengar pasukan bala bantuannya disergap pasti langsung pergi menolong mereka." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Inilah tujuan mereka, membuat Wentai keluar menjauh dari perkemahannya yang banyak prajurit dan membunuhnya." lanjut yi fu._

_Aku mengamati peta itu lebih teliti lagi._

_"Yin, apakah kau pernah mendengar sumpah yang dikatakan oleh Wentai?"_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Saat Sun Jiangjun sedang bertengkar dengan Yuan Shu, aku keluar."_

_"... 'Jika aku menyimpan stempel kerajaan itu, maka aku akan binasa oleh hujan anak panah!'...," Yi fu memberitau._

_"Jadi... kabar tentangnya menyimpan stempel kerajaan itu benar?" tanyaku._

_Yi fu mengangguk. "Dia akan temakan oleh sumpahnya sendiri."_

_Aku langsung berdiri. "Lalu kenapa yi fu tidak mengirimkan peringatan ini pada Sun Jiangjun?!" tanyaku dengan nada seperti marah._

_"Percuma yi fu memberitahukannya sekarang."_

_Apa?_

_"Yi fu pun menyesal baru menyadarinya tadi pagi." Ia menengok ke jendela. "Kalaupun kita mengirimkan kabar ini sekarang, kita sudah kalah cepat dengan waktu." Ia mendesah. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat, Yin." Yi fu lalu menoleh ke arah peta dan menggulungnya kembali._

**_._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Splash!

Suara percikan air dari kolam akibat lompatan ikan koi terdengar di telingaku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali menatap pantulanku di permukaan air kolam. Jika aku memperhatikannya baik-baik, pantulan itu seperti memantulkan ekspresi apa yang sedang ada di wajahku sekarang. Ya, ekspresi sedih tentu saja. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sedang mendekat. Aku berbalik dan melihat Xing-Xing yang sedang menggendong Zihuan yang tertidur pulas. Ia menyapaku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Pulas sekali tidurnya pahlawan kecil kita yang satu ini." Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Zihuan dengan pelan.

"Begitulah. _Gongzi_ terus belajar seharian jadinya ya... seperti yang anda lihat sekarang." Ia tertawa kecil.

Zihuan tampaknya tidak terganggu oleh percakapan kami. Dengkurannya terdengar mulai sedikit lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Jujur saja, aku iri padanya yang bisa tidur pulas sedemikian rupa, hahaha. Aku jadi tertarik untuk bertanya padanya apa yang ia mimpikan saat ini besok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kemari?" tanyaku.

"Aku hendak membawa _gongzi _kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Kebetulan aku harus melewati tempat ini dulu agar bisa sampai ke kamarnya. Aku melihat _xiao jie_ berada di paviliun ini jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemani anda meski hanya sebentar." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang masih belum pudar dari wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Haha. Kau tau saja kalau aku sedang membutuhkan teman."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Apa yang sedang _xiao jie _lakukan di sini?"

"Merenung." balasku singkat.

"Merenung?"

"Ya... tentang seorang teman baru yang kehilangan _fu qin_-nya belum lama ini."

"... aku turut berduka cita." Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi ceria berubah menjadi sedih._  
_

Aku mengangguk. "Jika kau mau tau, besok akan kuceritakan." Aku menatapnya. "Lebih baik kau bawa Zihuan ke kamarnya. Masa kau tidak berat harus menggendong sapi kecil kita ini?" candaku.

Ia tertawa kecil lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam, _xiao jie_." _  
_

"Malam, Xing-Xing."

Ia beranjak pergi ke arah kamar Zihuan dan aku kembali menengadah ke angkasa yang luas di atas. Hari sudah larut malam dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Sesaat sebelum aku berbalik, aku sempat melihat sebuah bintang jatuh melesat. Aku tersenyum dan langsung menyatakan harapanku.

'Yun-Yun, bertapa aku mengharapkan bahwa kau sekarang berada di sini, di sebelahku. Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Dan... Sun Ce, Quan _di_, aku berharap kalian semua baik-baik saja semenjak kematian Sun _Jiangjun_.'

**[? P.O.V]**

"Ah, rupanya ada bintang jatuh barusan." Aku menatap bunga teratai kecil yang kupegang di tanganku.

Xu-Xu, aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Betapa aku mengharapkan kau berada di sisiku sekarang.

**To Be Continued...**_  
_

* * *

**Kaien: Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah tidur sekarang, Kaien yang melakukan tugasnya hahaha. Mind to RnR? :D**

**.**

**_~Finishing Note~  
_**

**_1. Gongzi artinya pangeran. Huanghou aritnya permaisuri. Taihou artinya ibusuri. Huangdi artinya Kaisar. Gongzhu artinya putri. _**

**_._**

**_A.N: Mengenai Yin yang sempat memanggil Cao Pi dengan 'sapi kecil', saya terinspirasi dari keluhan pemain DW5 yang bilang kalau VA English salah melafalkan nama 'Cao' menjadi 'Cow'. 'Cow' artinya sapi :D dan dari sinilah idenya lol! *dihajar seluruh keluarga Cao Cao* *dipukul Cao Pi pakai pedang kayu*_**


	15. A plan to conquer Yanzhou

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Hore! Chapter ke-15 berhasil di-update dan Kaien sangat senang karena fanfict ini berhasil mencapai 51 reviews! Terima kasih pada para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya yang sangat padat untuk meng-review fict ini! *nangis terharu***

**Baiklah, replies to the reviews~:**

**1. Saika: Iyap! Itu si ZY lagi lol! XD Waduh, Wentai gimana cara nyeruduknya tuh? XD *dibanting Sun Jian* Iya tuh, tebakan anata sudah benar setengah :D Ho'oh, saya tinggal di Jakarta *coret*yang tidak pernah lolos dari banjir. Kalau lolos dari banjir satu tahun saja saya sudah bersyukur lol*coret*. Tenang, saya baik-baik saja kok. ^^ Terima kasih :D**

**-o-**

**2. Black Roses: Ho'oh, banjirnya parah tuh. Apalagi yang di Pluit, haiyah... 2 meter malah naik mulu sampai pada ngungsi semua warga sana. Lebih parahnya lagi, katanya sempat terlihat buaya berkeliaran *coret*like a boss*coret* dan katanya sudah tertangkap. Saya sempat lihat gambar buayanya itu panjangnya kayaknya ada 2 meter loh #jadi curhat juga nih eaaa#. Ga apa kok kalau mau curhat *wink*. 'Pkl' itu apa ya? Saya tak ngerti hahaha ^^"... Ho'oh, Cao Pi bisa ngambek tuh. Kosakata baru? Yang mana ya? :D **

**-o-**

**3. Mary: Akhirnya anata nonggol lagi! I miss you hiks! X'D Hohoho, ntu jawaban yang kamu butuhkan ada di reviewannya si Saika. XD Ga apa-apa kok ^^**

**Wokay, lanjut~!]**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Plan to Conquer Yanzhou**

**[Summer, 191 A.D., Chenliu, Cao Resident's Backyard, Third Person P.O.V]**

"_Jie_…," Cao Pi yang berdiri berjinjit di sebelah _jie jie_-nya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi terus mengguncangnya pelan, ingin membangunkannya.

"_Jie jie_…," Kembali iamengguncangkan tubuh Cao Yin tetapi Cao Yin masih saja tak bangun. Sangking kesalnya karena Cao Yin tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "_JIE JIE_!"

"Uwah!" Cao Yin langsung terbangun karena dikejutkan oleh teriakan Cao Pi yang langsung di kupingnya… di kupingnya!

"Akhirnya _jie jie_ bangun juga!" Cao Pi menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Ahaha… maafkan _jie jie_, Zihuan." Cao Yin tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat, _jie jie_!" Ia menarik tangannya. "_Fu qin_ memanggilmu!"

"Eh? Oh, baiklah. Ayo."

-X-

**[Cao Yin P.O.V]**

"Eh? _Yi fu_ memanggilku? Ada apa ya kira-kira?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Tarikan Cao Pi terasa semakin kuat saja sehingga aku harus mempercepat langkah kakiku. Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan kamar _yi fu_ dan setelah meminta izin darinya, aku masuk untuk menemuinya sedangkan Cao Pi pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang disembunyikan oleh Xing-Xing darinya. Dasar, Cao Pi.

"Selamat pagi, _yi fu_." Aku membungkuk hormat begitu berada di hadapannya.

"Pagi, Yin. Duduklah."

Aku langsung duduk di hadapannya. Selembar peta daerah Han membentang di atas meja di antara kami.

"Ada apa _yi fu_ memanggilku?" tanyaku setelah menyesuaikan posisi duduk.

"Yin, apakah menurutmu Yanzhou akan menjadi dasar yang bagus untuk membangun kekuatan kita?" _Yi fu _bertanya sambil menatapku.

Aku melihat ke peta, memperkirakan keadaan geografis Yanzhou melalui gambaran di peta saja, aku tidak pernah ke Yanzhou sebelumnya. Aku memang tidak pernah ke Yanzhou tetapi aku sering mendengar tentang Yanzhou dari pedagang yang kebetulan datang ke Chenliu untuk berbisnis.

"Dari yang kudengar, tanah Yanzhou subur dan pasti ransumnya banyak." balasku.

_Yi fu_ menangguk. "Tepat sekali. Yanzhou itu luas, subur dan ransumnya banyak. Selain itu, Yanzhou juga dekat dengan kita."

"Jadi… _yi fu_ hendak menguasai Yanzhou?"

"Benar, Yin." Ia mengeluarkan selembar surat dari balik peta. "Ada seseorang yang mengirimkan _yi fu_ surat ini dan mengatakan bahwa _yi fu_ harus menguasai Yanzhou secepatnya."

"Dia tidak menuliskan namanya?"

"Sayangnya tidak." Ia menaruh surat itu ke lantai dan jarinya mengetuk lokasi Yanzhou. "Tapi usulnya menguntungkanku." Seulas senyum kemenangan muncul di wajahnya. "Daerah ini dikuasai oleh sisa-sisa Huangjin sekarang." Jarinya bergerak dan berhenti di kota Puyang. "Pertama, kita akan menguasai Puyang."

Puyang, hah?

"Puyang adalah sebuah kota yang strategis, bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu kota penyangga Yanzhou. Jika ia jatuh ke tangan kita, aku yakin pemberontak itu pasti akan menyerah." lanjut _yi fu_. "Tetapi, dengan jumlah ransum kita sekarang, kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh hari untuk menguasai Puyang." Ia menoleh ke jendela. "Perjalanan ke Yanzhou bisa memakan waktu empat sampai enam hari. Ransum kita sudah habis lebih dari setengah saat kita sampai." Ia menatapku. "Untuk menguasai Puyang pun belum tentu sehari bisa."

"Jadi… apa rencana _yi fu_?"

"Hmm… _yi fu_ berencana untuk menyerangnya tahun depan saat _Zhong Qiu Jie_."

Aku hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

"Orang yang mengirimkan surat ini juga sependapat dengan_ yi fu._ Kalau saat _Zhong Qiu Jie_, pasti mereka lengah!" Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Hmm…,"

"Ada apa, Yin?" tanyanya prihatin.

"Padahal aku ingin merayakan _Zhong Qiu Jie_ saat tidak berperang…," keluhku.

Ia menghela nafas. "Dengar, Yin. Untuk menyatukan dunia, kau harus berani mengorbankan sesuatu. Sekarang dunia sedang kacau dan cita-cita yi fu adalah untuk menyatukan dunia ini."

Itukah cita-cita _yi fu_?

"Tujuan _yi fu_ menguasai Yanzhou adalah untuk menjadi basis bagi kekuatan kita, kekuatan yang akan menyatukan dunia yang kacau ini dan membawa perdamaian! Karena itu, _yi fu_ terpaksa mengorbankan _Zhong Qiu Jie_ yang seharusnya kita rayakan saat tak berperang jadi harus dirayakan saat berperang."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Jika itu cita-cita _yi fu_, aku juga akan mengorbankan _Zhong Qiu Jie_ demi terlaksananya langkah menuju akhir tujuan _yi fu_."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!" Ia bangkit dengan semangat. "Kita akan menjatuhkan Puyang saat _Zhong Qiu Jie_ tahun depan!"

Aku berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Baik, _yi fu_."

**-X-**

**[Sementara itu di dapur, Third Person P.O.V]**

"Uh…!" Tangan pendek Cao Pi terus berusaha meraih gagang pintu laci yang cukup tinggi. "_Ai ya_! Tinggi sekali!"

Ya, pahlawan kecil kita ini, Cao Zihuan alias Cao Pi sedang berjinjit di atas tumpukan dua kursi agar bisa mencapai laci dimana Liu Xingyun menyembunyikan selusin makanan kesukaan Cao Pi, ubi bakar. Sudah sepuluh menit Cao Pi berusaha menggapai gagang pintu laci kayu tersebut sampai terkadang nyaris jatuh karena kursi yang ia injak bergoyang sedikit namun, masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Meskipun begitu, dengan semangatnya yang membara bak pejuang Indonesia era '45 , ia terus berusaha mencapai tujuannya, yaitu menikmati selusin ubi bakar yang menggoda. Oh, bau harum ubi bakar dan bayangan makanan lezat itu yang menantinya terus membuat Cao Pi pantang menyerah sejak awal.

"Sedikit lagi…," Tangannya melambai-lambai sambil terus mendekat untuk menjangkau gagang pintu laci yang tinggal tujuh sentimeter darinya. Matanya sudah berbinar-binar saat jari-jarinya tinggal tiga sentimeter. "Ubi bakarku!" teriaknya dengan riang di hati.

Sial bagi si maniak ubi bakar ini, _Tian _rupanya sedang tidak mengijinkannya.

Seekor cicak tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit-langit dapur dan dengan elitnya mendarat di tangan Cao Pi. Sangking terkejut oleh apa yang kita namakan 'serangan mendadak' si cicak tak berdosa itu, Cao Pi berteriak dan bergerak, membuat keseimbangannya dan kursi 'pencakar laci' itu pun goyah. Alhasil, Cao Pi jatuh dari tumpukan kursi itu dan dengan sukses, ia mendarat di lantai kayu yang keras.

"A-aduh….," rintihnya.

Tepat saat itu terjadi, Xingyun datang dan langsung membantu Cao Pi bangun.

"_Gong... __gongzi_ tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan panik.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…," rintihnya pelan sambil memegang bokongnya yang sakit.

Hujan tidak ada badai pun tidak ada, tiba-tiba Cao Ang datang dan langsung memukul bokong Cao Pi sebanyak tiga kali lalu menyeretnya pergi dari dapur sambil mengomelinya dari 'A' sampai angka sembilan karena ia menganggap Cao Pi lari dari jam belajarnya. Cao Pi hanya bisa meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, bukan karena ingin lari dari pelajaran dan kegarangan _ge ge_-nya, tetapi karena ingin kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil ubi bakarnya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tarikan Cao Ang itu kuatnya sepuluh kali lipat dari rontaan Cao Pi, sehingga Cao Pi tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengomel dalam hati.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi! Sudah tidak dapat ubinya, jatuh dari tumpukan kursi… kena Ang _ge ge_ pukul lagi! _Mama ya_!" jeritnya dengan kesal dan gemas dalam hati.

Melihat tingkah Cao bersaudara itu, Liu Xingyun sampai mati kata dan hanya diam saja di sana. Begitu juga dengan Yin yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan _yi fu_-nya dan melihat Cao Ang menyeret Cao Pi di koridor seberang.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Cao Pi: Ang ge ge, fang kai wo ya! *mukul-mukul Cao Ang***_

_**Cao Ang: ***__**ga peduli sama Cao Pi**__*** Mind to RnR? *senyum***_

_**Cao Pi: Ang ge ge!**_

_**.**_

_**~Finishing Notes~**_

_**1. Yanzhou artinya provinsi Yan. **_

_**2. Zhong Qiu Jie （中秋节）artinya 'Mid Autumn Festival'. Zhong artinya tengah (mid/middle), Qiu artinya musim gugur (Autumn) dan Jie artinya festival. Katanya bulan pada hari itu berbentuk bulat sempurna. Legenda tentang munculnya festival ini adalah legenda tentang Hou Yi, seorang pemanah hebat dan istrinya, Chang'e. Jadi ceritanya itu Hou Yi ini pernah memanah 9 buah matahari dan menyisahkan satu di langit. Karena jasanya, seorang dewa mengaguminya dan memberinya sebuah obat yang dikenal sebagai 'Elixir of Immortality'. Feng Meng mengetahui tentang obat ini dan menginginkannya sehingga pada saat Hou Yi pergi berburu, ia masuk ke rumah Yi dan menyuruh Chang'e menyerahkan obat itu. Tentu saja Chang'e menolaknya dan menegak habis obat itu, membuatnya bisa terbang dan menjadi seorang abadi. Karena begitu mencintai Hou Yi, Chang'e tidak mau pergi jauh dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di bulan. Hou Yi yang tau hal ini merasa sedih dan ia memperlihatkan buah dan kue kesukaan Chang'e. Karena merasa simpati akan apa yang telah terjadi pada pasangan ini, penduduk setempat melakukan hal yang sama dan sejak saat itu, Zhong Qiu Jie ada. Kejadian itu terjadi tanggal 15 october dan pada saat Dinasti Shang. Tapi, ada versi lain tentang cerita ini dimana Hou Yi menjadi seorang tiran setelah ia diangkat sebagai seorang pahlawan karena telah menembak kesembilan matahari tersebut dan menginginkan obat ini sehingga Chang'e mencurinya, meminumnya dan lari ke bulan. **_

_**3. 'Fang kai wo ya' artinya 'lepaskan aku'. 'Fang kai (放开)' artinya lepaskan.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: Author sebenarnya tidak tau apakah makanan kesukaan Cao Pi itu ubi bakar lol! *disambit readers pakai Chitu* And another short chapter hiksu...**_

_**.**_

_**Da Quiz:**_

_**Q: "Siapa yang mengirim surat itu?"**_

_**Kaien: Hintnya... salah seorang yang sangat di fanskan oleh para DW fans~ Dan dia seorang laki-laki.**_

_**Cao Yin: Selamat menjawab! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Curhat?**_

_**Sejak saya bikin fict saya dan membaca beberapa chapter dari fanfict [Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze] dan fanfict [Hanya Cerita Biasa] by Pyromystic serta [SSTI Warriors Orochi Version] by SilvermoonArisato, saya jadi mulai menyukai Cao Pi. LOL! **_

_**Dan kata orang-orang BMKG, Jakarta bakal banjir lagi tanggal 26-29 dengan puncaknya tanggal 27 Januari jadi... harus ga di-publish hari Sabtu lagi... ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Spoiler: Chapter selanjutnya bersiaplah... wahai ZY fans~ *smirk***_


	16. The nineteenth warlord of the coalition

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Replies to the reviews~:**

**1. Black: Bahkan ular pun mengungsi karena banjir trolololol. XD Owh, mungkinkah kosakata yang Anda maksud adalah Weiqi? Perlawanan terhadap Dong Zhuo kan 'dilanjutkan' oleh Lü Bu. XD Keluarga Wei dianggap jelek karena Cao Cao memerintah dengan asas tangan besi, orangnya gampang pencuriga dan bakal hukum orang tanpa tandeng aling lagi (Cth: Xuzhou Massacre tahun 193 dan Imperial Massacre tahun 200). Kalau Liu Bei kan sayang rakyat makanya dihormatin, di Wu itu semuanya bagai keluarga makanya paling damai. Hohoho... Zhongda emang tampak licik begitu lolol. Tetapi sejak DW7, tampang liciknya ngurang loh. #truestory# Hohoho, awalnya saya suka Pi-Pi *disambit Cao Pi kecil* okay, Cao Pi itu mulai dari WO2. Sangking penasaran terhadap si so called 'Ice Prince' ini, saya cek di wiki dan baca komik san guo saya. Akhirnya saya tau bahwa dia itu penghancur dinasti Han dan saya mulai tidak menyukainya. Tetapi sejak belum lama ini, saya kembali menyukainya lagi lol. Jawabannya di chapter yang akan datang fufufufu... *disambit oleh semua yang sudah menjawab* Iya, DW belakangan ini banyak bishie dan bishoujo yang muncul. *thumbs up* #truestory**

**-o-**

**2. Saika: Iyap! Kalau ga disembunyiin, entar ransum keluarga berkurang, LOL! *dibantai Cao Pi pakai jurus pedang kayu Chenliu(?)* LOL, jawabannya di chapter yang akan datang... *disetrum* Hohoho, Zilong bisa ngambek juga rupanya. Ho'oh, makasih atas doa-nya. :D Loh? Biasanya habis panas gerah begitu hujan gede banget nanti.**

**-o-**

**3. Mary: Ho'oh chapter kali ini memang pendek.**

**Cao Yin: Bilang aja lagi ga ada ide :b  
**

**Kaien: Hush! Bongkar aib! *bungkam Cao Yin terus lempar dia ke gudang***

**Iya Jakarta itu memang gampang banjir, paling parah dua minggu yang lalu. Pada takut banjir semua, baru hujan gede langsung pengen pulang ke rumah lol. Hayoo... siapa yang mengirim suratnya? *smirk***

**-o-**

**4. Mocca: Hohoho... I see.. tidak apa-apa kok. :D Hooo~ Siapa ya orang itu? *smirk* Hohoho, Pi-Pi freaked out kena itu dua~. Dan gara-gara itu, dia punya phobia terhadap cicak~ (cicakphobia mungkin?)**

**Makasih buat reviewnya~ XD]**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The nineteenth warlord of coalition**

**[192 A.D., first month of autumn, Jizhou, City of Ye, Night, ? P.O,V]**

"Oh, jadi itulah kenapa Gongsun Zan menyatakan perang terhadap kita?" tanyaku pada _Junshi_ yang duduk di seberangku, Tian Feng setelah ia selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Iya. Dan, itulah mengapa Yuan _zhugong_ memintamu untuk berperang di baris depan, Zhao _Jiangjun_." Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

Aku mendesah. "Maaf, Tian _Junshi_. Bukan maksudku untuk membelot tetapi dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa, Zhao _Jiangjun_?" tanyanya heran.

"Yuan _zhugong_ berperang bukan demi rakyat dan Kaisar Han, tetapi demi kekuasaan dan ketenarannya." Aku menoleh ke beranda. "Aku berperang demi Kaisar dan rakyat." lanjutku.

"Jadi, alasanmu menolak adalah karena tujuan perang ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau perjuangkan?" tanyanya sambil mengurut dagu.

Aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya dan mengangguk sekali.

Ia mendesah lalu meminum tehnya lagi. "...Zhao _Jiangjun_, aku bisa memahami kenapa kau menolaknya." Ia diam sejenak. "Apakah Anda berniat untuk meninggalkan Yuan Shao?"

Aku menunduk dan membisu. Berhadapan dengan Tian _Junshi_, aku harus memilah-milah kata-kataku tetapi, aku tidak bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan _Junshi_ itu. Tian _Junshi_ meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Ketukan antara permukaan meja dengan cangkir memecahkan suasana hening malam hari. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya dan ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak apa bila Zhao _Jiangjun_ berniat meninggalkan tempat ini." katanya sambil hendak berdiri. "Lagipula, tempat ini sangat tidak cocok untuk bakat dan cita-citamu."

Aku berdiri dan terus menatapnya.

"Aku sarankan _Jiangjun_ jangan melayani Yuan Shao lebih lama lagi." Ia berbalik kemudian melangkah keluar. "Lebih baik Zhao _Jiangjun_ melayani orang lain saja." ucapnya saat ia ada di ambang pintu lalu ia berbalik. "Aku bisa merekomendasikan satu nama orang yang cocok menjadi _zhugong_-mu."

"Hmm... maukah Anda memberitahu padaku nama orang itu?" tanyaku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar nama panglima ke-19 dalam aliansi waktu itu?" tanyanya balik disertai sebuah senyum getir.

Aku mengurut dagu dan berpikir. Panglima ke-19? Bukannya hanya ada 18 orang panglima saja dalam aliansi itu?

"Aku hanya memberimu petunjuk itu saja." Ia berbalik. "Sisanya kau harus mencarinya sendiri. Selamat malam, _Jiangjun_." Ia melangkah menjauh dari ambang pintu.

"Selamat malam, Tian _Junshi_." Aku menatap sosoknya yang semakin jauh meninggalkan rumahku.

"Panglima ke-19...? Memangnya ada 19 orang panglima waktu itu?" batinku.

Aku berbalik dam berjalan ke halaman belakang untuk mencari udara segar. Angin malam musim gugur yang dingin dan kencang terus bertiup, menyentuh kulitku hingga menusuk ke sumsum. Daun jingga daun merah jatuh berguguran ke tanah dan berputar rendah dalam tarian angin. Aku terus berjalan sampai ke jantuh halaman dan duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang di bawah pohon persik, menengadah ke langit hitam yang tertutup oleh ranting-ranting yang sudah tak berdaun. Cahaya rembulan dengan mudahnya menembus pepohonan tanpa terhalangi oleh dedaunan, membuat tempat ini menjadi terang. Berada di tengah keheningan dan kedamaian malam musim gugur, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai hanyut dalam renunganku.

"Panglima ke-19?" Gumamku pelan, seolah-olah ditujukan pada langit, bintang, bumi dan pepohonan ini.

Seingatku, hanya ada 18 orang panglima, bukan 19. Aku menatap jariku yang ikut menghitung berapa banyak nama yang kusebut. Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Gongsun Zan, Sun Jian, Yuan Shu, Liu Dai, Ma Teng, Zhang Miao, Bao Xin, Han Fu, Qiao Mao, Wang Kuang, Kong Zhou, Yuan Yi, Kong Rong, Zhang Chao, Tao Qian dan Zhang Yang... jumlahnya 18 orang. Memangnya ada siapa lagi?

Wajar saja aku tidak tau apapun tentang panglima ke-19 ini. Memang aku sempat berada di benteng aliansi itu sehari tetapi tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya kecuali... Ah ya! Aku ingat! Mungkinkah panglima ke-19 itu adalah...

"Liu Xuande alias Liu Bei?" Gumamku sambil menengadah ke langit, seolah meminta jawaban darinya.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kembali ke rumahku. Iya! Pasti orang itu yang dimaksud oleh Tian _Junshi_! Tidak salah lagi!

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengenakan baju ziarhku, kemudian menyambar pedang, _Zhui Hun Qiang_ dan sekantung uang simpananku. Aku menyiapkan selembar ketar dan kuas untuk menulis surat pengunduran diri sebelum pergi dari Ye bersama kudaku, Bailong. Ya, tekadku sudah bulat! Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan merantau ke seluruh penjuru Han untuk mencari _zhugong_ baruku, Liu Bei! Siapa tau Xu-Xu juga bekerja padanya!

Setelah selesai menulis surat pengunduran itu, aku bergegas keluar dan mencari Bailong, yang ternyata sudah berada di depan rumah.

"Siapa yang membawanya kemari?" batinku.

Tetapi aku tidak terlalu mau mengambil pusing dan langsung menaiki Bailong, pergi bersamanya ke arah gerbang utara Ye.

**[Third Person P.O.V]**

Sementara itu, Tian Feng yang sedang berkeliling kota melihat _Jiangjun_ yang ia kunjungi tadi sedang menuju ke gerbang kota. _Junshi_ ini tidak menghentikannya, malah diam saja di sana sambil tersenyum.

"Zhao _Jiangjun_, semoga kau berhasil menemukan Liu Bei itu." katanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Dan layani dia sepenuh hati sampai mati." Ia berjalan ke dalam satu gang yang gelap dan tak lama setelahnya, ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sang Naga Kecil dari Changshan keluar dari gerbang kota Ye, menandakan ia bukanlah lagi seorang bawahan Yuan Shao, melainkan seorang pendekar yang hendak mencari _zhugong _barunya, tuan yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan berjuang untuk rakyat serta dinasti. Dan juga...

Sebagai seorang pendekar yang memulai perjalanannya untuk mencari temannya yang hilang sejak delapan tahun silam, Yang Xu Yin.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kaien: Wogah! Sepertinya ini adalah chapter terpendek dalam fict ini! *shock* Dan sesuai harapan para Zhao Yun fans, akhirnya saya kembali memunculkannya kembali di sini! Ayo, Zilong!**

**Zhao Yun: *wave hand* Akhirnya saya kembali muncul dalam fict ini dalam P.O.V saya sendiri. Hahaha, maaf karena sudah membuat readers yang menunggu kemunuculan saya telah menunggu sekian lama. *smile***

**Kaien: *kleper-kleper* OMG wo de _Jiangjun_! XDDDD *pingsan***

**Zhao Yun: (^.^") ... *menggendong author dengan bridal style* Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya tutup dulu ya chapter ini. (^.^) Mind to RnR? *peace***

**.**

_**~Finishing Notes~**_

_**1. Junshi (**__**军师**__**) artinya penasihat perang.**_

_**2. Ye adalah sebuah kota di bagian selatan Jizhou, salah satu daerah kekuasaan Yuan Shao. **_

_**3. Tian Yuanhao alias Tian Feng adalah seorang Junshi yang bekerja pada Yuan Shao. Dia sebenarnya berbakat (dan menurut saya, dia adalah Junshi terjenius yang dimiliki Yuan Shao) namun sayang, Yuan Shao kurang menghargainya. Pada tahun 200 saat Yuan Shao akan melakukan pertempuran Guandu, pernah Tian Feng ini mengatakan bahwa menyerang Xudu (Xuchang) pada saat itu akan menyebabkan kekalahan, membuat Yuan naik darah sehingga menjatuhinya hukuman penjara. Tian Feng pun dipenjara dan setelah Yuan Shao kalah di pertempuran Guandu, dia dihukum mati. **_

_**4. Zhui Hun Qiang (追魂枪) artinya tombak pengejar nyawa. Zhui (追) artinya mengejar, Hun (魂) artinya nyawa dan Qiang (枪) artinya tombak. Kalau di novel dan komik yang saya baca, itulah nama tombak milik Zhao Yun. **_

_**.**_

_**Curhat?**_

_**Ternyata ramalan BMKG meleset -.-"... Jakarta ga banjir yay~ *tebar confetti* Another short chapter m(_ _ )m  
**_

_**.**_

_**Da quiz...**_

_**Q: "Kira-kira, siapa yang membawa Bailong ke depan rumah Zhao Yun?"**_

_**Kaien: Hintnya adalah – salah seorang bawahan Yuan Shao pastinya. Jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya yap!**_

_**Zhao Yun: *masih penasaran* Kira-kira... siapa ya? *nengok ke author* Eh iya, author, di chapter berapa aku bakal bertemu Xu-Xu?**_

_**Kaien: Kenapa? Udah kangen ya? *senyum jahil***_

_**Zhao Yun: *angguk-angguk***_

_**Kaien: Hmm... kasih tau ga ya~? *smirk***_

_**Zhao Yun: *sweatdrop***_

_**Kaien: *trollface***_


	17. Salvation at Jieqiao

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Happy Chinese New Year, minna~! XD Xin nian kuai le! Gong xi fa cai! Shen ti jian kang! Wan shi ru yi! Hohoho, berhubungan besok itu hari Chinese New Year, saya mengucapkannya hari ini terlebih dahulu karena kalau besok, pastinya tidak sempat karena banyak kerjaan~ XD**

**Yes! Zilong tampil lagi hari ini untuk menghibur readers sekalian! Baiklah, langsung saja kita ke jawaban quiz dan repliesnya! Yuk, kita simak...**

**Q: "Kira-kira, siapa yang membawa Bailong ke depan rumah Zhao Yun?"**

**Kaien: Sebenarnya ini tidak ada di history record manapun dan ini hanya rekayasa dari saya lol. (Ingat summary-nya?) Nah, yang membawa kuda itu adalah Tian Yuanhao alias Tian Feng!**

**Tian Feng: Selamat kepada Saika Tsuruhime yang berhasil menjawabnya pertama kali dengan tepat dan Black Roses sebagai Runner-up! ^^**

**Zhao Yun: Oh! Rupanya Tian _Junshi_! _Duo_ _xie_, _Junshi_.**

**Tian Feng: _Mei guan xi_.**

**Kaien: Nah, sekarang untuk repliesnya ya! XD**

**.**

**Replies to the reviews:**

**1. Saika: Hohoho, Zilong bisa dong sweatdrop~ Kalau jawdrop dia malah lebih lucu (baca: moe *plak!). Hujannya memang aneh akhir-akhir ini... karena cuaca ekstrem *truestory.**

**2. Black: Hoo... rupanya itu PKL artinya magang... Di toko buku biasanya banyak jual. Saya belinya yang bahasa mandarin dan masih dipinjam sama teman. Hohoho, Zhao Yun itu versi Chibi pasti MOE BANGET~!**

**3. Mocca: Makasih reviewnya~ (bingung mau ngomong apa hiks...)**

**4. Mary: Hmm... alasannya karena: Saya mau bikin readers bisa menebak siapa Zhao _Jiangjun _itu lol XD**

**Ok, to the story~!]**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Salvation at Jieqiao**

**[Yijing, Somewhere near Jieqiao, Zhao Yun P.O.V]**

Sudah delapan hari berlalu dan aku baru sampai di pinggir sebuah sungai yang membelah daerah Yijing. Delapan hari dan aku masih belum menemukan keberadaan kedua orang yang kucari! Memang sih aku sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa Liu Bei berada di Youzhou tetapi tidak tau dimana pastinya! _Tian_ _a_!

Aku melihat kantung uangku yang mulai menipis sejak pergi dari Ye. "Sial, seharusnya aku ambil dua tael perak lagi sebelum pergi!" gertuku dalam hati.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, berharap bahwa aku akan sampai di kota Beiping sebelum malam tiba. Bagaimana aku tak berharap demikian? Sepanjang jalan yang kulalui, sama sekali tidak ada satu tiang lilin penerangan pun yang terlihat! Bisa-bisa aku tersesat dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang kucari! Lagipula, aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan sementara di kota Beiping untuk mendapatkan bekal perjalanan. Aku menarik pelana Bailong, memintanya untuk kembali berlari setelah membiarkannya istirahat sejenak tetapi kelihatannya Bailong masih ingin istirahat, terlihat dari cara ia menolaknya. Terkadang Bailong ini memang keras kepala kalau sudah enak istirahat.

"Ayolah, Bailong. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang sudah jam dua siang dan kalau kita berlama-lama di sini, akan sangat gawat bagi kita," kataku sambil mengelus lehernya.

Ia masih tidak mau menurut. Ayolah... masa aku harus merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan hadiah pada hari ulang tahunnya?

Aku menarik dengan pelan pelananya. Bailong mendengus, pertanda ia sudah mau kembali melanjutkan perjalanan Ya_ Tian_... akhirnya dia kembali nurut...

Saat aku hendak pergi dari tepi sungai, aku mendengar suara genderang perang dan dentingan senjata dari kejauhan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang kuperkirakan berasal dari balik hutan lebat di utara atau arah kiri dari posisi aku menghadap tadi, menyadari asap dan debu mengepul tinggi di langit siang yang cerah.

"...Apakah sekarang sedang terjadi perang di balik hutan itu?" gumamku pada diri sendiri tetapi seakan-akan kutujukan pada Bailong.

Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, aku menarik pelana Bailong, membuat kuda itu berbelok ke arah utara dan memecutnya. Kami berdua langsung bergegas untuk melihat apakah benar sedang terjadi perang di balik hutan itu. Aku mencabut pedangku dan menebas ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian untuk membuka jalan yang dihalangi oleh dahan dan sulur pohon. Di tengah hutan, aku melihat seorang _Jiangjun_ yang menunggangi kuda putih sedang lari dari kejaran _Jiangjun_ bersenjatakan kapak bergagang panjang. Menyadari si _Jiangjun_ kuda putih itu dalam bahaya, aku langsung mengejar mereka.

"Gongsun Zan! Berhenti dan tinggalkan kepalamu terlebih dahulu!" teriak si pengejar.

Sial bagi si _Jiangjun_ bernama Gongsun Zan itu, kudanya tersandung akar pohon sehingga terjatuh dan melempar tuannya. Gongsun Zan terjatuh berguling-guling lalu hendak bangkit tetapi tidak sempat. _Jiangjun_ pengejar mengayunkan kapaknya, hendak memenggal Gongsun Zan yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. Tanpa berpikir panjang atau berteriak 'hentikan!', aku langsung melempar _Zhui Hun Qiang_ ke arahnya. _Zhui Hun Qiang_ menembus dadanya dari belakang dan aku langsung mengayunkan pedangku, memenggal kepalanya.

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu terjatuh dari kudanya, darahnya mengalir deras dari lehernya yang terpotong, menutupi rerumputan dan baju zirahnya sementara kepalanya terpelanting dan mendarat di belakang Gongsun Zan. Aku turun dari kudaku dan membantunya bangun.

"Apakah Gongsun _da ren_ tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menangguk. "Berkat kau, aku tidak kehilangan kepalaku. Terima kasih banyak." balasnya disertai senyum kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum lalu berpaling dan mencabut tombakku yang menancap di tubuh tak bernyawa itu. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Aku berbalik lalu membungkuk hormat padanya, sebelum berjalan ke Bailong.

"Tunggu!" serunya saat aku hendak naik ke punggung Bailong.

Mendengarnya, aku berhenti dan berbalik, berjalan mendekatinya kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Ada-"

"Karena kau sudah menolongku, aku ingin menawarkan posisi dalam pasukanku."

... Sudah kuduga...

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"... Jawaban apa yang cocok untuknya?" batinku.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit yang terluka datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Syukurlah _zhugong_ tidak apa-apa!" Ia lalu berlutut di hadapan Gongsun _da ren_ dan berkata dengan nafas memburu. "Kabar buruk! Tentara Yuan Shao sudah hampir berhasil mendobrak baris belakang!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Gongsun _da ren_, melihat ekspresi kepanikan dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu di wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Yuan Shao?" batinku kemudian berbalik untuk melihat kepala dengan mata dan mulut yang masih terbuka lebar yang tergeletak tidak jauh di belakang Gongsun _da ren_. Barulah aku sadar kalau aku sudah membunuh salah seorang _Jiangjun_ milik Yuan Shao. Aku menghela nafas dan membungkuk hormat pada Gongsun _da ren_. "Baiklah, aku bersedia melayani _da ren_."

Ia mengangguk senang, seperti sudah mendapatkan harapan baru untuk menang. "Terima kasih, anak muda! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Hormat _da ren_. Namaku Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun dari Changshan."

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau anak buah Yuan Shao?"

"... Dulu saya memang bekerja pada Yuan Shao tetapi sekarang sudah tidak. Yuan Shao berperang dengan maksud yang berbeda dengan tujuanku sehingga aku meninggalkannya."

Gongsun _da ren_ mengangguk. "Baiklah, Zhao Yun. Aku memberimu-"

"Maaf jika aku telah lancang memotong _da ren_ tetapi aku sendiri yang akan melawan Yuan Shao."

Kurasa ia pasti berpikir 'sombong sekali anak ini' atau mungkin 'kecil-kecil cabai rawit sudah meremehkan orang'. Tetapi, ia menangguk dan memberiku izin, malah terlihat sangat mempercayaiku, sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku langsung menghormat kemudian melompat ke punggung Bailong dan menuju medan laga di depan. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak salah melayani Gongsun Zan meski yang ingin kulayani sebenarnya adalah Liu _da ren_.

Begitu aku keluar dari hutan, yang kutemui pertama adalah ribuan pasukan Yuan Shao sedang menghantam baris belakang pasukan Gongsun Zan. Aku langsung memecut Bailong dan masuk ke dalam barisan pasukan Yuan sambil mengayunkan _Zhui Hun Qiang_, menebas setiap pasukan Yuan yang menyerangku. Beerapa di antaranya adalah rekanku saat aku masih melayani Yuan Shao. Melihat ekspresi mereka, aku menduga bahwa mereka seperti hendak berteriak 'Zhao _Jiangjun_! Kenapa kau menghianati kami?', 'penghianat!' dan sebagainya. Aku hanya bisa menguatkan diriku sambil terus masuk semakin dalam ke barisan pasukan Yuan Shao, yang berarti aku harus membunuh lebih banyak rekan lamaku.

"Tembak mati penghianat itu!"

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan melihat anak panah berdatangan ke arahku. Langsung kuputar-putar Zhui Hun Qiang bagai baling-baling, mematahkan serangan anak panah yang bagai serbuan belalang-belalang ke sebatang padi. Pemanah-pemanah itu berhenti menghujaniku dengan anak panah dan seorang _Jiangjun_ langsung keluar dari barisannya, menantangku untuk berduel. Ah... Wen Chou rupanya.

"Anak brengsek! Serahkan kepalamu sekarang juga!" Ia berseru sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya ke arahku.

Aku membungkuk ke belakang dan kapaknya membentur sebuah batu besar di sampingku. Aku langsung berbalik dan menghujamnya dengan tiga tusukan yang salah satunya berhasil merobek sebagian jubahnya. Rupanya hal itu membuatnya murka sampai mukanya menjadi merah tua atau mungkin menjadi tujuh warna bak pelangi.

"GRAAAAH! YAN LIANG! CEPAT PANAH SI ANAK KEMARIN SORE INI!" teriaknya geram pada orang yang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan Yan Liang hendak memanahiku dengan anak panah berleher giok. Oh, kalau sampai terpanah, aku mungkin akan mati seharga anak panah itu tetapi aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Liu _da ren_ dan Xu-Xu yang harganya tak ada duanya!

Aku melemparkan pedangku ke arahnya dan meleset. Meleset? Incaranku bukan dia, melainkan busur gioknya itu. Pedangku menancap di batang sebuah pohon yang ada di belakang Yan Liang sementara Yan Liang hanya melototi busunya yang terbelah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Yan Liang langsung melempar busurnya kemudian maju menerjang dengan golok bertangkai panjangnya secara membabi buta.

"Anak bangsat!" teriaknya padaku. "Kau telah merusak busur giok kesayanganku dan kau harus menggantinya!"

Aku menghindari ayunan senjatanya. "Oh? Menggantinya? Apakah 200 tael perak cukup?" sindirku sambil kembali menghindari serangan goloknya.

"BAJINGAN MARGA ZHAO! GANTI DENGAN NYAWAMU!" Ia langsung membanting senjatanya.

"Tidak bisa dan tidak mau!" Aku menahan goloknya itu dengan tombakku.

"BANGSAT!" sumpahnya. "KUGILING KAU JADI ADONAN TEPUNG!"

"Tidak bisa dan tidak akan!" balasku sengit, membuatnya semakin murka.

"Wen Chou! Bantu aku bunuh bedebah kecil sialan ini!"

_Hao a_, kurasa aku harus bilang sial. Sekarang aku diharuskan melawan dua orang _Jiangjun_ milik Yuan Shao yang gila dan frustrasi.

Sebuah sabitan datang dan aku langsung menghindarinya. Serangan lain datang dan aku menangkisnya. Aku menyerang Wen Chou dan Yan Liang sekaligus, tentu saja dengan beberapa kesulitan. Pertama, mereka ini adalah _Jiangjun_ terkuat di kubu Yuan Shao. Kedua, mereka sudah kuat, sekarang bertambah kuat karena amarahnya kupancing, membuat mereka beringas bagai banteng liar. Ketiga, karena aku mulai kelelahan sebab... AKU BELUM MAKAN TADI! _TIAN YA_!

"BANGSAT MARGA ZHAO! KEPALAMU ADALAH MILIK KAMI!" Yan Liang malakukan serangan dua arah dengan Wen Chou.

Aku langsung menarik pelana Bailong, membuat kami berdua berbaring di atas tanah sehingga kedua senjata itu saling beradu dan kami berhasil selamat. Selagi masih terbaring di tanah, kupukul kaki kedua kuda mereka dengan tombakku dan alhasil, mereka terjatuh bersama kudanya sementara aku serta Bailong segera kembali berdiri.

"BAJINGAN!" Mereka berteriak secara bersamaan sambil hendak mengayunkan senjata masing-masing.

Aku langsung menahan kapak Wen Chou lalu menarik pelana Bailong, membuat Bailong berbalik untuk menendang Yan Liang dengan kedua kaki belakanganya. Yan Liang terpelanting jauh sehingga aku bisa memfokuskan diri melawan Wen Chou. Wen Chou lalu bangkit bersama kudanya dan menyerangku.

Pang! Tang! Pang! Pang!

Dentingan _Zhui Hun Qiang_ dengan kapak miliknya terdengar menggema di antara sorak-sorai prajurit dan genderang perang. Wen Chou mengayunkan kapaknya dari atas dan kutahan dengan tombakku. Ia mengangkatnya, kemudian membantingnya kembali. Aku hanya menghindarinya saja. Tidak, bukan karena tidak bisa menyerang balik tetapi aku sedang menunggunya kelelahan agar bisa kucabut nyawanya dengan satu tusukan. Setelah sepuluh jurus, akhirnya ia mulai kehabisan tenaga dan aku langsung melayangkan jurus mautku tetapi rupanya, ia masih bisa menahannya. Aku berbalik dan melihat Yuan Shao memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk menyerangku. Aku memecut Bailong ke pohon di mana pedangku tertancap. Kucabut pedang itu dan melemparnya ke Yuan Shao tetapi meleset. Ia murka sekali hingga membanting pecut kudanya yang batangnya terbuat dari giok dan emas, warna yang melambangkan pasukannya. Melihat _zhugong_-nya diserang, tentu saja Wen Chou dan Yan Liang menjadi berang sekali dan langsung maju menyerangku.

"Wen Chou _Jiangjun _dan Yan Liang _Jiangjun_! _Zhugong_ memerintahkan untuk mundur!" teriak salah seorang prajuritnya.

"APA?!" Wen Chou membalikkan kepalanya sambil menahan serangan tombakku sementara Yan Liang yang sangking kagetnya berhenti menyerangku.

"Pasukan bala bantuan Gongsun Zan yang dipimpin Liu Bei datang dan memporak-porandakan sayap kiri! Kita harus mundur!"

Liu Bei yang datang? Hah?! Liu _da ren_?!

"SIAL!" teriaknya lalu mendorongku menjauh sebelum berbalik dan lari bersama seluruh pasukan Yuan. "BANGSAT MARGA ZHAO! KUBUNUH KAU LAIN KALI!" sumpahnya sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

Tak butuh berapa lama, seluruh medan pertempuran menjadi sepi tetapi dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat prajurit yang terkapar di tanah.

"...Sungguh seorang Jiangjun yang tidak sopan...," gumamku dalam hati sembari melihat kondisi medan pertempuran.

Aku menghela nafas dan turun dari Bailong. Aku mendekati sesosok jenazah prajurit Yuan Shao yang dulu adalah rekanku lalu menariknya ke sebuah pohon persik yang masih berdiri tegak pasca pertempuran tadi, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada beberapa yang lain, tidak peduli apakah mereka tentara Gongsun _da ren _atau Yuan Shao. Setelah menarik beberapa jenazah itu dan mengumpulkan mereka di bawah pohon ini, aku menutup mata masing-masing jenazah dengan tangan kananku lalu menutup mereka dengan kain yang kupungut tidak jauh dari pohon. Aku berlutut di hadapan mereka dan merangkapkan kedua tangan di dada, mendoakan roh mereka tenang di Surga sana. Setelah selesai, aku menaiki Bailong dan hendak kembali ke Jieqiao.

"Sebaiknya aku temui Gongsun _da ren_ sekarang. Siapa tau Liu _da ren_ juga ada di sana." Aku memecut pelan Bailong, hanya memintanya untuk berjalan pelan-pelan saja karena ia pasti masih kelelahan setelah berperang tadi.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Jieqiao, aku melihat sisa-sisa pertempuran dan hatiku terasa pilu. Yuan Shao dan Gongsun Zan... menurutku mereka tidak berbeda jauh... Ya _Tian_... apakah aku salah memilih _zhugong_ lagi?

"_Yun-Yun, aku tidak mau sampai perang terjadi."_ tiba-tiba kalimat Xu-Xu terdengar di telingaku.

"_Ya, aku juga tidak mau perang terjadi. Perang itu menyebabkan banyak orang kehilangan nyawa mereka sendiri dan kehilangan keluarga serta teman dan sanak saudaranya. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka sengsara. Aku tidak mau melihat sebuah daerah yang dilapisi oleh warna merah darah dari orang-orang yang terlibat dalam perang. Aku tidak mau."_ Itulah balasanku terhadap kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Xu-Xu dulu. _"Tapi, meskipun kita menolaknya, pasti perang itu akan tetap terjadi."_

Air mata mulai menetes turun dari kelopak mataku, membasahi pipiku dan jatuh ke punggung tanganku. Tidak... aku adalah seorang _Jiangjun_ dan aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku menguatkan diriku dengan harapan bertemu dengan Liu _da ren_ dan Xu-Xu kemudian memecut Bailong, memintanya untuk berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya karena... aku tidak mau melihat tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

**-X-**

Saat aku sampai di seberang, aku turun dari Bailong dan menemukan pasukan bala bantuan berbaur dengan pasukan Gongsun serta tiga orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Gongsun _da ren_. Mataku tertuju pada seorang pria yang lebih pendek dibanding tiga orang lainnya, berbaju zirah hijau dengan warna emas pada motif naga di pelindung pundak dan dadanya, berjubah hijau dan terdapat sebuah hiasan kepala dengan bula-bulu sutra di atas kepalanya. Sepasang pedang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya. Orangnya terlihat sangat sopan, berwibawa dan baik hati. Senyuman yang ditunjukkannya begitu tulus. Mungkinkah orang ini Liu _da ren_?

Aku berlutut di hadapan Gongsun _da ren_. "_Da ren_ baik-baik saja kan?"

"Begitulah. Oh iya, Zhao Yun, berdirilah. Perkenalkan, ini Liu Xuande dan kedua _di di_-nya, Guan Yunchang dan Zhang Yide."

Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada mereka bertiga. "Oh, _san ying zhan Lü Bu_. Aku sudah mendengar nama _Jiangjun_ sekalian dan bersyukur hari ini bisa bertemu dengan anda."

"Xuande _di_, namanya Zhao Zilong alias Zhao Yun." Gongsun _da ren _memperkenalkanku.

"Ah, Zhao _Jiangjun_, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Gongsun ge." katanya sambil membungkuk.

Inikah... Liu _da ren_ yang direkomendasikan Tian _Junshi_? Benar-benar seorang yang pantas dihormati dan patriot Han. Sekarang, Liu _da ren_ yang ingin kulayani sudah ada di depanku tetapi... tidak mungkin aku memintanya untuk menerimaku di hadapan Gongsun _da ren_. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Beiping. Rupanya, Liu _da ren_ ingin berbicara denganku sepanjang perjalanan jadi kami memutuskan untuk naik ke kereta kuda yang sama tetapi...

"Zhao _Jiangjun_, silahkan." Ia mempersilahkanku naik terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak berani. Liu _da ren_, silahkan duluan." Aku membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak, Zhao-"

"Oi! Kalian ini saling mempersilahkan tapi tidak mau naik-naik! Masa mau sampai malam datang baru naik?!" potong Zhang _Jiangjun_ tiba-tiba.

"San di! Kau sangat tidak sopan!" tegur Liu _da ren_ .

"Ahaha... maaf, _da ge_. Tetapi masa kau akan berdebat dengannya seperti antara kau dan Cao Yin dulu?"

Cao Yin?

Mendengar perkataan Zhang _Jiangjun_, Liu _da ren_ akhirnya mengalah dan bersedia naik duluan, disusul olehku. Liu da ren membuka percakapan saat kami berangkat.

"Zhao _Jiangjun_ berasal dari mana?"

"Hormat _da ren_. Aku berasal dari Zhending, Changshan."

"Oh, aku dengar dari pamanku kalau orang Changshan itu ramah-ramah."

Aku tertawa pelan.

"Berapa usia _Jiangjun_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Usiaku 23 tahun."

"Oh...," Sebuah senyuman ia keluarkan.

"... Liu _da ren_. Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Oh, apa yang ingin _Jiangjun_ tanyakan?"

"Tadi Zhang _Jiangjun_ sempat menyebut nama Cao Yin. Siapakah Cao Yin ini?"

"Hmm...," Ia mengurut dagunya. "Cao Yin _Jiangjun_ adalah anak angkat Cao Cao."

"Anak angkat?"

Ia menangguk. Mungkinkah Cao Yin ini...

"Kalau tidak salah, ia berasal dari Changshan juga."

Dari Changshan?!

"Apakah Liu _da ren_ tau marga aslinya?" tanyaku penuh harapan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Negatif.

Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihku. "Sayang sekali..."

"Memangnya ada apa, Zhao _Jiangjun_?"

Aku menggeleng kepala. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Liu _da ren_." Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Kalau Zhao _Jiangjun_ mau mendengar tentangnya, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Oh, aku akan sangat menghargainya, _da ren_." Aku tersenyum.

Liu _da ren _lalu menceritakan semua yang ia tau tentang Cao Yin ini. Dari apa yang ia ceritakan, aku menemukan beberapa kesamaan dengan Xu-Xu, seperti ahli dalam bertombak, kavilari, ilmu pedang dan namanya tentu saja. Setelah Liu da ren selesai bercerita, aku bertanya pada _da ren_.

"_Da ren_, apakah da ren ada di antara prajurit _da ren_ yang bernama Yang Xu Yin?"

"Hmm...," Ia berpikir sambil menengadah ke langit-langit kereta kuda. "Tidak."

Negatif...

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengubah topik pembicaraan di antara kami.

**-X-**

Sebuah pesta diselenggarakan beberapa hari setelah pertempuran itu. Dari kabar yang kuterima, Gongsun _da ren_ dan Yuan Shao sudah tidak berperang lagi. Entah kenapa hal itu terjadi tetapi syukurlah. Kalau saja perang itu terus berlanjut, aku tidak tau berapa banyak lagi yang harus kehilangan nyawanya. Tentu saja aku menikmati pesta itu. Aku berbincang dengan Liu _da ren _ dan yang lainnya, berbagi pemikiran tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Meskipun aku menikmatinya, tetap saja aku merasakan ada yang kurang. Ya, memikirkan bagaimana nasib Xu-Xu setelah hari itu. Aku sampai harus memaksakan senyuman di hadapan Liu _da ren _meski aku menyadarinya bahwa menyembunyikan perasaanku itu sangatlah sulit.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya pesta dibubarkan dan kami semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku, melainkan tetap berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung duduk di atas dinding kolam dan membiarkan kedua kakiku di dalam air yang jernih. Aku menunduk ke bawah, melihat bayangan wajahku dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Malam ini rasanya damai sekali dan... sepi sekali... Aku menengadah ke angkasa. Sepi sekali sampai aku bisa mendengar suara jangkik dari kejauhan dan desiran angin. Sekelompok kunang-kunang berterbangan di atas rerumputan dan kolam, cahaya mereka memantul di permukaan air kolam. Burung-burung tidur di sarangnya di atas pohon, menikmati malam yang damai dan sejuk ini.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menggoyangkan kakiku ke depan dan ke belakang. Seekor ikan koi yang terkejut oleh gerakan kakiku langsung melompat dari dalam air. Wajahku terkena cipratan air itu dan aku menggunakan lengan bajuku untuk membersihkan wajahku.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku, _yü_ _xiansheng_." tawaku. Aku sendiri tidak tau apakah itu ikan koi jantan atau betina.

... Jika Xu-Xu tidak bersama Liu _da ren_... dimanakah dia?

Setelah beberapa lama di halaman belakang, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidur dan beristirahat karena besok pagi, aku harus mengantar kepergian Liu _da ren_.

**-X-**

Keesokan harinya, Aku, Gongsun _da ren_, Liu _da ren_ bersama rombongannya berada di gerbang timur Beiping. Setelah Gongsun _da ren_ mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Liu _da ren_, Liu _da ren_ mendekatiku dan kami saling merangkul sebentar.

"Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah, Zilong. Padahal, masih banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Yah... begitu juga denganku." Aku tersenyum. "Padahal, aku ingin melayani Liu _da ren_." keluhku pelan.

"Jangan bilang begitu." Ia menepuk pundakku. "Gongsun _ge _lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti." Ia lalu tersenyum.

Setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Guan _Jiangjun_ dan Zhang _Jiangjun_, rombongan kami berpisah. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan memandang kepergian Liu _da ren_ yang semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Aku berbalik dan menyusul Gongsun _da ren_ yang sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke kota.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kaien: Yak! Cut! Bagus sekali, Zilong dan yang lainnya! Kalian boleh beristirahat sekarang!**

**All kecuali Zhao Yun: *bubar sambil berbincang-bincang***

**Zhao Yun: Baiklah, mind to RnR? *senyum***

**Kaien: Hmm... *mengamati naskah* ... Zilong jadi sedikit OOC ya? Dan di sini banyak juga kata-kata _swearing_ yang sangat parah ._. Gomen****... Dan, kalau ada typo, jangan lupa beritau, okay? XD**

**.**

_**~Finishing Notes~**_

_**1. Xin nian kuai le (新年快乐) artinya Selamat tahun baru.**_

_**2. San ying zhan Lü Bu (**__**三英战吕布**__**) artinya tiga pahlawan melawan seorang Lü Bu.**_

_**3. Yü xiansheng artinya tuan ikan. Yü (**__**鱼**__**) artinya ikan.**_

_**. **_

_**The Quiz...**_

_**Q: "Siapa yang mendamaikan Yuan Shao dengan Gongsun Zan?"**_

_**Zhao Yun: Jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya! Selamat mencoba! (^.^)v**_

_**.**_

_**The Spoiler:**_

_**Kabar baik untuk para Jia-Jia fans... di chapter selanjutnya, dia sudah dimunculkan! Hip hip, HORE! XD *dilempar ke laut karena ga kasih tau namanya*  
**_

_**.**_

_**Notif:**_

_**Setelah chapter 20, kemungkinan saya akan berhenti sebentar untuk menulis fict ini untuk mencari informasi dan ide untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin selamat 2 minggu fict ini tidak akan di-update setelah chapter 20. Thanks for your attention ^^**_

_**Yes! Typo sudah dibasmi dari chapter ini~ (Mungkin tidak seluruhnya... mungkin...)**_


	18. Versus the blonde-hair strategist

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Happy Valentine Day, minna-san~ Maaf telat ngucapinnya tapi Kaien tetap sayang sama kalian semua~ *hugs***

**Baiklah, sekarang kembali lagi ke Cao Yin setelah berpuas-puasan dengan Zilong, LOL! Mengenai quiz di chapter 15, ada jawabannya di sini dan saya ucapkan selamat pada SilvermoonArisato yang berhasil menjawabnya paling pertama dengan benar dan Black Roses yang berhasil menjadi the runner-up! Nah, untuk quiz chaper 17, ini dia jawabannya! :D**

**Q: "Siapa yang mendamaikan Yuan Shao dan Gongsun Zan?"**

**Zhao Yun: Mudah saja. Yang mendamaikan mereka adalah Dong Zhuo. **

**Kaien: Ia ingin mendapat pengaruh lebih besar sehingga dia mendamaikan kedua kubu itu.**

**Zhao Yun: Selamat pada reviewer Zhao Tong dan Yukimura-kun karena berhasil menjawabnya dengan tepat ^^**

**Kaien: Sekarang untuk repliesnya~**

**.**

**1. Black: Hohoho, santai saja belajar mandarin, lama-lama pasti bisa banyak kosakatanya! Semangat! Hmm... samkok 6 buku yang 1 buku harganya... 300-an itu ya? Saya baru baca sedikit tetapi menurut saya bisa dipercaya. Hahaha, Zhao Yun dibikin sedikit kekanak-kanakan untuk meringankan cerita ini, jadi ga terlalu serius begitu. Kata-kata swearing itu yang menyumpahi seperti bangsat, etc. Itu sepengetahuan saya... *dihajar***

**.**

**2. Saika: LOL yang bagian ikan XD *disumpal ikan koi* Yakin Yun ga OOC nih? XD Iyap, Jia-Jia itu Guo Jia XD **

**Guo Jia: Sejak kapan kau jadi suka menyingkat nama orang? *kesel***

**Me: Sejak bikin fict ini YES! XD**

**Hmm, sayang sekali tebakan Anda salah~ *Guo Jia dan Zhao Yun victorious smile*. LOL hobi terbaru cuaca zaman sekarang XD Chapter 15 belum dikasih tau jawabannya? Di sini jawabannya~ *smirk* Oh, ga apa-apa kok! Review sepanjang apapun tetap saya baca sampai tuntas! XD**

**.**

**3. Zhao Tong: Yep, tepat sekali jawaban Anda. Selamat ya :D**

**.**

**4. Yukimura-kun: Tepat sekali! Hoho, pasti di update terus sampai tamat~ XD**

**Let's move on!]**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Versus the blonde-hair strategist**

**[Autumn, 192 A.D., October 12, Cao Cao's main camp]**

"Fengxiao, tahun lalu, kau yang mengusulkan padaku untuk menyerang Yanzhou. Jadi, apakah kau punya taktik yang bagus untuk menjatuhkan Puyang?" tanya _yi fu_ pada _Junshi_ yang belum lama ini bergabung dengan kami, Guo Fengxiao alias Guo Jia.

Guo Jia adalah seorang _Junshi_ muda yang usianya sama denganku karena kami lahir pada tahun yang sama. Tingginya 175 cm, berkulit kuning langsat, bermata biru dan harus kuakui, dia tampan, hahaha. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bajunya, senjatanya, kepintaran dan tampangnya tetapi... rambutnya berwarna pirang itu aneh sekali, membuatku ragu apakah ia orang Han atau orang barat yang nyasar kemari. Bagaimana aku bisa menduga seperti itu? Aku kan dari dunia masa depan dan setidaknya aku masih ingat aku pernah melihat orang-orang berambut pirang berkunjung ke Beijing. Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya.

"Ransum kita hanya cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan. Jika kita tidak bergerak dengan cepat, kita yang akan kalah," Pria yang berdiri di sebelah Guo _Junshi_, Li Mancheng alias Li Dian, mengutarkan pendapatnya.

Li Mancheng alias Li Dian, seorang _Jiangjun_ yang terlihat sangat santai dan memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh yaitu sering berbicara 'ya sudah'. Ia sebenarnya orang yang sabar tetapi kalau sekali sudah kesal, ia bisa mengamuk bagai banteng liar, apalagi kalau Zihuan yang mengusilinya, tanpa tandeng aling lagi, Zihuan akan ia taruh di atas pohon tinggi seharian seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya seminggu sebelum kami meninggalkan Chenliu. Sampai-sampai Zihuan menangis dan memohon-mohon pada Li Dian untuk menurunkannya.

"Mereka sudah mengetahui kehadiran kita, pastinya mereka sudah siaga penuh sekarang," _Yi fu_ mengurut dagunya lalu menoleh ke Guo _Junshi_. "Kita tidak boleh menyerangnya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku punya satu taktik di benakku sekarang," Guo _Junshi_ berkata diikuti dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jelaskan taktikmu, Fengxiao."

"Baiklah, _zhugong,_" Ia memulai penjelasannya. "Aku berencana untuk membuat mereka lengah mulai dari besok," kata Guo _Junshi_. "Kita akan menyamarkan maksud kita dengan cara berpesta menyambut _Zhong Qiu Jie_. Kalau mereka melihat kita berpesta, mereka akan lengah dan kita bisa menyerang mereka tengah malam," Ia lalu berbalik dan mengambil sebuah miniatur dari dalam miniatur kemah kami. "Aku hanya berniat membuat mereka menyerah jadi kita bisa mendapatkan pasukan dalam jumlah besar."

"Aku tau kalau para Huangjin ini tidak akan menyerang kita jadi, aku yakin taktik ini pasti berhasil," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan miniatur itu di dalam miniatur Puyang. "Pada hari _Zhong Qiu Jie_, _zhugong_ dan _Jiangjun_ sekalian akan mempersiapkan pesta menyambut _Zhong Qiu Jie_ sementara aku dan Cao Ren _Jiangjun_ akan masuk ke dalam Puyang secara diam-diam bersama 350 prajurit lainnya yang juga menyamar sebagai pedagang dan profesi lainnya pada pagi hari. Untuk mengurangi kecurigaan Huangjin, yang terlihat hanya 50 dari mereka saja. Mereka semua akan menyamar sebagai penarik gerobak, aku dan Cao Ren _Jiangjun _sebagai pedagang arak. Kita akan menyembunyikan para prajurit di dalam gentong arak yang sudah kusediakan dan kurancang khusus."

"Yang terlihat hanya 50 orang saja? Gentong arak?" Xiahou Dun _shu shu_ heran dengan taktik Guo _Junshi_.

Guo _Junshi _mengangguk dan menyuruh seorang pengawal membawa masuk salah satu gentong arak itu. Gentong arak dibawa masuk dan Guo _Junshi _membuka tutupnya. Kami semua langsung mengelilingi gentong arak yang ukurannya terhitung besar itu sambil melihat apa isinya. Ukurannya lebih besar dari yang biasanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat di sini, gentong arak ini sengaja kurancang seperti ini."

Kami semua melihat dasarnya dari kayu tetapi heran karena dalam dasarnya tidak sesuai dengan dalam gentong tersebut. Guo _Junshi_ memasukan tangannya dan menarik dasar dari kayu tersebut yang ternyata hanya sebuah penyamaran saja.

"Aku yakin Huangjin tidak akan menyadari trikku ini dan mengira para prajurit kita yang menyamar hanya membawa arak saja untuk pesta _Zhong Qiu Jie_ mereka."

"Jenius! Ini cukup untuk menampung satu orang prajurit!" Yi fu berkata sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tetapi kalau seperti ini, prajurit kita malah mati karena kehabisan nafas," Xiahou Yuan _shu shu_ mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Benar sekali, _Jiangjun_. Tetapi coba anda perhatikan baik-baik dasar sebenarnya," Ia tersenyum.

Kami semua melihat dasar gentong itu dan menemukan sebuah lubang berdiameter sepuluh centimeter.

"Lubang itu bisa membuat udara masuk ke dalam gentong arak sehingga prajurit kita tidak akan mati kehabisan nafas," Ia lalu menyerahkan tutup dasar gentong palsu itu pada Yue Jin _Jiangjun_. "Jika _Jiangjun_ sekalian masih ragu dengan gentong ini, maka akan kubuktikan," Ia lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Xiahou Dun _shu shu _dan Cao Ren_ shu shu_ lalu mengangkat gentong itu dan setelah _Junshi_ berkata sudah siap, Yue Jin langsung menaruh dasar gentong palsu itu ke dalamnya.

"Bagaimana, Fengxiao?" tanya _yi fu_.

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja," balasnya disertai tawa kecil.

Gentong itu diletakkan kembali ke atas tanah lalu dasarnya diangkat dan _Junshi_ keluar dari gentong itu.

"Ide gila tapi brillian," Yi fu terkekeh-kekeh melihat trik ini.

Guo _Junshi _ tertawa. "Dan sebagai tambahan, gerobak-gerobak yang akan digunakan juga diberi lubang agar udaranya bisa masuk ke lubang di dasar gentong," Kami semua lalu kembali mengelilingi meja. "Satu gerobak mampu menampung enam gentong. Artinya, satu gerobak bisa menampung enam orang. Jadi kita bisa menyembunyikan 300 orang prajurit di dalam 50 gerobak, lalu 50 prajurit yang menarik gerobak itu dan ditambah 2 orang yaitu aku dan Cao Ren _Jiangjun_... jumlahnya 352 orang seluruhnya," Ia akhiri dengan tawa pelan.

"Lalu setelah kita berhasil masuk ke kota?" tanya Cao Ren _shu shu_.

"Kita harus memberi arak itu kepada para Huangjin, termasuk pemimpinnya. Buat mereka mabuk dan itu akan membuat penjagaan di kota melemah," Ia berkata sambil mengambil empat pasang pion lagi dan meletakkan sepasang di setiap gerbang kota. "Kita akan mengepung mereka dan menyerang mereka saat jam 2 pagi. Cao Ren _Jiangjun _akan membukakan seluruh pintu untuk kita tetapi aku ingin Anda fokus di gerbang barat sementara aku di gerbang timur," Ia lalu menunjuk sepasang pion yang ada di gerbang barat. "_Zhugong_ dan Cao Yin _Jiangjun_ akan menyerang dari arah barat. Yue Jin dan Li Dian _Jiangjun_ harus menyerang dari timur. Xiahou Dun _Jiangjun_ dan Xiahou Yuan _Jiangjun_ dari arah utara, Cao Hong _Jiangjun_ bisa menyerang dari selatan."

"Tapi kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Aku dengar Huangjin ini bahkan sama keras kepalanya seperti dulu," _Yi fu_ berkata sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Kami semuanya mengangguk.

"Tujuanku hanyalah membuat mereka menyerah tanpa harus ada perlawanan yang menjatuhkan banyak korban jiwa di kedua belah pihak. Tetapi jika kita tidak bisa menghindar dari yang namanya 'membunuh', maka kita harus membunuh mereka." Guo Jia menunduk dan mendesah, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Pada saat _Zhong Qiu Jie_, kita akan serang mereka dan menguasai Puyang!"

"YA!" Kami semua bersorak dan menyatakan kesediaan dalam melaksanakan perintah. Setelah itu, kami semua keluar dan mulai mempersiapkan apa yang kami butuhkan untuk penyerangan dua hari lagi.

**-X-**

Aku berjalan melintasi beberapa baris kemah, menginspeksi para prajurit yang sedang berlatih. Saat aku hendak berbelok, aku bertemu dengan Guo Jia yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku. Melihatnya seperti itu, tentu saja aku menegurnya.

Aku menahan lajunya dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku di belakang bukunya. "Fengxiao, kalau jalan jangan sambil baca buku. Kau hampir saja menabrakku."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Ahahaha, maafkan aku, Yin _Jiang-_"

"Sudahlah, panggil aku Yin saja. Jangan pakai pangkat. Umur kita tidak berbeda jauh, ya 'kan?"

"... Baiklah jika itu mau Anda, Yin," katanya dengan senyuman itu yang masih belum pudar. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi," Ia membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan ke arah tendanya.

"Hmm... Fengxiao," panggilku.

"Kau memanggilku?" Ia berbalik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berduel sebentar, kau mau?" tawarku.

Ia mengurut dagunya sambil menengadah ke langit lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Baiklah jika itu mau Anda."

"Syukurlah kau mau menerimanya. Aku kira kau akan menolaknya dan kembali ke perpustakaan pribadimu itu." candaku.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku ambil dulu tongkatku."

"Ya. Temui aku di kemah barat. Kita akan berduel di sana. Kuberi kau lima menit atau kau harus lari keliling tenda sepuluh kali."

"Baiklah, Yin," Ia langsung berlari ke arah tendanya sementara aku berjalan ke arah barat.

**-X-**

Aku duduk di atas kotak kayu seperti yang kulakukan saat aku berada di benteng aliansi dulu. Sudah tiga menit berlalu dan Guo Jia masih belum datang juga. Wah... anak itu benar-benar minta dihukum rupanya...

Aku menengadah ke langit. Awan abu dan hitam melintas dengan lamban di langit, membawa pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan. Fengxiao... kenapa kau lama sekali...?

Panjang umur orang yang baru ingin kuhukum, akhrinya ia datang juga.

"Maafkan aku, Yin. Tadi ada urusan yang harus kubereskan sebentar jadi aku terlambat. Aku minta maaf." Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Yah... kau memang terlambat tetapi hanya empat menit sehingga aku tidak akan menghukummu. Panjang umur kau," candaku dan ia tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai saja? Sudah mau hujan, nih." ajakku sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Baiklah."

Aku berdiri. "Jangan bertindak lunak padaku hanya karena aku seorang perempuan. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak sepenuh hati melawanku." tantangku sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Ia tertawa pelan dan pergi mengambil posisi. "Baiklah."

"Yang kalah akan mentraktir yang menang setelah selesai perang nanti!" seruku sambil menyiapkan posisi bertarung.

Selama beberapa detik, kami hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seperti hendak mengenali sifat lawannya. Sepasang mata birunya menatap sepasang mataku. Guo Jia menggerakkan kakinya sedikit sehingga aku berasumsi bahwa ia hendak menyerangku. Aku langsung maju menyerangnya, tidak membiarkannya maju untuk mendapatkan langkah pertama. Ia hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya dengan tenang, seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. Aku menusukkan tombakku ke arah kakinya tetapi ia menghindarinya. Ia melompat ke belakang dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arahku selagi masih di udara.

"Yin _Jiangjun_, kau terlalu terburu-buru." Ia menusukkan tongkatnya ke arahku dan bola-bola yang entah ia dapatkan darimana muncul, menyerangku dari atas.

Aku memutarkan tombakku bagai baling-baling, mematahkan setiap serangan bola-bola aneh itu, membuat seluruh bola itu terpantul dan terus memantul karena menabrak kotak, tiang, gerobak dan benda lainnya di sekitar kami. Sekarang, aku terjebak di antara bola-bola magis ini dan hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi saja.

"Pintar juga kau, Fengxiao. Kau memanfaatkan seluruh celah dengan baik," Aku berdiri di tengah kepungan bola itu, menatapnya dari sudut mataku. "Kau buat aku menangkis seluruh bola-bola ini sehingga mereka memantul dan mengurungku seperti ini."

"Tepat sekali, Yin _Jiangjun_."

"Hah... sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan '_Jiangjun_' lagi." Aku mengamati sekelilingku, menyadari bahwa bola-bola itu tidak pernah mengenaiku. "Hei, Fengxiao. Aku sudah bilang 'kan tadi jangan main halus denganku." sindirku.

Ia tertawa pelan seperti biasa. "Yin, fokuslah..."

Aku menyadari pesan tersembunyi dari kalimat itu dan menghadap ke depan, melihat sebuah bola melesat ke arahku. "Sial!" Aku langsung membungkuk ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan bola itu.

Bola lainnya melesat dari arah timur, lalu disusul dari arah lain. Aku membungkuk, menangkis, melompat, berjengkolit dan melakukan apapun untuk menghindari seluruh serangan bola-bola itu. Semakin lama, pergerakan seluruh bola ini semakin cepat, membuatku semakin sulit menghindar dan salah satunya berhasil mengenai kaki kananku, membuatku terjatuh ke tanah dan hampir membuat kaki kiriku terkilir. Guo Jia langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini, ia membuat seluruh bolanya melesat ke arahku, hendak mengakhiriku dalam satu jurus itu. Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Sudah menyerah, Yin?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau belum lihat kemampuanku yang sebenarnya." Dan begitu selesai dengan ucapan itu, aku langsung melemparkan tombakku ke arahnya. Tombak itu tertancap hanya sekaki dari Guo Jia tetapi ia masih saja tenang seperti tadi.

Aku menyadari sebuah bola melesat dari arah belakang dan aku langsung bergeser ke kiri, berhasil menghindarinya. Sebuah datang lagi dan aku melompat untuk menghindarinya. Datang lagi yang lain dan aku menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhku ke tanah. Tiga datang dari atas dan aku berguling ke kanan kemudian melompat berdiri. Oh, kelihatannya aku sudah bisa menghitung ritme serangannya. Aku langsung mencabut pedangku dan menebas ke arah belakang kemudian ke arah lainnya.

"Hiah!" seruku sambil menebas bola-bola yang berdatangan.

**[Guo Jia P.O.V]**

Aku terkagum melihat bagaimana cara Yin _Jiangjun_ menangkal seluruh serangan bola-bola itu dengan kemampuan berpedangnya. Gerakannya bagai seorang penari yang sedang menari di tengah kekacauan. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahku saat melihat pergerakannya bertambah cepat. Kuarahkan tongatku ke arahnya, menusukkannya beberapa kali dan menambah jumlah bola yang menyerangnya. Meskipun berhadapan dengan serangan sedemikian rupa, ia masih tenang menghadapinya dan tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun.

Tenang bagai air, cepat bagai angin, kokoh bagai gunung, liar bagai api... semua itu sesuai dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia tetap tenang bagai air, berputar secepat angin, bertahan dengan kokohnya bagai Taishan, menyerang seliar api. Tetapi, seberapapun kuatnya seorang _Jiangjun_, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari staminanya. Yin _Jiangjun _terlihat semakin lemah, dapat dilihat dari pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba saja melambat dan nafasnya yang mulai memburu. Sekarang, keadaan berbalik. Ia yang tadi bagai harimau yang tumbuh sayap dan cakar sekarang terlihat seperti harimau yang terluka, berusaha mati-matian untuk lolos dari kurungan dan kembali ke gunung. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menggunakan bola-bola itu untuk menyerang balik tuannya, tetapi kenapa ia tidak...

"Heyah!" Ia meninju salah satu bola dan bola itu melesat ke arahku. Aku melompat mundur, menghindari serangan bola itu.

Ia kembali menebas salah satunya, lalu menendang yang lain ke araku. Aku menahan bola-bola yang melaju ke arahku dengan tongkatku, sambil terus mundur untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Semakin lama, bola-bola yang mengurung dirinya semakin sedikit hingga hanya tersisa lima buah.

"AKU YANG AKAN MENANG, FENGXIAO!" teriaknya dan ia langsung memukul salah satu dari lima bola yang tersisa.

Sekali lagi aku menahan bola itu dan punggungku sudah menempel dengan pagar kayu yang berada di belakangku.

"Nikmatilah kekalahanmu!"

Dan saat ia selesai meneriakan itu, mataku terbelak. Tidak, aku tidak terkejut oleh perkataannya tetapi... sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menancap di pagar, tepat bersebelahan denganku, hampir menyentuh leherku. Aku melihat Yin yang masih di tempat itu, masih dengan posisi yang sama saat ia melemparkan satu-satunya harapan untuk menang ke arahku. Seulas senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahnya yang berkeringat. Nafasnya memburu, menambah kesan lelahnya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi berlutut, tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya sementara tangan kirinya berpangku di lutut kirinya yang tertekuk.

"Traktir aku... sepuluh... porsi... _yuebing_ nanti..." katanya disela nafasnya.

Ingin benar aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya mendengar kata-kata itu. Tak kusangka ia masih bisa saja berkata seperti itu walah tubuh sudah rubuh. Aku mencabut pedangnya lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Kuulurkan tanganku dan ia menerimanya, lalu kutarik, membantunya berdiri. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pinggangnya dan membungkuk sedikit. Tangan kanannya menepuk bahuku dan aku mendengar namaku ia panggil dengan pelan.

"Fengxiao... kau ini ternyata hebat juga."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Jiangjun_, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dan Anda sudah kelelahan seperti ini. Apakah Anda mau kubantu jalan?" tanyaku.

Ia menepuk lagi pundakku. "Tidak perlu," Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lebih baik kau kembali ke tendamu sendiri. Aku masih ingin di sini untuk beberapa saat lagi," Ia lalu berbalik dan mencabut tombaknya yang sedari tadi tertancap di tanah.

Aku melangkah ke arahnya. "Jangan lupakan pedangmu ini."

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Ah ya, terima kasih, Fengxiao." Ia mengambil pedang itu dari tanganku dan menyarungkannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Yin _Jiang_-"_  
_

"Fengxiao!" tegurnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"... Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Yin." Aku membungkuk hormat lalu hendak beranjak pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Hei, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Jia-Jia?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Hmm... terserah pada Anda." Kubalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

**-X-**

**[Cao Yin P.O.V]**

"Woah, aku tidak tau kalau selain otaknya yang pintar, ia juga lumayan dalam bertarung!" batinku.

Yun-Yun, dunia ini begitu luas dan banyak sekali pendekar hebat di dalamnya, yah... selain yang sebelumnya pernah kutemui, salah satunya yang baru saja kulawan tadi. Seandainya kau ada di sini, kau pasti berpikir hal yang sama denganku.

Aku menarik tanganku ke atas untuk merenggangkan otot bahuku yang mulai terasa kaku.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke tendaku," Aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah tendaku.

Tak lama setelahnya, hujan deras turun dari langit hitam dan membasahi bumi.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Kaien: Iyap! Sebuah chapter pertarungan antara Cao Yin vs Guo Jia yang dimenangkan oleh Cao Yin! (^.^) Maaf ya Guo Jia fans... *dihajar para fans Guo Jia sampai babak belur* HIKS! **

**Guo Jia: *muncul dari dalam sebuah bola besar yang muncul tiba-tiba* Mind to RnR?**

**Kaien: *shock* WOAH! AJARIN CARA MUNCUL KAYAK BEGITU, FENGXIAO _SHI FU_!**

**.**

**~Finishing notes~**

**1. Yuebing (月饼) artinya kue bulan. Kue yang bulat tebal, banyak dijual saat Zhong Qiu Jie dan isinya itu kacang merah atau pasta biji teratai. Biar makin enak, makannya didampingi minum teh Chinese ya, hehehe. ^^ Jujur saja, saya kurang suka makan kue ini LOL XD Selain karena terlalu tebal, yang saya ga terlalu sukai itu isinya D: **

**.**

**A/N: Jadi, sudah tau kan siapa yang mengirim surat pada Cao Cao waktu itu? *smirks* Dan, karena ini fanfict DW, weaponnya saya samakan dengan DW punya, okay? :D **

**.**

**Curhat?**

**Saya dapat ide gila seperti itu saat listrik padam karena banjir hebat di Jakarta waktu itu. XDDDDD LOL!**

**Oh iya, untuk chapter 19, mungkin publishnya bisa lebih lama karena.. lagi ga ada ide nulis... *mojok dan suram***

**Dan... OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA! *freaks out* *dor!***


	19. How the name comes

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Hallo lagi, readers-san! XD Gimana kabar readers sekalian? Baik-baik saja kan? Yap akhirnya setelah 'pensi' dua minggu... saya bisa melanjutkannya lagi! Wokay, langsung saja ke reviewnya ya!**

**1. Mary: LOL XD Asyik ada yang masih inget Sengoku Basara~ XD**

**.**

**2. Xtreme Guavaniko: Makasih reviewnya ^^**

**.**

**3. Mocca: Hahaha, makasih reviewnya XD**

**.**

**4. Saika: Tongkat Baseball? Jadi keinget sama Masamune versi [Gakuen Basara] LOL XD Oyakata-sama kan artinya My Lord XD**

**.**

**5. Oyakata: Thanks for the review ^^**

**.**

**6. Shouta-warrior: Woah! Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan pernyataan ngefans terhadap Yin! *hugs* Walah... OC anata pastinya jauh lebih berbobot dibanding saya punya! *nepuk pundak* Saya akan terus melanjutkan fict ini sampai selesai meski terkadang bakal ada hambatan akibat wb itu... Woah! terima kasih atas sarannya! XD**

***note: Jujur... WB kali ini disebabkan karena saya lagi ngefans sama SenBasa, terlalu sibuk memburu doujinshi dan mendownload anime-nya sehingga nih fict jadi saya lupakan sejenak. *pundung* Gomen na sai T^T**

**.**

**Nah, ayo lanjut~!]**

* * *

**Chapter 19: How the name comes**

Tanggal 15 bulan Oktober adalah hari yang telah kami janjikan untuk menguasai Puyang. Aku melihat kepalan tangan kananku yang menggenggam gagang tombakku, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap kota Puyang yang hanya berjarak satu _she_ dari bukit kami berada sekarang. Gerbang Puyang terlihat terang bermandikan sinar dari obor penerangan, begitu juga dengan kotanya yang terang benderang karena penghuni di dalamnya sedang berpesta meriah menyambut _Zhong Qiu Jie_. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap bulan yang berada jauh di atasku, memperkirakan waktu dari posisinya.

"Apakah kita harus menunggu selama ini?" gumamku pelan. "Atau...," aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ah... tidak mungkin. Strategi Fengxiao tidak mungkin gagal, aku percaya itu.

Aku mengalihkan mataku ke _yi fu_ yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku. Ia tampak sangat tenang dan percaya diri, menandakan ia sama sekali tidak meragukan Fengxiao dan _shu shu_ yang sedang berusaha di dalam kota. Aku duduk bersila di sebelah kudaku, lalu memejamkan mata, hendak beristirahat sebentar. Udara sejuk malam hari dan suasananya yang damai memberikan perasaan tenang pada jiwa dan raga, membuatku melupakan perang yang sebentar lagi akan kami mulai. Ah... andaikan saja dunia terus seperti ini, pasti semuanya akan bahagia sekali...

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki sehingga aku membuka kedua mataku, melihat _yi fu_ berbalik dan langsung menaiki kudanya. Cukup dari aksi itu saja, aku sudah tau kalau kami sudah mendapatkan sinyal untuk menyerang. Dan hal itu memang terbukti betul setelah mataku menangkap kedatangan seekor merpati putih. Aku langsung mengambil kantung kecil yang kuselipkan di dalam lengan bajuku, menuangkan sejumlah biji-bijian ke telapak tangan kanan dan mengangkat tangan kananku. Merpati itu menyadari biji-bijian di tanganku dan ia langsung terbang rendah, mendarat di tanganku. Dengan perlahan kuambil secarik kertas yang diikatkan di kakinya lalu membaca isinya. Rupanya dari Fengxiao...

"_Yi fu_, Fengxiao sudah berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dan sekarang hendak membuka gerbang kota."

Ia mengangguk lalu mencabut pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke udara. Aku langsung melompat ke punggung kudaku.

"Serang!" perintah _yi fu_ dan ia langsung memecut kudanya, pergi menuju Puyang disusul oleh pasukan kami.

"Hiah!" Aku langsung memecut kudaku dan menyusul _yi fu_.

**-x-**

**[Guo Jia P.O.V]**

"Lapor! _Junshi_, pasukan kita hanya tinggal lima _li _saja!"

Aku mengangguk. "Segera buka gerbangnya!" Aku langsung mengambil tongkatku dari salah satu gerobak dan langsung memimpin pasukanku ke gerbang timur, hendak membuka jalan untuk pasukan yang di luar kota. Suasana kota sungguh tenang dan damai, dikarenakan para pasukan yang mabuk itu sebagian besar tertidur pulas dan warga kota yang sudah kami ungsikan terlebih dahulu sebelum kami memulai rencana kami.

Setidaknya karena kondisi mereka sekarang, para Huangjin ini terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari maksud kami berlari seperti ini. Aku bahkan berani taruhan mereka tidak mendengar teriakan perang yang sempat diserukan tadi dan itulah yang membuatku tertawa di dalam hati.

Saat sampai di gerbang timur, yang kami temukan hanya segelintir Huangjin penjaga gerbang masih teler dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke tembok, punggung rekannya atau menopang tubuhnya dengan tombak. Aku mengayunkan tangan kananku, mengisyaratkan prajuritku untuk pergi ke atas tembok. Beberapa di antara mereka mengangguk dan langsung mencabut pedang dari sarung lalu berlari menaiki tangga baju menuju ke tembok atas. Setelah itu, terdengar beberapa suara pukulan dan tebasan, disusul oleh beberapa pekikan pelan dari atas tembok. Kemudian, salah seorang dari mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa Li Dian _Jiangjun _dan Yue Jin _Jiangjun _hanya tinggal tiga _li _dari gerbang.

"Buka gerbangnya!" perintahku pada prajurit di belakang.

"Baik!" Mereka langsung menyergap Huangjin yang tersisa di bawah, lalu mengangkat kayu pengunci gerbang kemudian membukanya.

Tak lama kemudian, pasukan kavilari yang dipimpin oleh kedua _Jiangjun _masuk dan mulai berperang. Syukurlah, rencanaku berujung pada sebuah kesuksesan. Selanjutnya, hanya bergantung pada apa keputusan dari masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau selanjutnya akan berjalan semulus yang diinginkan _zhugong_.

_"Fengxiao, menurutmu... apa yang kurang dari pasukanku?"_

_"Ransum, jumlah prajurit dan **rumah** tentu saja, zhugong."_

Ya, target utama kami adalah Puyang dan Yanzhou, bukanlah prajurit sisa Huangjin karena... Kedua kota inilah yang akan menjadi rumah pertama kami. Karena persoalan gerbang timur sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku beralih ke gerbang barat. Pasti Cao Ren _Jiangjun _sudah pergi untuk mengurus gerbang selatan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku harus melawan para Huangjin yang rupanya masih kuat untuk berperang. Ternyata, banyak juga Huangjin yang sudah tahan, ya?

"Jangan halangi jalanku!" seruku seraya memanggil bola-bola magis yang kemudian melayang ke arah para Huangjin. "Dan jangan halangi _zhugong_ untuk mendapatkan rumah pertama bagi pasukan kami!"

**-X-**

**[Cao Yin P.O.V]**

"Gerbangnya sudah terbuka! Serang!" perintah _yi fu_ sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan.

Seluruh pasukan kami meneriakkan semangat perang dan masuk ke dalam kota. Para Huangjin yang mendengar suara teriakan perang terkejut setengah mati dan panik. Mereka segera mencari senjata kami dan meski dengan keadaan terhuyung-huyung, mereka berusaha untuk berdiri dan melawan kami. Tetapi, tak jarang di antara mereka yang langsung ber-_kowtow_ meminta ampun dan menyerah. Di tengah kekacauan, mataku menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bersenjatakan tongkat sedang melawan beberapa orang Huangjin seorang diri. Aku bergegas ke arahnya dan langsung menghajar Huangjin itu.

"_Duo xie a_, Yin _Jiangjun_," katanya sambil memburu nafas.

"Ah, seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu! Dan ngomong-ngomong, selamat! Kau berhasil!" seruku pada Fengxiao.

"Hmm... kelihatannya kau meragukan kemampuanku ya tadi?" tanyanya disertai seulas senyum khasnya.

"Ah...," aku menunduk. "Bukan maksudku untuk meragukan kemampuanmu tapi, aku khawatir padamu."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, Yin _Jiangjun_, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Ia lalu menoleh ke utara.

"Fengxiao! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _yi fu_.

"_Zhugong_ tidak perlu khawatir," balas Fengxiao mengyakinkan. "_Zhugong_, pemimpin Huangjin singgah di gedung utama yang berada di utara. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," lanjutnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya, Fengxiao. Kau kenal Puyang lebih dariku," perintah _yi fu_.

"Baik," Fengxiao berbalik dan langsung menaiki kuda yang disediakan kemudian kami bertiga bergegas menuju ke gedung utama itu. _Hao a_! Kita akan memenangkan perang ini dan menjadikan Puyang sebagai rumah pertama kami!

**-X-**

Akhirnya, kami sampai di depan gedung yang dikatakan Fengxiao sebagai sarang pemimpin musuh. Kami turun dari kuda kami dan langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam. Begitu kami masuk, tidak ada seorangpun yang 'menyambut' kedatangan kami. Hening, gelap dan sangat mengcengkram, itulah suasana yang kurasakan saat ini, di dalam aula gedung. Hanya ada beberapa lilin penerangan yang bergantungan di sekitar kami, khususnya di ujung ruangan. Di hadapan kami ada dua buah anak tangga, satu ke arah kanan dan satunya ke kiri. Kenapa jadi terasa seperti sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu labirin, ya?

"_Zhugong_!" panggil Xiahou Dun _shushu_ begitu ia masuk ke dalam. "Ada apa?"

"...," Fengxiao tampak lebih was-was dari sebelumnya. Pertanda buruk? "Ini aneh. Kelihatannya jebakan," simpulnya.

"Bah! Jebakan apapun aku tidak akan takut!" tegas _shushu_ sambil menopang goloknya di bahu. "Yang penting cepat rebut Puyang agar aku bisa mengistirahatkan golokku ini," Dan setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan menaiki tangga kiri.

Fengxiao menoleh ke arah kami lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah," seulas senyum ia keluarkan. "Kalau begitu, _zhugong _dan Yin _Jiangjun_ bisa mengambil yang kanan. Aku akan bersama Xiahou _Jiangjun_ memeriksa apa yang ada di atas sana. Berhati-hatilah," pesannya sebelum pergi menyusul _shushu_ yang sudah berada di lantai satu.

Kami berdua menatap satu sama lain, mengangguk lalu berjalan menaiki tangga kanan.

"_Yi fu_, lebih baik aku yang jalan duluan. Aku takut kalau mereka benar-benar memasang jebakan," kataku dan aku langsung berjalan mendahului _yi fu_ tanpa menunggu komentarnya.

Tangan kiriku terus menggenggam gagang pedangku yang masih dalam sarungnya, bersiaga kalau-kalau ada serangan mendadak. Mataku menatap tajam setiap sudut koridor dan tembok yang berada di kiri kanan jalan kami, mencari jebakan yang terpasang namun karena penerangan yang sangat minim, aku sampai harus memukul lantai dengan tombak untuk mengetahui apakah ada jebakan atau tidak. Sampailah kami di hadapan tangga yang menuju lantai atas dan saat kupukul anak tangga kedua, tiba-tiba saja anak tangga itu runtuh sampai yang kelima. Kami berdua hanya diam memandangi tangga yang sudah rusak itu.

"Hah... mereka memang licik. Sudah terlebih dahulu merusak bagian dalam tangga sehingga anak tangga menjadi rapuh dan sekali diinjak saja, runtuhlah tangga ini," gertuku.

"Kalau seperti ini, mereka pasti sudah tau dimana posisi kita sekarang," _Yi fu_ mengamati sekeliling. "Ada tangga lain di sana," ia menepuk bahuku. "Ayo, Yin," katanya sebelum berjalan menuju anak tangga itu.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menyusul _yi fu_ yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan. "_Yi fu_! Sudah kubilang aku yang jalan duluan!" tegurku dengan suara pelan.

Karena hampir terjebak sebelumnya, saat hendak menaiki tangga ini, aku langsung mengetuk anak tangga lalu menginjaknya. Kelihatannya tangga ini aman sehingga kami memutuskan untuk menaikinya. Begitu kami sampai di atas, yang pertama kami lihat adalah sebuah pintu di hadapan kami.

"_Yi fu_, mungkin ini adalah ruangan pemimpin mereka," kataku sambil maju ke depan.

Kami berdiri di depan pintu itu, menatapinya selama beberapa detik.

"Ayo kita dobrak pintu ini,"

Aku mengangguk dan dengan sekuat tenaga, kutendang pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Kami berdua berlari ke tengah ruangan namun tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Jebakan... hah?" gumam _yi fu_.

**BRAK!**

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat prajurit Huangjin itu berdiri mengelilingi kami sambil mengacungkan senjata masing-masing. Salah seorang di antara mereka yang berdiri di depan kursi pemimpin kuduga sebagai pemimpin mereka. Ia berpakaian baju zirah perang yang lebih berat dibanding yang lain dan bersenjatakan tombak.

"Tapi kita masuk ke sarang yang benar," tambah _yi fu _sambil menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya.

"Menyerahlah kalian! Kalian sudah terkepung!" serunya pada kami.

"Itulah kalimatku padamu," balas _yi fu_ dengan nada menantang.

Orang itu mendecih. "Bunuh mereka!" dan dengan itu, para Huangjin langsung meneriakan teriakan perang lalu berlarian ke arah kami.

Aku langsung mencabut pedangku dan mengayunkannya ke salah seorang Huangjin yang paling dekat. "_Yi fu_, tiarap!" Langsung kutancapkan tombakku ke lantai begitu _yi_ _fu_ bertiarap dan memijakkan kedua kakiku di gagangnya, kemudian bergerak berputar keliling, menebas musuh sekitar. Kuakhiri teknikku dengan sebuah tendangan ke wajah seorang Huangjin. Sisanya tidak berani maju setelahnya, hanya mengacungkan pedang ke arah kami.

"Kerja bagus, Yin," puji _yi fu_.

"Er... _Duo xie_...," balasku.

"Sial! Ternyata kau adalah Cao Yin yang pernah melawan Lü Bu itu!" seru si pemimpin tiba-tiba. "Yah... meskipun ternyata kau kalah darinya..." sindirnya disertai senyum sarkastik yang sungguh menantang.

Mataku menangkap seutas lilitan tali yang dilemparkan dan begitu aku berbalik, tali itu sudah menjerat _yi fu_. Spontan, mereka menarik _yi fu_ dengan kasar dan langsung mendekatkan bilah golok ke lehernya.

"Licik!" rutukku pada mereka. "KALIAN INI MEMANGLAH TIKUS-TIKUS YANG PANTAS DIMUSNAHKAN!" sumpahku sambil mengacungkan tombakku ke arah si pemimpin. Sementara si pemimpin hanya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, Cao Yin Jiangjun, aku punya permainan untukmu," tantangnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan PERMAINAN bodohmu itu," balasku dengan penekanan pada 'permainan'.

Ia bersiul, seperti tidak mendengarkan balasanku. "Begini. Kalau aku kalah, maka Cao Cao akan kami bebaskan dan seluruh Huangjin di sini akan melayani kalian dengan setia. Tapi!" Ia menghentakkan tombaknya ke tanah. "Kalau kau KALAH, kepalamu dan Cao Cao adalah milik kami!"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak punya wak-" kalimatku mati di tenggorokanku begitu melihat bilah pedang yang semakin dekat dengan leher _yi fu_. "Bangsat...," sumpahku. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu!"

Ia bertepuk tangan. "_Hao_. _Hen hao_!" ia berjalan ke arahku. "Ini peraturannya. Karena kau adalah seorang Jiangjun yang pernah melawan Lü Bu, kau harus berduel denganku tapi, kau tidak boleh beranjak dari posisimu, bahkan jika kakimu sudah menyentuh di luar daerahmu, kau kalah," jelasnya. "Setidaknya ada bagian dari dirimu yang masih menyentuh tempatmu sekarang."

Aku langsung menancapkan tombakku. "Kuterima. Tapi, kau sendiri tidak boleh bermain curang dengan cara mendekatkan pedang itu ke leher _yi fu_."

"Kalian dengar itu? Cepat jauhkan pedang itu dari lehernya!" prajurit Huangjin itu langsung menjauhkan senjatanya. "AYO KITA MULAI!" serunya sambil berlari ke arahku.

Ia menancapkan tombaknya ke kakiku dan aku langsung menghindarinya. Kupijakkan kakiku ke tombak dan kuayunkan satu-satunya senjata yang dapat kupakai sekarang, _Xin Yue Jian_ ke arahnya. Permainan yang sangat sulit bagiku tetapi aku harus bisa mengalahkannya! Ia menghindari tebasan _Xin Yue Jian _kemudian menusukkan tombaknya ke arahku. Aku menangkisnya dan langsung bergerak untuk menendangnya. Ia menahan tendanganku dengan gagang tombaknya lalu mendorongku. Saat kakiku baru saja berpijak di gagang, ia langsung mengayunkan tombaknya dan memukul tombakku, membuat tombakku berbelok sedikit sehingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia kemudian menghujamkan tombaknya dan kutahan dengan mengapitnya dengan kedua kakiku. Ia langsung menarik tombaknya dan membuatku kembali kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakiku jatuh dengan bebas ke lantai di luar daerah yang ia syaratkan. Sial! Tidak boleh kalah! Aku langsung menancapkan pedangku dan menahan agar tubuhku tidak jatuh, setidaknya agar kakiku tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Kau kalah, _Jiangjun_," ia menyatakan.

"Tidakkah kau punya mata? Kakiku tidak menyentuh lantai," kataku disertai senyum sarkastik.

"Oh, ya?" ia langsung mengayunkan tombaknya dan memukul pedangku hingga terlepas dari genggamanku dan terpental jauh, membuatku jatuh. Aku langsung memijakkan kaki kiriku ke gagang tombakku dan memaksa tubuhku mendekatinya. Syukurlah aku berhasil menjaga keseimbanganku.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak punya senjata apapun, _Jiangjun_," ejeknya. "Jadi, apakah kau mau menyerah?" tanyanya. "Kalau kau menyerah, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik dan menjadikanmu istriku."

"Kau tau jawabanku, bajingan," balasku disertai tatapan tajam.

"Hmm... sayang sekali," Ia memutar-mutar tombaknya. "Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia!" ia langsung maju dan menusukkan tombaknya ke arahku.

Aku merendahkan posisiku dan berhasil menghindari serangannya. "Pedangku memang sudah kau singkirkan tetapi...," aku langsung mencabut tusuk kondeku dengan tangan kanan. "Aku masih punya ini!" Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimatku, kutancapkan tusuk kondeku ke dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berada.

Darah segar keluar dari luka itu dan mulutnya, genggaman tangannya terhadap tombaknya melemah dan ia melepaskan tombaknya, membiarkan jatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya terdiam seperti patung dan kepalanya tertunduk begitu saja, menandakan ia sudah mati. Kucabut tusuk kondeku dari dadanya dan membiarkan orang itu jatuh ke lantai. Aku menoleh ke arah para Huangjin.

"Jadi, lepaskan _yi fu_-ku dan layani kami dengan setia," kuakhiri duel dengan kalimat ini.

Mereka langsung melepaskan _yi fu_, ber-_kowtow_ dan menyatakan sumpah setia untuk melayani kami. Ha, kami kembali dengan kemenangan!

Suara pintu didobrak dengan kasar terdengar dan aku melihat _shushu_ dan Fengxiao yang disertai beberapa orang Huangjin masuk ke dalam.

"_Zhugong_, Yin! Kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya _shushu_.

"Begitulah...," desah _yi fu_. "Aku selamat berkat Yin."

"Kelihatannya kita sudah menang, _zhugong_," Fengxiao menyatakan dengan seulas senyum khasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali dan rayakan kemenangan kita," _yi fu_ berdiri dan langsung menghampiriku. "Kerja bagus, Yin. Tapi, turunlah dari posisimu sekarang. Posisimu membuat orang menertawakanmu."

... Aku baru sadar kalau terus seperti ini, yang ada aku malah akan ditertawai karena bertingkah bak monyet yang sedang berteger di dahan pohon. Aku turun lalu pergi mengambil pedangku kemudian menyarungkannya.

"Nah, kalian bereskan tempat ini, perbaiki tangga-tangga dan nyalakan semua lilinnya. Itulah hukuman kalian," perintah _yi fu_ dan seluruh Huangjin langsung mulai bekerja. "Ayo kita kembali," Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan bersama _shushu_.

"Fengxiao," yang memiliki nama itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. "Kau punya kain? Boleh kupinjam untuk membersihkan tusuk kondeku?"

Ia mengambil sehelai kain pendek dari dalam lengan bajunya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dan membersihkan tusuk kondeku dari darah. "Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi tugas tambahan yang sangat merepotkan...," keluhku. "Ayo kita pulang, Fengxiao," ajakku diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Pulang? Kita sudah ada di rumah, _Jiangjun_," balasnya sambil berjalan denganku meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau benar," aku menyetujuinya.

Aku menatap tusuk kondeku sebelum kembali menusuknya kembali ke sanggul rambutku.

Yun-Yun, hadiah pemberianmu ini telah menyelamatkan _yi fu_, seluruh pasukan kami dan juga diriku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberikan benda ini padaku. Ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku tetapi, maaf, aku malah mengotorinya dengan darah. Apakah kau akan memaafkanku jika kau mengetahuinya, Yun-Yun?

Karena melamun, aku tidak menyadari kalau kakiku terpeleset. Untung saja Fengxiao dengan refleks menangkap tubuhku sebelum jatuh menuruni tangga.

"Sedari tadi kau terus memerhatikan tusuk konde itu, Yin. Perhatikan langkahmu," tegur Fengxiao, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Oh, kurasa aku harus memanggilmu '_Tie Hua Gongzhu_' mulai dari sekarang!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyanjungku sampai seperti itu, Fengxiao," balasku sambil tertawa.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Cao Cao: Puyang sudah ditaklukan!**

**Cao Yin: *menancapkan bendera di tanah Puyang* Yeah!**

**Guo Jia: Hahaha, mind to RnR? :D**

**.**

**~Finishing Notes~**

**1. _Tie Hua Gongzhu_ (铁花公主) adalah julukan Yin yang berarti putri bunga besi. karena peristiwa ia membunuh pemimpin Huangjin dengan tusuk kondenya. Masih ingatkan dengan kepala tusuk konde tersebut? Kalau tidak, silahkan ke chapter 5 :D. _Tie_ (铁) artinya besi, _hua_ (花) artinya bunga dan _gongzhu_ (公主) artinya putri (princess).**

**.**

**A/N: Chapternya singkat juga sebenarnya tapi karena 'permainan' tadi, jadinya panjang, hahaha! XD**

**Oh iya, hampir lupa. Author ingin bertanya nih, ma****na yang benar menurut Anda?**

**1. "Blablabla...!" Serunya.**

**atau**

**2. "Blablabla...!" serunya.**

**.**

**Dan by the way, apakah ada dari Anata yang suka membaca fanfict Sengoku Basara? Kebetulan saya ada bikin satu dan Anda bisa membacanya di bagian Anime - Sengoku Basara. Silahkan dibaca ^^**

**Have a good day, readers!**


	20. Once upon a rainy day

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[Maaf lama ga update lagi gara-gara WB dan banyak kerjaan nih (termasuk kebanyakan main Dragonica agar jadi Acolyte + dapat title 'God-like Control')... Gomen na sai T^T... Mungkin mulai sekarang updatenya ga ada waktu pastinya seperti dulu. Tapi saya usahakan range waktu updatenya itu 1 minggu sampai sebulan. ^^ Terima kasih atas perhatiaannya.**

**Replies to the reviews:**

**1. Mocca-senpai: Benarkah itu?! *sparkling eyes* Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Cao Yin: Soal Yun-Yun akan salut sama saya atau tidak... (semoga saja itu terjadi...) ^/^ *nge-blushing di pojokan***

**.**

**2. Saika: Woah... saya kurang tau juga deh kapan tapi jika saya dapat bagian yang pas untuknya, saya akan memunculkan hero yang satu itu hahaha XD. Hoo... begitu rupanya. Baiklah, terima kasih atas pendapatnya :D. Pen name Anda? Hoo... saya sudah menduga akan hal itu. Tapi, setau saya tulisan marganya Mago itu Saica loh *bingung sendiri*. **

**.**

**3. Shouta-warrior: "INI TERLALU DIKIIIIIT!" - Saya setuju! Hahaha terima kasih XD. LOL tusuk konde serbaguna XD.**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews dan semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan update yang satu ini ^^. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, saya akan berikan translasi sedikit untuk bab ini di note ini. **

**_Langzi_ artinya anak durhaka.**

**_Xiandi_ (献帝)artinya Kaisar Xian. '_Di (帝)_' artinya Kaisar, kata penuhnya adalah '_Huangdi (皇帝)_'. '_Xian (献)_' adalah _title_ Kaisar terakhir Han ini. Nama asli _Xiandi_ adalah Liu Xie yang awalnya ber-_title_ Chenliu _Wang_ atau Raja Chenliu.**

**_Zaixia_ artinya saya, tapi ini adalah kata formalnya dan digunakan oleh orang yang statusnya lebih rendah, biasanya oleh bawahan untuk berbicara 'saya' dengan atasannya.**

**Miao (喵) adalah suara untuk kucing. Wang (汪) adalah untuk anjing.]**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Once upon a rainy day**

**[193 A.D., Yanzhou, Cao's residence]**

Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan berperang untuk merebut Yanzhou, kami berhasil menjatuhkannya dan membuat Yanzhou sebagai basis kami dalam langkah menyatukan seluruh Han yang sudah terpecah-pecah akibat perang saudara antar para pemimpin daerah. Ambil saja contohnya yaitu perang antara keluarga Sun dan Jingzhou yang semakin parah semenjak kematian Sun _Jiangjun _dan peperangan lain yang pecah sejak kematian Dong Zhuo. Kabar terakhir yang kuterima dari ibukota adalah sekarang Kaisar aman bersama Wang Yun dan Lü Bu. Yang mengejutkanku adalah bahwa Lü Bu yang pernah kulawan dulu di Hulao Guan-lah yang membunuh Dong Zhuo, ayah angkatnya sendiri. Dia itu sudah gila atau apa, sih? Dia sudah dua kali membunuh ayah angkatnya; pertama Ding Yuan, kedua Dong Zhuo. Kedua kejadian ini membuatku menarik kesimpulan bahwa siapapun yang menjadi ayahnya akan mati di tangannya. Aku menggelengkan kepala saat memikirkan hal itu. _Langzi_, itulah kataku. Tapi baguslah, karena dirinya, kami tidak perlu repot-repot mencari bantuan atau mengorbankan seorangpun untuk menlancarkan kampanye terhadap Dong Zhuo. Kabar lain yang kuterima adalah seluruh keluarganya dan orang-orang yang setia pada Dong Zhuo dibantai habis oleh Wang Yun, lalu kedua anak buah Lü Bu, Li Jue dan Guo Si memberontak karena juga tidak diberi ampun oleh Wang Yun sehingga mereka menyerang ibukota. Alhasil, Wang Yun binasa, Kaisar kembali disekap dan Lü Bu entah lari kemana setelahnya. Sialnya, kami tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan kedua orang itu jadi, kami terpaksa berdiam diri, membenahi kekuatan kami di Yanzhou ini sebelum beranjak untuk menyelamatkan Kaisar. _Xiandi_... _zaixia_ juga bisa membayangkan seberapa sengsaranya Anda di sana tapi kumohon, bersabarlah sedikit.

Aku melihat ke teras depan yang gelap, disinari oleh beberapa lentera yang digantung di pohon-pohon. Terdapat sebuah meja besar dilapisi kain sutera mahal di tengah teras ini dengan sebuah tenda besar yang melinduginya dari guyuran hujan yang sampai sekarang masih berlangsung. Meja itu sengaja disiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangan rombongan keluarga _yifu_ yang sengaja _yifu_ undang kemari untuk tinggal di sini. Berbicara mengenai rombongan itu, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di sini semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Apakah perjalanan mereka terhambat karena hujan deras ini?

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsiku dari pikiranku, membuatku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"_Dajie_... temani aku tidur sebentar, boleh?" tanya Zihuan sambil mengusap matanya.

"Zihuan? Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sudah tidur tetapi karena terus mendengar suara aneh, aku jadi terbangun dan takut sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mencari _dajie_," balasnya sambil berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan kedua tangan, memintaku untuk memeluknya.

Aku merendahkan posisiku dan memeluknya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya bermaksud menenangkan. "Tenanglah, Zihuan. Sekarang 'kan bukan _Zhongyuanjie_ jadi tidak akan ada yang namanya hantu di sini. Paling-paling suara yang kau dengar itu suara kucing atau anjing."

"Kalau begitu apakah _dajie_ bisa menjelaskan kenapa suaranya itu bukan '_miao_', '_wang_' ataupun suara binatang lainnya? Maksudku, itu suara manusia. Dan ia berkata 'tolong panggilkan _dajie_-mu ke taman belakang. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya'. Aneh bukan?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah mata-mata yang membawa kabar tentang rombongan keluarga _yifu_? Tapi, kenapa ia malah memanggilku dengan sebutan '_dajie_', bukannya '_Jiangjun_' atau sebutan sejenisnya? Siapapun itu, aku mengharapkan ia membawakan kabar tentang rombongan itu, bukannya hanya berita aneh-aneh atau orang usil yang sengaja mengganggu tidurnya Zihuan.

"Baiklah, dajie akan menemanimu sebentar setelah itu, dajie akan cari siapa pemilik suara itu," kataku sambil berdiri. "Ayo, Zihuan."

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dan berpaling ke kamar Zihuan. Saat kami masuk, tidak ada siapapun di sana, menandakan bahwa suara yang didengar Zihuan itu antara benar-benar ada atau hanya imajinasi Zihuan sebagai seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia enam tahun. Aku membaringkan Zihuan ke atas kasurnya, menarik selimut hingga melapisi tubuhnya sampai bagian dada dan duduk di sampingnya, memastikan ia bisa tidur dan mencari tahu tentang suara itu. Agar membuatnya tenang dan tertidur lelap, aku memutuskan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur yang sering dinyanyikan oleh _mama_ dulu, sebelum aku terdampar ke zaman ini.

"_dào tiān míng bù gǎn qù shuì_  
_dān xīn nǐ hàn liú jiá bèi_  
_kàn zhù nǐ kě ài dào liú lèi_  
_wàng jì le zì jǐ pí bèi_

_bǎo bèi bǎo bèi ài nǐ yī bèi_  
_bù qiú nǐ yǒu shěn me zuò wèi_  
_jiàn kāng kuài lè gěi nǐ zāi péi_  
_zhǐ quí nǐ wèn xīn wú kuì_

_jiāng jiāo ér bào zài huái xīn suān nán le_  
_wèi niáng wǒ yǒu huà duì nǐ yún_

_bǎo bèi bǎo bèi zǒu chū bǎo lěi_  
_nǐ yào zì jǐ xiǎo xīn fáng bèi_

_zhuàn de qián gěi nǐ huā fèi_  
_dān xīn nǐ niàn shū tài lèi_  
_dào yī tiān nǐ zǒu chū shè huì_  
_dān xīn nǐ yǒu fǒu jī huì_

_bǎo bèi bǎo bèi ài nǐ yī bèi_  
_bù qiú nǐ yǒu shěn me zuò wèi_  
_jiàn kāng kuài lè gěi nǐ zāi péi_  
_zhǐ quí nǐ wèn xīn wú kuì_  
_jiāng jiāo ér bào zài huái xīn suān nán le_  
_wèi niáng wǒ yǒu huà duì nǐ yún_

_zhè shì jiè rú cǐ diān pèi_  
_qián wàn bié bàn tú ér fèi_  
_qián xīn wàn kǔ bǎ nǐ zāi péi_  
_bà mā de kǔ zhī dào méi._"

Zihuan menutup matanya dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap begitu lagu itu selesai kunyanyikan. Aku mengusap rambut dari dahinya lalu memberi kecupan kecil di sana. Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, kini saatnya aku pergi dari ruangan ini, membiarkan Zihuan tidur tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, termasuk diriku sendiri. Aku berdiri dan menatap jendela Zihuan yang langsung menghadap ke teras belakang, tempat yang kata Zihuan dibicarakan oleh suara misterius itu. Aku berbalik lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke taman setelah mengambil payung, berharap si pemilik suara masih ada di sana atau setidaknya meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya. Tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutku di teras belakang, yang terdengar hanya suara desiran angin dan yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon persik, sebuah kolam dan batu besar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Aku menatap sekeliling, menyadari tidak ada keganjilan sedikitpun yang menandakan ada seseorang di sini beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku mengaruk kepalaku, bingung. Mungkin memang benar, hanya imajinasi Zihuan. Tapi firasatku mengatakan 'tidak, itu bukan imajinasi belaka saja, Yin'. Untuk memastikan benar tidaknya firasat yang bisa kubilang bodoh ini, aku sengaja berbalik menghadap ke rumah dan mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan dengan keras.

"Ah, mungkin memang hanya imajinasi Zihuan saja tadi," seruku pada sekitar.

"Maaf, xiaojie. Kelihatannya itu bukan imajinasi xiaodi tadi saja."

Aku berbalik dan melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri di atas batu besar. Berdiri tegak dengan satu kaki, sementara kaki kirinya sengaja ia angkat dan menekukkan seperti duduk bersila. Aku langsung menyiapkan posisi bertarung jarak dekatku, tentu saja tanpa senjata apapun. Aku meninggalkan mereka di kamarku pada saat yang tidak tepat, bukankah begitu? Yang sekarang kubawa hanyalah payung yang melindungiku dari hujan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku pada sosok itu.

Hujan mereda begitu saja sejak kehadiran sosok itu, membuat rembulan menampakan diri dari balik kumpalan awan hitam dan sinarnya mengenai sosok tersebut. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun, tinggi sekitar 175 sentimeter, berambut acak berwarna merah nyala bagai api dan diikat ekor, memakai baju tanpa lengan sebelah berwarna putih, celana panjang putih dan terdapat sebuah goresan yang memanjang dari atas alis kiri melintasi batang hidungnya hingga setengah pipi kanannya.

"Maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini, xiaojie," katanya sebagai salam pembuka lain, "tapi aku punya informasi yang sangat penting untukmu," lanjutnya sambil melompat turun dari batu itu lalu beranjak mendekatiku.

Aku tetap dalam posisi bertarung, masih was-was terhadapnya. Siapa tahu dia adalah seorang penyusup yang datang untuk membunuhku. Tapi, siapa yang mengutusnya?

"Sebutkan namamu dan keperluanmu kemari."

Ia berhenti tepat sepuluh langkah dariku. "Ah, hampir lupa. _Bao qian_," ia membungkuk. "Namaku adalah Yan Huolang, dan maksudku kemari adalah untuk memberi tahu bahwa rombongan Cao _daren_ tidak akan pernah mencapai kediaman yang indah ini."

Aku membelakkan kedua mataku, tubuhku mematung, seluruhnya terasa baru saja disambar oleh geledek. Hei, 'tidak akan pernah mencapai kediaman yang indah ini' artinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka, bukan?

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka," lebih serupa perintah.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Cao Song daren," katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku. "Mereka 'kan dikawal oleh-"

"Mereka dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang mengawal itu," potongnya sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Anda tentu sudah tahu siapa yang mengawal mereka, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Dari yang kudengar adalah anak buah Tao Qiao daren yang bernama Zhang Kai."

"Anda tahu tentangnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Yang kuketahui hanya dia adalah anak buah Tao daren."

Ia mangut-mangut. "Ia adalah bekas Huangjin," jelasnya, "begitu juga dengan seluruh anak buah dibawah komandonya."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! "Sisa Huangjin?!"

Ia mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Mereka membunuh rombongan Cao Song daren karena tergiur akan harta yang dibawanya," kembali ia memotong pembicaraanku. "Cao Song daren menyadari aksi mereka saat seluruh rombongan tersebut tertidur sehingga tanpa pikir panjang, Zhang Kai beserta anak buahnya membantai mereka dan lari dengan hasil curian."

Sial! Ini berita buruk! "Baiklah karena aku sudah memberitahunya, aku permisi dulu. Tapi, katakan pada Cao _daren_, ini bukan salah Tao Qian. Aku takut jika Cao _daren_ akan membantai Xuzhou sebagai ganti atas kematian fuqin-nya ini. Permisi." Setelah itu, lingkaran api muncul di sekelilingnya yang kemudian menyelimuti Huolang dengan api. Dalam sekejap, kobaran api itu menyusut dan Yan Huolang sudah tidak ada di tempat itu lagi, yang tersisa hanyalah lingkaran abu di permukaan tanah.

"Aku harus segera melaporkannya pada _yifu_!"

Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengetuk pintu _yifu_, mungkin lebih tepat memaksanya untuk bangun dengan segera. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terus mengetuk pintu dengan kasar, _yifu_ dan _yimu _keluar dari dalam kamar dengan terhuyung-huyung karena masih mengantuk dan lelah.

"Ada apa, Yin?" tanya _yifu_, setengah sadar.

"_Yifu_! Rombongan _yeye_ telah dibunuh oleh Zhang Kai, bawahan Tao Qian _daren_ yang mengawalinya!" laporku dengan panik.

Sama seperti reaksiku tadi saat mendengar berita ini dari Yan Huolang, _yifu_ juga mematung dan tiba-tiba ambruk ke belakang.

"A! _Yifu_!"

"_Zhangfu_!"

Aku dan _yimu_ langsung berlutut di sampingnya. "_Yifu_!" aku mengoyangkan tubuhnya namun tidak mendapat reaksi apapun. "Sial... XING-XING!" teriakku sampai-sampai membahana ke seluruh penjuru lorong dan tak lama setelahnya Xing-Xing datang bersama beberapa orang pelayan. "Cepat panggilkan tabib kemari! Yifu pingsan!" perintahku sembari memapah tubuh yifu masuk ke dalam kamar. Xing-Xing langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari tabib dan kembali setelah setengah jam berlalu. Tabib itu memeriksa keadaan _yifu _dan memberitahu bahwa keadaan _yifu_ baik-baik saja, namun, ia pingsan karena syok dan mungkin akan tidak sadarkan diri sampai besok atau lusa. Setelah kami membayarnya, ia meninggalkan rumah dan aku beserta _yimu_ duduk di samping ranjang. Aku menceritakan tentang peristiwa bagaimana meninggalnya _yeye_ dan itu juga membuat _yimu_ syok namun tidak sampai pingsan. Saat kami berbincang, suara tangisan terdengar dan membuat kami berhenti berbicara. Kami berdua menoleh ke _yifu _yang menangis dalam tidurnya. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Huolang itu ada benarnya.

Cepat atau lambat, Xuzhou akan dibantai oleh _yifu _untuk membalas kematian _yeye_.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, aku dibangunkan oleh suara guci pecah dari ruang utama dan teriakan sumpah serapah dari suara yang tak asing lagi, suara _yifu_.

"TAO QIAN TELAH MEMBUNUH _FUQIN_! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASNYA! AKAN KURATAKAN XUZHOU DAN SELURUH RAKYATNYA SAMPAI AKU PUAS!" teriak _yifu_ dan disusul oleh suara meja yang dibanting.

Aku langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar dan berpapasan dengan Zihuan yang juga terbangun oleh keributan itu.

"_Dajie_, apakah _fuqin_ marah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada kantuk terselip di dalamnya.

"Akan _dajie_ ceritakan nanti. Sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur. _Dajie_ akan menyuruh Xing-Xing untuk menemanimu," rujukku sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Zihuan sendirian di lorong itu.

Begitu aku sampai di ruang utama, aku melihat meja yang terbelah menjadi dua akibat ditebas dengan pedang, kertas-kertas dan perlengkapan menulis yang berserakan di lantai serta pecahan guci yang dibanting tadi. Kedua Xiahou _shushu_, Fengxiao dan yang lainnya juga berada di dalam ruangan ini.

"_Zhugong_, kumohon tenanglah. Ini bukan salah Tao Qian, kita seharusnya tidak membantai-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, FENGXIAO!" bentak _yifu_. "JIKA AKU BILANG 'BANTAI XUZHOU', ARTINYA KITA AKAN TETAP MEMBANTAINYA! AKAN KULUMAT HABIS SEMUA YANG ADA DI SANA!" ia lalu menendang meja yang sudah terbelah itu.

"_Yifu_! Apa yang dikatakan Fengxiao ada benarnya! Tao _daren_ tidak bersalah! Rakyat Xuzhou juga tidak ada hubungannya! Yang salah adalah Zhang Kai! Dialah yang harus kita-"

"YIN! _YIFU_ TANYA; APA YANG KAU RASAKAN SEANDAINYA KAU BERADA DI POSISIKU?!" tanyanya dengan amarah yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Aku menunduk, tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi, rakyat Xuzhou tidak boleh dilibatkan! Tidak seharusnya! "_Yifu_! Aku mengerti perasaan _yifu_! Tetapi, kumohon, ampunilah Xuzhou!"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan ke pipiku, membuat wajahku memaling ke arah kiri dan mulutku membisu. _Yifu_ telah... menaparku? Perlahan, aku menengok ke _yifu_, menatap langsung kedua matanya. Mata merah itu serta sorotnya tanpa ampun, dipenuhi oleh amarah, kebencian, duka dan dendam... Aku... aku tidak pernah melihat sorot mata _yifu_ seperti itu sebelumnya... Daripada itu, aku merasa diriku sudah mati, mati oleh tamparan itu. Tamparan itu sakit, memang, tapi sakitnya tidak hanya terasa di pipi saja, sakitnya terasa hingga mengoyak tubuhku dan hatiku.

"Dengar, Yin," ia mulai tenang, namun terlihat bersalah setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. "Zhang Kai adalah anak buah Tao Qian. Jadi, ini semua salah Tao Qian!"

_Yifu, kalau kau menganggap ini kesalahan Tao daren, kenapa sampai melibatkan rakyat Xuzhou? Kenapa? _Ingin sekali aku mengucapkannya namun setelah tamparan itu, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, bahkan untuk meringis kesakitan saja rasanya sulit.

"Maka itu," ia berbalik, menghadap ke pintu. "AKU AKAN MERATAKAN SELURUH XUZHOU UNTUK ITU!"

"SIAPKAN SELURUH PRAJURIT!" perintahnya dengan lantang, "KITA AKAN BANTAI XUZHOU SAMPAI TIDAK ADA SATU MAHLUKPUN YANG BERDIRI DI TANAH TERKUTUK ITU!"

Aku jatuh ke lantai, terduduk seperti orang pasrah. Yan Huolang, apa yang kau katakan telah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan _yifu_ untuk membantai Xuzhou. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghalangi tekadnya. Setetes air mata turun dari kelopak mataku saat aku membayangkan wajah-wajah ketakutan rakyat-rakyat Xuzhou yang tak berdosa, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Balas dendam... telah membutakan mata _yifu_... dan mengubahnya dari seorang yang sangat penyayang menjadi...

Seorang tiran baru untuk Han, tiran yang mungkin akan lebih kejam daripada Dong Zhuo ataupun _Shi_ _Huangdi_.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**OK! Sekarang kita masuk ke bab baru, dan mulai dari sini, saya akan membuat Cao Cao kembali menjadi seorang tiran seperti yang tertulis di buku, novel atau yang ada dalam filmnya, mwahahahaha! *tawa antagonist***

** Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**~Finishing Notes~**

**1. _Zhangfu_ (丈夫) artinya suami(-ku). Kalau _dazhangfu_ (大丈夫) artinya pahlawan (hero)。**

**2. Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Yin tadi adalah lagu milik Jackie Chan (_Chen Long_) yang berjudul '_Ba Ma De Hua_ (爸妈的话)' yang artinya 'Parent Song' (sebenarnya artinya adalah 'perkataan orang tua' namun agar lebih cocok, ditranslasikan seperti ini). Lagu ini ia nyanyikan di film [Spy Next Door] berdasarkan informasi yang saya terima.**

**3. Siapa yang tak mengenal _Shi Huangdi_? Yap, dia adalah Kaisar pertama Dinasti Qin dan diakui sebagai Kaisar pertama sejarah ke-dinastian China karena berhasil menyatukan seluruh Tiongkok dibawah Dinasti Qin setelah berpuluh tahun terpecah. Kaisar yang terkenal akan tiraninya dan proyek Tembok Besar serta Makam Kaisar (yang tentu saja untuk dirinya) yang telah merengut nyawa sejuta lebih rakyat China saat itu. Setelah dua puluh tahun berkuasa, akhirnya ia mangkat dan digantikan oleh anak bungsunya, Qin Huali yang sebenarnya bukanlah pewaris sah.**

**.**

**Curhat?**

**Bisakah Anda menerka siapa saja yang akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya? Mungkinkah Zhao Yun akan muncul? #smirks**


	21. Leave

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**[A/N: Yes another update! Gomen na sai sudah membuat Fengxiao dibentak oleh _papa_ Cao Cao T^T. Sebelum lanjut ke ceritanya, mari kita simak balasan reviewnya...**

**1. Saika Tsuruhime: Hahaha ok ga apa-apa. :D**

**.**

**2. Mocca-senpai: Hmm... Mungkinkah Cao Cao benar-benar dulunya orang yang baik sebelum kejadian ayahnya dibunuh ini? *mikir-mikir***

**Cao Yin: *pundung di pojokan, isak tangis terdengar***

**Me: CAO _DAREN_!**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Dan satu hal lagi, kali ini, untuk awalan saya pakai Cao Malie P.O.V. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Mary-san kalau semisal Malie sangat OOC di sini T^T.**

**Enjoy!]**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Leave**

**[193 A.D., Spring, Yanzhou]**

"_Junshi_ bijak dan _Jiangjun_ berani serta tangguh. Prajurit kuat, ransum cukup serta moral tinggi. Aku berani bertanya, apakah yang kurang dariku?" kata Cao _daren_ pada kami semua yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kalaupun ada yang kurang, itu adalah...," ia mencabut pedangnya. "Alasan untuk mengerahkan prajurit!" dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah prajurit yang berdiri di bawah sana.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Yin yang melangkah maju, kelihatannya ia mau mencoba membujuk Cao _daren_ untuk menghentikan pembantaian yang dianggap melampaui batas kemanusiaan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yang melakukan pembunuhan itu hanyalah sekelompok semut tetapi Cao _daren_ malah melibatkan seluruh rakyat Xuzhou yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, bahkan mungkin tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini.

"_Yifu_, kumohon pertimbangkan sekali lagi keputusan ini. Kalau _yifu_ tetap melakukan ini-"

"_Yifu_ tahu konsekuensinya, Yin," balasnya. "Tetapi, _yifu_ tidak akan mundur," ia berbalik menatap Yin. "Ini adalah pelajaran bagi mereka yang berani macam-macam dengan keluarga Cao, mengerti?"

Mendengar respon seperti itu, Yin hanya bisa terdiam saja dan kembali ke barisannya. Padahal sudah kubilang tadi pagi kalau cara apapun yang ia gunakan untuk membujuk Cao _daren_, hasilnya sama saja; keputusan _daren _tidak akan berubah. Aku menatap sayu sepasang kakiku dan tangan kananku menggenggam erat gagang pedangku.

_"Muqin, Cao daren sudah tidak memedulikan lagi rakyat-rakyat seperti dulu. Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan Cao daren karena sekarang tujuanku berbeda dengan Cao daren."_

_Muqin menepuk bahuku. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang pembantaian yang akan dilakukan oleh Cao daren dan bahkan Yin menerima hukuman akibat menentangnya. Malie, apapun keputusanmu, muqin dukung sepenuhnya. Muqin tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu dan muqin tidak akan menghalangimu. Kau sendiri menjadi Jiangjun selain untuk melindungi muqin, juga untuk melindungi rakyat dan Kaisar Han, bukan?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau tidak mau melayani Cao daren lagi, tidak masalah bagi muqin."_

_"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian yang di sini? Cao daren pasti-"_

_"Shhh... tenanglah, Malie," muqin berhenti sebentar karena batuk. "Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini. Cao daren tidak akan menyakiti kami. Yang terpenting adalah misimu, Malie," aku menunduk. "Cao daren sudah banyak sekali membantu kita tetapi itu bukan berarti kau harus terus melayaninya yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi seorang jahanam Han. Karena itulah, muqin tetap mendukung keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah ragu dengan keputusanmu, meski ia mengarahkan sejuta pedang dan miliaran anak panah terhadapmu. Keraguan adalah awal dari kejatuhanmu."_

_Muqin_... Aku kembali menatap Cao _daren_ yang sedang memberikan komando pada setiap perwiranya. Cao _daren_ yang sekarang... berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku memalingkan wajahku agar tidak menatapnya. Kalau aku meninggalkannya, _muqin_ dan yang lainnya mungkin akan celaka. Tapi kalau aku tidak meninggalkannya, entah berapa banyak rakyat Xuzhou yang mati di tanganku dan aku akan dicap sebagai jahanam. Mungkin lebih baik... untuk sementara, aku tetap mengikutinya. Jika tindakannya sudah terlalu brutal, aku akan meninggalkannya dan memilih berjuang sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Xuzhou, meski itu berarti aku tidak dapat melihat matahari esok setelahnya.

Setelah _daren_ selesai memberikan komando pada kami semua, kami mulai bergerak menuju Xuzhou. Selama perjalanan, yang kupikirkan hanyalah hal tadi; antara ya atau tidak untuk meninggalkan Cao _daren_ demi rakyat Xuzhou yang malang itu. Aku menyingkirkan pikiran itu sejenak saat aku menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus menatapku. Tidak, tatapan ini bukanlah tatapan milik Yin. Bukan milik Guo _Junshi_, Xiahou _Jiangjun_ ataupun yang lainnya. Tatapan ini adalah... aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap siapapun yang menatapku itu dengan ekspresi datar seperti yang biasa kutunjukkan, berusaha sebisaku untuk menutupi keinginanku itu. Ternyata sepasang mata yang melihatku sedaritadi adalah milik Cao _daren_. Jangan bilang ia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku berniat untuk meninggalkannya...

"SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHIANATIKU, AKAN KUPASTIKAN SELURUH KELUARGANYA DIHUKUM MATI BERSAMA SI PENGHIANAT ITU!" teriak _daren_ pada seluruh pasukan yang mengikutinya, tetapi aku merasa lebih ditujukan padaku seorang.

Sial, bahkan Cao _daren_ sudah mengetahui maksudku. _Muqin_, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? _Daren_ sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan nanti dan mengantispasinya.

Ia kembali berbalik ke depan dan memecut kudanya, mempercepat perjalanannya menuju Xuzhou. Aku hanya bisa diam tertegun pasca kejadian tadi dan tersadarkan begitu ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku menengok ke kiri dan melihat Yin yang lesu sejak tadi. Wajahnya yang ceria itu, matanya yang menunjukkan semangat hidup dan berjuang demi Han, semua itu telah tergantikan oleh keputusasaan, kesedihan dan bingung.

"Lie-Lie," ia kembali memanggilku, memastikan bahwa tadi aku tidak salah dengar, "apakah kau akan meninggalkan _yifu_?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku kembali terkejut. Bahkan Yin juga mengetahuinya. Aku memalingkan wajah dan menatap pelana yang kugenggam erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. "Menurutmu, Yin?"

Ia masih tertunduk. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Aku mendesah. "Kau sendiri, suram terus sejak peristiwa kemarin," ia tidak membalas. "… Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yin?" ia menoleh ke arahku. "Apakah kau akan tetap mengakuinya sebagai _yifu_-mu atau kau akan meninggalkannya dan mencari _zhugong_ yang benar-benar berjuang untuk Han seperti Liu _daren_?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kau sendiri juga tahu jawabanku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan _yifu_ hanya karena hal ini. Aku sudah berhutang budi pada _yifu_ karena telah menyelamatkanku dan menghidupiku hingga sekarang."

Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya akan hal itu karena jawabannya pasti 'tidak'. "Jangan bilang kau akan tetap membujuknya untuk menghentikan perang ini," ia mengangguk. "_Bendan_," tegurku, "Cao _daren_ tidak akan menghentikannya meski kau menggantinya dengan nyawamu."

Ia tetap diam saja. Aku yakin pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Aku menyadari setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya, disusul oleh yang selanjutnya. Aku tidak heran kenapa ia menangis, tetapi itu cukup membuatku terkejut. Belum pernah aku melihat Yin menangis seperti ini sebelumnya sejak kami pertama kali bertemu di pasar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Yin putus asa, bingung, dan merasa tersakiti hingga menangis seperti ini.

"Yin, kita hidup di zaman yang pergolakannya sangatlah banyak. Di zaman ini, kau harus bisa bertahan dengan cara apapun. Kau akan mati sekali kau salah satu langkah saja. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti kau harus bekerja pada mereka yang kuat tetapi tak punya hati. Kau harus bisa menerima semuanya dan tegar atas apapun yang terjadi," kataku, yang lebih terdengar seperti nasihat. "Hidupmu bukan ada di tangan Cao _daren_, tetapi di dirimu sendiri. Keputusanmu bukanlah keputusannya. Jika memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, itulah keputusanmu dan harus kau laksanakan. Aku sarankan kau jangan mengikuti prinsip '_zhong chen bu shi er zhu'_ jika itu tidak cocok denganmu," setelahnya, aku tidak berbicara lebih dan mempercepat langkah kudaku, meninggalkannya di belakang untuk memberi 'ruang' agar ia bisa mengambil keputusan. Namun, satu hal yang pasti adalah… anak ini tidak mungkin meninggalkan Cao _daren_.

Heh, aku yang biasanya pendiam menjadi banyak bicara hari ini, bukan?

**.**

**[Cao Yin P.O.V]**

Apa yang dikatakan Lie-Lie benar. Mungkin harusnya aku meninggalkan _yifu_ dan mengabdi pada Liu _daren_ yang lebih peduli pada rakyat dan kekaisaran. Tetapi, itu akan membuatku dicap sebagai '_langzi'_.

_"Aku sarankan kau jangan mengikuti prinsip 'zhong chen bu shi er zhu' jika itu tidak cocok denganmu,"_

"Lie-Lie…," aku menatap sosoknya yang semakin jauh di baris depan bersama para _Jiangjun_ yang lainnya. Ia sudah bertekad akan meninggalkan kami tetapi setelah _yifu_ mengumumkan hal tadi… apakah pendiriannya tetap kokoh atau justru sebaliknya, goyah dan dia akan selamanya berada dalam cengkraman _yifu_? Tapi, aku tahu akan satu hal yang pasti ia akan ambil; jika semua ini sudah melampaui batas baginya, ia akan memberontak dan melawan kami karena tujuannya bergabung dengan kami adalah selain membalas budi _yifu_ adalah untuk… melindungi Han dari segala jahanam, termasuk _yifu_. Dan menurutnya jasa yang ia lakukan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya sudah cukup untuk membalas semua hutang budinya.

_"Apakah kau akan tetap mengakuinya sebagai yifu-mu atau kau akan meninggalkannya dan mencari zhugong yang benar-benar berjuang untuk Han seperti Liu daren?"_

Aku sendiri tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus kuambil, Lie-Lie. Aku sudah berhutang budi pada yifu dan aku harus membalasnya dengan nyawaku. Sebagian dari diriku berkata bahwa lebih baik aku menghianatinya tetapi diriku berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Aku menengadah ke langit. "_Ba_… _ma_… Yun-Yun…"

Kenapa semakin lama, _tianxia_ ini malah semakin kacau? Apakah _tianxia_ yang kuinginkan selama ini tidak akan pernah tercapai? Mungkin tidak hanya aku seorang yang menginginkannya tetapi... seluruh orang.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... sayangnya ini harus menjadi short update sebelum ke pokok permasalahan Xuzhou T^T Gomen na sai...**

**[Finishing Notes]**

**1. _Zhong chen bu shi er zhu _berarti perwira setia tidak memiliki dua tuan atau singkatnya, setia pada satu tuan saja. '_Zhong_' berarti setia, '_chen_' artinya perwira/bawahan, '_zhu_' artinya tuan, '_er_' artinya dua.**

**2. _Tian xia_ artinya dunia. Kalau bahasa umumnya zaman sekarang itu '_shi jie_'. **

**That's it for today's update! Hope you like it! XD  
**

**Oh iya, saya ada mempublish cerita [Musou Gakuen!] di forum tempat saya bergabung yaitu KLI yang sekarang sudah berganti nama jadi KOEIndo (silahkan buka profile saya untuk linknya). Dari namanya saja, kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau ini adalah fict AU bertema school-life. Nah, cerita ini melibatkan para karakter DW dan SenBasara, hahaha. Selama tidak ada update di cerita ini, saya biasanya akan mengupdate yang itu. ^^ Tetapi, anata bisa menemukannya di web ini dan lokasinya ada di crossover-an. Mind to read?**


	22. Loss

**Tales of the Steel Flower Princess**

* * *

**A/N: Orz … saya lama ga update nih fict. This sucks… Dui bu qi udah bikin Anda semua menunggu lama T^T**

**1. Black: Hohoho, apakah Anata menginginkan Cao Cao menjadi super sadis pada anak? KDRT sebentar lagi menimpa keluarga Cao mungkin khukhukhu… Yin kabur? Let's see~**

**2. Mocca: *cengo* Saya ga nyangka itu termasuk chapter yang galau XD**

**Mari kita simak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya… Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Loss**

Lima hari telah berlalu dihitung sejak kami berangkat dari Yanzhou. Dan hari ini, adalah awal dari semua hal paling mengerikan yang pernah kulakukan dalam sejarah hidupku.

**CRAT!**

"_Fuqin_!" teriak seorang gadis yang tidak jauh dari diriku yang telah menebas seorang pria tua rakyat Xuzhou.

"HAAAA!"

Datang lagi seorang lelaki yang membawa cangkul di tangan kanannya, menerjang ke arahku.

**CRAT! ... Bruk!**

Luka tebasan dalam memanjang dari pinggang kanan hingga bahu kirinya, darah segar mengalir keluar dan ceceran daging yang terkoyak tersebar di sekitarnya. Cangkul yang ia bawa tadi jatuh begitu saja, menancap di permukaan tanah yang sudah basah oleh darah kental miliknya.

"_Gege_- AH!"

Aku menoleh, melihat jelas tubuh perempuan itu ditebas dari belakang dan terjatuh ke permukaan tanah, lagi-lagi mewarnai tanah yang tadinya coklat muda menjadi warna merah yang mengerikan. Darahnya mengalir dengan deras, seperti air dalam mangkuk yang ditumpahkan begitu saja ke tanah. Aku hanya bisa menatap saja ketiga jasad yang tergeletak di sekitarku. Darah mereka perlahan mulai membaur dan membentuk kolam darah kecil. Bahkan darah mereka merembes sampai ke sol sepatu besiku, menyebabkan jejak merah tercetak setiap aku mengambil langkah pergi.

Darah mereka, darah rakyat yang sama sekali tidak berdosa.

Perintah, suara genderang perang, teriakan manusia, tebasan, suara daging terkoyak dan desingan anak panah terdengar bergantian memenuhi udara kota, meramaikan suasana perang selayaknya instrumen musik dan orkestra di pesta. Namun, semua itu bukanlah instrumen musik indah dan orkestra yang damai, melainkan instrumen musik dan orkestra mengerikan yang menciptakan sebuah neraka di permukaan.

"Bunuh semua yang ada di hadapan kalian! Jangan beri ampun!" perintah _yifu_ terdengar di telinga dan seketika kakiku bergerak sendiri dan aku berlari. Tubuhku ini sudah terasa bagaikan mesin, tinggal diberi perintah dan ia langsung bekerja sendiri.

Semakin dalam kami masuk ke kota, semakin banyak orang yang kubunuh. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat bilah tombakku yang sudah bermandikan merah darah musuh, bahkan sangking banyaknya sampai menetes ke tanah, meninggalkan sebaris jejak bintik merah sepanjang perjalanan kami. Aku hanya memandang sayu barisan noda darah itu.

_Tian_, berapa banyak lagi yang harus kubunuh? Berapa banyak dosa yang sudah kuperbuat karena telah mencabut nyawa orang lain? Aku tahu perang ini memang harus dimenangkan, kami harus bisa membalas kematian _yeye_, tapi... apakah tidak bisa dengan cara yang lain? Negosiasi sangatlah sulit dilakukan pada masa seperti ini. Masa dimana orang-orang hanya haus kekuasaan, haus harta, haus jabatan dan ketenaran dan masa dimana orang-orang bahkan semakin tidak percaya terhadap rekannya sendiri. Masa penuh perang, penghianatan, kejahatan, balas dendam dan pembunuhan seperti ini. _Die_, _niang_... jika kalian melihat apa yang aku perbuat di masa ini, apakah yang akan kalian pikirkan, katakan dan perbuat terhadapku?

... Heh, seharusnya itu tidak perlu kutanyakan lagi. Aku yakin jawaban kalian adalah 'penghianat' dan 'pembantai'.

"Bunuh dia!" terdengar suara pria dari arah kiriku.

Lantas aku menoleh, melihat sekelompok tentara Xuzhou berlari sambil mengacungkan ujung tombak mereka padaku. Aku mengambil posisi bertarung dan begitu salah satunya mendekat, langsung kuhindari tusukan tombaknya, disambung dengan tendangan telak pada perutnya, membuatnya terpelanting cukup jauh. Rekannya datang lagi, kuhujamkan _Qing Long Qiang_ pada perutnya, membuat prajurit tersebut memuntahkan darah sebelum meregang nyawa. Begitu satu lagi mendekat, kulemparkan tubuh itu ke arahnya sebagai distraksi dan menusukkan bilah pedang menembus dada keduanya. Kucabut pedangku dan membiarkan kedua tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

Sisanya tidak berani asal maju setelahnya, hanya terus mengacungkan ujung tombak dan pedang ke arahku sambil menjaga jarak dariku. Aku menatap mereka, yang mereka balas dengan tatapan seperti sedang melawan seekor monster haus darah. Kuayunkan pedangku, membuat darah yang tadi menempel di permukaan mengkilaunya berterbangan ke udara bebas, sebagian mendarat di tanah, sebagiannya lagi di beberapa bagian pakaianku. Pedang dimasukkan ke dalam sarung dan aku kembali mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Jika kalian ini prajurit sejati yang siap melindungi rakyat Xuzhou dari bilah tombakku," aku mengambil nafas sesaat, "MAJULAH!" seruku sambil menerjang ke arah mereka.

**CRASH! ZLEB! TRANG- RASH! CRAT! Bruk!**

Aku menghela nafas lelah saat tubuh-tubuh yang kutebas tergeletak di tanah, tak bergerak sedikitpun lagi. Aku berbalik untuk menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di belakangku, meski akhirannya pemandangannya sama saja, pembantaian.

Mayat-mayat rakyat dan tentara Xuzhou semuanya bergelimpangan di sembarang tempat. Banyak di antaranya adalah orang tua, perempuan dan anak-anak. Bahkan bayi pun tidak lolos dari keganasan pasukan kami.

"_Niang_!"

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan, melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang berlutut di sebelah tubuh _niang_-nya, terus menangis sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kaku itu, berharap ia membalas panggilannya.

"Niang!" panggilnya sekali lagi, tetapi tidak ada balasan. Anak itu membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak sang ibu, menangis meraung-raung.

Aku berniat berjalan meninggalkannya, namun kubatalkan saat melihat lima orang prajurit kami yang berjalan ke arahnya, hendak membunuh anak itu juga.

Aku berlari ke arahnya, menangkap tubuh anak tersebut sebelum tombak yang dilempar mengenainya lalu berguling menjauh. Satu tombak menancap di tubuh ibunya sementara yang lain di sekitarnya. Anak itu terpaku melihatnya, syok. Ia kembali memanggil ibunya tetapi percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa memanggil mereka yang sudah mati. Ini bukanlah cerita dongeng yang sering kau dengar dimana orang yang sudah mati kau panggil masih bisa membalas panggilanmu dengan cara-cara aneh seperti muncul dalam wujud roh.

Ia berbalik dan mulai memukuli tanganku, minta dilepaskan sehingga aku melepaskannya tetapi tetap menahannya agar ia tidak pergi menuju tubuh ibunya.

"Kalau kau pergi, kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya," jelasku singkat, datar, tapi sebenarnya tersirat rasa menyesal dan meminta maaf.

"_Niang_…," panggilnya lagi.

"Dengar, _xiaodi_. _Niang__-_mu tidak akan membalas panggilanmu. Kita tidak hidup di dunia dongeng, dimana semua yang mustahil nan ajaib terjadi. Kita," aku berdiri kala meneruskan, "hidup di dunia dimana semua hal terbajingan bisa dan selalu terjadi, **SUKA**, atau **TIDAK SUKA**," penekanan pada 'tidak suka' kuanggap sebagai 'titik'.

Kali ini, sekelompok prajurit Xuzhou datang menyerbu ke arah kami. Dan otakku langsung mengkomandokan tubuhku untuk bergerak melawan mereka, hatiku berkata aku harus melindungi anak ini. Singkatnya: aku takkan membiarkan korban lebih banyak lagi.

**BUAK! ZRET! SHA!**

_Qing Long Qiang_ membelah perut setiap mangsanya tanpa ampun, darahpun bercipratan keluar dari kuak luka besar yang ada di tubuh mereka. Tiga orang lagi menjadi korban tombakku ini. Tubuhku refleks berbalik dan tangan kiri mencabut _Xin Yue Jian _dari sarung lalu menebasnya ke atas, mematahkan serangan anak panah yang ditujukan oleh seroang pemanah padaku. Khusus padaku.

Kulempar _Xin Yue Jian _ke arahnya, dan bilah pedang itu menembus pinggangnya. Baju zirah milik mereka bukanlah tandingan ketajaman bilah Xin Yue Jian.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitar setidaknya sudah lebih aman, aku berjalan menuju tubuh dimana Xin Yue Jian menancap, mencabut paksa darinya, membuat tubuh itu sedikit melompat akibat tarikan kuat. Berikutnya berjalan kembali ke tempat anak itu.

"_Xiaodi_, sebaiknya kau-" kalimatku terputus begitu saja saat melihat seorang prajurit Wei yang siap menghantamkan gagang tombaknya ke bocah tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, aku langsung mempercepat lari dan melindungi anak itu dengan merangkulnya, menjadikanku sebagai tameng hidup.

**PRAK!**

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang, terpelanting dan berguling beberapa kali di permukaan tanah yang kasar. Setelahnya, pandanganku menghitam.

"_JIEJIE_!"

**.**

**[Cao Malie P.O.V]**

"YIN!" teriakku saat melihat kejadian itu berlangsung.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan berlutut di sampingnya. Tanganku bergegas merobek jubah dan melilitan robekannya di sekeliling dahi Yin yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Aku melemparkan sebuah tatapan menusuk pada prajurit itu, membuatnya ketakutan. Ingin sekali aku memakinya, menghajarnya dan merajamkan kedua pedangku ke dadanya tetapi daripada memusingkan itu, sebaiknya aku fokus dulu ke Yin yang sudah kritis ini. Aku menggendong tubuhnya yang sudah lemas itu di punggung lalu memerintahkan prajurit di bawah komandoku untuk membuka jalan. Saat aku hendak bergerak, tiba-tiba aku merasakan jubahku ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang tidak lain adalah bocah yang diselamatkan Yin.

"Kau!" bentakku pada prajurit itu. "Bawa bocah ini ke perkemahan. Jika kau gagal melaksanakannya, lebih baik sana mati di medan pertempuran daripada di kedua pedangku," ancamku sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Syukurlah karena kondisi kami di atas angin saat ini, atau setidaknya, itulah menurutku, kami bisa sampai dengan cepat ke area perkemahan. Aku bergegas membawa Yin ke tenda perawatan dan para tabib langsung memberikan pengobatan terbaik untuknya. Kepala tabib berkata bahwa Yin baik-baik saja, syukurlah. Tetapi luka Yin cukup fatal sehingga ia kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk sadar. Aku berterima kasih pada si tabib dan ia pergi meninggalkanku serta Yin dalam tenda ini. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi di ujung ruangan dan duduk di sebelah kasurnya. Kutatap baik-baik wajah Yin yang basah oleh keringat dan kotor oleh noda darah korbannya. Sebuah wajah yang menggambarkan bahwa dirinya merasa kesakitan, sangat kesakitan.

Menurutku, bukanlah luka yang ia terima yang membuatnya merasa sakit, melainkan luka di hatinya itu. Luka itu pasti sudah menciptakan lubang besar di sana, membuatnya terus meringis kesakitan dan merasa sengsara, seberapa besarpun usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mengobatinya. Aku mendesah.

Persetan dunia bodoh nan egois ini dan semua isinya.

"YIN!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Cao _daren_ berlari masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di sampingku. Kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang berkeringat dan kotor itu. Aku berdiri, berputar balik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan _fuqin_ dan anaknya itu di tenda pengobatan.

Hari sudah gelap begitu pertempuran dihentikan, dengan hasil akhir kemenangan di tangan pasukan Cao. Aku menatap kota yang sudah luluh lantak dihancurkan oleh kebrutalan pasukan kami. Garis asap mengepul dari area kota, segerombol besar burung gagak terbang ke arah kota untuk menyantap tubuh mayat-mayat sisa peperangan. Aku mendengar suara angin terbelah dari arah belakang, berpikir bahwa itu adalah suara lesatan anak panah tetapi ternyata adalah seekor merpati putih. Merpati itu mendarat di depanku dan memeram di hadapanku.

Merpati; simbol perdamaian. Dan gagak; simbol kehancuran.

Sekali lagi kutatap merpati itu sebelum ia terbang bebas ke langit utara. Simbol perdamaian terbang ke udara, apakah ini artinya ada pasukan bala bantuan yang datang? Kalau begitu, masih ada harapan bukan bagi Xuzhou untuk terselamatkan dari kiamatnya?

Seulas senyum kecil kukeluarkan untuk menghias wajah murungku. Siapapun pasukan itu, aku akan bergabung dengan mereka. Karena…

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kegilaan Cao _daren_.

**.**

**[Cao Yin P.O.V]**

"Ugh…," erangan pelan terlepas dari mulutku saat aku mulai tersadar.

Kedua mataku mulai membuka, berkedip beberapa kali akibat silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah pintu. Aku berusaha mengambil posisi duduk, sempat meringis kesakitan akibat sakit dari kepalaku. Kuraba dahiku, merasakan kasarnya permukaan perban yang membaluti dahiku. Ah ya, waktu itu kepalaku terpukul saat menyelamatkan si bocah. Setelahnya, aku pingsan begitu saja. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri? Satu? Dua?

"Dua hari. Kau terus tidur selama dua hari, _Jiangjun_."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat sesosok pria yang sangat kukenal. "Yan Huolang?"

Pria berambut merah itu, yang sempat 'mengunjungi' kediaman kami dan memberi kabar kematian yeye, berjalan mendekat. "Kudengar kau 'jatuh' di medan perang, Yin," ia seenaknya duduk di kursi samping ranjang, meski sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Aku harap sudah lebih baikan."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Huolang. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah seratus persen sembuh."

Ia malah tertawa. "Pembohong payah," lalu mengetuk dahiku dengan pelan, tetapi terasa cukup sakit akbiat yang dipukulnya adalah bagian yang terpukul waktu itu.

Aku merintih. "Keparat…," rutukku pelan sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Katakan 'keparat' sekali lagi dan kupukul dahimu."

"Hah… _bao qian_, Huolang," aku merebahkan badanku dan berbaring dengan punggung menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda ria denganmu, ataupun yang lainnya, _hao ma_?"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Sebuah desahan pelan terdengar memenuhi tenda. "Hei, Yin. Dimana sahabatmu itu?"

Aku berbalik, menatapnya.

"Yang namanya itu…," ia mengetuk pelipis kirinya main-main sebelum melanjutkan, "Oh iya, Cao Malie."

"Berhenti bertele-tele, Huolang!" aku langsung kembali mengambil posisi duduk dan mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. "Ada apa dengan Lie-Lie?" tanyaku dengan geram.

Ia langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Woah, woah! Tenanglah, _Jiangjun_!" ia menarik nafas. "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau dia sudah tidak ada di sini?"

Hei, hei... aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? "Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia sudah tidak ada di sini?', hah?"

Lelaki berambut merah ini malah tertawa pelan sebelum membalas, "_Dui a_, dia sudah tidak ada di sini sejak... tadi pagi."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin BERCANDA denganmu," tegasku.

Ia mendesah. "Cao Yin _Jiangjun_, apakah wajahku ini sekarang terlihat sedang bercanda?" ia menunjuk wajahnya yang memang menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Sangat serius. "Menurutku, ia sudah tidak tahan terus berada di pihak Cao _daren_ dan ia pergi untuk bergabung dengan pasukan bala bantuan dari Gongsun Zan dan Kong Rong yang dipimpin oleh... Liu Xuande _Jiangjun_," lanjutnya.

Saat aku hendak membuka mulut, ia langsung memotongnya, "Dan jangan katakan omong kosong 'Lie-Lie tidak akan menghianati kami' itu. Kau saja yang tidak mau menerima realitanya, _Jiangjun_. Lagipula, jika _Jiangjun_ ingin membawa Cao Malie kembali ke pihak Anda, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. _Jiangjun_ tentunya sadar akan hal ini."

"Keparat-" ia langsung menjitak dahiku di tempat yang sama. "Ba-"

"Sekarang, daripada kau terus mengataiku 'keparat', lebih baik _Jiangjun_ segera ambil inisiatif, salah satu dari dua pilihan yang kusebutkan. Toh, itu tidak akan menyia-yiakan waktu hidup yang sudah _Tian_ berikan padamu. Pertama, kau pergi menyusul Cao Malie artinya kau menghianati Cao _daren_ tetapi bisa menyelamatkan rakyat Xuzhou dari kiamat mereka. Kedua...," kali ini, ekspresinya menjadi semakin serius, "kau tetap bersama Cao _daren_, artinya... kau setia padanya, siap membantai Liu Xuande beserta seluruh rakyat Xuzhou," ia berhenti, membiarkanku untuk berpikir sejenak.

Memilih salah satunya saja sudah sulit. Menolong rakyat Xuzhou, atau setia pada _yifu_ yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari Huangjin dulu?

"Aku sarankan kau jangan mengikuti prinsip '_zhong chen bu shi er zhu_' jika itu tidak cocok denganmu."

Aku melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam pada Huolang yang baru saja selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sebuah kalimat dari Lie-Lie yang sangat membuat hatiku sakit. "Kau jangan pernah sebutkan lagi kalimat itu, Yan Huolang."

"Heh...," dengusnya, "Jadi, pilihan apa yang kau akan ambil, _Jiangjun_?"

Aku mendecih. "Kau telah membuatku harus memilih salah satu di antara dua pilihan terberat dalam hidupku."

Huolang tertawa. "Pilih salah satu dari mereka dan kau akan tetap pada jalur pilihan itu selamanya... hingga kau meninggal nanti," ia berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tenda.

"Kau tahu pilihanku, Yan Huolang."

Ia berhenti, tidak bereaksi terhadap kalimat yang kulontarkan tadi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan lalu membalikkan kepala. "Ya... pilihanmu, bukan pilihanku," ia menarik nafas. "Hidupmu bukan ada di tangan Cao _daren_, tetapi di dirimu sendiri. Keputusanmu bukanlah keputusannya. Jika memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, itulah keputusanmu dan harus kau laksanakan. Aku sarankan kau jangan mengikuti prinsip '_zhong chen bu shi er zhu'_ jika itu tidak cocok denganmu... Itu adalah kalimat sahabatmu, bukan? Jangan sesali jalan yang kau ambil, Cao Yin." kemudian ia menghilang seperti waktu itu.

"Ha. _'Zhong chen bu shi er zhu'_... sayangnya, itu berlaku padaku, Yan Huolang."

* * *

**Oke, update singkat lagi untuk minggu ini. Maaf jika update kali ini tidak memuaskan para readers sekalian T^T *scratch the floor*. **

**And the title... crappy, huh? o_O"...**


End file.
